A Aposta
by Squaawks
Summary: Quinn faz uma aposta com Santana, e Quinn tem que fazer ninguém menos que Rachel Berry se apaixonar por ela.  Porém o que acontece quando Quinn começa a ficar confusa sobre seus sentimentos, e coisas que antes nunca tinham acontecido.
1. Capitulo 1 – A aposta da Santana

Capitulo 1 – A aposta da Santana.

Get your sexy on

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

As cheerios dançavam enquanto a musica chegava ao fim.

You ready? (Yes)

You ready? (Yes)

Yes

Elas corriam graciosamente até o centro do ginásio e fizeram a pose final.

"Eu estou desapontada, essa foi a pior dança que eu já vi, em algum lugar, Justin Timberlake está se perguntando o que ele fez de errado para ter pessoas como vocês tentando ser sexy com sua musica, um show de horror, BIZARRO! Vão para o chuveiro."

"Nós estávamos definitivamente sexys" Santana falou com um sorriso de lado.

Quinn e Britt olharam pra ela.

"Lógico que nós estávamos, a treinadora Sylvester que nunca fica feliz com nada que agente faça. Tanto faz". Quinn disse pegando suas coisas pra entrar no chuveiro.

"Até o Lord Tobbington ficaria sexy dançando essa musica." Britt falou pegando suas coisas e indo tomar banho.

"Quinn, festa hoje na casa da Meg, você vai?"

Quinn pensou por apenas alguns segundos, era lógico que ela ia, perder as festas da Meg, eram como as cheerios perderem as Nacionais, nada poderia fazer Quinn perder esse tipo de festa.

"Lógico que eu vou, que horas eu passo na sua casa pra te pegar?"

"As oito, não se atrase, marquei uma festinha particular com a Karen, e nós vamos nos encontrar na festa."

Quinn apenas riu, e foi tomar um banho.

As aulas foram como sempre: chatas. Quinn era muito inteligente, e nunca realmente prestava atenção na aula, se ela precisasse de nota, ela estudaria em casa, sozinha, sem todo o barulho de pessoas a sua volta.

A ultima aula já tinha começado a 5 minutos e ela estava sentada no seu lugar de sempre, quarta carteira, terceira fileira, bem no meio da sala. Quanto uma pessoa abriu a porta e fez um grande barulho. Quinn sorriu abertamente quando a garota entrou e deu uma desculpa qualquer para o professor, sorrindo a garota foi se aproximando de onde Quinn estava.

"Você vai na minha festa hoje?". Meg falou ainda sorrindo olhando diretamente para Quinn.

"Sim, por que?". As duas continuavam sorrindo.

Meg abaixou e falou no ouvido de Quinn.

"Por que eu tenho uma surpresinha pra você." Meg se afastou e deu uma piscadinha, depois foi se sentar em uma carteira que estava mais para trás na sala.

Quinn sorriu, e foi até uma das ultimas folhas de seu caderno, duas folhas cheias de nomes escritos, ainda sorrindo ela escreveu em letra de forma: Megan Collins.

Glee era a ultima atividade do dia e Quinn caminhava com Santana e Brittany ao seu lado, era hora de expressar os seus sentimentos, todos sabiam que as garotas estavam ali para espionar o Mr. Schu, como Sue tinha pedido, mas com o tempo, foi se tornando um bom passatempo, para relaxar. Apesar de que as garotas não eram tão próximas do resto do grupo. Eles faziam umas festas, e eram educados uns com os outros nada demais.

Rachel fazia um monologo sobre como eles precisavam treinar mais se quisessem realmente ganhar as Nacionais, e Quinn sorria lembrando das palavras de Meg, não prestando atenção em nada.

"Quinn". Santana deu um leve tapa no braço dela.

Então Quinn olhou pra frente, e viu uma Rachel a olhando com fúria.

"O que que você quer, Berry?".

"Que você preste atenção no que eu estou falando! Vocês viram pessoal, é disso que eu estou falando, se nós não nos concentrarmos nunca vamos ganhar as Nacionais, e quanto eu digo concentrar eu quero que ..."

Outro monologo... Ninguém merece a Berry.

Depois Rachel e Finn fizeram um dueto, e Mr. Schu dispensou todo mundo.

Todos sabiam que Rachel era obcecada pelo Finn, e Finn por sua vez era afim de Quinn, e Quinn não era de ninguém, na verdade, ela tinha ficado com varias pessoas, e nunca tinha conseguido se apaixonar, esse era um dos defeitos que ela não tinha. Ela nunca saberia explicar pra uma pessoa o que era o amor, por que ela nunca tinha sentido, e seus pais não eram um modelo de casal apaixonado. Na verdade seus pais eram separados, Russel morava em outra cidade e Judy parecia mais feliz sem ele, assim como Quinn, que nunca precisava esconder nada da mãe, que sabia de suas preferências, no começo ela foi um pouco impaciente, mas com o tempo, ela não se importava muito, a filha nunca tinha levado ninguém em casa, nem garoto, nem garota, mas ela sabia de um caso ou outro quando Quinn contava, sempre sem detalhar muito.

Quinn já tinha terminado de se arrumar e já estava de saída, sexta feira, ela raramente ficava em casa e raramente queria ficar em casa, ela gostava de sair, badalar muito, dançar, conversar, se divertir, ela era uma pessoa extremamente festeira e gostava do seu estilo de vida.

Pegou as chaves do carro.

"Tchau mãe".

"Tchau filha, se cuida". Ela ouviu a mãe dizendo da cozinha.

Entrou no carro e começou a dirigir. A casa de Santana não era tão longe, então ela chegou rápido. Uma latina linda de morrer entrou no carro e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

"Ual, toda produzida! Cadê a Britt?".

"Provavelmente com o 'aleijado', ela não vai à festa".

Quinn não entrou mais no assunto, festa era pra se divertir e falar de coisas boas, não pra ficar triste e falar de problemas.

"Karen, hum .. boa escolha". Quinn começou outro assunto, enquanto a latina ria e falava de seus planos.

Logo elas chegaram. Meg sempre fazia festas, então Quinn já sabia o caminho. Vários outros carros já estavam espalhados pelas ruas, e se ouvia de longe a batida da musica.

Elas estavam de frente para o jardim da casa, onde havia pessoas de todas as formas imagináveis, bêbados vomitando, pessoas dançando, pessoas se pegando e algumas conversando.

"Agente se encontra aqui pra ir embora pode ser?"

"Ta Quinn, agente se vê". E Santana entrou na casa.

Quinn ficou por um momento olhando as pessoas, ela conseguia ver muito das pessoas, elas eram previsíveis, todas elas, ela viu uma garota estranha olhando pra ela, e começou uma contagem regressiva, começando do dez, nove, oito, sete, a garota se levantou e veio em direção a ela, quatro, três, dois, "Olá" a garota bêbada disse.

Quinn sorriu para a garota, mas não teve tempo de responder, uma Meg muito furiosa puxou a garota de lado e sorriu convincente para a líder das cheerios.

"Quer alguma bebida?".

"Claro, vamos lá!". Quinn disse com um sorrisinho de lado.

A garota pegou na mão da loira e foi puxando ela dentro da casa, lá o som estava muito mais alto, e havia muito mais pessoas que do lado de fora, dançando e conversando.

"Cerveja, vodka, tequila o que você quer?"

"Vodka"

Meg pegou a bebida e foi colocando em um copo.

"Alguma coisa pra acompanhar?"

"Pura" Quinn sorriu ao ver o espanto da garota, ela gostava do sabor da vodka, e da forma com que ela descia pela garganta, e dos efeitos que ela causava, ela gostava mais ainda.

- Algumas doses depois -

"Você vai passar mal" A garota ria muito alto, provavelmente já estava muito alta, Quinn apenas sorriu, ela ainda não estava sentindo o efeito, na verdade, ela tinha que tomar muitas doses para que o efeito viesse, ela era muito forte para bebida.

"Relaxa linda, eu não vou passar mal hoje, tenho coisas melhores para fazer". Quinn sorriu sugestivamente para a garota.

"Que tipo de coisa?" A garota também estava flertando.

"Tem uma garota ai, que eu gostaria de conhecer melhor" Quinn deu um passo em direção a Megan.

"Ela é pelo menos bonita?" A garota respondeu dando um passo também em direção a Quinn.

"Muito bonita!" Quinn chegou muito perto de Meg, envolvendo a garota com um braço.

"Mais do que eu?" Meg respondeu sorrindo, se aproximando do rosto da Quinn.

"Ninguém consegue ser mais bonita do que você" Então Quinn puxou a garota e colocou seus lábios sobre os dela. Ela sentiu o gosto de bebida, e os lábios macios, o corpo da garota junto ao seu, as línguas se encontraram, e ela foram aprofundando o beijo, enquanto as mãos iam por todos os lados.

Quinn prensou Meg contra a parede, enquanto descia os beijos para o pescoço da garota, ela passava levemente os lábios, e depois passava a língua bem devagar, fazendo a garota soltar um gemido baixo. Elas pressionavam os corpos, e faziam movimentos leves, Quinn encaixou sua coxa entre as pernas da garota, e pressionou levemente, fazendo a garota soltar outro gemido. Não agüentando mais, a líder de torcida pegou a mão dela, entrando no primeiro quarto que viu desocupado.

Santana estava sentada em uma cadeira olhando para a piscina intocada nos fundos da casa, quando sentiu alguém sentando do seu lado.

"Como foi com a Meg?" Santana perguntou ainda olhando para a piscina.

"Já tive melhores" Respondeu uma Quinn sorridente.

"Como foi com a Karen?"

"Já tive melhores" Respondeu Santana rindo.

"Deixa eu adivinhar, você esta pensando na Britt" Quinn falou também olhando para a piscina.

"Me fala quando eu não estou pensando nela?" Santana deu um sorriso triste.

"Sabe S, vou te falar uma coisa... eu acho que a Britt está com o Artie por incompetência sua." Santana riu.

"Você acha?"

"Sim, quer dizer, o quão difícil é seduzir uma pessoa?" Quinn disse calmamente, e depois acrescentou.

"E uma pessoa com quem você já dormiu varias vezes... mais fácil ainda".

"Eu não quero apenas seduzir a Britt, eu quero que ela se apaixone por mim".

"É a mesma coisa" Quinn respondeu pensando.

"Não, não é a mesma coisa".

"Lógico que é" Quinn respondeu rapidamente.

"Então você esta fazendo a Meg se apaixonar por você?" Santana olhou para a loira ao seu lado.

"Você tem um ponto" Quinn olhou pra amiga e sorriu, acrescentando.

"Mas uma coisa leva a outra, veja bem, quando você seduz uma pessoa, você esta fazendo ela gostar de você, mesmo que nem seja emocional e todas essas merdas de complicações, mesmo que seja apenas físico, a pessoa gosta de você de alguma forma, o próximo passo, que é ela se apaixonar é fácil." Quinn concluiu seu pensamento com um sorriso.

"Não é tão fácil quanto parece"

"É sim"

"Não é não".

"Santana, eu posso afirmar pra você que é, presta atenção, amanha lá pras duas ou três horas da tarde a Meg vai me ligar, me chamando pra vir aqui na casa dela, eu vou vir, agente vai transar até de noite, comer alguma coisa, agente vai conversar, vai ser muito legal, e antes de eu voltar pra minha casa, agente vai transar outra vez" Quinn sorriu com o pensamento e ficou parada olhando para a piscina.

"E ai?".

"E ai que meu sábado vai ser muito bom" Quinn respondeu e Santana deu risada.

"Qual é o ponto Q.?"

"Bom, o ponto é, eu vou embora pra minha casa no sábado, por que dormir com uma pessoa depois que você transa só por prazer é meio constrangedor, de qualquer forma ela vai me ligar no Domingo, no mesmo horário do dia anterior, me chamando pra tomar um café, sub-entendesse sexo, certo?" Quinn perguntou.

"Certo" Santana respondeu acenando a cabeça.

"Errado! Presta atenção S, se eu for nesse café, é como se nós estivéssemos em um encontro, e encontro depois de já ter feito sexo por dois dias é tipo uma confirmação de que você quer um relacionamento. Diferente do encontro antes do sexo, que é abertamente um encontro para depois ter sexo, entende o que eu quero dizer?".

"Acho que eu to acompanhando, continua" Santana disse olhando para a amiga.

"A questão é, se eu for ao café, eu deixo subentendido que eu quero a companhia dela, e que eu quero talvez conhecer ela melhor, e talvez isso vire um relacionamento, por que se eu aceitar o café, nós vamos conversar, e começar a sair, e nos divertir, e ai pra ela se apaixonar por mim, é só eu ser legal e etc, coisas que eu já sou, ou seja, se eu aceitar ir para tomar um café com ela, eu posso fazer ela se apaixonar por mim, mas se eu der uma desculpa qualquer, eu vou confirmar que isso é apenas sexo, e nós vamos nos ver mais algumas vezes, transar mais algumas vezes, até que vai ficar enjoativo, por que vai ser sempre a mesma pessoa, ai isso vai me cansar então agente vai conversar, cada uma vai seguir sua vida, e eu coloco outra na minha lista, e o ciclo continua, pra sempre." Quinn sorriu olhando para a piscina.

"Você acha que é fácil assim conquistar uma pessoa?" Santana disse.

"Sim eu acho"

"Fazer alguém se apaixonar por você é fácil assim?" Santana repetiu.

"Você esta sendo redundante". Quinn disse sorrindo

"Eu acho que você esta errada" Santana disse sorrindo divertida para a amiga.

"Eu acho que eu estou certa, o que eu faço pra provar pra você?" Quinn disse firme, olhando nos olhos de Santana.

"Uma aposta" Santana sugeriu.

"O que eu ganho com isso?" Quinn sorriu.

"Alem de estar certa e poder esfregar isso na minha cara?"

"Eu quero alguma coisa a mais S."

"Eu pago seu lanche por um mês."

"Sério que você vai me dar todo esse trabalho por um mês de lanche grátis?" Quinn olhava seria pra Santana.

"E ter o direito de jogar na minha cara que você esta certa".

"Três meses" Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Então vamos lá, eu vou escolher uma pessoa e você tem que seduzir ela, levar ela pra cama, fazer ela se apaixonar por você, e dar um jeito de provar pra mim que ela realmente esta apaixonada. Se você ganhar, você esta certa, pode jogar na minha cara que eu sou uma incompetente, e eu te pago lanche três meses, mas se você perder você tem que admitir que eu estou certa, e que fazer alguém se apaixonar é difícil, e você vai me ajudar custe o que custar a conquistar a Britt". Santana terminou de falar e esticou a mão.

"Apostado" Quinn pegou na mão da amiga e balançou.

"Apostado" Santana repetiu.

"Olha como que vou começar o meu plano" Quinn disse.

"Eu vou lá em cima, e vou trocar a Meg, ai amanha quando ela acordar, vai pensar que eu cuidei dela, e um ponto para a Fabray aqui, ela vai se apaixonar por mim muito facil". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Q. quem disse que eu escolhi a Meg?" Santana sorriu. O sorriso de Quinn foi desaparecendo.

"Ok, se não é a Meg, quem vai ser então?" Quinn perguntou séria.

"Quinn, eu quero que você faça a Berry se apaixonar por você". Santana sorriu, e o sorriso de Quinn desapareceu.

"Por que a Berry?" Quinn apenas estava curiosa.

"Por que a Britt ta namorando o aleijadinho, o que significa que ela gosta dele, e a Berry é obcecada com o Finndiota, o que significa, que você vai enfrentar a mesma dificuldade que eu, de qualquer forma a Meg já é apaixonada por você, eu a ouvi contando para a Jéssica, melhor amiga dela." Quinn não se importava com Meg, ela ficou com dó da garota, ela sabia que tinham muitas outras pessoas que era apaixonadas por ela, ela sabia dar nomes a essas pessoas, e como uma boa pessoa, Quinn tentava não dormir com essas pessoas, assim elas não iam desenvolver sentimentos maiores. Na verdade Quinn tinha um medo muito grande de sentimentos. Mas algumas dessas pessoas eram gostosas demais para que ela não dormisse.

"Bom, você quer que a Berry se apaixone por mim, tudo bem, eu vou fazer a Berry se apaixonar por mim" As duas sorriram e assentiram.

"Vamos?" Quinn perguntou levantando, dando a mão para Santana.

Quinn foi dirigindo, o álcool não estava fazendo efeito nenhum, não tinha feito efeito em parte nenhuma da noite, ela deixou Santana na casa dela, e foi direto para a sua casa.

Tomou um banho, e colocou um pijama confortável, deitou na cama, e seu pensamento estava em uma pessoa, Berry. Ela começou a arquitetar um plano na sua cabeça. Ela ia provar que Santana estava errada. Pobre Berry, é melhor estar preparada para o que te aguarda da Segunda em diante.


	2. Capitulo 2 – Primeiros Planos

**NA: Está ai o segundo capitulo da fic, me deixem saber o que vocês pensam ...**

**=)**

Capitulo 2 – Primeiros planos.

Quinn andava pelos corredores do McKinley com o ar sexy de sempre, como sempre fazia, depois do treino das Cheerios. Ela abriu o seu armário e foi tirando o livro de Matemática quando uma pessoa abriu o armário ao lado.

"Como foi seu final de semana?" A latina perguntou.

"Como o planejado" Quinn respondeu.

"Ela realmente te chamou pra ir lá? Os dois dias?" Santana estava espantada.

"Por que está tão surpresa? Eu disse que ela ia fazer isso, as pessoas são previsíveis, lembra? De qualquer forma, nós não saímos, por que eu tenho outros planos na minha cabeça."Quinn sorriu.

"Berry?" Santana estava rindo.

"Jajá eu entro em ação com a parte 1 do meu plano"

"Você já pensou que pode haver pessoas que não sigam o seu Script ?" Santana disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Lógico que existem, mas, eu não conheci ninguém ainda." Quinn sorriu ao ver uma certa morena passando.

Rachel tentava furar o mar de pessoas, que a empurravam enquanto ela tentava passar. Ela finalmente conseguiu chegar ao armário, e tirou um livro de dentro dele, Quinn ainda observava a morena, e percebeu quando o olhar da Diva passou de um olhar normal para total medo, ela seguiu para onde os olhos da morena estavam e viu Karofsky vindo com um copo de Slushie. Um plano improvisado surgiu na cabeça de Quinn enquanto o garoto jogou a bebida bem no rosto da diva, que saiu correndo para o banheiro.

"Ação" Quinn disse olhando para Santana se despedindo, enquanto seguia a diva até o banheiro.

Quinn entrou no banheiro e viu a diva lavando o rosto na pia.

"Rachel, você precisa de ajuda?"

A garota olhou pra ela assustada.

"N-não precisa" Ela falou um pouco confusa.

"Tem certeza? Quer dizer, você esta toda molhada, você tem roupas? Se você quiser eu posso te emprestar algumas" Quinn estava tentando sorrir amiga.

"Po-pode deixar, eu sempre trago roupas" A diva sorriu para a loira.

"Ok, mas se você precisar, é só me falar ta bom?" Quinn sorria abertamente para a garota.

"Obrigada" Rachel disse voltando a se limpar.

Quinn saiu do banheiro deixando a diva pensativa.

"Esse é o seu plano?" Santana disse, logo quando Quinn saiu do banheiro.

"Sim" Quinn disse simples, sorrindo.

"O que você ganha com isso? Ela nem quis a sua ajuda, acho que seu plano não funcionou muito bem" Santana disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Não funcionou? Tem certeza?" Quinn sorriu de lado.

"O que você conseguiu com isso?"

"Ela vai ficar pensando em mim, e o porquê eu fiz isso, por pelo menos esse dia todo, e vai ficar se remoendo, querendo perguntar o porquê eu fui tentar ajuda-la. Amanha ela vem até mim, perguntar o que aconteceu. E ai eu falo que eu sou uma pessoa diferente do que ela pensou que eu era, e ela fica interessada em me conhecer, e BANG" Quinn olhou para Santana e piscou. "Aprende". Santana balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

As duas seguiram para a aula rindo.

Dois dias já tinham se passado, e nada de Rachel falar com Quinn, nem a olhava, nem nada de diferente do normal, era como se não tivesse acontecido nada, e a líder de torcida estava ficando irritava.

*PÀ*

Quinn bateu a porta do armário forte. Santana riu.

"Parece que seu Script não foi seguido dessa vez"

"Eu não entendo, como ela pode não estar curiosa sobre o que me levou a querer ajuda-la? Era tão obvio, era muito previsível, era o que ela tinha que ter feito!" Quinn bufou.

"Oh me desculpe super Guru dos Relacionamentos" Santana disse sorrindo sarcástica, Quinn sorriu de volta.

"Não é isso S, eu não sou um Guru dos Relacionamentos, mas eu sempre vi muito fácil os sentimentos das pessoas, os medos, as vontades, os olhos das pessoas falam tanto, e talvez a Berry tenha os olhos mais expressivos, e ela é super curiosa, era o que eu pensava que ela ia fazer" Quinn admitiu.

"Nem todas as pessoas são previsíveis Q. A maioria, mas nem todas." Santana riu e acrescentou. "Agora você já pode desistir, e falar que eu estou certa".

"Nem pensar" Quinn sorriu de lado.

Rachel não era previsível, ou seja, não adiantava Quinn fazer todo o plano, porque a garota poderia facilmente desviar dos caminhos, então a líder de torcida ia fazer uma coisa de casa vez.

Sem prever os movimentos ou o que as reações da diva as coisas iam ficar difíceis, ela ia ter que conhecer a garota, para poder fazer o que a agradava, e as únicas coisas que ela sabia sobre a diva, é que ela gostava de cantar. Talvez o clube Glee pudesse ajudá-la em sua tarefa.

Quinn sorriu e ao lado de Santana foram caminhando para a próxima aula.

"Acho que a Rachel vai te dar um bom trabalho". A latina disse sorrindo.

"Talvez". Quinn respondeu séria.

"Espera, Rachel?". Quinn perguntou confusa.

"É, Rachel, a garota que você tem que conquistar para ganhar a aposta. Você ta bem? Acho que a rejeição ta te dando um nó no cérebro". A latina disse dando risada.

"Eu to bem, não é isso, quer dizer, é estranho você chamando ela de Rachel, e não de ManHands, Anã, Gnomo, e outros apelidos que você deu a ela". Quinn ainda estava confusa e Santana deu de ombros quando elas chegaram à sala.

Quinn não tinha visto Rachel em nenhum lugar aquele dia, será que a garota tinha faltado? Foi quando ela ouviu risadas vindo do banheiro. Muito estranho.

Quando ela entrou, encontrou o que procurava, os olhos cor de chocolate a encaravam apavorada, ela olhou e viu quatro cheerios, duas segurando Rachel pelo braço, e as outras duas enfiando a cabeça de uma menina na privada, Rachel era a próxima.

"Quer fazer as honras Quinn?" A garota que segurava o braço direito da diva falou.

Quinn sorriu de lado e revirou os olhos.

"Caiam fora" Ela disse olhando para todas as garotas.

"O que?" A mesma garota falou.

"Karen, cai fora desse banheiro, agora" A garota soltou o braço da pequena diva e o sorriso que tinha no rosto se foi.

"O que foi Quinn? Você esta com pena dos perdedores?" Karen disse dando um passo em direção à loira, ameaçadora. Então Quinn colocou sua cara mais séria e disse:

"Você acha mesmo que eu não consigo fazer vocês quatro se darem muito mal? Você acha que eu não consigo fazer a vida de vocês um inferno? Vocês estão dispostas a arriscar?" Quinn deu o seu olhar frio, e viu as garotas tremerem.

"Ta legal." Karen e as outras saíram contrariadas e dando olhares furiosos para a morena que estava no chão.

Ela viu o olhar chocado de Rachel, ainda processando tudo o que aconteceu. A diva saiu do transe e foi falar com a garota que estava toda molhada, respirando muito rápido no chão do banheiro. Quinn continuou olhando.

"Você esta bem Tina?" Rachel disse chegando perto da garota.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, em sinal positivo, e foi acalmando a respiração.

"Vou pegar minhas coisas no meu armário para me trocar" A garota disse e saiu do banheiro, deixando a diva e a líder de torcida sozinhas.

"Obrigada" Rachel murmurou fraco.

"Tudo bem, não foi nada" Quinn sorriu doce.

A diva ainda estava sentada no chão, então Quinn foi e sentou perto dela.

"Você esta bem?" Ela perguntou cuidadosa e a garota fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, então a líder de torcida chegou perto, abraçando a garota. No começo Quinn sentiu o corpo de Rachel ficar tenso, mas ela foi passando a mão carinhosamente pelo cabelo da diva até que ela relaxasse. Quinn encostou na parede, e abriu as pernas, encaixando a garota em seu peito, e a morena não resistiu, apenas se deixou ser levada.

Não se sabe por quanto tempo elas ficaram ali, naquela posição, até que o sinal tocou. Elas despertaram do transe.

"Você está melhor?" Quinn perguntou com um sorriso doce.

"Sim, obrigada".

As duas se levantaram e Rachel abraçou a loira.

"Obrigada" Rachel disse, e foi saindo do banheiro.

"Espera" Quinn falou.

A morena virou de frente para a líder de torcida.

"Fala" a diva deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu-eu queria saber se você não pode me ajudar essa semana, com o Glee, eu queria melhorar minha técnica vocal." Quinn disse ansiosa.

"Oh, Quinn, me desculpe, mas essa semana, eu falei para o Finn que ia ajudar ele a melhorar a técnica vocal." Rachel disse simples.

"Ok, uum, quem sabe em uma outra semana" Quinn disse rapidamente.

"É, quem sabe." A diva repetiu e saiu do banheiro.

As teorias de Santana estavam se provando muito mais reais que as de Quinn, e ao invés de ficar brava, ela sorriu com a idéia de estar errada. É Santana, talvez agora eu entenda o seu ponto de vista, ela não estava apaixonada pela Berry, e já era difícil ser trocada, imagina se ela fosse realmente apaixonada. Ela riu com o pensamento. Hora de estudar.

As outras aulas passaram normais, até a hora do Glee, Quinn entrou na sala sorrindo, acenou com a cabeça para Santana e se sentou ao lado de Rachel, normalmente o lado em que o Finn estava.

"Eu gosto muito desse clube, sabe o porquê?" Quinn perguntou sorrindo para a diva.

"Não, por quê?" A diva sorriu de volta.

"Agente aprende varias coisas, faz vários amigos, e relaxa de todo o stress que é ficar mais de 5 minutos ao lado da Sue, imagina ela gritando por duas horas na sua orelha, nada agradável." Quinn sorriu e Rachel deu um gargalhada.

"Não sei como vocês agüentam a Treinadora Sylvester." A diva sorriu.

"Muitas pessoas entram para a cheerios para ter status na escola, mas eu na verdade gosto muito de ser líder de torcida, as vantagens só vieram junto" Quinn sorriu e quando Rachel foi responder o Mr. Schu entrou na sala do coral.

"E ai pessoal, prontos para a lição de hoje?" Ele sorriu e todos sorriram em expectativa.

Ele foi até o quadro e escreveu 'DANÇA'.

Muitos 'ohs' de reprovação foram ouvidos, mas ele continuou.

"Pessoal, se nós queremos realmente ganhar as nacionais, todos vão precisar melhorar nesse quesito, ok?"

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

"Brittany, Mike, Quinn e Santana. Venham para o meu lado".

Então eles ficaram na frente da sala.

"Vocês vão olhar a ajudar o resto a conseguir dançar ok?"

Todos assentiram e ele colocou a musica. Buttons – The Pussycat Dolls.

Então Mr. Schu passou a coreografia.

E todos começaram a dançar enquanto Brittany, Santana, Mike e Quinn corrigiam quando estivessem fazendo algo errado.

Quinn observou o modo como Rachel dançava, ela era muito boa e sexy, mas precisava soltar mais a cintura.

Ela parou na frente da garota olhando diretamente para ela, quando percebeu que a diva estava corando.

"Estou fazendo algo errado?" Ela perguntou para a loira.

"Não, a coreografia está certa, mas eu acho que você tem que se soltar um pouco." A loira disse sorrindo.

"Vou te mostrar" A loira disse sorrindo, e começou a rebolar, muito sensualmente, ela sorriu mais ainda quando a morena ficou mais corada.

"Sua vez" Ela parou de dançar e sorriu.

A diva começou a rebolar, e Quinn deu um passo em direção a ela, deu a volta na morena, até ficar de frente para as costas de Rachel. Ela pegou levemente na cintura da outra, sem que os corpos de tocasse, e ela foi levando a garota no ritmo da musica. Quando Rachel se soltou um pouco mais, Quinn tirou a mão e foi pra frente da garota outra vez.

"Muito bom Rach" Quinn sorriu e foi ajudar Kurt.

"É isso pessoal, até a próxima aula" Mr, Schu disse, e todos foram saindo da sala.

Ficaram apenas Finn, Rachel e Quinn.

"Vamos?" Finn disse dando o braço para Rachel.

"Vai indo, eu te encontro no caminho". Rachel disse sorrindo abertamente para o rapaz.

"Ok, tchau Quinn" Ele sorriu para as duas e saiu da sala.

"Obrigada Quinn" A diva sorriu, foi andando até a loira e deu um beijo de leve na bochecha dela, e saiu da sala ainda sorrindo.

Quinn sorriu, e levou a mão até o rosto, o local onde Rachel tinha dado o beijo estava levemente quente. É, Rachel é muito quente. Quinn sorriu e foi para a casa, ela tinha que estudar.

Quinn chegou em casa, e tomou um banho, depois começou a estudar. Algumas horas depois, exausta ela deitou na cama.

Seu pensamento em certa morena de olhos cor de chocolate. Definitivamente, Rachel não era tão chata quanto ela parecia de longe, na verdade e companhia dela era muito agradável, o que faria tudo mais fácil.

**Gostaram? Espero que sim, até o próximo =)**


	3. Capitulo 3 – Frustração

**NA: E ai pessoal? Prontos para o próximo capitulo? Espero que gostem...**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 – Frustração.<p>

"Um, dois, três, quatro, vai, volta, gira. Um, dois, três, quatro, vai, volta, um, dois, um dois, vai, volta...".

"Há quanto tempo você está ai?". Santana tinha acabado de entrar no ginásio, e viu Quinn dançando. Santana tinha a estranha mania de chegar 20 minutos mais cedo para o treino, a mania era estranha porque o treino era muito cedo.

A garota loira não parou de dançar, mas respondeu.

"Que horas são?"

"Seis e quarenta."

"Duas horas e vinte e cinco minutos".

"O que te frustra?" A Latina perguntou e sentou no chão para se alongar.

Quinn descontava em treino suas frustrações, ela lembrava de quando Russel descobriu sobre sua sexualidade e a expulsou de casa, ela foi morar com a Latina, e não dormia mais que quatro horas por noite. Ela descontou isso em treinos, passava muitas madrugadas treinando no ginásio, ela era a líder das cheerios, ela tinha a chave do ginásio.

"Já faz duas semanas que a gente fez a aposta, e eu tive umas três conversas longas com a Rachel, já faz mais de uma semana que eu não consigo conversar com ela".

"O que anda te atrapalhando?". A Latina perguntou sorrindo

"O universo". Quinn girou e parou, encarando a amiga.

Era engraçada a forma como Quinn mesmo sem dormir, não parecia cansada, nem com olheiras, a Latina invejava isso, logo depois que Brittany começou a namorar, ela não dormia direito e tinha que passar muita maquiagem para disfarçar.

"Sabe, eu acho você uma incompetente". Santana riu sarcástica com ar vitorioso. Quinn não respondeu e voltou a dançar.

"Qual o próximo plano?". Santana perguntou.

"Não sei, to achando que meus planos nunca vão dar certo, é como se ela não quisesse se aproximar de mim". Quinn falava enquanto dançava.

"Entendo, mas quer dizer, pra que ela iria querer se aproximar de você?". Santana perguntou.

"Não sei, ela é uma pessoa gentil achei que ela ... ". Quinn parou de dançar e ficou olhando para o nada.

"Achou que ela o que?". Santana perguntou curiosa.

"Você tem razão S. pra que ela vai querer se aproximar de mim?". Quinn começou a sorrir.

"Você ta pensando em outro plano não está?". Santana perguntou.

"É, mais ou menos". Quinn sorrindo voltou a dançar.

"Que plano? O que você vai fazer?". A latina perguntou curiosa.

"Pra que você quer saber?". Quinn perguntou, sem parar de dançar.

"Nada, só curiosidade". Santana disse e continuou a se alongar.

_Quinn, você deveria me dar uma chance. F._

Ela tinha achado vários bilhetes como esse em seu armário. Ela tinha pena do Finn. Só isso. Ela sorriu ao ver Rachel a alguns armários de distancia pegando os livros. Ela foi em direção a garota.

"Posso te acompanhar até a sua próxima aula?" Finn entrou em seu caminho. E perguntou sorridente para a loira.

Ela viu que a diva já tinha saído com os livros nas mãos.

"Não". Ela olhou para Finn e sorriu.

"Porque?". Ele parecia triste.

Quinn olhou de novo para Rachel e ela já estava indo para a aula. O corredor estava quase vazio.

"Por que eu não estou interessada em você". Ela disse fria.

"Eu estou pedindo pra te levar ate a sala, não pra sair comigo".

Quinn pensou. Pegou delicadamente nos ombros do garoto muito mais alto e disse:

"Desiste, ta legal?". Ela olhou pra ele e saiu em direção à aula.

"Eu não entendo". Ele disse entrando na frente do caminho da líder de torcida.

Ela estava perdendo a paciência.

"O que você não entende?". Ela perguntou e olhou séria para o garoto.

"Eu só estava querendo te acompanhar até a sala, não é nada de mais". Ele disse se explicando.

"Finn presta atenção, se eu deixasse você ir comigo até a próxima aula, isso significaria que eu quero sua companhia, mas a verdade é que eu não quero, nem um pouco, a sua presença perto de mim, entendeu? E eu juro que se você entrar no meu caminho outra vez, eu vou fazer você sair dele de uma forma bem dolorida".

O garoto suspirou e olhou triste para a loira, saindo logo em seguida. Quinn nunca mais recebeu nenhum bilhete dele.

Ela chegou atrasada. O professor olhou pra ela.

"Esta atrasada".

"Sue" Ela respondeu simples, nenhum professor questionava essa resposta.

"Trabalho Fabray, no maximo em três pessoas, encontre um grupo incompleto, e divirta-se, se quiser fazer sozinha, o problema é seu".

Ela olhou para Santana, e viu que a garota já estava com Brittany e Artie.

"Desculpe" A Latina murmurou.

Quinn sorriu, Santana devia gostar de sofrer, fazer o trabalho com Artie e Brittany? Insano.

O sorriso dela aumentou quando viu Rachel sentada sozinha. Valeu Universo.

"Posso me sentar?". Quinn perguntou a diva que sorriu surpresa.

"Claro".

"O que vamos fazer?" Quinn perguntou olhando para a morena.

"Um trabalho escrito sobre Otelo" A diva voltou a escrever no caderno

"Uma tragédia, maravilha! Você aprecia dramas, gosta de tragédias também?". Quinn queria conhecer mais sobre a diva, fazia parte do plano.

"Eu gosto, acho muito romântico quando o mocinho morre para salvar a vida de sua amada".

"Você sabe que Otelo é quem mata sua própria esposa, certo?" Quinn pergunta seria.

Rachel para de escrever e olha para a loira.

"Lógico que eu sei, só estou dizendo que eu acho romântico quando a pessoa morre para salvar sua amada.". Rachel sorriu.

"Muito romântico, salvar a pessoa que você ama, sabendo que ela será feliz com outra pessoa". Quinn tinha um sorriso irônico.

"Não me lembro de nenhuma historia assim". Rachel voltou a escrever.

"É o que aconteceria, se fosse na vida real". Quinn disse simples.

"Você já se apaixonou por alguém, Quinn?" Rachel parou de escrever mais uma vez, olhando para a garota.

"Não que eu me lembre". Ela respondeu.

"É por isso que você não entende". Rachel disse, sorrindo.

"Então me explica". Quinn sorriu de volta.

"É como se fosse uma prova de amor, como se-".

"Não Rach, me explica como é estar apaixonado". Quinn disse, olhando seria para a garota.

Rachel não esperava por essa pergunta.

"Co-como assim?".

"Qual é a sensação? Como é... estar apaixonado?". Quinn disse, olhos cor de avelã nos olhos cor de chocolate.

Rachel abriu a boca para responder, quando a porta da sala fez um barulho enorme.

As duas garotas olharam para uma Meg que entrava muito atrasada, ela falou alguma coisa para o professor, e ele apenas disse a mesma coisa que disse para Quinn mais cedo. Meg olhou pela sala e foi até Quinn, falou algo em seu ouvido, sorriu para a loira e deu um olhar gelado para a morena. Meg saiu e foi se sentar com outras garotas.

Quinn tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios quando Rachel perguntou.

"O que ela disse?".

"Que a casa dela esta livre hoje de tarde". Quinn deu um sorriso malicioso para a diva que corou.

Depois de varias tentativas frustradas em tentar fazer Rachel se aproximar, Quinn tinha que conseguir algum amasso para relaxar, nada melhor que a garota que ela sabia que era apaixonada por ela e não diria não: Meg. Então ela se permitiu dar uma pausa, até tentar se aproximar de Rachel novamente. Ela tinha falado com Meg de manha, perguntando se ela estava livre, e a garota apenas disse que ia ver. Então Quinn esperou, e ali estava a sua resposta, mas ela já não tinha tanta certeza se podia ir, logo agora que tinha conseguido um tempo com Rachel.

"Oh, vocês tem algum ensaio para as cheerios?" Rachel disse e Quinn achou a inocência da garota adorável.

"Não. Você sabe o que isso quer dizer certo?".

Quinn sorriu e a diva ficou muito vermelha.

"Você vai?" A diva perguntou tímida.

"Não sei, talvez". A loira respondeu simples.

"Você gosta dela?" Rachel perguntou.

"Não. Porque?". Quinn continuava sorrindo. E por dentro ela pensava: Finalmente ela demonstra interesse, ponto para a Fabray.

"É que eu não entendo como alguém pode gostar de fazer isso, sem amor". Rachel disse simples olhando para a loira que aos poucos para de sorrir.

"Você já transou alguma vez?".

"Quinn, não seja indelicada, isso não é um tipo de pergunta que se faz". Rachel abaixou a cabeça com vergonha, Quinn acha esse tipo de coisa adorável e sorri.

"Desculpa, não quis parecer indelicada. Mas assumindo que você seja...". Ela esperou a garota retrucar, mas a morena ainda olhava para baixo, e não respondeu.

"É por isso que você não entende!". Quinn ainda olhava para a garota.

A diva levantou a cabeça e sorriu tímida.

"Ta bom, vamos voltar para o trabalho?". A morena sorriu e voltou a escrever.

_Frustrante, Inacreditável. Era pra você flertar comigo! Qual o seu problema garota!_

Ela não seguia o Script, por mais que Quinn tentasse, Rachel não era como as outras garotas.

Quinn só pode sorrir e começar a fazer o trabalho.

O sinal tocou.

"Você pode ir até a minha casa hoje?" Rachel perguntou para Quinn enquanto elas arrumavam o material. Quinn sorriu maliciosa.

"Pra-pra terminar o trabalho eu quis dizer". Rachel abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Cada vez que ela fazia isso, Quinn achava mais adorável.

"Relaxa Rach, eu sei o que você quis dizer". A morena olhou pra ela sorrindo, e Quinn sorriu de volta.

"Oh, desculpe, eu tinha me esquecido dos seus planos, pode ser amanha". A morena disse e Quinn sorriu. A idéia de perder uma boa dose de sexo era ruim.

"Não se preocupe, eu não ia de qualquer forma". Rachel tirou um papel do bolso e disse:

"Meu endereço, te vejo depois da escola". Quinn pegou o papel e sorriu para a diva que deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu. E de novo Quinn sentiu os lábios úmidos da morena em sua bochecha, e de novo a área estava quente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado, até o próximo capitulo.<strong>


	4. Capitulo 4 – Tentativas

Capitulo 4 – Tentativas

Quinn não saiu direto da escola e foi para casa da diva, ela foi primeiro para a própria casa, tomou um banho, colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa simples. Deixou os cabelos soltos pegou a chave do carro e saiu.

Estacionou o carro na frente de uma casa grande, com um jardim muito bem cuidado, e conferiu o endereço no papel, amassou e colocou no porta luvas. Foi até a porta e olhou no relógio, era fim de tarde, ela não tinha demorado muito, tocou a campainha.

Uma Rachel sorridente abriu a porta e Quinn não pode deixar de sorrir também.

"Bem vinda a minha casa! Entre por favor" Rachel sorriu e abriu espaço. Bem vinda? Era realmente o tipo de coisa que Rachel diria, Quinn riu.

"Que foi? Alguma coisa errada?". Rachel perguntou preocupada.

Não, é que você é adorável Quinn pensou.

"Não, é que você é adorável". Quinn sorriu, mas por dentro ela queria se estapear, sério Fabray? Sério mesmo? As palavras tinham saído da sua boca, antes que ela percebesse.

"Ah". Rachel respondeu ficando corada e sorrindo.

Mais adorável ainda. Quinn teve que se conter para não deixarem as palavras saírem. Ela precisava ter calma. Rachel sorriu para a loira e fechou a porta.

"Vem por aqui, vou te mostrar a casa, meus pais chegam mais tarde, por enquanto estamos sozinhas". Ela foi em direção ao outro cômodo e Quinn a seguiu.

Rachel mostrou todos os cômodos da casa, que era muito bonita, e rica em detalhes e decorações, havia vários quadros e varias fotos da pequena diva com dois homens sorridentes, por toda a casa.

Elas voltaram até a cozinha.

"Você está com fome?". Rachel perguntou olhando a líder de torcida.

"Não, estou bem".

"Então vamos subir para o meu quarto, pra terminar o trabalho".

Quinn acenou e sorriu para a garota e a seguiu subindo as escadas, Rachel ainda falou que ali em cima tinha dois quartos, um dela e um de seus pais, e um escritório/biblioteca, que se elas precisassem de algum livro, elas poderiam ir até lá.

Elas entraram no quarto, e Quinn pode ver como a diva era perfeccionista, tudo estava no lugar, não tinha uma roupa sequer no chão, ou qualquer parte do quarto que parecesse desarrumada, as paredes tinham alguns pôsteres da Broadway, que ela mesma nem reconhecia.

Rachel sentou na cama e ficou olhando curiosa para Quinn.

"O que você tanto olha?". A morena perguntou intrigada.

"Nada, acho que é exatamente o que eu espero do quarto de Rachel Berry". Quinn sorriu para a garota.

Então elas se sentaram na cama, lado a lado, não sem antes Rachel dar a regra para que Quinn tirasse o sapato, e colocasse ao lado da cama. Quinn se sentiu confortável ao lado da diva, que estava com um micro short jeans, muito curto, bem diferente das saias que ela usava para ir para a escola, Quinn sentiu uma onda de calor subir pelo seu corpo quando reparou nas pernas da diva, que eram muito longas e extremamente bonitas, ela era realmente muito quente o que faria a tarefa de Quinn ser muito mais fácil.

"Hum, hum". Rachel raspou a garganta em um som bem alto, fazendo a loira tirar seus olhos da perna da diva e olhar nos olhos cor de chocolate, imediatamente a morena voltou a cabeça para o caderno, levemente corada, Quinn sorriu.

"O que você acha que devemos fazer para a apresentação?". Rachel perguntou olhando novamente para a loira que ainda sorria.

"Um teatro?" Quinn perguntou um pouco insegura.

"Eu me recuso a fazer um teatro para uma apresentação de trabalho, você sabe que eu levo o teatro muito a sério e eu acho um desp-".

"Ok, Rach, me desculpe, que tal uma apresentação em Power Point?". A loira sugeriu escrevendo em sua folha do trabalho. Antes que a diva engatasse em um monologo sem fim.

"Oh, boa idéia, vou pegar o notebook". Rachel foi ate a escrivaninha, que ficava de frente para a cama e abaixou para abrir a gaveta e pegar o aparelho. Isso não passou despercebido aos olhos de Quinn, que ficou olhando para o belo corpo da morena a sua frente, quando Rachel virou, a loira se apressou em escrever no caderno disfarçando. A morena se sentou na cama ao lado da líder de torcida de novo, ligando o computador.

"Você esta bem Quinn?" A morena perguntou olhando preocupada para a loira, que parecia suar.

"Está meio quente aqui". Quinn disse em uma voz provocante, olhando diretamente para a diva.

"Posso abrir a janela?". Ela completou sorrindo. A morena sorriu um pouco e disse.

"Eu fiquei com a pequena impressão que você estava tentando me cortejar". Cortejar? Rachel tinha um vocabulário engraçado. Quinn levantou e abriu a janela do quarto.

"E isso te incomoda?". Quinn ainda estava parada ao lado da janela, olhando para a diva.

"Por que isso me incomodaria?". Rachel perguntou simples, olhando para a loira.

"Porque você sabe que eu gosto de garotas, todo mundo sabe". Quinn olhava para a morena com um sorriso de lado.

"Não, até porque eu estaria lisonjeada se você fizesse isso, até porque você é muito bonita, mas de qualquer forma, você sabe que eu amo o Finn, todo mundo sabe". A diva sorriu e Quinn sorriu de volta, voltando a se sentar do lado da morena. Agora a garota entendia os sentimentos de Santana, não completamente, porque ela não estava apaixonada pela diva, mas o sentimento de rejeição era ruim, e sua missão estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil, hora de tentar uma abordagem mais pratica.

Quinn passou a mão de leve no braço da garota e disse.

"Desculpe, eu estava te cantando, mas eu posso parar se você quiser". Rachel apenas sorriu e voltou a escrever. Bom sinal, pelo menos ela não me rejeitou totalmente. As duas voltaram a escrever.

"Eu queria entender algumas coisas". Rachel disse depois de um tempo fazendo anotações.

"O que, por exemplo?". Quinn respondeu, sem parar de escrever.

"A graça que tem dormir com uma pessoa, sem ter sentimentos". Quinn sabia que todo mundo sabia de sua fama. Ela não dormia com qualquer pessoa, como Santana ou Brittany antes de namorar, mas tinha um considerável numero de pessoas em sua lista.

"Tecnicamente, eu não me lembro de ter dormido com ninguém". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Como assim, tecnicamente?" Rachel parecia confusa.

"Eu nunca durmo com ninguém que eu transo, então tecnicamente, eu nunca dormi com ninguém".

"Você tinha entendido a minha pergunta, eu só quis dizer de uma forma mais delicada, sem ter que usar... esse tipo de palavra". Quinn sorriu ao perceber o desconforto de Rachel com certas palavras, adorável.

"Você não pode entender a graça até fazer, se você quiser eu posso te mostrar". Quinn disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Rachel deu um tapa no braço da garota.

"Não seja rude, Quinn".

"Eu estava apenas brincando". A loira disse sorrindo, enquanto passava a mão no lugar onde a morena tinha acertado o tapa, a garota era, para surpresa de Quinn, forte.

"Espera ai". A morena disse com um rosto muito confuso.

"O que?". Quinn perguntou.

"Você nunca dormiu abraçada com ninguém, você entende, depois de fazer...". A morena não terminou a frase, envergonhada.

"Uma vez, mas foi um erro, foi muito estranho e constrangedor, e então eu nunca mais repeti". A líder de torcida falou.

"Talvez se você gostasse da pessoa". Rachel concluiu olhando para a loira.

"Você por acaso já dormiu abraçada com uma pessoa, você sabe, sem ter feito nada antes?...". A loira preferiu não dizer palavras como transar ou sexo para a morena não se sentir desconfortável.

"Com Jesse uma vez". O cara que ela namorava, antes de gostar de Finn.

"E qual a sensação?". Quinn perguntou.

"Muito boa, você se sente confortável e segura". Rachel falou, não parecendo sentir falta do ex.

"Acho que a minha sensação é melhor, você se sente relaxada e esquece os problemas". Quinn sorriu.

"Como você sabe? Você nunca dormiu abraçada com ninguém". Rachel olhou para a loira.

"Você nunca transou com ninguém, você também não sabe a sensação". Quinn sorriu vitoriosa.

"Mas eu não estou falando que minha sensação é melhor, você que falou que a sua era". Rachel sorriu vitoriosa e o sorriso de Quinn sumiu, e no lugar ficou uma cara emburrada.

"Ok, você tem um ponto, mas tecnicamente eu já dormi abraçada com uma pessoa, e a sensação não foi boa". Quinn voltou a sorrir.

"Aposto que você não conhecia a garota". Rachel disse.

"Ta bom, eu não conhecia a garota". Rachel e Quinn riram.

"Como foi que a gente chegou nesse assunto?". Quinn ainda ria.

"Não sei, mas eu ganhei a discussão". Rachel parou de rir e ficou sorrindo.

"Você ganha a discussão, quando você me provar que eu estou errada". Quinn sorriu.

"Ta bom, deita". Rachel disse olhando a loira fazer uma cara confusa.

"O que?" Quinn perguntou confusa.

"Deita na cama". Rachel repetiu devagar, para que a loira entendesse.

"Mas o que você vai fazer?". Quinn perguntou para a garota.

"Deita logo". Rachel falou como uma ordem, exatamente como ela fazia no clube Glee.

"Ta legal".

As duas estavam sentadas lado a lado, com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama, Quinn foi escorregando ate ficar totalmente deitada na cama da morena, e aquilo fez com que seu corpo ficasse tenso de uma só vez. Rachel colocou o computador no criado mudo ao lado da cama, depois ela foi chegando perto da loira e encostou a cabeça no ombro da líder de torcida, colocando seu corpo ao lado dela, bem pertinho, enquanto um braço ia passando pela barriga da loira, até parar em sua cintura. Quinn foi relaxando e sentindo seu corpo esquentar, enquanto passava a mão esquerda até as costas da morena, a direita passava de leve no braço da diva que estava em volta da sua cintura.

"Fecha os olhos, e para com as mãos bobas". Rachel disse e Quinn sorriu e fechou os olhos, estava tão acostumada a passar a mão nas garotas, que nunca mostraram reprovação, que sua mão sem perceber, já estava passando para a base das costas da garota, chegando muito perto da bunda da diva, ela subiu a mão até o ombro da morena, deixando seu corpo relaxar, e varias sensações a invadiram, ela se sentiu leve, e feliz, e segura e confortável, ela poderia ficar ali por muito tempo. Ela não estava cansada, mas poderia dormir facilmente ali, com a pequena diva em seus braços. A morena estava com a cabeça no vão do pescoço da loira, e a respiração quente batendo de leve naquela região estava causando arrepios por todo o corpo da loira. Ela sentiu a morena sorrir, quando percebeu que sua respiração estava ficando mais pesada. Então a loira começou a passar as unhas de leve, pelas costas da morena, por cima da roupa. Ela ouviu suspiros muito baixinhos, quase imperceptíveis. Então ela levou sua mão direita até os cabelos da diva, e começou a passar a mão de leve, depois ela colocou os dedos entre os fios, e ficou massageando a nuca da morena, os suspiros iam aumentando. Quinn ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas ela poderia descrever as reações da morena, pelos barulhos que ela fazia, estavam ficando cada vez mais audíveis. Ela sentiu uma grande frustração quando o corpo da morena levantou, aos poucos, ela abriu os olhos e viu a garota sorrindo, mas ela pensou que a sensação ia ser estranha, que a morena ia ficar com vergonha, mas nenhuns desses sentimentos estavam passando pelos olhos de chocolate, eles refletiam outra coisa: divertimento.

"Agora você pode falar que eu ganhei a discussão". Rachel estava sorrindo divertida,

"Agora é minha vez de mostrar a outra parte". Quinn sorriu maliciosa.

"Nem pense". Rachel riu.

"Só pra não falar que eu não tentei". Quinn riu.

"Você ganhou a discussão". Quinn completou e as duas riram por um tempo até que Rachel falou.

"Minhas anotações estão prontas".

"As minhas também". Quinn respondeu.

"Vamos juntar para fazer o trabalho escrito, e depois a gente monta a apresentação".

"Ok". Quinn falou enquanto Rachel pegava o notebook do criado.

Elas terminaram o trabalho e ouviram a porta da sala abrindo.

As duas desceram e deram de cara com um homem muito alto, moreno e forte.

"Pai". Rachel disse enquanto corria para dar um abraço no homem.

"Esta é Quinn, ela estava fazendo um trabalho de Literatura comigo". Rachel apresentou Quinn ao pai dela.

"Muito prazer senhor Berry". Quinn disse apertando a mão do homem.

"Prazer Quinn, pode me chamar de Leroy". Ele sorriu e Quinn sorriu em resposta.

"Hiram foi viajar de ultima hora, e ele me pediu para te avisar, pedir muitas desculpas por não ter te avisado, e falar que ele te ama muito". Leroy disse e colocou um beijo na testa da pequena garota.

"Tudo bem, mais tarde eu ligo pra ele". Rachel respondeu sorrindo.

"Vai ficar para jantar Quinn?" O Homem alto perguntou sorrindo.

"Desculpa Senhor, mas eu já estava de saída, quem sabe outro dia?". Quinn respondeu sorrindo, ela sempre soube ser muito educada, e dificilmente ficava nervosa perto de outras pessoas.

"Ok, vou fazer o jantar ta docinho? Quando estiver pronto eu chamo você". Ele deu outro beijo na testa da morena, e outro aperto de mão em Quinn e saiu para a cozinha.

"Docinho?". Quinn sorriu e Rachel pareceu envergonhada.

"Ele sempre me chama assim".

"Eu achei adorável". Quinn disse enquanto via a morena sorrir.

Rachel levou Quinn até o lado de fora da casa dos Berry, já estava escuro.

"Você está de carro?" Rachel perguntou.

"Estou sim, não se preocupe".

"Quer tomar um café?". Quinn propôs sorrindo.

"Quando?" A morena perguntou.

"Amanha, depois da escola." A loira sugeriu.

"Amanha depois da escola não dá, eu tenho treino com o Finn".

"Amanha depois do treino com o Finn?" Quinn insistiu.

"Ta, amanha depois do treino com o Finn" Rachel concordou.

"Me encontra lá?" Quinn perguntou.

"Sim, onde é?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn entregou um papel para a morena, e dessa vez ela quem beijou a bochecha da diva, e saiu sorrindo. Rachel entrou em casa e olhou para o papel:

_Town__Square,__59._

_Você provavelmente não sabe, mas eu me diverti muito hoje._

_Beijos – Q._

Guardou o papel do bolso e subiu para o quarto.

A idéia do bilhete tinha sido brilhante, Quinn estava encontrando dificuldades com seus planos mirabolantes, mas hoje, ela não tinha feito plano nenhum, e mesmo assim tudo deu certo.

Ela olhou no relógio, ainda não era tarde, será que ainda dava tempo de ir à casa da Meg? Provavelmente não, mas tudo bem, ela tinha avançado no plano para provar que Santana esta errada. Ela ia dar um fora de vez em Meg, a garota não merecia ficar esperando uma coisa que nunca viria, porque agora que Quinn estava conseguindo se aproximar da diva, ela não ia estragar as coisas.

Ela sorriu contente. As coisas estavam começando a dar certo.


	5. Capitulo 5 – Encontros

**NA: E ai pessoal, tudo bom? Mais um capitulo para vocês !**

**Espero que gostem,**

**Me deixem saber.**

**PS. Eu atualizo normalmente uma vez por semana, pra ficar uma coisa regular e etc .. =) **

**Normalmente aos Sábados :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5 – Encontros<p>

Quinn estava sentada esperando Rachel chegar, já fazia quase 30 minutos, ela pensou que talvez a garota tivesse desistido ou coisa parecida. Um nervosismo estranho estava percorrendo seu corpo, ela não costuma encontrar as pessoas ainda na luz do dia, em plena quarta – feira, no meio da semana, para um café. Ela normalmente encontrava suas pretendentes em festas e bares, normalmente durante a noite, de preferência em finais de semana.

Ela viu a morena aflita entrando no estabelecimento, procurando por ela. Quando achou, a diva deu um sorriso lindo e foi andando até sua mesa.

"Pensei que você não estaria mais aqui, Finn estava um pouco triste hoje, e ficou desabafando por mais tempo que o previsto. Você não pediu nada ainda?".

"Estava esperando você chegar".

Quinn chamou o garçom e elas fizeram seus pedidos. Elas conversaram um pouco, até que o garçom veio com os pedidos.

"Eu simplesmente amo o café daqui, é delicioso, espero que você goste". Quinn disse sorrindo para a pequena diva que bebeu um gole de sua xícara.

"Muito gostoso". A diva disse sorrindo, bebendo mais, enquanto a loira sorria olhando para ela, sem nem tocar no próprio pedido.

"Nunca tinha vindo aqui antes, mas o ambiente é muito agradável.". Rachel disse enquanto reparava no lugar, que não era muito grande, mas era bem arrumado, e tinha varias mesinhas, com algumas pessoas.

"A companhia faz com que o ambiente fique agradável, Rach".

"Você nunca perde a oportunidade para flertar, não é mesmo, Quinn?". Rachel disse, sorriu e depois bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida.

"Desculpe, tem hora que simplesmente sai, sem eu nem pensar". Quinn sorriu para a diva.

"É aqui que você trás as garotas para conquistar o coração delas?". Rachel estava usando um tom de brincadeira.

"Não, na verdade, eu não costumo sair com as pessoas na luz do dia, só com S. e com B.".

"Oh, então você não está, tipo, tentando algo para cima de mim?". Rachel disse sorrindo.

"Eu gosto da sua companhia, você me diverte".

As duas sorriram e Rachel bebeu mais café.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta Rachel?". Quinn disse séria.

"A vontade".

"Por que você confia em mim? Quero dizer, eu já fui muito, muito ruim com você, parei de fazer essas coisas depois que entrei no Glee, mas mesmo assim, não são coisas que é fácil de perdoar nem nada".

"O que faz você pensar que eu confio em você?". Rachel perguntou.

"O abraço de ontem, e você falando um pouco do Jesse, e aceitando vir aqui, sem medo que eu faça nada de estúpido".

"Bom, na verdade, depois que você foi me ajudar no banheiro, naquele dia da raspadinha, eu senti que podia confiar em você, eu tive certeza, quando você salvou a Tina e eu daquelas cheerios más, de qualquer forma, eu não sou exatamente uma pessoa que consegue guardar rancor, e na verdade, eu gosto muito da sua companhia, você me faz sorrir bastante, e sempre tenta me cortejar, o que eu acho muito engraçado e adorável". Rachel sorriu nervosa.

"Oh". Quinn disse, percebendo que esse foi o primeiro monologo em que não tinha ficado entediada, na verdade, ela tinha achado isso estranhamente adorável.

"Eu só não entendi uma coisa ainda, Quinn". Rachel perguntou séria.

"O que?".

"Você falou tanto do café, mas ainda não bebeu nenhum gole do seu".

"Ah, você me distraiu, Berry". Quinn disse brincando, finalmente tomando um gole de sua bebida.

"Então, se você não trás ninguém a esse lugar, você vem aqui sozinha?". Rachel perguntou.

"Na maioria das vezes, quero dizer, eu não tenho muitas pessoas próximas".

"Por que você não quer, você é adorável".

"Rachel Berry me elogiando. Ual, talvez eu seja mais legal do que eu tinha pensado".

As duas riram.

"O que você costuma fazer no seu tempo livre?". Quinn perguntou.

"Eu faço dança, de sábado, na parte da manha, até à hora do almoço, e normalmente se eu tenho algum tempo livre, eu pratico canto, ou assisto algum filme interessante". Rachel respondeu.

"Você deveria fazer coisas legais também, sair para se divertir e essas coisas". Quinn sugeriu.

"Eu me divirto fazendo essas coisas". Rachel contestou

"É, mas você deveria encontrar pessoas, ir a festas, esse tipo de coisa. Não precisa ser todo final de semana, mas de vez em quando é bom". A loira disse.

"Falou a pessoa que toma café sozinha". Rachel deu um sorriso sarcástico.

"De vez em quando eu tomo café sozinha. Mas eu vou a festas, e eu estudo, tudo que eu tenho que estudar". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Você tem sorte por ser tão inteligente".

"Eu não sou tão inteligente assim, a diferença é que eu aprendo rápido, e gosto de matérias que as pessoas normalmente não gostam". Quinn concluiu.

"Tipo o que?". Rachel perguntou e bebeu o café

"Eu gosto de Matemática, Física, e ao contrario do que as pessoas pensam, eu também gosto de literatura e artes". Quinn falou.

"Eu definitivamente não gosto de Matemática, eu prefiro Literatura e Biologia".

"É, essas matérias combinam com você". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Por quê?". Rachel perguntou curiosa.

"Área das humanas, combina com você".

"Oh". Rachel respondeu.

Elas conversaram mais, sobre diversos assuntos, conversaram tanto que não viram o tempo passar. Quinn ficou se perguntando quanto tinha sido a ultima vez que tinha se divertido tanto, e tentou lembrar de alguma festa, mas nada parecia realmente chegar perto dessa diversão, e ela se perguntou se tinha realmente se divertido daquele jeito em algum outro momento da vida, ela chegou a conclusão que poderia trocar noites de festas por uma noite agradável de conversa com Rachel Berry, ou melhor, talvez se ela pudesse ir a alguma festa, e mesmo assim aproveitar a companhia da morena. Aquilo lhe deu uma idéia.

"Está ficando tarde". Rachel disse olhando o relógio do celular.

"Sim, espera aqui".

Quinn saiu e foi até o balcão, falou alguma coisa com a moça, tirou uma nota de 20 e entregou para a atendente que sorriu. Ela voltou até a mesa e disse.

"Vamos?".

"Quanto eu te devo?".

"Um beijo". Quinn sorriu e Rachel sorriu de volta.

"É sério, boba". Rachel deu um tapa no braço da loira.

"Nada, foi por minha conta". Quinn sorriu e abriu a porta para a morena passar.

Já do lado de fora a líder de torcida perguntou.

"Você está de carro? Quer que eu te leve até sua casa?".

"Eu estou de carro, muito obrigada". As duas sorriram.

"Posso dizer que você me surpreendeu". Quinn disse olhando para a morena.

"Por quê?". A diva perguntou.

"Eu pensei que você só falaria de musicas, e do Glee, mas conversar com você é muito bom". Quinn concluiu pensativa.

"Que bom que eu superei as expectativas". Rachel concluiu sorridente.

"Besta". Quinn sorriu.

"Nós poderíamos fazer isso de novo". Rachel disse olhando para baixo, corando.

"Amanha, mesmo horário?". Quinn sugeriu.

"Pode ser". Rachel sorriu e abraçou a loira pela cintura, encostando a cabeça no peito dela, Quinn sorriu e colocou seus braços em volta da pequena diva, e a morena deu um beijo na bochecha da líder de torcida e se afastou.

"Até amanha".

"Até amanha".

As meninas foram até o café, os dias finais daquela semana, e no Sábado e Domingo também. Mesmo lugar, conversas diferentes. Cada dia, elas se sentiam mais a vontade, e Quinn tinha a impressão que iria ganhar a aposta. Quinn sempre dava indiretas, e a morena sorria, ou fingia que não tinha ouvido, pelo menos nenhum sinal negativo, mas a loira nunca tentou dar o próximo passo, por que quanto ela desse esse passo, ia ser definitivo.

* * *

><p>Quinn teve uma conversa séria com Karofsky sobre as raspadinhas nos perdedores, e deu uma regra ao garoto: qualquer um deles, menos em uma certa diva, que teria que ficar de fora dos banhos diários, ela foi bem convincente.<p>

Quinn tinha provas concretas que Karofsky traficava algumas coisas ilegais que Sandy pedia para ele vender na escola, aquilo poderia arruinar a vida de qualquer estudante, e o jogador de futebol não ia ser imbecil o suficiente para arriscar.

Lógico que Quinn deu um jeito de isso chegar aos ouvidos da diva, sem que ela precisasse contar: Ela contou pra Santana, que contou para a Britt, que contou para o Artie, que contou para a Tina, que contou para a Mercedes, que contou para o Kurt, que finalmente contou para a Rachel.

Quinn teve a impressão que a historia ficou um pouco distorcida quando uma certa morena sentou ao seu lado no clube Glee e perguntou.

"O que você fez com o Karofsky?".

"Como assim?" Quinn perguntou confusa.

"Kurt me disse que ele está em coma em um 'suspeito' acidente de carro, e já faz alguns dias que ninguém vê ele andando pelos corredores. E Kurt também me disse que poucos minutos antes do 'acidente', você tinha falado pra ele não jogar mais slushie em mim". Rachel fez aspas com a mão cada vez que citou a palavra acidente, e quando terminou de falar olhou séria para a líder de torcida.

Quinn começou a gargalhar. Ela tinha visto Karofsky na pratica de futebol, naquele dia ainda, só que mais cedo.

"Sério?"

"Isso é sério Quinn, como você fez isso?".

"Rachel, fica calma, eu só chantagiei ele, ele não está em coma, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo".

"Você o que?" Por quê?" Rachel estava ficando confusa.

"Porque eu não queria que você tivesse que passar por aquilo de novo". Quinn sorriu para a garota que sorriu de volta.

"Obrigada Quinn, mas não precisava" Rachel disse corando.

"Precisava sim, eu não queria que você ficasse triste, nunca mais, e vou fazer o possível pra isso" As duas sorriram e Quinn completou.

"Nossa, como esse pessoal aumenta as coisas, você não acha?" Quinn disse e as duas gargalharam.

Mr. Schu entrou na sala.

"Tudo bom, pessoal?". Mas antes que ele começasse, Kurt levantou e disse:

"Licença Mr. Schu, mas aproveitando que estão todos aqui, eu queria convidar todos para uma festinha que eu estou planejando na minha casa sexta feira, para aproveitar que o meu pai vai estar fora, com a minha madrasta, Finn e eu conversamos, e achamos que poderia ser legal se o clube todo fosse, então Sexta as 8, todos na minha casa".

Ele terminou de falar e ouviu muitos 'UHUS' e 'EBAS'. Mr. Schu continuou falando enquanto Kurt virava para Puck, falando baixinho para só o garoto ouvir.

"Ei Noah, espero que você consiga as bebidas".

"Pode deixar cara". E ele sorriu.

"Você vai?". Quinn perguntou para Rachel.

"Meus pais não vão estar na cidade, eu não tenho como ir".

"Eu levo você". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Mesmo?" Rachel perguntou eufórica.

"Claro! Mas ai na sexta a gente vai tomar café mais cedo pode ser?". Quinn perguntou olhando para a diva.

Era um ritual, elas iam tomar café todo dia, e sempre Quinn pagava, exceto por duas vezes que Rachel conseguiu ir até o balcão primeiro, o que deixou a loira furiosa, mas depois de algum tempo de conversa elas já estavam bem de novo.

"Não acho que temos tempo para o café, Quinn".

Realmente, elas saiam da escola de tarde, e depois iam para o café, e se perdiam no tempo, chegaram a ficar conversando por 5 horas, como se fossem 5 minutos, elas não viam o tempo passar.

"É mesmo, a gente pode se atrasar para a festa". Quinn concluiu triste, ela gostava de tomar café com a diva, eram só elas duas, conversando, como se o mundo todo sumisse, ela se sentia bem. Então ela sorriu, pelo menos ela ainda veria a diva.

Kurt tinha anunciado a festa no começo da semana, e os dias não passavam, Quinn tinha planos malignos para essa festa, malignos no bom sentido, claro.

* * *

><p>Proximo Capitulo, a festa o

O que acharam desse capitulo ?

Me deixem saber =)


	6. Capitulo 6 – A festa: Parte 1

**NA: E ai galera? Tudo bom?**

**E agora, vamos à parte 1 da festa. o/**

**Porque eu dividi os capítulos? Três motivos:**

**1. Porque eu sou má.**

**2. Porque ele estava muito grande, para um único capitulo, esse está menor, mas a parte dois vai ter o tamanho normal dos capítulos.**

**3. Porque eu sou realmente má.**

**PS. Como na verdade eu sou boazinha, eu vou atualizar a segunda parte da festa no meio da semana ^^**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6 – A festa : Parte 1.<p>

Sexta chegou.

Quinn levantou mais animada do que achou que estaria, ela tinha conversado com Rachel Berry, o dobro do que tinha conversado com todas as meninas que já tinha ficado. Ela se sentia confiante, ela se sentia bem. Como nunca tinha se sentido.

Essa aposta, afinal, tinha dado uma razão pra ela levantar mais feliz nos primeiros dias, agora, depois de varias semanas a razão era Rachel Berry. Quer dizer, não só a aposta, mas também Rachel Berry, ah, todo mundo entendeu que a aposta tinha dado uma razão divertida para a vida de Quinn, e com o tempo Rachel Berry se integrou a essa razão.

O treino das cheerios passou rápido, e o resto do dia passou mais rápido que toda a semana. E Kurt no horário do clube Glee tinha confirmado a festa.

"Que horas você vai passar na minha casa?". Rachel estava guardando suas coisas no armário enquanto Quinn olhava para ela distraidamente.

"Oito e meia?". Quinn perguntou, ainda distraída.

"A festa começa as oito, qual o seu problema com horário?".

"Não é indelicado chegar muito cedo?". Quinn perguntou sem muita certeza.

"Não, é indelicado chegar muito tarde"

"Meia hora não é muito tarde"

"É sim"

"Ta Rachel, que horas então?"

Discutir com a diva era impossível, ela podia ficar nesse joguinho por horas, Quinn não tinha tanta paciência, mas foi percebendo que a convivência com a morena foi mudando pequenos hábitos que ela tinha, como por exemplo, sempre interromper a diva nos seus monólogos, com o tempo, os monólogos continuaram os mesmo, mas Quinn tinha paciência para ouvir e realmente prestar atenção no que a diva estava dizendo.

"Passa sete e quarenta e cinco na minha casa, ai até a gente chegar a casa dele vai estar na hora, e você sabe que eu gosto de ser pontal, porque eu acho muito importante essa qualidade nas pessoas, e quando você admira uma qualidade em alguém, você sempre tem que dar exemplo"

"Respira Rachel". As duas riram, era sempre o que Quinn dizia depois de um monologo.

"As sete e quarenta e cinco eu passo na sua casa".

"Seja pontual".

"Vou tentar". Quinn sorriu e Rachel deixou um pequeno beijo na bochecha da loira e saiu.

Quinn sorriu mais ainda.

Quinn estava em seu banho gelado, se preparando para ir para a festa na casa de Kurt, ela tinha se acostumado com a água fria, afinal, há mais de quatro semanas ela não ficava com ninguém e não ia a festas também, ela tinha levado a aposta a sério. Ou seja, qualquer cena de casal de se beijando, já a deixava com vontade. Ela não sabia por quanto tempo ainda ia agüentar flertar com Rachel sem tentar beijar seus lindos lábios carnudos. Aqueles lábios estavam deixando ela maluca.

Ela tinha falado com Santana que ia de carro e ia dar uma carona para Britt que ia dormir na casa dela, e isso significava uma coisa, Santana ia embebedar a loira inocente, para que mais tarde pudesse tirar algum proveito na casa dela, se ela não podia ter Britt sempre, a latina estava se contentando com alguns finais de semana por mês, por enquanto.

Quinn tinha um plano, o problema é que esse plano envolvia Rachel, e sempre que a diva estava envolvida, ela fazia exatamente o contrario do que Quinn tinha planejado. Se dessa vez fosse igual, ela já estava pressentindo dores musculares, de tanta dança que ela ia praticar, melhor nem pensar nisso.

Sete e quarenta e dois, Quinn estava parada na frente da porta da residência dos Berry, porem o carro que costumava ficar na garagem, não estava lá. Rachel estava sozinha, e quanto a diva abriu a porta, a vontade da loira foi de jogar a garota contra a porta e fazer ela ali mesmo. A diva estava com um vestido preto, tomara que caia, bem justo no corpo, fazendo suas curvas se acentuarem, e ressaltar as belas pernas que a diva tinha.

Quinn ficou em estado de choque, nunca tinha visto a morena tão sexy, ela estava começando a sentir um incomodo entre as pernas quando a garota disse sorrindo.

"Você quer me falar alguma coisa Quinn?".

"E-eu eu g-go-gostei, hum, vo-você esta... ". Quinn sentiu o estomago revirando, e como se seu cérebro não estivesse processando as palavras. Aquele cheiro de baunilha e morango que a morena tinha, estava deixando os sentidos da loira entorpecidos. A morena riu.

"Parece que é a primeira vez que você vê uma garota em um vestido curto Quinn, eu sabia que eu te deixava sem palavras, mas nunca imaginei que eu te deixasse lenta também". Rachel sorriu.

Quinn desviou o olhar da morena, mas mesmo assim o cheiro da garota ainda a deixava distraída.

"É, como se as suas pernas fossem tão melhores que das outras garotas que eu fiquei". Quinn disse pretensiosa.

"Você não sabe Fabray, por que você nunca teve essas pernas pra você". Rachel sorriu, e Quinn sorriu também.

"Bem que eu queria, mas você não me deixa". As duas riram enquanto Rachel batia de leve no braço da loira, elas brincavam assim sempre, mesmo que a loira desconfiasse que Rachel soubesse que não eram totalmente brincadeiras.

"Vamos?". Rachel perguntou.

"Vamos". As duas foram andando até o carro quando Quinn disse.

"A propósito, você esta muito bonita". Sorriu para a diva e entrou no carro.

A viajem até a casa de Kurt foi bem tranqüila, com uma Quinn quase muda, afinal, o cheiro de baunilha e morango ficou muito mais forte dentro do carro.

Como Quinn tinha previsto ninguém tinha chego, Kurt e Finn estavam terminando de arrumar as coisas, e as duas garotas foram ajudar. Quinn sentiu um leve aperto no estomago, quando viu o olhar de Finn para a morena que tinha chego com ela.

Todos já estavam na casa de Kurt, em varias rodinhas, conversando, a musica estava tocando alta e já tinham varias pessoas bebendo. Quinn viu Rachel chegar à mesa de bebidas tímida, e a loira foi até onde ela estava.

"Quer ajuda?" Quinn ofereceu.

"Você entende de bebidas?".

"Um pouco". Quinn olhou as bebidas que tinha a frente, pegou uma vodka e colocou em dois copos, e bebeu um, depois apontou o outro para a morena.

Rachel olhou para a loira desconfiada.

"Por que eu confiaria em você?" Rachel perguntou sorrindo.

"Por que e entendo de bebidas".

"É mesmo? ". A morena perguntou mas não se moveu para pegar o copo então a loira sorriu e bebeu o outro copo, colocando mais bebida nos dois. Ela precisava se soltar. Bebeu os outros dois copos e falou.

"A Britt vai ser a primeira a ficar bêbada" Quinn disse sorrindo para a garota loira do outro lado da festa que não soltava o copo.

"Você acha?". Rachel perguntou olhando para a líder de torcida.

"Sim! Quem você acha que vai?" Quinn perguntou sorrindo, droga de bebida que não fazia efeito, ela precisava de um pouco mais, então colocou mais um copo e bebeu.

"Tina, ela nunca bebe, e é muito fraca para bebida, e eu já vi que aquele é o terceiro copo dela".

"Que tal uma aposta?". Quinn sorriu maliciosa.

"Que tipo de aposta?" Rachel perguntou desconfiada.

"Se a Britt ficar bêbada primeiro, você tem que me dar um beijo, mas se for a Tina a primeira a ficar bêbada, você pode me pedir qualquer coisa, que eu faço".

Rachel deu um sorriso de lado e Quinn sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha.

"Apostado".

As duas apertaram as mãos e Quinn pegou outra bebida.

"Quinn, você vai passar mal". Rachel sorriu para a garota.

"Eu não vou, eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer". Quinn sorriu maliciosa para a garota.

Rachel sorriu e bateu no braço da loira.

"Qual dessas bebidas é a mais fraca?". Rachel perguntou voltando sua atenção para a mesa.

"Acho que tem cerveja na geladeira, é uma das mais fracas".

"Eu não gosto de cerveja".

"Vinho"

"Pode ser"

Quinn pegou um copo e colocou vinho e deu para a morena, enquanto colocava mais vodka em seu copo.

"É gostoso, é doce". Rachel disse sorrindo. Quinn sorriu para a garota, quando Finn chegou e falou algo no ouvido de Rachel que foi com o garoto até o outro canto da sala conversar.

Quinn aproveitou a oportunidade e foi até Mike.

"Hey, acho que tem uns quartos legais lá em cima, bem que você podia levar a Tina para conhecer".

"Sério?". Ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Claro, vai lá". A loira disse piscando para o garoto, e foi andando em direção a Santana, Brittany e Artie, que estavam conversando. Quando chegou ao grupo viu de rabo de olho que Tina tinha deixado o copo de bebida e ido com Mike para o quarto, ela não ia voltar a beber tão cedo, isso tinha que dar tempo de embebedar Brittany.

"Britt, desafio das bebidas!". Quinn chegou e disse para a loira que sorriu.

Santana deu um sorriso como que agradecendo Quinn, mal ela sabia que a líder de torcida tinha muitas intenções a mais nisso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA2: E ai, o que acharam do cap?<strong>

**Não esqueçam de comentar e me dizer o que vocês pensam.**


	7. Capitulo 7 – A festa: Parte 2

**NA: Olá pessoal !**

**Como o prometido, eu estou atualizando no meio da semana, sou só um pouquinho má, ok?**

**Nesse capítulo acontecem coisas interessantes ... espero que gostem ^^**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7 – A festa : Parte 2.<p>

As duas loiras estavam de frente para a mesa, e já tinham bebido quase a garrafa de vodka toda.

"Você ganhou Britt, não agüento mais". Quinn disse com uma voz meio mole.

"UHUUUUL" A outra loira estava muito mais bêbada. Ela saiu abraçando todo mundo gritando.

"EU GANHEI, EU GANHEI! EU NUNCA TINHA GANHADO DA QUINN ANTES".

Quinn sorriu, e lamentou por ter jogado quase toda a bebida que era para ter consumido no lixo que estava ao lado da mesa. Normalmente, ela teria bebido, e teria ganhado o jogo da bebida, que Santana tinha inventado em uma festa, só pra poder deixar Britt mais vulnerável, acontece que o jogo pegou, e sempre que Britt ia a alguma festa, as garotas disputavam, Britt só tinha ganhado uma vez de Santana, por isso toda a euforia, mas dessa vez Quinn não bebeu, porque tinha que ficar de olho em uma certa morena. Que nesse meio tempo já estava em seu quarto ou quinto copo de vinho a loira não tinha certeza, dançando com o Finn no centro da sala, ao som de uma musica rápida.

Quinn foi andando até os dois e disse.

"Finn, acho que alguém quebrou alguma coisa lá em cima nos quartos, é melhor você ir ver". Ele saiu rápido em direção as escadas.

"Daaaança comigo Quiiiiiiniiie". Rachel sorriu. Quinn sorriu, era a primeira vez que Rachel a chamava pelo apelido carinhoso. Quinn pegou na cintura da morena e olhou nos olhos cor de chocolate, algo dentro da líder de torcida estava esquentando todo o seu corpo, a morena então passou os braços pelo pescoço da loira.

As duas dançaram por algum tempo, até que Kurt que estava muito bêbado pegou a diva pela mão e os dois subiram na mesa, e começaram a dançar. Kurt estava rebolando junto com a morena, e varias pessoas pararam para ver. Quinn viu Finn descer as escadas com Mike e Tina logo atrás e ir conversar com Puck.

Quinn sorria vendo a morena se divertir, e sorria mais ainda quando a morena olhava pra ela, sempre que a diva dava esses olhares, o corpo de Quinn esquentava e um arrepio subia a sua espinha. Ela ficou imaginando como seria ter a morena em seus braços, o corpo da diva se mexia de forma provocante, e Quinn só conseguia ter pensamentos sujos olhando aquela cena, e a loira tentava tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Depois de um tempo Kurt e Rachel desceram da mesa e foram até o sofá, eles conversavam e riam muito. Quinn ficou conversando com Santana que ria para todas as besteiras que a Britt bêbada falava, enquanto Artie ficava do lado, conversando com Mercedes. Um bom tempo se passou até que a loira sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ela virou e viu uma morena sorrindo para ela.

"Que horas são?" A morena perguntou.

"Duas e meia". Quinn respondeu

"Podemos ir? Eu estou cansada, foi muito divertido". Rachel falava mole, por causa da bebida.

As duas se despediram de todos e foram até o carro. Quinn tinha que segurar Rachel pela cintura, pois ela estava andando muito devagar e torto.

Rachel foi tagarelando da casa de Kurt até a sua casa, falando que a festa tinha sido a melhor de todas, e que todos deveriam fazer aquilo sempre. Quinn apenas sorria a concordava. Em certos momentos ela não entendia o que a garota dizia, ela estava falando muito enrolado.

Elas chegaram à residência dos Berry e Rachel perguntou.

"Qual dessas chaves abre a minha porta?". Olhando o molho de chaves que ela tinha guardado dentro do porta luvas do carro de Quinn.

"Deixa que eu te ajudo". Rachel sorriu e deu as chaves na mão da loira, que saiu do carro deu a volta e abriu a porta e estendeu a mão, a morena pegou na mão da garota e ela puxou a diva para fora do carro. Quinn fechou o carro e pegou na cintura da morena que riu, e foi levando ela até a porta.

"Qual é a graça?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Você é forte". Rachel respondeu rindo, Quinn sorriu.

"Cheerios". Ela respondeu e abriu a porta da casa da morena, entrou com a ela ainda ao seu lado, fechou a porta e acendeu a luz.

Elas subiram as escadas para o quarto de Rachel, elas entraram e Quinn ainda segurava a garota pela cintura, elas estavam tão perto que Quinn mal conseguia respirar, pois o cheiro da diva deixava todos os seus sentidos entorpecidos, ela colocou Rachel sentada na cama, se ajoelhou e começou a tirar os sapatos da diva, que sorriu corando. Ela tirou um passando e mão de leve nas pernas da diva, sem querer, fazendo a morena suspirar.

Quinn terminou e levantou, foi até o guarda roupa da diva e abriu, escolhendo um pijama que parecesse confortável.

"Você ganhou a aposta". Rachel disse parecendo mais consciente.

"Sim, eu ganhei". Quinn sorriu se virando com o pijama nas mãos, e colocou a peça ao lado de Rachel e se sentou do outro lado.

"O que que tem?" Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Você não quer o seu premio?". Rachel sorriu tímida.

"Quero".

Quinn sorriu e viu Rachel se aproximando devagar, ela fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios da morena na sua bochecha, ela abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o sorriso travesso que passou pelos lábios da diva.

"Isso não é um beijo".

"É sim, você não especificou onde você queria o beijo quando fez a aposta, então eu posso beijar onde eu quiser". Rachel sorriu

Quinn se lembrou da aposta, e quis bater com muita força na própria cara. A morena era muito inteligente, mesmo bêbada.

"Droga! Isso não vale". Quinn disse e Rachel continuou sorrindo.

"Eu sei que você queria muito me beijar". Rachel disse ainda sorrindo.

Quinn não respondeu.

"Me ajuda a colocar o pijama?" Rachel pediu.

"Ta". Quinn respondeu muito insegura, afinal ia ser muito difícil se segurar perto de uma garota que era tão bonita e cheirava tão bem.

Rachel apenas olhou para a loira esperando ela se aproximar, e assim ela fez, foi até a morena que virou de costas para a loira que foi puxando o zíper, revelando a pele morena, Quinn passou a mão pelas costas da morena, que suspirou e virou a cabeça para encarar a líder de torcida, Rachel sorriu e levantou pegando o short e a blusa que a loira tinha pegado como pijama, e foi se trocar no banheiro. Quinn continuou sentada na cama da diva, quando ela saiu do banheiro e deitou na cama.

"Mesmo bêbada você é muito esperta". A loira disse.

"Sim eu sou, mas não tão esperta como você".

"Como assim?". Quinn respondeu olhando para a diva que estava deitada olhando para ela.

"Eu te observei a noite toda depois da aposta Quinn, você que fez a Britt ficar bêbada, e você tirou a Tina do jogo falando alguma coisa pro Mike, que fez com que ele levasse ela lá pra cima, deixando ela bem longe das bebidas, se não fosse por isso, eu teria ganhado a aposta".

"A aposta era quem ia ficar bêbada primeiro, e ninguém falou nos termos que isso não podia ser manipulado".

"Você tem razão, mas nos termos, você também não especificou o beijo". Rachel disse e sorriu.

"Você tem razão". Quinn concordou olhando para a morena que sorriu maliciosa, Quinn se surpreendeu com aquele sorriso que era incomum da morena.

Depois de um tempo se olhando, Quinn tirou o sapato e deitou ao lado da diva na cama, as duas olhando para cima, o coração de Quinn batia rápido, e ela sentia uma sensação estranha como se ele nunca tivesse realmente batido antes. Quinn olhou para Rachel, que encarou de volta.

Quinn tomou a iniciativa e colocou uma perna em cada lado da morena, sentando em cima da garota, a morena apenas sorriu e a loira foi se aproximando, bem devagar, quando os lábios estavam quase se tocando a morena sorriu e virou o rosto, então Quinn beijou o pescoço dela, Rachel deu pequenos gemidos, a loira foi beijando o pescoço da garota, enquanto suas mãos passavam pelo lado do seu corpo, subindo e descendo, ela foi levando a mão direita mais para cima, enquanto passava a língua devagar pelo pescoço da garota, quando a mão dela chegou à base dos seios, a morena impediu, colocando a mão em cima da mão da loira, impedindo que ela fizesse qualquer movimento, a líder de torcida ia protestar quando a morena falou.

"Eu falo o que você pode ou não fazer". Quinn tirou a cabeça do pescoço da morena e olhou para ela desconfiada, apenas por um instante, até a mão livre da diva segurar ela pela nuca e leva-la até seu pescoço de novo, a loira entendeu o recado e continuou distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço da garota que suspirava. Rachel ia guiando a mão de Quinn pelas partes de seu corpo, descendo, ate chegar às coxas bem definidas. Quinn apertava e dava leves arranhões na coxa da morena que começar a gemer, a loira foi até o ouvido da diva e disse. "Solta minha mão Rach". A diva sorriu e balançou a cabeça, negando seu pedido, guiando a mão dela até a sua cintura, Quinn suspirou em frustração, a pele da morena era tão macia, ela queria apenas poder explorar todo seu corpo, e ela estava pensando que a morena bêbada não deixava ela fazer esse tipo de coisa, imagina a morena sóbria. Quinn sorriu e mudou de posição, colocando uma perna entre as coxas da morena que deu um leve gemido, Quinn ia pressionando a coxa contra o centro da morena, que gemia cada vez mais alto. A morena guiou a mão da loira até a base dos seios, e depois foi descendo devagar até a barriga, ela foi fazendo esse movimento enquanto a loira pressionava a coxa mais forte. Quinn beijava o pescoço da morena e ia subindo tentando chegar perto da boca da morena, mas sempre que ela tentava chegar mais perto da boca, a diva virava o rosto e colocava a mão na nuca da loira, fazendo ela voltar a atenção para seu pescoço, a loira mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da diva, que gemeu alto, fazendo a loira sorrir. Era impressionante como os gemidos da morena, faziam a loira se arrepiar. Rachel gemeu de novo quando a loira falou baixinho no seu ouvido que ela era linda, e então levou a mão da loira até um seio, por cima da blusa, a loira percebeu o sorriso da morena, e deu uma apertada leve, arrancando outro gemido da morena que sorriu e rolou ficando por cima da loira que sentiu sua calcinha ficando molhada, mas fingiu que nada tinha acontecido, elas se olharam e sorriram. Rachel passou a mão pela coxa da loira e beijou seu pescoço, a garota deu um pequeno gemido, e então a diva sorriu e saiu de cima da loira deitando do seu lado, quando a líder de torcida fez menção de subir em cima dela outra vez a diva apenas colocou o braço, empurrando a loira de volta para o outro lado da cama. Quinn olhou para a morena, sem entender e ela apenas sorriu.

"Não faz isso comigo". Quinn implorou

"Vai dormir". A diva sorriu divertida, fechando o olho tentando dormir.

Então Quinn foi colocando a mão na cintura da diva que disse.

"Tira a mão de mim, ou eu nunca mais deixo você me tocar".

Quinn tirou a mão, mas estava confusa, porque a diva tinha deixado ela daquele jeito, e do nada, tinha parado.

"Porque você parou? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?". Quinn perguntou, Rachel sorriu travessa e respondeu.

"Não, eu que só estava te provocando". Rachel continuou sorrindo deixando uma Quinn confusa.

"Boa noite, Quinn". Rachel disse e fechou os olhos tentando dormir.

Quinn virou para o lado da diva, e ficou olhando a morena, Quinn estava sorrindo. Como uma pessoa consegue ser tão complexa? Quinn tentava entender, sem sucesso.

"Com você me olhando, eu me sinto desconfortável, e não consigo dormir". Rachel disse e Quinn riu.

"Pensei que você estivesse dormindo". Quinn respondeu.

"Não dá com você me encarando". Rachel sorriu.

"Você é muito bonita, eu não consigo parar de olhar". Quinn disse.

Rachel sorriu e se virou para a loira. As duas ficaram se olhando, até que Quinn levou sua mão esquerda até o rosto da diva e começou a passar a mão carinhosamente nas bochechas da morena. Rachel não se mexeu, sua respiração estava normal, enquanto Quinn sentia que seu coração ia explodir, ela estava com medo de fazer algo que a morena não quisesse. Ela foi puxando a morena pela cintura, bem devagar, até que seus corpos estivessem um de frente para o outro, Quinn passava a mão pela cintura da morena que tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, Quinn foi chegando mais perto da diva até que podia sentir a respiração dela em seu olhou nos olhos cor de chocolate, ela foi se aproximando até que os lábios se tocaram. Quinn fechou os olhos e sentiu o mundo girar, os lábios da diva eram tão macios, ela precisava de mais, ela abriu a boca aos poucos e passou a língua nos lábios da morena, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, a diva fez à mesma coisa, e quando as línguas se encontraram, Quinn sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha. Quinn passava a mão na bochecha da diva, ela foi aos poucos colocando a mão na nuca da morena e puxando ela para mais perto, para aprofundar mais o beijo, enquanto as mãos da morena passeavam pelas costas da loira. Quinn tirou a mão da nuca da morena e colocou o braço em volta da sua cintura, puxando ela para mais perto, colando os corpos, Rachel soltou um suspiro quando elas se separaram para tomar ar.

"Passa a noite aqui?". Rachel perguntou tímida.

"Sim, vou avisar a minha mãe". Quinn sorriu e pegou o celular, e saiu do quarto, ligou pra mãe e falou que ia passar a noite fora, para ela não se preocupar, quando entrou no quarto outra vez, viu a morena debaixo das cobertas sorrindo com os olhos fechados, ela estava dormindo. Quinn entrou debaixo das cobertas também e abraçou a morena que se encaixou perfeitamente no seu abraço. Sorrindo, ela aos poucos, foi pegando no sono.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado me deixem saber ^^,<strong>

**Desculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa assim.**

**Comentem, me fale o que você pensa da fic =)**


	8. Capitulo 8 – Tentação

**NA: Olá pessoal *-***

**Mais um capitulo da fic para vocês :D**

**Espero que gostem ^^**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8 – Tentação<p>

Quinn abriu os olhos e olhou para o relógio 09:24 da manha foi quando sentiu um corpo grudado no seu, ela olhou para a pequena garota que dormia enrolada em seu corpo, e ela sorriu com a visão. Ela tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios, e a líder de torcida teve que se segurar para não beijar aqueles lábios carnudos que imploravam para ser beijados. Então quando ela lembrou da noite anterior, dois sentimentos bateram forte contra ela. Primeiro: Ela sentiu uma leve excitação ao lembrar do corpo da morena. Segundo: Terror. Afinal, ontem a garota estava levemente embebedada e Quinn não sabia como ela ia reagir a tudo aquilo sóbria, e então veio uma duvida muito grande na cabeça da loira: _O que eu faço agora?_

Ela deveria ficar até a morena acordar, ou ela deveria ir embora? E porque seu coração batia tão rápido, ela começou a pensar que talvez não tivesse coração antes de conhecer a morena, pois ela nunca tinha o sentido bater tanto, e tão forte. Ela estava nervosa e sentia seu corpo tremer e... não pode ser, isso significava que ela tinha desenvolvido algum tipo de sentimento? Não não não não não não não não não não não e não. Ela não iria mais pensar nessa possibilidade. _Coração estúpido, para de bater desse jeito! Qual é o seu problema?_

Ela tinha que sair dali, ela tinha que sair dali correndo, antes que ela não conseguisse mais voltar atrás. Não, isso era burrice, afinal, ela iria ganhar essa aposta, e depois ia voltar a vida normal, sem preocupações, sem tentativas frustradas, sem café no final da tarde, sem Rachel ... sem Rachel, esse pensamento fez seu estomago revirar, e alguma coisa apertar seu coração.

A pequena garota se mexeu e Quinn olhou para ela sorrindo.

Rachel abriu os olhos e percebeu que tinha um corpo abraçado ao seu, o corpo era macio e se encaixava muito bem, e as lembranças bateram na cabeça dela como um slushie e ela sentiu seu cérebro latejando, estava doendo muito. Ela olhou para cima e viu uma Quinn sorridente, e não deixou de sorrir de volta.

"Eu acho que se eu mexer minha cabeça, ela vai cair e sair rolando". Rachel disse sorrindo e Quinn riu.

"Eu não me importo de ficar nessa posição". Quinn sorriu.

Rachel estava abraçada na garota, com a cabeça sobre o peito da loira, e o braço em volta da cintura dela, enquanto a loira estava com o braço dando a volta por baixo da morena, ela acariciava as costas da diva, bem devagar. Rachel fechou os olhos e disse.

"Eu estou com fome". A loira deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Para de dar esse sorriso malicioso" A morena completou ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Como você sabe se eu realmente estava dando um sorriso malicioso, você nem estava olhando pra mim?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Você não estava?". Rachel abriu os olhos e sorriu para a líder de torcida.

"Talvez".

"Vamos descer e tomar café da manha?". Rachel perguntou tímida para a loira que sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Antes de descer para preparar o café elas foram até o banheiro fazer a higiene matinal.

Rachel estava dando muitas risadas enquanto Quinn se sujava toda de farinha tentando fazer panquecas, nenhuma palavra sobre o dia anterior tinha sido dita.

A morena estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível e então a loira gentilmente se propôs a fazer comida para as duas. Mas ela era tão ruim, que já tinha sujado quase a cozinha toda, pelo menos as panquecas pareciam gostosas.

"Tem bacon na geladeira". Rachel falou ainda rindo da loira.

"Eu pensei que você fosse vegan". Quinn disse olhando curiosa para a morena.

"Eu sou, e acho muito ruim que pessoas como você, tenham o hábito de matar pobres animais que –" Quinn começou a gargalhar.

"O que foi?" Rachel falou aborrecida.

"Eu acho super fofo e engraçado quando você começa a falar sem parar, nunca respondendo aquilo que eu te perguntei, mas desculpa, pode continuar ". Quinn sorriu e a diva sorriu envergonhada. Quinn desligou o fogo após terminar a ultima panqueca e depois colocou elas na mesa, que já estavam com os pratos, talheres e copos, se sentando ao lado de Rachel, elas começaram a se servir.

"Eu só ia falar que eles são inocentes e não tem culpa do seu terrível hábito". Rachel respondeu séria.

"E sim eu sou vegan, e um pai meu é judeu, porem o outro é um viciado em bacon, assim como você". Ela completou. Elas começaram a comer.

"Eu não sou uma viciada em bacon, só é a terceira coisa mais gostosa do mundo". Quinn disse séria.

"Quais são as duas primeiras?". Rachel perguntou e Quinn sorriu maliciosa.

"Deixa pra lá". Quinn disse sorrindo, e as duas continuaram comendo.

"Fala" Rachel disse corando e o sorriso de Quinn aumentou.

"Você e o seu beijo, mas eu não sei se você lembra de ontem". Quinn olhava divertida para a diva, que ficou muito vermelha.

"Sim eu lembro, foi bem divertido". Rachel sorriu tímida.

"É, foi legal". Quinn concordou e completou. "Quer fazer outra vez?". Quinn sorriu maliciosa e Rachel disse.

"Claro, é só marcarem e a gente faz outra festa". Rachel olhou para a Quinn que estava confusa.

"Eu quis dizer fazer de novo o beijo Rach". Quinn disse e sorriu para a diva.

"Ah, o beijo, eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo". Rachel sorriu para a garota e depois continuou comendo.

"Ontem parecia que você sabia o que estava fazendo". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Eu tinha bebido". Rachel completou, terminando seu prato de comida.

"Exato! Você nunca ouviu falar que quando você esta bêbada você faz as coisas que você queria fazer, mas não tem coragem quando esta sóbria". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Não, eu nunca ouvi falar". Rachel disse e Quinn olhou séria para ela.

"Você sabia o que estava fazendo, eu sei que você queria me beijar".

"Você é tão convencida Quinn, e se eu me lembro bem, foi você quem me beijou".

"Mas você não disse que não queria".

"Eu não queria acabar com a sua felicidade". Rachel disse sorrindo, e levantou da mesa indo até a pia, colocando o prato.

"Você é tão convencida Rach, eu duvido que você não queria". Quinn levantou da mesa e foi andando até a garota

"Eu não queria". Rachel olhava para Quinn séria.

Quinn foi chegando mais perto da morena, que foi dando passos para trás, até encostar na pia, sem saída, a loira sorriu vendo a morena encurralada. Quinn foi chegando mais perto da garota, quando sentiu os braços da morena nos seus ombros impedindo que ela chegasse mais perto, empurrando não muito forte.

"O que você ta fazendo?". Rachel perguntou assustada.

"Se você não quiser me beijar, é só me impedir". Quinn disse sorrindo e foi chegando mais perto da garota, que ainda tinha os braços nos ombros da loira, mas não fazia força para afastá-la.

"Eu estou tentando". Rachel disse olhando para os braços no ombro da garota e depois voltando a olhar nos olhos cor de avelã.

"Você não está fazendo força". Quinn colocou os braços em volta da cintura da morena, e grudou seus corpos, ainda com os braços da diva entre as duas.

"Eu não tenho muita força". Rachel disse baixinho, seus olhos cor de chocolate estavam brilhando, enquanto ela olhava para os olhos cor de avelã, que mostravam desejo.

Quinn não se mexeu, seu olhar ia dos lábios até os olhos da morena, e depois voltavam para os lábios. A loira passou a língua de leve pelos próprios lábios, e chegou com o rosto mais perto da diva, as duas sorriram, mas a líder de torcida não se moveu, então a morena tirou as mãos dos ombros da loira e colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dela acabando com a distancia que havia entre seus lábios. Elas começaram um beijo lento, só lábios, e Quinn gostava dos lábios da morena, como ela conseguia ser tão quente? E a loira precisava de mais, ela passou a língua de leve sobre os lábios da morena, pedindo permissão para ir em frente, a diva suspirou e deu passagem para a língua da loira, e quando as línguas se encontraram foi como uma pequena corrente que passou pelos dois corpos, arrepiando as duas garotas. Isso fez Quinn se perguntar se ela já tinha beijado alguma outra vez em sua vida, pois ela nunca tinha sentido nada parecido com aquilo em nenhum outro beijo. Seu coração estava disparado, e ela apertou mais a morena. Elas aprofundaram o beijo e a mão direita de Rachel foi até a nuca da garota, ela arranhava de leve enquanto Quinn passava a mão pra cima e pra baixo das costas da morena. O beijo começou a ficar mais apressado e Quinn foi passando a mão na base das costas da morena, que enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos da loira, e dava leves puxões. Quinn estava tentando se segurar ao maximo para não fazer algum movimento errado, ela sabia que a morena era pura, e ela tinha medo de ultrapassar algum limite, mas os dedos da morena na sua nuca não estavam ajudando ela a se controlar, foi quando ela colocou a mão na coxa da morena e deu uma leve apertada, ela sentiu a morena suspirar na sua boca, mas logo elas continuaram o beijo. Quinn mordeu de leve o lábio inferior da morena que suspirou, e elas pararam o beijo, colocando testa com testa, sorrindo.

"Você não queria mesmo me beijar". A loira disse sorrindo e a morena respondeu sorrindo também.

"Talvez eu quisesse". As duas estavam sorrindo.

"Mas eu não estou apaixonada por você". Rachel completou, parecendo um pouco nervosa.

"Como assim?". Quinn estava confusa.

"Só pra você não ficar mais convencida". Rachel disse sorrindo um pouco nervosa.

"Ah, ta" E quando a loira foi beijar a morena ela interrompeu.

"A gente tem que arrumar essa bagunça". As duas olharam para o estado da cozinha e a loira concordou, elas se separaram e começaram a arrumar tudo.

"Quer passar a tarde aqui?". Rachel disse tímida, quando ela terminou de guardar o ultimo copo.

_Melhor nãê está muito confusa._

"Claro, o que você pretende fazer?". Quinn sorriu.

_Desde quando você não ouve sua razão? Até hoje você nunca deixou de fazer nada que eu ela te disse._ Até hoje.

"Filme?". Rachel sugeriu.

"Você pretende assistir algum musical?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim, alguma coisa contra?". Rachel olhou séria para garota.

"Não, nada contra, qual você quer assistir?". Quinn sorriu e Rachel sorriu de volta.

"Não sei, o que você sugere?". Rachel perguntou indo até a sala, com Quinn seguindo de perto. Rachel apontou para uma estante, cheia de dvds.

"Escolhe você, mas sem historias maçantes de amor e nada muito trágico também". Quinn pediu

"Ok, vamos de Hairspray". Rachel sorriu.

"Acho que já ouvi falar, como que é a estória?". Quinn perguntou

"Se eu te contar, pra que você iria assistir?" Rachel sorriu, pegou o dvd, e pegou a mão da loira, foram até o sofá.

"Você não tinha aula de dança hoje?". Quinn perguntou.

"Sim, mas ontem eu liguei avisando que não iria, eu sabia que ia chegar tarde em casa e que provavelmente eu iria estar muito cansada para ir até lá". Rachel disse colocando o o dvd no aparelho.

As duas sentaram no sofá, lado a lado, mas sem se encostarem. Rachel deu play pelo controle e o filme começou. Quinn não se surpreendeu que o filme começa com um numero musical, mas ela não esta prestando atenção o suficiente. Ela só consegue prestar atenção na garota ao seu lado, e como suas mão estavam tão próximas. Ela olhava para a tela da tv, mas não prestava real atenção ao que acontecia no filme, ela só via de rabo de olho as reações da morena, e isso parecia muito mais interessante.

Ela depois de um tempo de filme, resolveu dar o primeiro passo, e pegou na mão da morena, que não afastou a mão, continuou com ela ali. Quinn fazia leves caricias na mão da diva, que sorria, e Quinn não sabia se era por causa do filme ou pela sua ação, já que ela não prestava atenção no filme de qualquer forma. Quinn se surpreendeu quando a diva entrelaçou os dedos e deitou no seu ombro, elas passavam o polegar de leve nas costas da mão uma da outra. Ficaram assim por um tempo até que Quinn se apoiou no braço do sofá, e puxou as costas da diva para seu peito, colocando as pernas em volta da garota, e Rachel apenas encostou a cabeça no peito da loira e pegou nos braços dela, colocando eles em sua volta. O coração de Quinn batia muito rápido, ela sentia os batimentos dele como se ele fosse pular do seu peito. Rachel sorria, e Quinn fazia carinho nos braços da diva. Quinn não prestava mais atenção nenhuma no filme, só em uma morena que estava bem na sua frente abraçada com ela.

Quinn olhava para a morena, que parecia muito concentrada no filme, quando viu um pedaço do pescoço da diva a mostra. A loira não pensou duas vezes, e começou a dar beijinhos de leve, arrancando suspiros da morena. Quinn passava os lábios úmidos pelo pescoço da morena, e depois passou a língua bem devagar, a morena soltou um gemido pequeno e colocou uma mão nos cabelos da loira, passando a unha de leve na nuca dela. Quinn sentiu um arrepio descer sua espinha e suspirou no ouvido da morena, que gemeu outra vez baixinho. Quinn pegou pelos ombros da garota e virou ela de frente, as duas se olharam rápido com brilhos nos olhos quando a morena beijou a loira de forma provocante. A morena ficou por cima, enquanto elas terminavam de deitar no sofá, as mãos da loira passeavam pelas costas e pela cintura da morena, puxando seu corpo para mais perto. Elas continuavam em um beijo mais exigente quando Quinn conseguiu rodar no sofá sem cair e ficou por cima da morena, ela passava as mão por quase todo o corpo da garota, que tinha as duas mãos nas costa da líder de torcida. Quinn colocou a mão por baixo da blusa que Rache vestia, finalmente tocando a pele do abdômen da garota, a pele da diva era macia e muito quente, Quinn queria beijar aquele corpo todo. Rachel gemeu, e Quinn foi subindo a mão até que chegou ao sutiã da diva, que não mostrou desconforto, e nem impediu a loira de começar a dar leves apertadas em seus seios. Rachel gemeu mais alto e Quinn desceu a boca para o pescoço da garota. Quinn tirou a própria blusa e ficou feliz quando Rachel sorriu com desejo e não impediu a loira de tirar sua blusa também. Quinn desabotoou o short jeans que a diva vestia quando a campainha tocou. Quinn saiu de cima da garota e colocou sua blusa em uma velocidade impressionante, enquanto a diva se atrapalhava toda.

Quando as duas estavam vestidas, a campainha soou outra vez. E Rachel foi abrir a porta.

"Finn? O que você esta fazendo aqui?". A diva perguntou.

"Ontem nós combinamos de almoçar juntos, lembra?". Ele disse um pouco inseguro.

"Oh, me desculpe, eu tinha esquecido". Rachel disse sorrindo um pouco quando Quinn apareceu atrás dela.

"Oi Finn". Quinn falou.

"Ah, não tinha te visto ai Quinn, tudo bom?". Ele perguntou normalmente.

Os três se olharam por um instante quando Quinn anunciou.

"Estou indo embora". Ela apenas foi até a mesa da sala pegar sua bolsa e voltou até a porta. Apertou a mão de Finn e deu um beijo na testa da morena.

"Se cuida". Quinn disse antes de sair e deixar os dois sozinhos. Sem olhar para trás para ver o olhar confuso de Finn e o olhar triste de Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado me deixem saber ^^,<strong>

**Desculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa assim.**

**Próximo capitulo Percepções:**

"**Alô!"**

"**Alô.,. Você está muito ocupada?". Quinn perguntou**

"**É sábado, você claramente sabe que eu estou procurando festas para ir, e sim, isso significa que eu estou ocupada".**

"**Eu meio que preciso conversar com você!". Quinn disse.**

"**É muito importante?".**

"**Sim, muito importante". Quinn estava um pouco nervosa.**


	9. Capitulo 9 – Percepções

**Pessoal !**

**Mais um capitulo para vocês, espero que gostem ..**

**PS. Eu acho que eu amo a Santana =x**

**Ah, só queria dizer que no próximo capitulo, grandes revelações estão por vir, e vai ajudar a entender certas ações de algumas pessoas. Pronto falei demais =x**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9 – Percepções<p>

Quinn estava tomando o café no lugar que mais gostava no mundo, o gosto mais amargo e frio da bebida faziam com que esfriasse também um pouco a raiva que estava sentindo de Finn, ela normalmente não bebia café gelado, mas se ela bebesse um quente, talvez ela voltasse com o carro para a casa de Rachel e batesse no garoto pelo simples fato dele existir, e ter atrapalhando um momento maravilhoso.

Ela estava indo a esse local a quase duas semanas com Rachel, e era a primeira vez que ela sentava ali sozinha, e era a primeira vez que ela sabia que Rachel não ia aparecer.

E então uma tristeza estranha se espalhou pelo seu estomago, e uma raiva estranha corroeu a garota quando ela pensou que a diva estava com Finn. E finalmente um vazio estranho a preencheu. E o porque todos aqueles sentimentos eram estranhos? Porque Quinn já tinha sentido tristeza, mas isso foi quando seu pai brigou com ela, ela já tinha sentido raiva, mas foi quando Sue fez ela treinar durante o sábado e o domingo inteiro, fazendo ela perder uma festa, ela já tinha se sentido vazia, quando tinha brigado com Santana e Brittany quando elas começaram a ficar e não falaram para ela. Mas aquele tipo de tristeza e de raiva e de vazio eram totalmente estranhos.

Ela olhou pela janela, e seu pensamento só ia em direção a uma pessoa, ela tentou por vários minutos pensar em outras coisas, mas uma certa pessoa era a única que voltava a sua mente: Rachel.

E então ela se sentiu feliz de novo, ela lembrava do sorriso da diva, e das conversas interessantes, muitas tinham acontecido nesse mesmo local em que ela estava agora, mas agora ela estava sozinha, e agora ela se sentia triste e vazia, e essa raiva estranha do Finn, essa raiva ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Essa raiva era... ciúmes.

E então a verdade atingiu Quinn como um tiro, ela quase caiu da cadeira quando chegou a essa conclusão. Mas não pode ser, ela não estava ... apaixonada.

Ela tirou o celular do bolso e discou, depois de alguns toques a pessoa finalmente atendeu.

"Alô!"

"Alô.,. Você está muito ocupada?". Quinn perguntou

"É sábado, você claramente sabe que eu estou procurando festas para ir, e sim, isso significa que eu estou ocupada".

"Eu meio que preciso conversar com você!". Quinn disse.

"É muito importante?".

"Sim, muito importante". Quinn estava um pouco nervosa.

"Você está no seu café preferido?".

"Você me conhece não é mesmo? Sim, não demore". Quinn disse já sorrindo.

"Jaja eu estou ai".

Quinn sorriu quando a morena se sentou a sua frente e ficou olhando para ela.

"Como você está?".

"Eu tô ferrada S.". Quinn disse e a latina sorriu.

"Como assim?". Santana perguntou e antes que Quinn respondesse ela chamou o garçom e fez um pedido.

"Eu te falo os meus problemas e você me dá o diagnóstico, pode ser?" Quinn perguntou.

"Nossa, você quase nunca fala dos seus problemas, vai querer o prognostico?".

"Sim... se tiver um". As duas riram.

Essa era uma brincadeira comum entre as duas, elas falavam seus problemas, e a outra dava o diagnóstico, e falava o que ela tinha que fazer para concertar isso. Quinn era mais fechada e quase nunca falava dos seus problemas. Por isso Santana ficou surpresa com a loira.

"É a respeito da Rachel". Quinn começou.

"Certo, continua". Santana agradeceu com um aceno o garçom que tinha acabado de trazer seu pedido.

"Você não vai chamar ela de anã? Ou de ManHands, ou qualquer outra coisa, e me xingar muito por estar falando sobre ela?". Quinn tinha pensado mais cedo em um pequeno discurso que ia fazer, caso a latina se recusasse a falar sobre Rachel.

"Não, não vou chamar-la por esses apelidos, nem nada, pode me contar o que aconteceu". Santana disse bebendo de seu suco. E Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha, em desconfiança, mas continuou.

"Certo, os sintomas são: Quando eu estou com ela, meu coração bate mais forte, minhas mãos ficam suadas e eu fico pensando em cada pequeno movimento que eu vou fazer para que ela fique feliz comigo, e quando ela sorri, meu coração pula, e eu sinto vontade de sorrir, apenas pelo fato dela estar sorrindo, e eu acho muito fofo o jeito que ela dá os discursos gigantes e eu acho adorável a forma como ela anda, ou fala, ou respira."

"E quando você está sem ela?". A latina perguntou séria.

"Eu me sinto triste e vazia, e eu só consigo pensar nela, e qual a próxima vez que vou vê-la e a próxima vez que vou ouvir a voz dela, e o que ela esta fazendo ... e essas coisas". Quinn disse.

"Faz quanto tempo que você sente essas coisas?". A latina perguntou

"Não sei, a parte do triste e vazia na verdade eu acabei de sentir a poucos minutos, e a parte em que ela me deixa nervosa faz alguns dias já".

"Oh, minha amiga, seu caso é grave". Santana disse sorrindo.

"Sério? O que é?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu acho que você está apaixonada". Santana disse dando risada. E Quinn gargalhou.

"Não, é alguma outra coisa, tesão talvez". Quinn concluiu.

"Você já se sentiu assim antes?". Santana perguntou.

"Não, nunca!".

"Então não é tesão, porque isso eu sei que você já sentiu". A latina concluiu.

"Ok .. talvez não seja! Por isso que eu te chamei aqui, porque eu quero saber como me livrar disso, e entender o que é ...". Quinn disse suspirando. A latina sorriu.

"Eu sinto muito Q. mas não dá pra você se livrar disso". Santana falou triste.

"O que eu tenho que fazer então?". Quinn sorriu de lado.

"Eu posso te dizer o que não fazer". Santana disse sorrindo.

"Serve". Quinn disse.

"Você esta apaixonada Q. e você pode negar isso o quanto você quiser pra si mesma, e se você fizer isso, você vai acabar perdendo a Rachel, assim como eu perdi a Britt, eu não posso te dizer o que fazer, eu só vou te falar pra não confrontar esses sentimentos Q. porque eles aumentam e ficam mais fortes, e nada que você faça vai para-los, quando você chega nessa fase em que vocês esta, se tentar fugir ou se enganar, vai ser pior, e quando você resolver aceitar esse sentimento talvez pode ser tarde demais, como aconteceu comigo e com a Britt, e agora eu passo todo o tempo tentando fazer ela voltar pra mim, sem saber se um dia ela vai ser minha de novo, e me culpando por ter negado esse sentimento no começo". Santana sorria para a amiga.

"Eu não queria ter esses sentimentos". Quinn disse e completou. "São muito confusos".

"Sim, são muito confusos, e você que ficou apaixonada por acidente".

"É, foi realmente um acidente". As duas sorriram.

"E a aposta?" Santana perguntou.

"Você não me deu um prazo, então eu vou continuar tentando".

"Quinn Fabray apaixonada por Rachel Berry, quem diria?". Santana riu.

"É, quem diria que eu iria me apaixonar por acidente?". As duas sorriram e continuaram tomando café e conversando.

Domingo.

"QUIIIIIIINNIE"

Quinn acordou assustada quando a porta do seu quarto abriu e revelou uma Judy Fabray com avental de cozinhar.

"O que foi mãe?" Ela perguntou se virando na cama.

"Não me fala que você esqueceu?". A Jovem senhora perguntou.

"Puts, eu tinha esquecido, mas eu acabei de lembrar, você quer alguma ajuda?". Quinn perguntou um pouco envergonhada, ela tinha esquecido que a mãe ia fazer uma reunião para as amigas da igreja, e queria que Quinn a ajudasse a arrumar as coisas.

"Só vai ao mercado e compra um bolo para a sobremesa, por favor, eu já estou enrolada cozinhando as coisas".

"Estou indo".

Judy saiu e Quinn entrou no banheiro, fazendo sua higiene matinal e colocando um jeans e uma blusa branca. Ela pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Indo até o mercado ela relembrou do dia de ontem e sentiu saudade da morena de olhos de chocolate, e um plano infalível surgiu em sua mente. Foi até o mercado e comprou o bolo que sua mãe tinha pedido e comprou também uma rosa branca.

Antes de voltar para a casa com o bolo ela passou na residência dos Berry, estacionou o carro e foi andando até a porta da frente. Tocou a campainha, com os dois braços para trás com a flor escondida nas costas. A diva soltou um sorriso lindo ao ver a loira e se jogou nos braços dela, Quinn devolveu o abraço caloroso sem que Rachel visse a rosa.

"Oi, tudo bom?". Rachel perguntou sorridente.

"Sim, e com você?". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Tudo certo, vamos entrar? O que veio fazer aqui? ". A morena disse.

"Oh, me desculpe, mas eu não posso entrar, minha mãe esta me esperando em casa, só queria deixar isso pra você". Quinn sorriu e mostrou a rosa para a garota. A flor era única, mas estava dentro de um papel transparente e bonito.

"Ah, muito obrigada Quinn, não precisava". Rachel sorriu e corou.

"Precisava sim, eu fui muito rude ontem indo embora daquele jeito, queria pedir desculpas e falar que amanha você vai entender tudo no Clube Glee".

"Amanha? O que tem pra amanha?"

"Nada, só uma surpresa". Quinn respondeu e olhou para o relógio. "Tenho que ir". Completou.

Quinn pegou a morena pela cintura e deu um selinho demorado na diva que não colocou nenhum tipo de barreira e apenas correspondeu.

"Até amanha". Quinn respondeu sorrindo

"Até". Rachel sorriu de volta e Quinn entrou no carro e saiu.

Rachel cheirou a rosa e suspirou com um sorriso feliz, ela viu um papel estranho no meio do embrulho da rosa e tirou o papel e leu o que estava escrito.

_Desculpe por ontem, tenho uma surpresa pra você amanha, espero que você entenda e que essa rosa ilumine o seu dia._

_Com Amor - Quinn_

Aquilo fez com que seu dia fosse iluminado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado, me deixem saber ^^,<strong>

**Desculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa assim.**

**Próximo capitulo Confissões:**

**Gostou da rosa?. Quinn perguntou enquanto andavam.**

**Claro, e do bilhete também, obrigada Quinn. Rachel disse sorrindo.**

**Não precisa agradecer, vi a rosa e lembrei de você.**

**Sério?. Rachel perguntou quando elas chegaram a porta da sala da morena.**

**Não, na verdade eu estava pensando em você, e com saudades então eu comprei a rosa como uma forma de pedir perdão e uma desculpa para te ver. Quinn disse sorrindo, meio nervosa.**


	10. Capitulo 10 – Confissões

**Espero que gostem!**

**Não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião!**

**Beijos, até o próximo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10 – Confissões.<p>

Quinn tomou banho mais rápido depois do treino das cheerios, ela queria chegar a seu armário mais rápido, e ficar esperando por uma certa diva de olhos cor de chocolate. Quando chegou em seu armário, ficou mexendo nos livros apenas para o tempo passar, e quando ela viu a morena abrindo o armário ela foi andando até ela.

"Olá, Rach". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Oi, Quinn, como você está?". A morena perguntou corando, e pegando os livros do armário.

"Eu estou muito bem, e você?". A loira continuava sorrindo.

"Bem, um pouco ansiosa com todo esse mistério que você esta fazendo, mas eu acho que sobrevivo a isso". Rachel disse e arrumou seus livros nos braços.

"Jajá começamos o primeiro período, e ai passa rápido até o Clube Glee". Quinn disse.

"É, mas isso não me faz ficar menos ansiosa". Rachel disse sorrindo.

"Posso te acompanhar até a próxima aula?". Quinn perguntou.

"Claro". Rachel disse e Quinn pegou os livros da mão da morena, que ficou muito vermelha.

"Quinn, você não precisa pegar os meus livros". Rachel disse muito corada.

"Eles parecem tão pesados pra você, não tem problema eu carrego". Quinn disse e começou a andar sendo seguida pela garota menor. Conforme Quinn andava, as pessoas saiam de sua frente, e Rachel vinha logo atrás, impressionada em como era mais fácil andar pelos corredores sem as pessoas empurrando você.

"Gostou da rosa?". Quinn perguntou enquanto andavam.

"Claro, e do bilhete também, obrigada Quinn". Rachel disse sorrindo.

"Não precisa agradecer, vi a rosa e lembrei de você".

"Sério?". Rachel perguntou quando elas chegaram a porta da sala da morena.

"Não, na verdade eu estava pensando em você, e com saudades então eu comprei a rosa como uma forma de pedir perdão e uma desculpa para te ver". Quinn disse sorrindo, meio nervosa.

"Você não precisava pedir desculpas".

"Boa aula". Quinn disse e beijou o rosto da morena, e deu os livro para ela.

"Obrigada, até mais". A morena respondeu e entrou na sala. Quinn saiu e não percebeu o olhar frio que Finn lançou em sua direção.

Todos estavam sentados em seus lugares de sempre no Clube Glee quando Mr. Schu entrou e escreveu na lousa.

REGIONAIS.

"Pessoal, hoje nós vamos pensar em idéias para musicas para cantar nas regionais". Ele disse e sorriu. Logo o eles começaram a se juntar em grupos que defendiam suas propostas.

Todos estavam dando idéias, Rachel e Kurt queriam musicas da Broadway, Finn e os garotos queriam algum clássico do rock, Mercedes queria algo mais black, e Brittany sugeria musicas mais dançantes e atuais Santana concordava com ela, enquanto Quinn apenas observava sorrindo, as discussões que aquilo causava.

"Ok, pessoal, eu vou pensar diretinho nas sugestões que vocês me deram, e vou criar o nosso repertorio, mas antes que eu dispense vocês, Quinn me procurou mais cedo, e disse que queria dar uma palavrinha com vocês".

Os olhares de todos caíram sobre a loira quando ela foi até a frente da sala, e sorriu. Quinn sempre ficava mais quieta, e quase nunca dava opiniões, ela era mais de fazer. E ela ter preparado algo deixava todos surpresos.

"Eu preparei essa musica para uma pessoa especial, espero que você goste". Quinn disse sorrindo para a morena que parecia corada.

"Vamos lá" Quinn apontou para a banda que começou a tocar.

**So she said What's the problem baby**

**What's the problem I don't know**

**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**

**Think about it every time I think about it**

**Can't stop thinking about it**

_(Então ela disse qual é o problema baby_

_Qual é o problema eu não sei_

_Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonada_

_Penso nisso todo tempo_

_Eu penso nisso_

_Não consigo parar de pensar nisso)_

Quinn cantava sorrindo e fazendo caras e bocas.

**How much longer will it take to cure this**

**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it**

**If it's love (love)**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me**

**But I don't know nothing about love**

_(Quanto tempo mais levará para curar isto?_

_Apenas pra curar isso, pois eu não consigo ignorar isso se for amor_

_Faz com que eu me vire e me encara, Mas eu não sei nada sobre amor)_

Quinn acenava enquanto olhava para o rosto da morena, que transparecia surpresa.

**Come on, come on**

**Turn a little faster**

**Come on, come on**

**The world will follow after**

**Come on, come on**

'**Cause everybody's after love**

_(Venha, venha_

_Vire um pouco mais rápido_

_Venha, venha_

_O mundo virá logo atrás_

_Venha, venha_

_Pois todos estão procurando amor)_

Ela olhava para todos do Clube que pareciam atordoados.

**Well baby I surrender**

**To the strawberry ice cream**

**Never ever end of all this love**

**Well I didn't mean to do it**

**But there's no escaping your love**

**These lines of lightning mean**

**We're never alone, never alone**

**No! No!**

_(Bem, baby, eu me rendo_

_Ao sorvete de morango_

_Nunca termine todo este amor_

_Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso_

_Mas não há escapatória para seu amor_

_Essas linhas de relâmpagos_

_Significam que nunca estaremos sozinhos_

_Nunca sozinhos, não, não)_

Ela foi andando em direção a diva, que parecia a mais chocada de todos.

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

_(Apaixonamos sem querer_

_Apaixonamos sem querer_

_Apaixonamos sem querer)_

Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos da diva e cantou.

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

_(Eu estou apaixonada, eu estou apaixonada_

_Eu estou apaixonada, eu estou apaixonada_

_Eu estou apaixonada, eu estou apaixonada)_

**Love ...I'm in love**

_(Amor…Eu estou apaixonada)_

Ela terminou a musica com todos aplaudindo. E Santana assoviava.

Todos pegaram as suas coisas e começaram a sair, dando parabéns para Quinn, pela canção divertida e bonita. Ela percebeu que Rachel continuava sentada em seu lugar e Finn também não tinha saído. O garoto disse alguma coisa para Rachel, que Quinn não conseguiu ouvir e ele saiu, parecendo irritado, quando ele passou pela loira, bateu o ombro no dela, e não virou para trás, nem pediu desculpas.

"Eu tenho duas coisas pra confessar pra você Rachel". Quinn disse.

A morena ainda estava com o rosto em choque, mas agora ela parecia mais confusa.

"Pode falar". A morena finalmente disse depois de um tempo.

"A primeira coisa é meio obvia porque eu acabei de cantar. Eu estou apaixonada por você". A loira disse, e antes que a morena respondesse ela continuou.

"Bom, eu queria também te contar uma coisa que eu fiz, já faz algum tempo, mas se eu quiser que você leve meu sentimento a serio, eu tenho que ser honesta com você". A morena assentiu.

"Há mais ou menos um mês atrás, eu fiz uma aposta com a Santana, e nos termos dessa aposta eu tinha que fazer você se apaixonar por mim, e foi por isso que eu comecei a me aproximar de você, e comecei a te defender e a me preocupar com você, e foi por causa dessa aposta que eu fiz o trabalho com você e comecei a sair com você.". A loira parou para respirar e a morena disse.

"Então você-".

"Calma, eu não terminei". A loira suspirou e continuou.

"Bom, a aposta fez com que eu me aproximasse de você, e nesse meio tempo, totalmente sem querer, eu me apaixonei por você. Eu percebi isso faz pouco tempo, eu ainda estou meio tremendo" Quinn disse sorrindo e mostrando a mão que tremia muito.

"Ual". Rachel disse no final.

"E se você chegar um pouquinho mais perto, eu acho que você consegue ouvir meu coração disparado". As duas riram.

"E agora é a parte que você briga comigo, pode mandar a ver, eu agüento todos os tipos de xingamentos, e até deixo você me bater se isso fizer você me perdoar". A loira disse sorrindo de lado e a morena começou a gargalhar.

"Eu não esperava por isso". A loira disse rindo.

"Eu sou imprevisível, lembra?". Rachel sorriu travessa.

"Sim, eu sempre dis-". Quinn olhava confusa para a morena.

"Continua Quinn". Rachel continuava com o sorriso.

"Eu sempre disse isso, mas como você sabe? Eu sempre falava isso pra Santana e pra mais ninguém, e porque você não esta brava? Eu estava te usando pra ganhar uma aposta." Quinn continuava confusa.

"Eu sabia da aposta". Rachel disse simples.

"Como assim? Como você sabia? Impossível!". Quinn disse. E Rachel riu.

"Santana me contou".

"O QUE? Porque ela te contou? Porque ela faria isso?". Quinn perguntou e Rachel começou a contar.

_Flashback_

_Rachel foi surpreendida por Santana que falou logo que a diva saiu do carro._

"_E ai Anã"._

"_O que você quer Santana?". Rachel disse seca fechando a porta do carro, se a latina estava tentando conversar com ela, só significava uma coisa: Santana queria algo._

"_Eu vou ser breve, Quinn vai tentar se aproximar de você, e você não vai deixar, simples assim". Santana disse e foi saindo._

"_Por quê?". A diva perguntou._

"_Sem perguntas ManHands, só faz o que eu estou mandando". Santana disse e olhou ameaçadora para a morena._

"_Santana, você pode achar que eu tenho medo de você, mas eu não tenho, já levo raspadinhas na cara todo dia, algumas cheerios roubam o meu dinheiro do lanche e enfiam minha cabeça na privada, eu não tenho nada a perder, não vou fazer algo só porque você esta mandando, se você me explicar o que é e me pedir, com educação, talvez eu faça". Rachel olhou para a latina e viu seu rosto passar de ameaçador para triste._

"_Ok, projeto de gente, eu conto" A latina finalmente cedeu._

"_Quinn e eu fizemos uma aposta, ela tem que fazer você se apaixonar por ela, se ela conseguir ela pode jogar na minha cara que eu sou incompetente e eu pago três meses de lanche para ela, mas se ela não conseguir, ela me ajuda a conquistar a Britt de volta." Santana parecia mais triste que o normal quando terminou._

"_Por que eu?" Foi a pergunta da diva._

"_Por que você ama o Finn, e eu pensei que talvez você odiasse tanto a Quinn que não ia deixar ela se aproximar, quer dizer, qualquer outra garota seria presa fácil para ela, mas eu achei que você não fosse ceder aos encantos da Q. E eu preciso ganhar essa aposta, eu não consigo ficar mais tempo sem a Britt, e com a ajuda da Quinn, eu tenho certeza que eu vou conseguir". Santana disse olhando para ela._

"_Eu te ajudo, com duas condições". Rachel disse sorrindo e a latina sorriu de volta._

"_Quais?". Santana perguntou._

"_Você para de me chamar por qualquer apelido, só Rachel a partir de hoje". A diva olhou para Santana esperando a resposta._

"_Ok, eu acho que posso fazer isso Rachel, e o outro?". Santana sorriu._

"_Você tem que me contar tudo que a Quinn falar pra você, todos os planos dela, e esse tipo de coisa". Rachel sorriu quando a latina apertou sua mão._

"_Obrigada Rachel". Santana disse e saiu._

_Fim do Flashback_

Quinn e Rachel estavam sentadas nas cadeira enquanto a morena sorria para a loira, que sorriu de volta.

"Então ela te contou tudo que eu estava fazendo?". Quinn disse.

"Na verdade não, ela me disse que você não falava os seus planos para ela" Rachel disse.

"Eu me lembro de ter contado os primeiros, talvez". Quinn disse pensativa.

"Ah, ela me falou isso, que você tinha pensado que eu ia perguntar o porque você foi me ajudar aquele dia no banheiro, mas eu já sabia. Acho que foi só isso que ela me contou, ela me disse que você não falava dos seus planos". Rachel disse.

"Ela quer mesmo ganhar essa aposta não é mesmo?". Quinn perguntou para a diva.

"Ela prometeu para mim que não ia mais me chamar pelos apelidos, sim ela queria muito ganhar essa aposta". Rachel sorriu.

"Então você não está brava comigo?" Quinn disse com um pouco de medo.

"Não, quer dizer, no começo eu fiquei, e eu estava ficando triste porque isso era apenas uma aposta pra você, e quando você cantou mais cedo, eu pensei que fosse um dos seus planos, mas com você me contando da aposta, eu fiquei feliz, porque significa que você realmente gosta de mim".

"Sim, eu realmente gosto de você" Quinn disse sorrindo e a morena olhou para o chão então a líder de torcida disse.

"Agora é o momento que você diz que também..." O sorriso da loira foi diminuindo enquanto ela parava de falar. "Você não gosta não é mesmo?". A loira sorriu triste.

"Eu gosto de você Quinn".

"Mas?". A loira perguntou.

"Eu estou confusa". A morena disse, agora olhando para a líder de torcida.

"Finn?" Quinn perguntou.

"Ele foi em casa no sábado, o dia em que você estava lá, e ele se declarou para mim, foi bem menos intenso, e menos romântico que o seu, mas de qualquer forma mexeu comigo, afinal, eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele". Rachel pegou na mão da loira e começou a fazer carinho, a loira correspondeu.

"Eu entendo você! Quer dizer, você achou que eu podia estar brincando com os seus sentimentos e tudo mais, e agora que você sabe que eu estou verdadeiramente apaixonada por você, você tem mais coisas para pensar, e poder fazer sua escolha". Quinn disse sorrindo triste para a garota.

"Eu não queria ferir seus sentimentos Quinn, me desculpe". Rachel olhou para a loira que ainda estava com o sorriso triste no rosto.

"Não precisa se desculpar." Quinn disse e começou a fazer carinho no rosto da morena, que sorriu.

"Eu entendi Rachel, depois de tanto achar que era mentira, eu entendi porque o mocinho morre pela mocinha. Antes eu achava idiotice o cara morrer, sabendo que vai deixar sua amada para outra pessoa, mas agora eu entendi que se a sua amada estiver feliz, você também vai estar, mesmo que ela não esteja com você, porque a sua felicidade passa a não depender de vocês estarem juntos, e sim do sorriso de felicidade dela, independente de com quem ela esteja". Rachel sorriu ao ouvir isso, e Quinn sorriu também.

Quinn pegou a morena pela nuca, e foi puxando ela devagar para mais perto, seus lábios se tocaram, e elas começaram um beijo calmo, só lábios molhados se acariciando, até que Quinn pediu espaço com a língua e foi colocando ela devagar na boca da morena que suspirou, as línguas finalmente se encontraram e começaram a dançar juntas, até que o beijo foi se tornando mais rápido e mais ardente. Elas se separaram e sorriram.

"Leve o tempo que quiser para pensar sobre isso". Quinn disse e Rachel sorriu e se levantou.

"Acho que é melhor não irmos ao café essa semana". Rachel disse triste.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta lá". As duas sorriram e Rachel se levantou andando, quando ela chegou à porta ela parou olhou para trás e disse.

"E se eu não escolher você Quinn?"

"Espero que você fique feliz com ele, eu vou estar feliz se você também estiver". Quinn disse sorrindo e a morena sorriu de volta saindo da sala.

Quinn olhou para a sala pensativa e foi saindo, quando chegou à porta se encostou no batente, viu que Finn e Rachel conversavam algo, Finn estava esperando por ela em seu armário e os dois conversavam e davam risada enquanto a morena terminava de guardar suas coisas. Os dois saíram lado a lado conversando e Quinn ainda olhava a cena, nenhum dos dois tinham notado que estavam sendo observados. Rachel sorria para o garoto, e ele sorria de volta. Quinn olhava a cena, e seu coração estava apertado, por alguns segundos achou que tinha chances de ficar com a garota, agora, ela já não tinha tanta certeza.

Quinn deu um sorriso triste.


	11. Capitulo 11 – Brittana: Parte 1

Capitulo 11 – Brittana: Parte 1.

Terça-feira.

"Hey Santana... espera... preciso falar com você". O treino das cheerios tinha acabado, e Santana já estava indo para o vestiário quando Quinn a chamou.

"Fala Q". A morena parou e olhou para a amiga, Quinn sorriu e puxou a latina ate as arquibancadas, elas sentaram e Quinn respirou fundo.

"Você ganhou a aposta". A loira finalmente disse sorrindo envergonhada. Santana riu.

"Sério? Depois daquela declaração de ontem, eu pensei que você estaria com a Rachel em suas mãos". A latina disse.

"Bom, na verdade ela esta confusa, ela gosta do Finncapaz, mas também gosta de mim, de qualquer forma, eu realmente pensava que você era uma incompetente, mas depois de tudo que eu passei com a ela, eu vi que não é fácil fazer uma pessoa se apaixonar por você, não uma pessoa que valha a pena". Quinn disse sorrindo para a latina, que sorriu mais ainda.

"Você vai me ajudar então?". Santana perguntou.

"Ontem enquanto eu tomava banho, me veio o melhor plano de todos os tempos! Mas depois da minha experiência com a Rachel, eu não posso prever o movimentos das pessoas, mas eu garanto pra você, que até o final dessa semana, a Britt vai estar solteira, o resto Santana, é com você! Você acha que isso te ajuda?". Santana não respondeu, apenas abraçou a loira muito apertado e disse:

"Obrigada Q. você é uma ótima amiga".

Rachel andava pelos corredores do colégio com o ar de diva de sempre, mesmo que as pessoas a olhassem feio, e a empurrassem. Ela parou no armário e colocou a senha e quando abriu teve uma surpresa, uma rosa branca estava bem na frente de todos os livros ela pegou a rosa e viu um bilhete.

_Você está tão bonita hoje_

_Quando você está sentada ali é tão difícil eu não olhar_

_Então eu tento achar as palavras certas que eu poderia dizer_

_Outro dia sem você comigo_

_É como uma lança que me corta no meio_

_Mas eu posso esperar, eu posso esperar pra sempre_

Rachel sorriu, mas achou estranho não estar assinado, afinal, sempre que Finn lhe mandava algo ele assinava como Finn, e Quinn sempre assinava com Q. ou o próprio nome, e agora ela estava mais confusa do que antes, então ela olhou na direção do armário da líder de torcida, e encontrou a loira sorrindo para ela, e então sorriu de volta. Então ela olhou na direção do armário do garoto, e lá estava ele, sorrindo para ela, e ela sorriu de volta. Depois olhou para a flor outra vez, respirou fundo e colocou de volta no armário, pegando seus livros.

Ela tinha conversado com Finn ontem, do mesmo jeito que conversou com Quinn, e ela pediu ao garoto tempo para decidir, e como a loira, ele falou que esperaria. Por isso, nenhum dos dois veio falar com ela, ou até mesmo se ofereceu para levá-la até a próxima aula. Ela deu mais uma olhada no garoto, que agora estava distraído com algo em seu armário, e deu uma outra olhada na garota que agora estava... _Quem é essa garota que está falando com ela?_

Quinn conversava com a garota, como se tivesse dando instruções,e a garota sorria enquanto concordava com a cabeça, era uma cheerio, olhando por mais tempo Rachel lembrou da garota, Teddy Alguma Coisa, uma cheerio novata que tinha entrado esse ano, e como muitos sabiam, tinha um amor platônico pela capitã das líderes de torcida. Quem Rachel queria enganar? Parecia que todo mundo tinha um amor platônico por Quinn. As garotas apertaram as mãos como se tivessem fechado um acordo e Teddy saiu, Quinn pegou seus livros e virou para a morena que a encarava com uma expressão aborrecida.

Quinn sorriu abertamente para a morena, que aos poucos foi desmanchando a cara brava, e sorrindo para a loira. Então a líder de torcida piscou o olho para a morena e saiu em direção a aula.

"Mr. Schu?". Quinn perguntou da porta da sala de aula de espanhol.

"Sim, Quinn". Ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Diretor Figgins quer ver o Artie, você pode dispensá-lo?". Quinn perguntou séria.

"Artie, você está liberado". Mr. Schu disse e Artie pegou seus livros e foi saindo da sala, seguindo Quinn pelos corredores desertos da escola.

"O que será que o diretor quer comigo?". Artie perguntou para Quinn.

Quinn sorriu e entrou em uma sala que estava vazia, e Artie entrou junto. Quinn sentou em um cadeira e Artie ficou olhando assustado de longe.

"O diretor não esta te chamando, era só uma desculpa pra te trazer até aqui".

"E-e-e pra-pra que você me me trouxe aqui?". Artie parecia nervoso.

"Relaxa cara, é o seguinte... eu gosto muito da Britt sabe, mas tem essa garota, que esta me infernizando a dias querendo que eu fale com você sobre ela, então, eu vim aqui passar o recado". Quinn disse sorrindo e Artie chegou mais perto.

"Como assim?". Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Eu acho que você conhece a Teddy Fitch, ela é uma cheerio, muito bonita e inteligente, e fiquei sabendo por ai que ela gosta muito de jogos de ação, e ela esta muito interessada em você, ela disse que viu você cantando e se apaixonou a primeira vista. Porem, como eu sou amiga da Britt, me recusei a falar com você varias vezes, mas eu andei pensando, que talvez fosse melhor você falar logo com ela, e resolver essa situação, eu só quero que ela pare de me pedir pra falar com você, entende?". Quinn disse calma.

"Entendo". Ele disse sorrindo e Quinn entregou um bilhete a ele.

"Ela te mandou isso, ela quer te encontrar nesse local que esta marcado no bilhete na hora do almoço e eu acho melhor você ir, só pra resolver certinho esse lance com ela, e espero que ela pare de tentar me fazer mandar recados". Quinn ia saindo quando se virou e disse.

"Eu não vou falar nada para a Britt, porque eu sei que você esta indo lá só para resolver isso, eu sei que você não vai fazer nada de errado". Dito isso Quinn saiu da sala, deixando um Artie sorridente sozinho.

"Você está muito atrasada para essa aula! O que você estava aprontando?". Santana perguntou logo que Quinn sentou ao seu lado, depois de explicar o atraso ao professor, que por pouco não deixou a loira para fora.

"Estava conversando com a Sue, ela estava brigando comigo porque essa semana eu ainda não fiz nenhuma novata chorar". Quinn disse para a latina que deu risada.

"Faz sentido". Santana disse quando terminou de dar risada.

"Presta atenção, é importante que você faça isso, e faça isso com cuidado! Leve a Britt lá pro auditório na hora do intervalo, e se prepare para chorar". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Chorar de tristeza ou de alegria?". A latina perguntou.

"Chorar de emoção". Quinn respondeu e sorriu em direção a Santana que sorriu de volta. As duas trocaram um olhar cúmplice e voltaram a atenção para o professor.

Assim que Santana saiu da sala de aula, foi a procura da loira que mais gostava no mundo.

"Hey Britt, o que você esta fazendo ai?". A latina disse enquanto olhava para a loira que parecia confusa.

"Eu esqueci a senha do meu armário outra vez". A loira disse triste.

"Deixa que eu te ajudo". Santana começou a rodar o botão do cadeado, e algumas voltas depois ele abriu.

"Prontinho". A latina disse sorrindo e Brittany a abraçou.

"Obrigada".

"Então Britt, eu estava pensando, não quer ir comigo ao auditório agora? Aproveitando que estamos no intervalo, e eu nem estou com fome? Você esta com fome? ". Santana perguntou sorrindo.

"Não, eu não estou com fome também, claro vamos lá então, mas por que o auditório?". A loira perguntou enquanto colocava alguns livros no armário.

"Nada de especial, só queria ir até lá". Santana disse sorrindo.

"Vamos". A loira disse fechando o armário.

Elas deram os dedinhos, e foram andando até o auditório. Santana queria ver o que Quinn tinha preparado para que Britt e Artie se separassem.

Santana abriu a porta do auditório para Britt passar, e quando elas entraram Santana ficou surpresa com a cena que viu: Rachel Berry ensaiando alguma musica. A voz da garota soava tão perfeita como sempre.

**You look so beautiful today**

**When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away**

**So I try to find the words that I could say**

**I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away**

_(Você está tão bonita hoje_

_Quando você está sentada ali é tão difícil eu não olhar_

_Então eu tento achar as palavras certas que eu poderia dizer_

_Eu sei que a distância não importa mas você parece tão distante)_

A latina ficou com raiva e esperou alguns minutos para ver se algo de diferente acontecia, mas nada. Tudo que tinha no auditório era uma Rachel Berry que cantava uma musica muito bonita com sua voz perfeita, nada de Artie, ou de qualquer outra coisa que fizesse ele e Britt se separarem.

**And I can't lie**

**Every time I leave my heart turns grey**

**And I want to come back home to see your face tonight**

**Cause I just can't take it**

_(E não eu posso mentir_

_Toda vez que eu te deixo meu coração fica triste_

_E eu quero voltar pra casa para ver seu rosto esta noite_

_Porque eu não aguento isso)_

"Aqui esta ocupado". Santana ia saindo puxando Brittany, mas a loira a puxou de volta.

"Vamos fica aqui e ouvir Sant". Britt disse e se sentou em uma poltrona, Santana logo sentou ao seu lado. Brittany pegou na mão da latina e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

**Another day without you with me**

**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**

**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

**When you call my heart stops beating**

**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**

**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

_(Outro dia sem você comigo_

_É como uma lança que me corta no meio_

_Mas eu posso esperar, eu posso esperar pra sempre_

_Quando você liga meu coração para de bater_

_Quando você vai embora ele não para de sangrar_

_Mas eu posso esperar, eu posso esperar pra sempre)_

As duas ficaram ali se acariciando e ouvindo a musica que Rachel cantava. Santana sentiu algumas lagrimas em seu ombro.

**You look so beautiful today**

**It's like every time I turn around, I see your face**

**The thing I miss the most is waking up next you**

**When I look into your eyes, man, I wish that I could stay**

_(Você está tão bonita hoje_

_É como se toda vez que eu me viro eu vejo seu rosto_

_A coisa que eu mais sinto falta é acordar ao seu lado_

_Quando eu olho nos seus olhos, cara, eu queria poder ficar)_

"O que foi Britt?". Ela perguntou baixinho no ouvido da loira.

"Essa musica é muito bonita". Britt disse.

"É sim". Santana concordou.

"Você vai me esperar para sempre?". Brittany disse olhando para a latina com lagrima nos olhos.

**I know it feels like forever**

**I guess that's just the price I've got to pay**

**But when I come back home,**

**To feel you touch makes it better**

**Until that day, there's nothing else that I can do**

**And I just can't take it**

_(Sei que isto parece ser para sempre_

_Eu acho que esse é o preço que eu tenho que pagar_

_Quando eu volto pra casa,_

_Para sentir seu toque sinto-me melhor_

_Até esse dia, não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer_

_E eu simplesmente não aguento)_

"Eu vou esperar por você o tempo que precisar, porque eu amo você". A latina disse e sentiu os lábios macios da loira de encontro com os seus.

**Another day without you with me**

**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**

**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

**When you call my heart stops beating**

**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**

**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

_(Outro dia sem você comigo_

_É como uma lança que me corta no meio_

_Mas eu posso esperar, eu posso esperar pra sempre_

_Quando você liga meu coração para de bater_

_Quando você vai embora ele não para de sangrar_

_Mas eu posso esperar, eu posso esperar pra sempre)_

E as duas ficaram ali, se acariciando e se beijando, enquanto e diva do Clube Glee ensaiava, sem perceber que tinham duas pessoas no auditório com ela.


	12. Capitulo 12 – Brittana: Parte 2

**Olá Pessoal! Tudo bom?**

**Mais um capitulo!**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Não se esqueça de me falar o que você achou do capitulo!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12 – Brittana: Parte 2.<p>

Sexta-feira.

Três dias já tinham se passado desde o ocorrido no auditório. A verdade é que Santana queria matar Quinn, e pensou em varias forma de fazer isso, em uma delas ela dava um copo de slushie envenenado para a garota beber, e ficava vendo ela agonizar enquanto ria da cara dela, afinal, como Quinn pode brincar com uma coisa tão séria? Ela disse que tinha um plano, ela disse que Artie ia terminar com Britt, e nada tinha acontecido. Para a felicidade de Santana, pelo menos a Berry também estava dando um gelo na loira, enquanto "decidia" com que ia ficar. Santana se segurou todos os dias para não ir falar com a loira, ela sabia que se falasse, ela poderia "sem querer" acabar jogando a líder das cheerios de uma escada, ou algo do tipo, era melhor ela ficar afastada. E foi isso que ela fez, evitando de todas as formas falar com Quinn, ou até mesmo, ficar olhando muito para a loira. Ainda bem que ela tinha Britt, ela não tinha Britt como queria, mas pelo menos a loira inocente sempre estava lá.

Era mais uma sexta feira normal, como qualquer outra, Santana estava em seu armário, guardando suas coisas para o intervalo quando ela ouviu uma voz chorosa.

"Sant?". A latina olhou em direção a voz e o que viu, partiu seu coração, Brittany estava com os olhos azuis cheios de água.

"O que foi B?". Santana perguntou abraçando a garota.

"O Artie terminou comigo!". A loira disse enquanto abraçava a morena de volta, e não viu o sorriso que a morena tinha nos lábios.

"Porque ele terminou com você?". Santana parou de sorrir e olhou para a loira.

"Ele só me disse que não estava mais dando certo, que ele gostava muito de mim, mas que eu não merecia uma pessoa que só gostasse de mim, ele disse que eu merecia uma pessoa que me amasse". Ela disse voltando a abraçar a morena dessa vez mais forte.

"Vem B. vamos para a minha casa, e eu vou fazer um chocolate quente bem gostoso pra nós duas, e a gente vai assistir As meninas super poderosas que é o seu desenho favorito, e ai você vai esquecer tudo isso". Santana passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos da loira e pegou em sua mão, e as duas saíram da escola.

Os pais de Santana estavam trabalhando, isso não era novidade. Eles costumavam trabalhar até tarde. Ela estava na cozinha, fazendo o chocolate quente que tinha prometido para a loira, que estava no sofá, assistindo a TV. Santana colocou o DVD que ela mesmo tinha feito, só com episódios de As meninas super poderosas porque ela sabia que era o desenho preferido de Britt, e já tinha usado esse mesmo DVD para chamar a loira diversas vezes em sua casa, o que quase sempre resultava em amassos.

Santana tinha seus momentos de bondade, mas com Britt ela era boa de verdade, 100 por cento boa em 100 por cento do tempo. A latina foi descobrir que isso era amor, depois de muito tempo.

Aproveitou que estava na cozinha a mandou uma mensagem para Quinn:

_- Preciso falar com você, mas agora eu estou ocupada. Mais tarde eu te ligo e a gente se encontra._

_Beijos S._

"Chocolate quente pra você, lindinha". Santana disse trazendo duas xícaras grandes com o liquido.

"Como você sabe?". Britt perguntou sorrindo para a morena.

"Como eu sei o que?". A latina perguntou confusa.

"Que eu sou a lindinha das meninas super poderosas!". A loira disse sorrindo.

"Ah, é que eu te amo, então eu sei tudo sobre você B." Santana respondeu entregando a xícara para Brittany que pegou e deu um gole.

"Huum, está uma delicia". A loira falou enquanto se encaixava no abraço da morena que tinha sentado ao seu lado.

"Que bom que você gostou". Santana disse sorrindo, a verdade é que a latina amava quando Britt a elogiava, qualquer elogio já fazia o coração dela pular de felicidade, e ali, abraçada com a loira, ela não podia estar mais feliz.

"Eu estou me sentindo tão mal, Sant". Britt disse com um sorriso triste no rosto.

"Porque? Você ama muito ele B?". Santana falou olhando para o chão.

"Sim, eu amo o Artie, mas eu to me sentindo mal, por não estar triste pela nossa separação, e eu sei que é porque você esta aqui comigo, e quando você esta comigo, eu nunca fico triste, eu só fico feliz, porque eu amo você". A loira disse isso sorrindo.

"Eu também amo muito você". Santana disse enquanto chegava mais perto da loira, que foi se aproximando, até que seus lábios tocaram, em um beijo carinhoso e lento.

"Você vai ficar comigo pra sempre B?". A latina sorriu, e Brittany retribuiu o sorriso.

"Claro que eu vou, se você prometer que vai ficar só comigo". A loira disse sorrindo inocente.

"Só com você, se você quiser eu posso até fazer uma faixa falando que eu tenho dona, e colocar pelos corredores da nossa escola". Santana sorriu.

"Não é uma má idéia, mas eu não quero ver o Artie sofrer, então por enquanto, só conte para a Quinn e para o Lord Tobbington". Brittany disse pensativa.

"Tem certeza que quer contar para o Lord Tobbington? Lembra da ultima vez que ele leu seu diário? Ele falou para todo mundo que você tinha um unicórnio". Santana falou sorrindo para a garota loira.

"Você tem razão, a gente conta mais tarde para o Lord Tobbington". B. falou e pulou em cima da latina, e elas começaram a se beijar de novo. Santana estava feliz, e não ligava para o que as pessoas iriam pensar de seus sentimentos, a vida sem a Britt não tinha sentido, e agora ela podia sorrir de verdade, tinha que lembrar de agradecer a Quinn por ter ajudado com isso, afinal, o que será que a loira tinha feito? Ela tinha que ir falar com a loira, mas agora, ela tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer.

Ela pegou na mão da loira e subiu para o seu quarto, aquela era a melhor sexta – feira de todas.

"Eu pensei que você ia ficar pra sempre com a Britt na sua cama". Quinn disse e sorriu quando a latina sentou na cadeira a sua frente. Não fazia muito tempo que a loira estava ali, e mais cedo naquele dia Santana tinha mandado uma mensagem falando que precisava conversar, então ela sabia que a latina ia encontrar ela no café.

"Primeiro: O que você tem com esse café que você passa todo o seu tempo livre aqui? Segundo: Sim, eu queria que ela pudesse ficar mais tempo em casa, mas ela precisou ir embora, era algum compromisso com a vó dela". Santana sorriu, um sorriso tão grande e verdadeiro que Quinn se sentiu feliz pela amiga.

"Primeiro: Sim, eu amo esse lugar, ele me lembra a Rachel, e eu gosto de ficar aqui imaginando que ela vai entrar por aquela porta e me beijar, e falar que me escolheu. Segundo: Eu fico feliz por vocês duas. Terceiro: Sim, eu estou fantasiando com o meu final feliz, e estou pronta para qualquer tipo de zoação que você venha fazer". A loira disse sorrindo.

"Eu estou tão feliz Q, que eu nem me importo que você está toda babaca pela Rachel". Santana sorriu.

"Se você não veio me encher o saco, o que você quer?". Quinn disse simples.

"Me conta Q, o que você fez para separar o Artie da Britt?". A latina perguntou séria.

"Eu não fiz nada para separar eles, o Artie que terminou com a Britt porque ele quis".

"Você não fez nada?". Santana perguntou desconfiada.

"Depende". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Depende do que Quinn?" Santana perguntou agora sorrindo.

"Eu fiz umas coisas, mas eu não fiz nada para separar eles". Quinn disse sorrindo, tomando um gole de seu café.

"O que você fez então?" A latina perguntou.

_Flashback_

_Quinn puxou Artie para uma sala e disse:_

"_Hey, Artie, melhor você terminar com a Britt, se não eu vou ter que usar **isso**". Quando Quinn disse 'isso', tirou uma espada de trás das costas e apontou para o garoto, que olhou assustado para a garota, mas apenas sorriu e estalou os dedos, foi quando aparecerem vários ninjas –_

"QUIIIINN". Santana gritou. E completou. "Espada? Ninjas? Sério?". As duas começaram a gargalhar.

"Desculpe, eu queria dar uma apimentada na história". Quinn disse dando risada.

"Me conta a verdade, o que aconteceu?". Santana disse sorrindo.

"Eu te conto se você fizer uma coisa pra mim". Quinn sorriu.

"O que eu tenho que fazer?". Santana perguntou.

"Não é nada demais, só um pequeno favor". Quinn falou.

"Tudo bem, eu faço, sei que você não vai me colocar em encrencas! Mas conta o que você fez". A latina sorriu e Quinn sorriu de volta.

_Flashback_

_Terça-feira_

_Quinn olhou para a garota loira que estava a sua frente._

"_Então Ted, eu vou entregar isso para ele, e ele vai te encontrar no ginásio na hora do intervalo, lembre-se: seja legal, converse bastante, por que no começo ele vai estar estranho e achar que é alguma brincadeira de mau-gosto, fale das coisas que ele gosta, eu já tinha feito uma lista pra você, e no final, dê seu numero de telefone e beije ele, um beijo inocente, nada de mais ok? E simplesmente saia". Quinn disse e sorriu para a garota que apenas balançava a cabeça concordando, e ficava com cara de boba apaixonada._

"_Ta, eu faço". Ela disse tímida então elas apertaram as mãos, a garota se despediu e saiu._

_Quinn olhou para Rachel, que estava olhando com cara de brava para ela. Ciúmes...Quinn ficou feliz quando percebeu o que era, e sorriu para a garota, que aos poucos foi sorrindo de volta, Quinn piscou para a morena e saiu._

_Artie olhou para o papel em sua mão, e estava escrito:_

Me encontre no ginásio, na hora do intervalo.

Teddy.

_Ele não estava acreditando naquilo, nenhuma cheerio poderia realmente gostar dele não é? Devia ser algum tipo de armação...da Santana. Só pode ser isso, mas de qualquer forma ele iria, só pra mostrar para a Santana que ele não tinha medo dela, e que a Britt era só dele._

_Chegando no ginásio ele se sentiu estranho quando viu uma garota loira sorrindo para ele na arquibancada, ela era linda, e parecia muito tímida. Ele olhou desconfiado para os lados, mas não tinha ninguém, o ginásio estava vazio, eles estavam sozinhos. Ele chegou mais perto da garota, eles começaram a conversar, e qual não foi a surpresa do garoto de ver que a garota era inteligente, e gostava de jogos de ação, e de Star Wars, e que eles tinham muitas coisas em comum. Ela disse que estava apaixonada, e ele achou aquilo, de uma forma muito estranha, adorável. Aquela garota era perfeita, e em meia hora de conversa, ele já tinha esquecido de tudo, da Britt, da aula, do trabalho que tinha que fazer na próxima aula. A garota olhou para o relógio e falou que tinha que ir, que ela não podia perder mais a aula, deu um papel com o telefone e pediu para o garoto ligar, deu um leve beijo nos lábios do garoto e saiu. Ele ficou olhando para o nada sorrindo por uns cinco minutos, até que se virou para ir embora e se assustou com uma loira parada na porta, sorrindo maliciosa._

"_Qu-qu-quinn, eu não tinha te visto, fa-faz quanto tempo que você está ai?". Artie perguntou tenso._

"_Estou aqui, desde que você entrou, eu ouvi toda a conversa, e eu vi o beijo, se é isso que você quer saber". Quinn continuou sorrindo e se aproximou._

"_Na-na-não, é na-nada disso que você esta pensando". Ele respondeu assustado._

"_Eu não estou pensando nada". Quinn se sentou na arquibancada e olhou para o garoto._

"_Olha, foi ela que me beijou". Ele disse rapidamente. Quinn riu._

"_Não foi o beijo que me surpreendeu, foi você ter ficado olhando para o nada sorrindo que me impressionou". Ela disse e ele não respondeu abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão._

"_Escuta Artie, se uma conversa de meia hora mexeu com você desse jeito, talvez você não ame tanto a Britt". Quinn falou séria._

"_O QUE? O que você está falando? Que eu não amo a Britt? Você é louca?". Artie falou com o tom de voz alterado._

"_Eu só acho que se uma pessoa que ame de verdade, não pensa em outras pessoas, e não beija outras pessoas, independente das circunstancias". Quinn disse e foi saindo, deixando Artie sozinho. Quinn já estava na porta do ginásio quando disse._

"_Ah, pode deixar que eu não vou contar nada para a Britt"._

"_Obrigada, Ted". Quinn sorriu para a garota que sorriu apaixonada de volta._

"_O que eu tenho que fazer agora?". Ela perguntou sorrindo._

"_Só continua conversando com ele, não precisa mais de beijos ta? Só seja muito gentil". Quinn disse sorrindo, e a garota concordou com a cabeça e saiu._

_Sexta-feira_

"_Quinn, posso conversar com você?". Artie perguntou para a loira assim que ela entrou na escola._

"_Sim, agora?". A loira perguntou sorrindo._

"_Agora, por favor". Ele disse._

_Eles então entraram em uma sala que estava vazia._

"_Pode falar". Quinn disse sorrindo._

"_Eu, eu estou tão magoado comigo Quinn". Artie disse parecendo triste._

"_Porque?" Ela perguntou simples._

"_Por que eu pensei que eu amasse a Britt, mas depois que a Ted começou a conversar comigo, eu estou confuso"._

"_Sabe o que eu acho Artie?". Quinn disse sorrindo._

"_O que?". Ele perguntou com uma voz triste._

"_Eu acho que você realmente gosta da Britt, mas você não a ama de verdade, você esta com ela, porque ela é linda, e na sua cabeça, você nunca vai conseguir ninguém bonita como ela, às vezes ela te irrita por causa de algumas coisas que ela fala, e eu acho que isso não é amor, porque eu conheço uma pessoa que ama quando a Britt fala coisas sem sentido, e ama tudo que a Britt faz, você sabe que eu estou falando da Santana, e em minha opinião, você nunca vai amar a Britt como a Sant ama, e se você realmente gostar da Britt, você vai deixar ela para alguém que realmente a ama pelo que ela é, se você realmente ama a Britt, você tem que deixar ela com alguém que realmente vai amá-la, do jeito que ela merece". Quinn terminou com um sorriso triste. Ele sorriu triste para a loira._

"_Obrigada Quinn". Dizendo isso ele saiu, e Quinn foi para a aula sorrindo._

"E como o Artie terminou com ela?". Santana perguntou curiosa.

"Eu não sei, eu não estava lá, só fiquei sabendo porque ele me mandou uma mensagem". Quinn disse e mostrou a tela do celular para a latina.

Fiz a coisa certa, terminei com a Britt, pelo menos ela vai ficar com alguém que mereça – Art.

"Muito impressionante Fabray". Santana disse sorrindo.

"Eu sabia que ele ia se sentir mal, e na verdade, ele não merecia ela, não depois de ter cedido aos encantos de uma garota totalmente desconhecida em meia hora". Quinn disse e olhou para a latina.

"O que foi Q?". Santana disse.

"Você me deve um favor lembra?". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Pode mandar Fabray". Santana disse e as duas sorriram.

"Não agora, quando eu precisar". Quinn falou.

"Tudo bem". A latina falou e ficou pensativa. "Eu tenho uma duvida Q.". Santana falou.

"O que é?". Quinn respondeu.

"A Teddy é apaixonada por você, então, como ela está com o rodinhas?". A latina perguntou.

"Ela não está, logo que ele me mandou aquela mensagem, eu liguei para a Ted e disse que ela não precisava mais fingir que gostava dele, então acho que ele levou um fora épico, porque ele me mandou outra mensagem". Quinn procurou a mensagem no celular e mostrou para a latina.

Fiz a coisa certa, mas eu acho que vou morrer sozinho

- Art.

"Eu me senti mau depois que ele me mandou essa, mas eu espero que um dia ele encontre alguém que goste de verdade dele". Quinn sorriu triste.

"Porque você me mandou para o auditório aquele dia?". A latina perguntou curiosa.

"Eu tinha que deixar a Britt longe do Artie, eu sabia que a Rach ia estar lá cantando, ela sempre faz isso nos intervalos, e eu sabia que a B ia querer ouvir, foi só pra deixar vocês duas fora da jogada e não atrapalhar as coisas no ginásio". Quinn falou sorrindo enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida.

"Entendi! Mas então, me conta da Berry". A latina pediu sorrindo.

"Ah, a Rachel, ta tudo na mesma, to dando um tempo para ela 'escolher'". Quinn sorriu triste.

"Você não tem medo, de estar dando muito espaço?". Santana olhou para a amiga.

"Tenho, mas eu to respeitando o pedido dela, por mais que meu coração fique angustiado com a espera". Quinn falou e a latina sorriu para a amiga.

E ali, elas ficaram conversando, Santana sorrindo e contando de sua felicidade, enquanto Quinn ficava feliz pela amiga, mas triste pela garota indecisa por quem estava perdidamente apaixonada.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado, me deixem saber ^^,<strong>

**Desculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa assim.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Sonhos - Parte 1.**

**Ela viu quando a morena chegou com o carro sozinha e estacionou. Saiu correndo até a loira e disse.**

**Sua maluca, o que você está fazendo aqui nessa chuva?. A diva tentou parecer brava, mas ela parecia feliz.**

**Eu precisava te ver, se não ai sim eu ficava maluca. Quinn disse sorrindo envergonhada.**

**Vem, vamos entrar. A morena disse abrindo a porta para a loira passar.**


	13. Capitulo 13 – Sonhos: Parte 1

Capitulo 13 – Sonhos - Parte 1.

Estava frio e chuvoso, metaforicamente na vida de Quinn, literalmente na cidade dela.

Sábado ela não saiu, ficou em casa de remoendo de vontade de pelo menos ver Rachel, ela sentia falta da dose diária que tinha da diva todo dia na escola. Era uma hora da tarde e ela estava deitada no sofá da sala, e ela estava tão cansada...

Ouviu alguém tocando a campainha e quando abriu a porta Rachel apareceu sorrindo, e Quinn foi até ela e a abraçou forte, mas a morena não correspondeu a seu abraço, ela apenas olhava para Quinn com tristeza e o que parecia ser pena.

"Eu escolhi o Finn". Rachel disse para a loira.

"Porque?". A pergunta saiu dos lábios da loira sem querer.

"Ele veio atrás de mim, e tentou conversar comigo, enquanto você ficava atrás daquela Ted". Rachel disse parecendo triste.

"Eu estava respeitando o seu espaço, eu não fiz por mal, eu estava apenas tentando ajudar a Santana". Quinn respondeu e pegou nas mãos da diva, e assim que ela tocou nas mãos da morena, Finn apareceu do lado dela e disse.

"Tira as mãos da minha garota". Finn então empurrou a loira que caiu no chão e sentiu uma dor estranha.

Quinn abriu os olhos e viu que estava no chão da sala, ela olhou pela janela e viu que estava escuro lá fora. Por quanto tempo será que ela tinha dormido?

Olhou no relógio e se surpreendeu, eram duas da tarde ainda, ela havia dormido apenas uma hora, e estava escuro por causa do tempo de chuva.

Ela sorriu aliviada quando olhou para a porta da sala que estava fechada, tinha sido apenas um sonho.

Mas o sonho serviu para alguma coisa, Quinn precisava ver Rachel, não pensou duas vezes e pegou a chave do carro.

Quinn chegou na residência dos Berry as três horas, a casa não era tão longe assim, mas Quinn resolveu parar para comprar um pequeno presente para a diva.

Quando Quinn saiu do carro, começou a chover, ela colocou o presente da diva no bolso, e celular ela deixou no porta luvas do carro para não molhar, trancou o carro e foi andando devagar, não ligando para os pingos grosso de chuva que caiam sobre ela.

Ela tocou a campainha, e nada. Bateu palmas e até gritou, até que ela lembrou que em uma das conversas que teve com Rach no café, que a morena ia alguns domingos almoçar na casa dos avós, pais de Hiram.

Ela sentou em baixo da porta, ainda tomando chuva e esperou.

Ela viu quando a morena chegou com o carro sozinha e estacionou. Saiu correndo até a loira e disse.

"Sua maluca, o que você está fazendo aqui nessa chuva?". A diva tentou parecer brava, mas ela parecia feliz.

"Eu precisava te ver, se não ai sim eu ficava maluca". Quinn disse sorrindo envergonhada.

"Vem, vamos entrar". A morena disse abrindo a porta para a loira passar.

"Eu desisti da aposta". Quinn parou no meio da sala e olhou para a morena.

"Eu tinha ouvido falar que a Santana e Brittany estavam juntas, foi porque você ajudou?". Rachel olhou para a loira.

"Sim". Quinn respondeu simples.

"Porque você desistiu?". Rachel perguntou curiosa.

"Porque eu não me importo com a aposta, ou com nada, eu só me importo com...você". Quinn disse envergonhada e se surpreendeu quando Rachel a beijou, de forma carinhosa. Elas se separam e sorriram.

"Onde estão seus pais?". A loira perguntou sorrindo.

"Eles ficaram na casa dos meus avós, eu disse que estava com uma sensação estranha e quis voltar mais cedo". Rachel disse enquanto entrava em um quarto de baixo da escada, e saiu com uma toalha. A morena abriu a toalha e colocou em volta dos ombros da loira, e esfregando os ombros da líder de torcida com as mãos, nem percebendo os arrepios que causava na loira.

"Você está toda molhada". Rachel disse, e Quinn sorriu maliciosa.

"Eu-eu quis dizer molhada da chuva, como você pode ser tão pervertida?". Rachel perguntou corando e sorrindo sem graça.

"Rach, se você não percebeu, eu não disse nada, você que está pensando coisas pervertidas". Quinn disse enquanto sorria para a morena.

"Vamos subir, eu vou pegar roupas secas para você". Rachel disse mudando de assunto, enquanto subia as escadas, e a loira a seguia de perto.

Elas chegaram ao quarto da diva, e a morena estava abrindo o guarda roupa, procurando algo que servisse na loira, enquanto tentava disfarçar os olhares que lançava para o corpo da líder de torcida, que estava praticamente exposto, pois a blusa que Quinn vestia havia ficado transparente por causa da chuva.

Quinn não deixou isso passar despercebido, ela via os olhares que a diva estava lhe dando e sorria enquanto passava a toalha. A morena voltou sua atenção para guarda roupas, e viu um moletom que ela tinha fazia um tempo, mas não usava, porque era um pouco grande, uma calça cinza comprida, e uma blusa branca e cinza também comprida, tudo muito cumprido, para que a loira não ficasse com partes do corpo a mostra, a morena não aguentaria, quando ela virou para entregar as roupas para a loira, ela tomou um susto e deixou as roupas caírem no chão.

Quinn havia tirado a blusa só para provocar a diva, tinha ficado de sutiã e com a calça jeans, e passava a toalha pelo corpo, agora quase seco, quando ouviu as roupas caindo no chão, ela olhou sorrindo provocante para a morena, que não tirava os olhos do abdômen bem definido da loira.

Quinn viu quando Rachel passou a língua pelos lábios e foi andando em sua direção, quando a diva já estava bem próxima da loira, ela colocou uma mão hesitante no abdômen dela, e começou a passear por ali, bem devagar, Quinn não tirava os olhos do rosto da morena, e a diva não tirava os olhos do abdômen da loira. Então Rachel ergueu a cabeça e foi chegando com os lábios perto dos lábios da loira, a morena começou um beijo lento, apenas os lábios se tocando, enquanto continuava a passar a mão pelo abdômen da loira, quando a morena mordeu o lábio inferior da líder de torcida ela não aguentou, e colocou os braços em volta da cintura da morena, puxando a diva para mais perto.

Quinn aprofundou o beijo buscando a língua da morena, as línguas se encontraram e começaram a se movimentar no mesmo ritmo. Quinn percebeu que seu coração estava batendo muito forte, e que sua boca se encaixava de forma perfeita com a boca da morena, e a diva tinha um beijo maravilhoso. Elas se separaram para tomar ar e a loira disse.

"Nossa, você tem o melhor beijo do mundo, eu senti tanta falta". E antes que a morena pudesse responder, Quinn a puxou pela cintura outra vez, colando os lábios novamente.

A loira empurrou a morena até uma parede próxima, e prensou seus corpos, enquanto descia os beijos para o pescoço da diva, que começava a suspirar. Quinn pousou sua mão esquerda na cintura da morena, enquanto a direta descia até a coxa na morena puxando ela para cima, enquanto encaixava sua coxa entre as pernas da diva, que soltou um gemido baixo. Rachel tinha sua mão direita no abdômen da loira, enquanto a mão esquerda estava na nuca dela, puxando de leve os cabelos da líder de torcida.

Rachel empurrou a loira de uma vez, separando as duas bruscamente, a loira deu alguns passos para trás sem entender, até que a morena sorriu e foi andando em sua direção, colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dela e a empurrou outra vez, só que dessa ver a loira caiu na cama, e Rachel logo subiu em cima da loira, com uma perna de cada lado da líder de torcida, a diva sorriu e tirou a sua blusa de uma vez, ficando apenas de sutiã, exatamente como a loira, jogando em qualquer canto do quarto, enquanto descia a boca até o pescoço da loira, dando leves beijos.

Quinn gemeu baixinho, enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas nuas da morena, que dava leves suspiros. Quinn girou o corpo, e ficou por cima da morena, voltando a beijar seus lábios, passando as duas mãos agora pela pele macia da morena, Quinn mordeu de leve o queixo da morena, que deu um suspiro, a loira foi descendo com a boca até o abdômen da diva, distribuindo beijos, enquanto a diva dava pequenos gemidos. Quinn sorriu e voltou a beijar a morena.

Rachel inverteu outra vez as posições, ficando por cima, enquanto passava as mão pelo abdômen e pelas coxas da loira, que soltava leves gemidos. Rachel desceu até o pescoço da morena, e começou a passar a língua de leve, depois alternava entre mordidas e chupões. Quinn levou uma mão até a nuca da morena, enquanto puxava os cabelos dela de leve, e passava os dedos fazendo massagem, e a outra mão passeava pelas costas da diva. Rachel desceu a boca até o abdômen da loira e começou a beijar e dar leves mordidas, enquanto passava as mãos pelas pernas da loira que gemia, cada vez mas alto.

Rachel sorriu ao ver que a loira estava muito excitada, e subiu até o pescoço da loira dando um chupão muito forte, Quinn suspirou e Rachel falou no ouvido dela.

"Você queria me provocar tirando a blusa, eu só queria te mostrar que eu também sei provocar". Rachel disse e saiu de cima da loira, que suspirou em resposta. Como a morena tinha tanto auto controle? Era a única coisa que Quinn conseguia pensar. Depois de todos aqueles amassos e beijos e mordidas, Quinn não tinha forças para parar, como a Rachel conseguia?

"Não, não para, volta aqui, por favor". Quinn suplicou ainda deitada na cama, olhando para a morena, que sorria de pé um pouco afastada colocando a blusa.

"Tira essa roupa molhada e põe uma seca, jaja meus pais estão chegando em casa, vou preparar alguma coisa pra nós comermos". Rachel disse sorrindo e saiu do quarto, deixando uma Quinn muito quente na cama, mesmo depois de ter tomado tanta chuva fria.

Quinn colocou o moletom que Rachel tinha lhe emprestado, e ele tinha ficado certo em seu corpo, e ela agradeceu por estar frio, já que a roupa era toda fechada. Quinn ouviu muitos barulhos na cozinha e foi descendo as escadas um pouco assustada, até que ela chegou a cozinha e viu um homem branco, um pouco baixo cozinhando, enquanto Rach e Leroy estavam sentados na bancada conversando. A loira foi entrando devagar na cozinha até que eles perceberam a sua presença e o homem mais alto levantou e foi abraçá-la.

"Olá, Quinn, quanto tempo, acho que ainda não conhece meu marido, Hiram". Leroy disse apontando para o homem.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Berry". Quinn disse e foi até o homem menor, que devia ter a mesma altura de Rach.

"Você é a famosa Quinn, já ouvi falar muito de você!É um prazer conhecê-la, e me chame de Hiram, querida". O homem a abraçou e sorriu.

"Famosa Quinn?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo, olhando para Rachel que estava corando.

"É, Leroy e Rachel falam muito de você. Obviamente, Rachel fala muito mais". Hiram sorriu e Quinn sorriu para o homem, muito feliz com a informação que ele tinha acabado de dar.

"Espero que eles falem coisas boas". Quinn disse.

"Quase sempre". Hiram disse brincando, enquanto voltava a cozinhar.

Rachel estava corada, olhando para o chão, enquanto Leroy conversava algo aleatório sobre algo que a morena tinha perdido na casa da avó.

"Posso ajudar?". Quinn se aproximou e perguntou para Hiram.

"Claro! É muito gentil da sua parte, pode picar aqueles legumes?". Ele disse sorrindo.

Rachel conversava com seu pai Leroy, enquanto eles arrumavam a mesa para o jantar. De vez em quando, Rach olhava para a cozinha, e via Hiram e Quinn dando risada de algo que eles conversavam, e sorria, por dentro e por fora.

"Você precisa conhecer a tia Lina, Quinn, aquele mulher está ficando mais louca conforme o tempo passa". Leroy disse enquanto estavam jantando.

"Ou ela anda fumando umas ervas antes de ir para as reuniões em família" Hiram completou rindo, enquanto Rachel e Quinn acompanhavam nas gargalhadas.

"Com essas historias que vocês contaram sobre a tia Lina, eu quero realmente muito conhecê-la". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Ela roubou mesmo as bebidas do vovô?" Rachel pareceu impressionada.

"Sim, e deu para os cachorros". Hiram falou dando risada. "Isso porque você não viu a cara do Leroy quando ele entrou no banheiro e ela estava lutando contra os ninjas invisíveis". Hiram disse dando mais risada. E Leroy começou a contar:

"Eu entrei no banheiro, e ela estava no chão se mexendo, eu perguntei o que ela estava fazendo e ela disse que ' Os malditos ninjas invisíveis tinham pego ela', ela levantou e começou a lutar com os ninjas invisíveis, ai ela ficou parada e falou 'Vocês não são capazes de abater a super Lina', e saiu do banheiro". Leroy completou a historia sorrindo.

"E depois que ela toma dois copos de vinho, começa a falar em espanhol". Hiram falou sorrindo.

"Ela sabe falar espanhol?". Quinn perguntou.

"Não". Leroy falou rindo.

"Ela acha que é só colocar 'ito ou ita' nas palavras". Hiram falou e completou sorrindo "'Mi passa essa caderita, para yo dar uma sentadita, que yo estoy cansadita'". Enquanto Hiram falava ele imitava uma voz feminina, e todos a mesa davam risada.

Depois de contar mais historias, e falarem sobre diversos assuntos eles terminaram a refeição. Leroy começou a tirar a mesa, enquanto Quinn ajudava.

"Você já ajudou a fazer a comida, querida, pode deixar que eu lavo a louça". Leroy disse sorrindo gentil para a garota.

"É o mínimo eu posso fazer depois desse jantar maravilhoso". Quinn sorriu e Leroy apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto a garota pegava as coisas e levava para a cozinha.

"Ela é muito gentil". Hiram disse, enquanto olhava para a filha, que não tirava os olhos da cozinha.

"Ela é sim". Rachel disse sorrindo.

"Eu acho que ela gosta muito de você". O homem sorriu.

"É mesmo, papai?". Rachel disse sorrindo e completou. "Porque você acha isso?".

"Pela forma como ela olha pra você, e não tirou os olhos de você durante o jantar, e pela forma que ela sorria toda vez que você olhava para ela". Hiram disse simples e Rachel ficou pensativa, enquanto via Quinn e Leroy conversando na cozinha.

"Mas e você anjinho, você gosta dela?". Hiram perguntou.

"Eu estou confusa". Rachel disse triste.

"Porque?". Hiram perguntou sorrindo.

"Papai, sinceramente, eu não me sinto confortável falando disso com você". A morena sorriu e o pai sorriu em compreensão.

"Bom, se eu puder te dar um conselho, sem saber muito da sua situação, vai ser esse: Ignore o que a sua mente esta falando, siga o seu coração. Quando falamos de sentimentos, a mente tende a ser mais racional e sempre coloca barreiras, mas a verdade é que se você não seguir o seu coração, ele fica doendo, para sempre". Hiram disse isso e sorriu e a morena abraçou o homem com muita força. Porque sempre que ela pensava em ficar longe de Quinn, seu coração doía, e sempre que ela pensava em ficar longe de Finn, algo em sua cabeça falava que ela estava fazendo a escolha errada. Aquela briga interior a estava deixando maluca.


	14. Capitulo 14 – Sonhos: Parte 2

**E ai pessoal? Tudo bem?**

**Está aqui mais um capitulo da Fic, e eu espero que vocês gostem!**

**Novamente sonhos misturados com a realidades, mas espero que dê para notar a diferença.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14 – Sonhos - Parte 2.<p>

Leroy e Quinn entraram na sala sorrindo.

"É totalmente inacreditável Leroy". Disse Quinn sorrindo.

"Sim, era para totalmente não dar certo, mas deu". Leroy disse sorrindo.

"Sobre o que vocês falavam?" Hiram perguntou, se levantando do sofá e indo de encontro ao marido, o abraçando.

"Ela me perguntou como nós nos conhecemos, e eu estava contando". Leroy disse sorrindo dando um selinho no marido.

"É uma historia emocionante não?" Hiram disse sorrindo.

"Sim, muito legal". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Vamos subir, boa noite Quinn". Eles deram um beijo em Quinn e foram abraçar a filha, quando eles não estavam mais a vista a loira disse.

"Eu já disse que eu amo os seus pais?"

"Sério?". Rachel perguntou tímida.

"Muito sério, eles são muito legais, e engraçados e totalmente gentis! Os dois". Quinn disse sorrindo e completou. "O meu pai é um só, e não consegue ser nem agradável, você tem dois pais maravilhosos, que mundo injusto".

Rachel sorriu.

"E a sua mãe?". Rachel perguntou.

"Ela é legal, com o tempo ela viu que eu continuo sendo a mesma Quinn de sempre, e que eu não mudei nada só porque eu gostava de meninas".

"Ela não liga?". Rachel perguntou.

"No começo ela meio que odiava, mas com o tempo ela foi se acostumando, teve uma vez que eu levei uma garota lá, mas foi só para fazer um trabalho, ela foi educada com a garota e até falou para ela jantar por lá". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Que legal da parte dela". Rachel disse sorrindo.

"É, ela fala as vezes, que eu podia sossegar e parar de ir tanto a festas, arranjar alguém, mas eu sempre falei pra ela que eu queria curtir, então acho que se eu aparecer com alguém por lá, ela vai até ficar feliz". Quinn disse e foi se sentar ao lado da morena no sofá.

"Vamos assistir um filme?". Quinn sugeriu sorrindo.

Eram 9 horas da noite e o filme tinha começado a meia hora, Rachel estava abraçada com a loira, com os olhos fechados, tremendo de medo.

"Já passou, pode olhar". Quinn disse a morena voltou a olhar para a tela. Toda vez que algo assustador ia acontecer, ela fechava os olhos e quando passava, Quinn falava e ela voltava a ver. Afinal, porque ela concordou em assistir a um filme de terror?

"Porque você gosta desse tipo de filme?". Perguntou Rachel olhando assustada para a tela.

"É legal levar uns sustos, era o que estava passando na TV". Quinn disse sorrindo e completou "E você está agarradinha comigo, é gostoso". Rachel sorriu e Quinn sorriu de volta.

O filme passou normalmente, com vários gritos e apertos de Rachel, e sorrisos e risadas de Quinn. A loira nem estava prestando atenção no filme, ela só conseguia ver as reações da morena.

"Já esta tarde, hora de voltar para casa". Quinn disse triste.

"Será que sua roupa já secou?". Rachel perguntou.

"Vamos ver". Quinn falou e as duas foram em direção a lavanderia, chegando lá, Quinn pegou suas roupas que estavam secas, e se trocou. As duas foram caminhando em silencio até a porta, então Rachel abriu a porta, dando passagem para Quinn, a loira sorriu e foi saindo, ela se virou e Rachel deu um beijo na bochecha dela, as duas sorriram, e Quinn começou a andar em direção ao carro, mas depois de dois passos, ela se virou e foi correndo até a morena, pegou a diva pela cintura e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, a diva respondeu ao toque e colocou os braços em volta do pescoço da loira e aprofundou o beijo.

"Até amanha". A loira sussurrou nos lábios da morena.

"Até amanha". Rachel respondeu.

Quinn foi até o carro, e acenou para Rachel, que sorriu. Então ela saiu com o carro.

Quinn chegou e foi direto para o seu quarto, trocou de roupa e caiu na cama, com o pensamento apenas em uma pessoa: Rachel Berry.

Quinn ouviu um barulho, e ficou assustada, ela olhou e viu que alguém estava tentando entrar pela janela. Ela ficou olhando e viu quando Rachel conseguiu finalmente abrir a janela e pular para dentro do quarto, fechando a janela em seguida.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?". Quinn perguntou. E Rachel a olhou, um brilho intenso nos olhos, muito diferente do normal, a diva tirou a blusa que estava vestindo e ficou apenas com o sutiã e calça jeans, e foi andando em direção a líder de torcida, que estava muda por causa da perfeição do corpo da morena.

Rachel subiu na cama da loira e colocou as pernas em volta dela, chegando com a boca bem perto do seu ouvido e sussurrou.

"Vim terminar o que a gente começou mais cedo em casa". A morena sorriu provocante e beijou o pescoço da loira, dando um chupão forte que com certeza ia deixar marcas, a loira ainda estava sem reação.

Sentir os beijos quentes da morena pelo seu pescoço fez Quinn despertar do transe que estava e colocar suas mãos na cintura da diva a puxando para mais perto. Rachel foi subindo os beijos do pescoço de Quinn para a linha da mandíbula, até a sua boca, e elas começaram um beijo ardente. Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior da morena que gemeu baixinho. A loira virou na cama, ficando por cima da morena, tirou a própria blusa e começou a beijar o pescoço da morena, dando leves mordidas, enquanto ia descendo os beijos e as mordidas para o abdômen da diva, que estava ofegante. Quinn beijava e passava a língua sobre o abdômen da morena, enquanto desabotoava a calça que a diva estava usando, tirou a calça da morena de uma vez e ficou admirando o corpo lindo que a morena tinha. Rachel estava com um sorriso malicioso, e puxou a loira para mais um beijo ardente, enquanto a diva passava as mãos nas costas da loira, a líder de torcida passava as mãos pela cintura nua da morena, que tinha uma pele muito quente e muito macia. Quinn colocou a coxa entre as pernas da diva, pressionando seu centro, fazendo a morena soltar um gemido alto e arranhar forte as costas da loira. Quinn desceu os beijos até a orelha da morena, e mordeu de leve o lóbulo, fazendo a morena suspirar, então Quinn levou suas mãos até as costas da morena, e desabotoou o sutiã dela e tirou a peça jogando em algum lugar do quarto, ela pegou um seio com a mão, enquanto colocava o outro na boca, passando a língua pelo mamilo, fazendo a morena gemer alto e se contorcer. Quinn beijando descendo pelo corpo da morena, enquanto espalhava beijos pelo caminho até a coxa da morena. Ela deu leves mordidas e beijos na parte interior das coxas da morena, que arranhava suas costas cada vez mais forte. Quinn foi subindo os beijos em direção ao centro da morena –

PIIII – PIIII – PIIII

A loira abriu os olhos assustada e bateu no despertador que parou de tocar. Ela tinha a respiração ofegante, e percebeu que estava suada. Não era um sonho, não podia ser. Ela tinha sentido tudo. Não, não, não, droga! Quinn levantou da cama e correu para frente do espelho, abaixou a gola da camisa do pijama e olhou para o pescoço, nada, nenhuma marca, então ela levantou a camisa e ficou olhando para as suas costas no espelho, elas estavam perfeitas, sem nenhum arranhão. Então Quinn voltou para a cama e se deitou. Droga!

"Quinn, preciso falar com você". A loira estava guardando os livros no armário quando ouviu a voz de Finn.

"Eu não tenho tempo agora Finn, mas se for muito importante, você pode deixar um bilhete, e eu com muito prazer vou jogá-lo no lixo". Quinn disse terminando de colocar os livros e Finn bateu a porta do armário da loira, fechando ele de forma violenta, fazendo um barulho alto, e fazendo com que todos que estivessem ali por perto voltassem sua atenção para o casal.

"Eu quero falar com você, agora". Ele disse bravo.

"Mas eu não quero falar com você". Ela disse e foi saindo.

"É sobre a Rach". O garoto falou apressado, e a loira virou em sua direção.

"Você tem cinco minutos". Ela disse e o garoto a pegou pela mão, levando até uma sala vazia.

"Porque você está fazendo isso?". Finn perguntou olhando para Quinn.

"Fazendo o que?". Ela perguntou de volta.

"Não se faça de idiota, porque você está indo atrás da Rach? Porque você cantou aquela canção estúpida? O que você ta ganhando com isso?". Ele perguntou.

"Ah, isso". Quinn disse sorrindo. "Não te interessa". Ela completou.

"Interessa sim! Presta atenção Quinn, eu não sei o que você está ganhando com isso, mas eu estou perdendo! Eu to perdendo a chance de ser feliz com alguém que eu realmente amo, e eu sei que ela também me ama".

"Se ela te ama tanto, porque ainda não escolheu você?". Quinn perguntou, e o garoto pareceu ficar com raiva do modo como a loira tinha falado e começou a responder com a voz alterada.

"Porque ela tem PENA de você Quinn, ela tem PENA de magoar os seus sentimentos. Quando nós estamos juntos conversando, sempre que ela fala de você, até eu fico com DÓ, só pelo jeito que ela fala de você, eu vejo que tudo que ela sente por você é DÓ". Finn terminou de falar, enquanto gritava algumas palavras, e ele sorriu quando viu Quinn ficar triste.

"Se você acha que é pena, porque não deixa ela descobrir isso, e vir falar comigo?". Quinn disse baixo.

"Porque eu conheço a Rach, e ela não quer magoar os seus sentimentos, ela é muito boa para isso, se você desistir você vai fazer ela feliz, confia em mim. Quando nós conversamos, sempre que a gente conversa sobre você, eu vejo o tom de voz que ela usa, e ela tem dó, porque é a primeira vez que você gosta de alguém e é a primeira vez que você se abre, ela não quer machucar você. **Mas você não vê o quão difícil vai ser pra ela quebrar o seu maldito coração?** Por que você não poupa trabalho pra ela, e desiste, fala pra ela que ela pode ficar comigo, e assim evita que ela tenha que quebrar esse seu coração de pedra". Finn disse isso cuspindo as palavras, ele queria que elas chegassem fundo no coração de Quinn, e esmagasse qualquer esperança que a loira tivesse. Quinn sentou em uma cadeira, e ficou olhando para o chão, com o olhar perdido.

"Eu sei que ela me ama de verdade, mas o coração dela fala que ela não deve magoar seus sentimentos, faça a coisa certa Quinn, eu tenho certeza que ela me ama". Finn disse devagar, tentando convencer a loira. Quinn olhou triste para o garoto e sorriu.

"Sabe de uma coisa Finn, eu acho que você tem razão, eu também acho que ela te ama. Mas uma coisa me deixou curiosa". Quinn disse ainda sorrindo.

"O que?". O garoto respondeu confuso.

"Se ela te ama tanto assim e só tem pena de mim, porque quando ela esta com você, ela fala sobre mim, e quando nós estamos juntas, nós nunca falamos de você? Será que quando ela está com você ela esta pensando em mim? E quando ela está comigo, está pensando mais ainda em mim?". Quinn falou pensativa, como se ela não só estivesse fazendo o garoto refletir, como se também estivesse refletindo.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?". Ele perguntou bravo.

"Que ela ama você, mas ela pode me amar também". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Não, não, ela não pode amar você". Finn disse bravo.

"Finn, para de ser um idiota e deixa – "

Quinn não terminou a frase, Finn a pegou pela gola do uniforme das cheerios e a levantou.

"Não me chame de idiota". Ele disse com a mandíbula fechada.

"É o que você está sendo! Deixa ela decidir, e não fique decidindo por ela". Quinn disse calma. Ele soltou a garota no chão, que arrumou o uniforme.

"Eu só estava tentando ajudar, fazer com que você não quebrasse isso que você chama de coração". Ele falou e saiu da sala batendo a porta. E quando ela viu que ele não iria voltar, ela sentou no chão, e abraçou os joelhos, descansando a cabeça neles.

Ela era forte o suficiente para não chorar, mas isso não significava que a dor estava diminuindo, na verdade, as palavras de Finn ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça, e ela não conseguia parar de pensar, que realmente talvez estivesse fazendo mal para a morena, afinal, se não fosse todo o lance da aposta, ela não teria se aproximado de Rachel, e não teria ficado terrivelmente apaixonada e dependente da morena. Mas agora era tarde demais para ter esses pensamentos, ela já estava apaixonada e dependente.

Ela sabia que podia fazer Rachel feliz, se fosse isso que a morena quisesse, e pela primeira vez, Quinn questionou de verdade as atitudes da diva.

Rachel amava Finn muito antes dela entrar na jogada, talvez o melhor que ela devesse fazer era desistir da morena, mas ela não estaria sendo justa, porque ela não estaria deixando Rachel escolher, ela só precisava conversar com a morena, e dizer que seu coração não seria partido, que se ela escolhesse o garoto, elas podiam continuar sendo amigas, e ela ia seguir em frente, por mais que na verdade, seu coração ficaria partido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado, me deixem saber ^^,<strong>

**Desculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa assim.**

**É no próximo capitulo que as coisas ficam sérias!=x**

**Próximo Capitulo: Escolha.**

**Vamos até o café?. Quinn perguntou sorrindo, tentando ignorar as batidas fortes que seu coração dava, e a imagem do beijo que continuava na sua cabeça.**

**Quinn ... melhor não. Rachel respondeu olhando para a loira sorrindo sem jeito.**

**Você não quer conversar?. Quinn falou.**

**Nós podemos conversar aqui. Rachel respondeu se sentando.**


	15. Capitulo 15 – Escolha

**E ai galera!**

**Prontos para mais um capitulo?**

**Particularmente, meu capitulo preferido! E o que eu mais gostei de escrever..**

**Não esqueçam de falar o que vocês acharam ..**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15 – Escolha<p>

Depois da conversa com Finn, Quinn estava decidida a conversar com a Rachel, e deixar toda a historia esclarecida. Se a morena estivesse apenas com dó de quebrar o coração da loira, ela não ficaria mais.

A loira saiu da sua ultima aula naquele dia, e estava guardando o caderno no armário para ir para o Clube Glee, quando olhou em direção ao armário da morena e viu ela e Finn conversando. Os dois pareciam discutir alguma coisa, enquanto a morena abria o armário, revelando outra rosa branca, quando o garoto viu a rosa, ficou olhando desconfiado na direção de Quinn, sem que a morena percebesse. Quinn queria falar com a morena, mas com Finn em cima dela desse jeito, ela tinha que deixar para depois.

Clube Glee foi normal, tirando a parte em que Finn ficou todo o tempo em cima da Rachel, e Quinn não pode conversar com ela. Todos já estavam saindo da sala quando ficaram apenas os três.

_Ta Finn entendi, você não vai sair de perto dela._

"Rach, eu posso conversar com você?". Quinn falou.

"Ela já está indo embora comigo, outro dia vocês conversam". Finn não esperou a morena responder.

"Eu te levo para sua casa, Rach". Quando Quinn falou, ela se dirigiu a morena, ignorando totalmente Finn, que disse.

"Ela já es–"

"Tudo bem Finn, nós precisamos conversar". Rachel disse, olhando para o chão, parecendo triste.

"Tudo bem, a gente se vê amanha". Ele respondeu e puxou a morena pela cintura e a beijou, ela pareceu um pouco tensa no começo, mas cedeu depois de alguns segundos e correspondeu ao beijo. E Quinn sentiu seu coração doer e o estomago embrulhar. O dia já estava frio, e Quinn abraçou mais o seu casaco das lideres de torcida contra o corpo, quando o beijo foi um pouco mais demorado que o normal. Eles se separaram e Finn deu um ultimo selinho, saindo da sala, com um sorriso vitorioso, enquanto olhava para Quinn desafiadoramente.

"Vamos até o café?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo, tentando ignorar as batidas fortes que seu coração dava, e a imagem do beijo que continuava na sua cabeça.

"Quinn ... melhor não". Rachel respondeu olhando para a loira sorrindo sem jeito.

"Você não quer conversar?". Quinn falou.

"Nós podemos conversar aqui". Rachel respondeu se sentando.

"Pode ser lá fora então? Eu não quero ficar nessa sala". Quinn disse, e ela realmente não queria ficar naquela sala, não quando tudo que estava ali fazia ela se lembrar do beijo que tinha presenciado, e se aquilo significava alguma coisa.

"Tudo bem". Rachel concordou.

Elas foram andando silenciosamente até o estacionamento, e perceberam que já não tinha nenhum carro, só o de Quinn, e alguns dos funcionários da escola, os estudantes a essa hora já estavam bem longe dali.

Um vento gelado e forte batia, enviando arrepios por toda a espinha de Quinn, e ela gostava do frio. Ela se sentou na calçada, e ficou olhando esperançosa para a morena, que ainda estava de pé, olhando com cara de nojo para a calçada suja.

"Não vai matar, se você sentar aqui". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Ah, eu acho que vai sim". Rachel disse ainda com cara de nojo, então a loira levantou e pegou a morena no colo, que começou a espernear e tentar escapar, batendo nos ombros da loira, que sorriu e colocou a diva sentada, suavemente, fazendo de tudo para não machucá-la.

"Eu disse que você não ia morrer". Foram as palavras de Quinn, assim que ela se sentou ao lado da morena.

"Você é uma grossa". Rachel disse.

"Foi por isso que você o escolheu?". Quinn sussurrou essas palavras, e a diva não ouviu muito bem.

"O que?". Rachel perguntou.

"Nada". Quinn respondeu. "O que você queria conversar?". Ela completou.

"Bom, na verdade, você que falou primeiro que queria conversar, então, eu meio que estou esperando que você me fale o que você queria falar". Rachel disse sorrindo, olhando para a loira.

"Ah...verdade...bom...na verdade, era meio que uma desculpa pra ter sua companhia, e meio que não vem nenhum assunto na minha cabeça agora então ... pode falar". Quinn sorriu de volta para a morena.

"Ok, então...eu tenho duas duvidas". Rachel falou, tímida.

"Pode mandar". Quinn falou, olhando para a garota, tentando encorajá-la.

"Porque você não me pressiona pra fazer logo a escolha?".

"Bom...eu não sei, por que quer saber?". Quinn olhou para o chão, ela estava mentindo, ela sabia o porque não ficava pressionando a outra a fazer a escolha.

"Porque o Finn fala disso toda hora, e faz parecer que ele realmente estava querendo que eu escolhesse, e quando você não fala nada, eu fico pensando que talvez você não queria tanto". Rachel olhou para a loira, e ela percebeu que a morena estava tremendo um pouco, ela não estava muito bem agasalhada.

"Você está com frio?". Quinn perguntou de repente.

"O que?".

"Você está tremendo, você está com frio?". Quinn repetiu.

"Na verdade, eu estou um pouco, por quê?". Quando Rachel terminou de falar, Quinn já estava tirando o casaco das cheerios que era bem quente, ficando apenas com a blusa normal do uniforme de líder de torcida, esticando em direção a morena.

"Pega". Quinn disse quando Rachel a ficou olhando, sem se movimentar.

"Eu não posso, você vai ficar com frio".

"Teimosa". Quinn disse, e então abriu o casaco e colocou nos ombros da morena, cobrindo as costas e os braços dela. Quinn sorriu para a garota.

"Obrigada". Rachel murmurou, enquanto vestia o casaco.

"Respondendo a sua pergunta anterior". Quinn começou a falar, e fez uma pausa. "Eu tinha medo".

"Medo?". A morena perguntou sem entender.

"É, medo". Quinn respondeu simples.

"Medo do que?". Rachel perguntou curiosa.

"Medo que você não me escolhesse, medo de quebrar meu coração, medo de ficar sem você e principalmente medo de perder você". Quinn finalmente falou.

"Você _tinha _medo, agora você não tem mais?". A morena perguntou, se lembrando das palavras da loira.

"Eu tinha medo, porque eu achei que eu perderia a sua amizade, caso você escolhesse ele, mas agora eu percebi, que tudo bem se você amar ele mais e quiser ficar com ele, nós podemos continuar amigas, e isso vai ser o suficiente". Quinn disse sorrindo triste para a morena.

"Você vai querer ser minha amiga mesmo se eu quebrar o seu coração?". Rachel perguntou triste.

"Todos nós já tivemos ou vamos ter o coração partido, depois que nós viramos amigas Rach, eu mudei, eu mudei de verdade, eu sou uma pessoa diferente agora, e eu não posso mais voltar a ser o que eu era, e eu não vejo mais a vida sem você nela.". Quinn disse, e Rachel sorriu.

"Você mudou para melhor?". Rachel perguntou divertida.

"Não dava para piorar você não acha?". Quinn disse e as duas riram. "E a segunda coisa?". Quinn perguntou depois que as risadas cessaram.

"Oh". Rachel sorriu em compreensão e tirou um bilhete do bolso, mostrando para Quinn.

"_Em um sonho, você daria o seu amor para mim?"._

"Isso apareceu junto com uma rosa branca no meu armário hoje, varias outras durante a semana passada, sempre assim, uma rosa branca com um bilhete, com uma frase, ou um trecho de alguma musica, que eu geralmente desconheço". Rachel disse sorrindo para Quinn.

"Como você sabe que são frases de musicas?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu pesquisei". Rachel respondeu ainda sorrindo.

"Entendo, mas o qual é o ponto?". Quinn perguntou devolvendo o bilhete para a morena.

"Você nunca assinava os bilhetes". Rachel falou olhando para a loira.

"Você está assumindo que seja eu, a pessoa das rosas e dos bilhetes?". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Foi a primeira pessoa que eu pensei, já que uma vez você já tinha me dado uma rosa branca com um bilhete, eu só não entendi o porquê você não assinou". Rachel falou.

"Quem você queria que estivesse mandando os bilhetes?". Quinn perguntou séria para a morena.

"Como assim?". Rachel perguntou confusa.

"Quando você viu que o bilhete não estava assinado, a primeira coisa que vem na sua cabeça é ' quem mandou esse bilhete? ', e a segunda é ' bem que podia ser ...', nesse momento quem você desejou que tivesse mandado?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Ah, não sei, acho que no fundo eu só queria saber quem estava mandando". Rachel falou dando de ombros.

"Esqueci que você não é como as outras pessoas! Bom, então não teve o efeito desejado". Quinn disse triste.

"Que efeito desejado?". Rachel perguntou curiosa.

"Bom, quem você desejasse que tivesse mandando os recados, certamente é a pessoa que você deveria escolher".

"Isso não faz sentido". Rachel disse olhando para a garota.

"Como assim? Faz todo o sentido". Quinn falou.

"Se você estivesse me mandando, mas eu quisesse que fosse o Finn, então você não conseguiria me conquistar com os bilhetes". Rachel disse como se fosse óbvio sua linha de raciocínio.

"Mas os propósitos dos bilhetes não era conquistar, era fazer você perceber que queria que fosse alguém, e esse alguém com certeza seria a pessoa de quem você gosta mais, entendeu?". Quinn explicou e sorriu.

"Ah, agora eu entendi, mas não deu certo".

"Foi o que eu disse, não causou o efeito desejado". Quinn falou e olhou para a garota.

E então, elas ficaram em silencio. Por um tempo, Rachel pareceu triste e tímida para Quinn, não era como elas conversavam antes, tinha alguma coisa diferente no olhar da morena, e então, Quinn percebeu o que era, e seu coração partiu, sem palavras nem gestos, apenas com o olhar que a diva estava dando Quinn já tinha entendido tudo, e então o beijo que ela presenciou voltou com tudo na sua cabeça, e ela fechou os olhos, tentando amenizar a dor, e tirar aquilo de sua cabeça. Está escrito nos olhos da morena, mas ela não podia deixar que nada fosse dito, ela precisava de uma confirmação.

"Você o escolheu". Não saiu como uma pergunta, não era uma. Ela sabia, ela não precisa perguntar, ela só precisava de uma confirmação, para tudo aquilo que ela via nos olhos da morena, sempre tão expressivos, e agora, com um brilho estranho, triste.

"Me desculpa –". Rachel começou a falar, mas Quinn a interrompeu.

"Não precisa se desculpar, eu só quero ver você feliz, tudo bem?". Quinn sorriu para a garota, tentando ser forte. Rachel assentiu e abraçou a loira. E o cheiro de baunilha encheu as narinas da loira, fazendo seu raciocínio ficar lento, sua razão ir embora, e quando ela já não conseguia pensar logicamente ela falou, sem querer ter falado.

"Me dá um ultimo beijo". Ela pediu baixo, e depois se arrependeu, não é o tipo de coisa que se pede para garotas que tem namorado, Rachel está namorando, Rachel tem um namorado, aquele pensamento fez seu coração doer mais forte do que nunca.

A morena não respondeu, ela apenas pegou o rosto de Quinn com as duas mãos, e selou seus lábios, com um beijo calmo, e com ritmo, as línguas fazendo movimentos sincronizados, e as bocas com o encaixe perfeito. Então antes que pudesse perceber, Quinn sentiu as lagrimas, misturando o sabor doce do beijo com o sabor salgado, o que deixou Quinn intrigada, é que por mais que seu coração estivesse doendo, as lagrimas não era suas, eram de Rachel, então Quinn levou suas mãos até o rosto da morena, enxugando as lagrimas com os dedos, enquanto continuavam o beijo. Quinn poderia ficar naquele beijo para sempre, pois ela sabia que assim que terminasse, nunca mais teria aqueles lábios, nunca mais teria Rachel. Quinn sentiu os movimentos da língua da morena diminuindo o ritmo, e sentiu a sua felicidade, diminuindo no mesmo ritmo.

Rachel se separou da loira, e elas ficaram se olhando, enquanto Quinn limpava todo o rastro das lagrimas da morena.

"Porque você está chorando?". Quinn perguntou gentil.

"Não sei". Rachel respondeu sinceramente.

"Vem, eu vou te levar para sua casa". Quinn disse as duas levantaram e foram até o carro em silencio.

Elas se sentaram e Quinn não deu partida, ela abriu o porta luvas e tirou uma caixinha dourada.

"Eu comprei isso faz alguns dias, mas não tive a oportunidade de te dar". A loira disse sorrindo entregando a caixinha para Rachel.

"Quinn na–".

"Você não precisa usar se não quiser, eu vou entender". Quinn disse.

"Obrigada". Rachel murmurou, abrindo a caixinha, revelando uma pulseira com um pingente em forma de estrela. A pulseira era bem pequena e delicada.

"É linda, eu gostei muito". Rachel disse sorrindo.

"Que bom que gostou". Quinn disse e Rachel fechou a caixinha guardando no bolso. Ela ficaram em silencio.

Em silencio também permaneceu toda a viagem de carro até a casa da morena, ela deu um beijo na bochecha da loira e saiu do carro, nenhuma palavra foi dita. Foi caminhando lentamente até a porta da casa, e olhou para trás, o carro da Quinn não estava mais lá.

Rachel não deu boa noite para os pais, ela subiu as escadas e foi direto para o seu quarto. E ela se sentiu bem por estar sozinha, ela foi à frente do espelho e ficou surpresa com o que viu, ela estava usando o casaco das cheerios ainda, ela tinha esquecido de devolver, e ela não conseguia tirar o olho do nome bordado do lado esquerdo: Fabray. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito, e antes de entender o que estava sentindo, as lagrimas caíram outra vez, agora mais forte.

Quinn estava deitada na cama, com uma foto na mão. Ela e Rachel tinham tirado em uma das vezes que se encontraram no café. Rachel sorria radiante, enquanto Quinn fazia uma careta fofa. Atrás da foto estava escrito.

_Porque lembranças boas nunca são demais._

_Com amor, Rachel._

Agora, sozinha no quarto, Quinn deixou que as lagrimas viessem, aos montes, molhando o travesseiro em que estava deitada. Se as lagrimas aliviavam a dor? Não, a dor estava lá, pulsando, tirando tudo de bom que Quinn tinha, preenchendo todo o seu coração, todo o seu corpo, chegando quase a ser uma dor física. Ela não sabe por quanto tempo ficou ali, até que o cansaço venceu, e ela finalmente dormiu.

* * *

><p><strong>E ai? Como vocês estão depois desse capitulo?<strong>

**Bravos? Tristes? Felizes? Querendo me matar com uma faca cega?Frustrados? Decepcionados? Torcendo para o Finn quebrar o pescoço? Querendo dar tapas na cara da Rachel?**

**Me falem!**

**Próximo:**

**Capitulo 16 Amizade.**

**Estava ficando cada vez mais frio, e Quinn via que Santana continuava falando com ela. Ela não ouvia, ela só via os lábios da latina se movendo, cada vez mais rápidos, e ela sentiu as pálpebras dos olhos ficando pesadas, ela ainda olhava para o rosto preocupado da latina, quando tudo escureceu.**


	16. Capitulo 16 – Amizade

**E ai pessoal!**

**Muitos de vocês estão querendo me matar e etc ... mas fiquem calmos, vamos ver o que acontece depois da escolha da Rach!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Não deixem de comentar!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16 – Amizade.<p>

Quinn acordou com dor por todo e corpo, as janelas estavam fechadas, e ela estava debaixo de dois cobertores, e mesmo assim, ela sentia muito frio. Ela suspirou e percebeu que sua garganta doía um pouco, então ela levantou a cabeça, mas o movimento doeu muito, então ela desistiu e apenas ficou olhando para o teto. Foi quando ela lembrou os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Rachel estava namorando. E seu coração doeu, bem menos que no dia anterior. Talvez fosse assim, cada dia acordaria um pouco melhor, até o dia em que ela acordaria sem a dor no coração. Mas então ela começou a pensar: Como ela deveria se portar agora? Ela teria que parar de flertar, parar de pensar na morena talvez fosse a primeira coisa a fazer. O problema é: Como parar de pensar na Rachel, se é a primeira coisa que eu penso logo que eu acordo.

Ela pegou a foto que estava no travesseiro do lado, e colocou no porta retrato da escrivaninha, exatamente como estava antes. Sua cabeça estava pesada, e tudo parecia meio embaçado. Ela precisava tomar um banho, foi o que ela fez.

"Quinnie querida, você quer bacon para o café?". Sua mãe perguntou assim que ela apareceu na cozinha.

"Não mãe, estou sem fome". Foi a resposta que Quinn deu, até que sua mãe a olhasse.

"Você está pálida, você está com blusa de frio? Não está frio". Judy disse preocupada.

"Eu estou com frio, eu estou bem". Foi a resposta de Quinn enquanto ela pegava as chaves do carro.

"Vem aqui". Judy disse e colocou as mãos no pescoço da garota, para ver se ela estava quente. As mãos geladas mal tocaram o pescoço da garota e ela já estava desviando.

"Eu estou bem". Repetiu para ver se fazia algum efeito.

"Quinn!". Sua mãe falou alto. "Você está queimando de febre, fica em casa".

"Não mãe, hoje eu tenho treino, é importante, eu não posso perder". Quinn disse enquanto começava a tossir.

"Toma esse remédio". Judy foi até uma porta do armário, e tirou uma caixa, ela procurou por um tempo até que achou o comprimido, e colocou um na mão de Quinn.

"Se você não melhorar até a hora do intervalo, você me liga, e eu vou buscar você, entendeu?". Judy perguntou sorrindo para a filha.

"Tudo bem mãe, obrigada". A garota tomou o remédio e saiu.

Ela sentiu enjôo e tontura durante a viagem de carro até a escola, como estava dirigindo, ela foi mais devagar.

Quando chegou, a primeira coisa que fez foi perceber que era a única que estava com blusa de frio, a segunda coisa foi ir até o ginásio para o treino das cheerios.

Ela percebeu que tinha chego atrasada quando viu que elas já estavam fazendo as rotinas.

"VOCÊS ACHAM ISSO DIFICIL? TENTEM NADAR CONTRA A CORRENTEZA DE UM RIO CARREGANDO SETE PESSOAS, ISSO É DIFICIL". Quinn ouvia os gritos de Sue, mas eles pareciam longe, muito longe de onde ela estava, quando perceberam a sua presença, ela viu a treinadora gritando algo como "fabray", "atrasada", "outra vez", "morrer", mas ela não estava ouvindo, a cada passo que ela dava, ela se sentia mais longe dali, e sua visão ficava mais embaçada. Ela percebeu uma morena que correu em sua direção e colocou as mãos geladas em seu rosto.

Ela via a latina movimentando a boca, mas ela não conseguia entender, ou ouvir o que a garota falava, seus olhos estavam se fechando, e ela sentia a cabeça pesada, doendo muito. Então ela viu que algumas pessoas continuavam o treino, rodando e rodando, e dando mortais, os movimentos das outras lideres de torcida a estavam deixando enjoada, e um pouco tonta. Estava ficando cada vez mais frio, e ela via que Santana continuava falando com ela. Ela não ouvia, ela só via os lábios da latina se movendo, cada vez mais rápidos, e ela sentiu as pálpebras dos olhos ficando pesadas, ela ainda olhava para o rosto preocupado da latina, quando tudo escureceu.

Quinn abriu os olhos e uma luz muito forte fez com que eles doessem então ela fechou novamente.

"Você esta bem?". Ela ouviu Santana dizer, e abriu os olhos novamente.

"Eu tenho que ir para o treino". Quinn disse tentando se levantar, mas a latina a impediu com o braço.

"Não seja idiota, o treino acabou a quarenta e cinco minutos atrás". Santana disse.

"Quanto tempo que eu apaguei?". Quinn perguntou assustada.

"Uma hora e meia, mais ou menos". A latina falou.

"Ninguém pensou que eu tivesse morrido?". Quinn perguntou indignada.

"Só a Britt, eu percebi que você estava com febre, e eu vi que você não estava morta, você fala enquanto dorme". A latina falou sorrindo.

Quinn olhou em volta, ela estava na enfermaria, ela via apenas Santana, e algumas cadeiras vazias, uma outra maca ao lado da sua, também vazia, e uma enfermeira que escrevia algumas coisas em uma mesa mais afastada.

A mulher caminhou em sua direção e perguntou.

"Onde está doendo?".

"Não esta doendo nada". Quinn mentiu, ela queria sair logo dali.

A mulher então pegou em seu braço e ela não conseguiu disfarçar a dor fazendo uma careta. Então a mulher colocou as mãos frias em sua testa e seu pescoço.

"Você está com febre, e dor muscular, mais alguma coisa?". A mulher ficou olhando para ela.

Dor no coração, tristeza, sentimento de rejeição, vontade de chorar e de parar de viver, sensação de vazio e uma pequena vontade estranha de beber vodka até cair.

"Dor de garganta e de cabeça". Quinn falou para a mulher.

"Você tomou algum medicamento?". A mulher perguntou.

"Sim". Quinn respondeu simples.

"O que?". A enfermeira perguntou.

"Eu não sei". Quinn falou envergonhada.

"Que bom". A mulher falou de uma forma um pouco dura. Foi até um armário pequeno e tirou duas caixinhas. Pegou um comprimido de cada e deu para a garota. "Um é para dor, e outro para febre, se os sintomas continuarem, é melhor ir a um hospital". A mulher disse e entregou para Quinn junto com um copo de água.

"Obrigada". Quinn murmurou enquanto a mulher olhava para a latina, que não tinha saído do lado da garota.

"Descanse, vou ligar para sua mãe". A enfermeira falou.

"Não, não precisa ligar, eu vou ficar aqui na escola". Quinn falou firme.

"Tem certeza?".

"Sim". A loira disse firme.

"Tudo bem". A enfermeira concordou e saiu da sala. Quando a porta abriu, Quinn pode ver muitos alunos ali, tentando olhar o que estava acontecendo dentro da sala e a enfermeira expulsou todo mundo.

"O que esta acontecendo? Cadê a Britt?". Quinn perguntou confusa, notando a presença dos estudantes. Santana riu.

"As noticias correm rápido, todos já estão sabendo que você desmaiou, e a noticia correu a escola toda, todos querem ver se é verdade. E a Britt teve que ir pra aula, você sabe que ela tem que ter pelo menos presença nas aulas, já que ela não tem notas boas, acho que jaja ela esta aqui, já que acabou de bater o sinal para a segunda aula". A latina disse.

"Ah". Quinn murmurou em compreensão quando ouviu a porta abrir de uma vez, batendo na parede, fazendo um barulho alto.

"Cadê ela? Ela esta bem? É verdade?". Uma Rachel entrou desesperada e encontrou os olhos verdes de Quinn e soltou um suspiro de alivio.

"Ela está aqui Rachel, ela está bem, o que é verdade?". Foi Santana que respondeu a diva.

"Ouvi dizer que ela caiu de cabeça da pirâmide no treino das cheerios". Rachel disse olhando preocupada para a garota. Santana e Quinn riram.

"Ela só está passando mal, ela não caiu no treino, ela nem treinou hoje! Quem será que aumenta tanto as historias pelo McKinley?" Santana sorriu e chegou perto de Quinn sorrindo para a amiga.

"O que você está sentindo?". Rachel perguntou preocupada.

Dor no coração, tristeza, sentimento de rejeição, vontade de chorar e de parar de viver, sensação de vazio e uma pequena vontade estranha de beber vodka até cair.

"Um pouco de dor no corpo". Quinn respondeu, evitando olhar nos olhos de chocolate. Então a morena chegou perto e colocou a mão na testa e no pescoço de Quinn, e aquelas mãos estavam quentes, diferentes de todas as outras que tinham passado pelo seu rosto durante essa manha.

"Meu Deus". Rachel soltou uma expressão assustada. "Você está queimando de febre". Ela completou.

Quinn removeu gentilmente as mãos de Rachel no seu pescoço e olhou para as duas que estavam ali.

"Vocês não têm aula?". Quinn perguntou.

"Ela tem razão Rachel, pode ir para a aula que eu fico aqui com a Quinn". A latina disse sorrindo e pegou na mão da loira, fazendo leves carinhos. Rachel olhou para a mão das duas e seus olhos ganharam um brilho selvagem, de raiva.

"Pode ir você para a aula Santana que eu fico aqui com a Quinn". Rachel disse firme.

"Eu sou amiga dela há mais tempo, eu fico". Santana olhou desafiadora para Rachel.

"Eu fiz curso de primeiros socorros, eu vou ser de melhor utilidade". Rachel falou olhando nos olhos da latina.

"Eu posso cuidar dela sem problemas". A latina respondeu.

"Eu sei o que fazer em casos de emergências". A diva falou firme.

"As duas, podem ir para a aula, eu posso ficar sozinha". Quinn falou.

"Cala a boca Quinn". As duas falaram ao mesmo tempo. E nesse instante Brittany entrou pela porta sorrindo. O que pareceu acalmar a latina.

"Olá, como você está Quinn?". A loira sorriu gentil.

"Estou bem Britt, obrigada por perguntar".

"Eu fiquei preocupada, porque você nunca fica doente, e desmaiou do nada". Britt falou preocupada.

"Tudo bem B. já passou, já estou bem outra vez". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Que bom Quinn". Britt sorriu e foi até a loira e deu um abraço apertado, enquanto Quinn fazia cara de dor. Britt soltou Quinn e virou para Santana.

"S. você tem que ajudar na próxima aula, só você consegue me fazer aprender palavras novas". Britt falou olhando para Santana, a próxima aula era de espanhol, e elas tinham juntas, e a latina gostava de ajudar a Britt a aprender esse idioma.

"Tudo bem você ficar sozinha Quinn?". Santana perguntou.

"Eu estou aqui". Rachel lembrou com um tom bravo.

"Tudo bem S. pode ir". Quinn falou_. Não, não vai, fica, não me deixa sozinha com a Rachel._

"Até mais Q, Rachel, qualquer coisa me liga". Santana disse enquanto Britt dava um tchauzinho com a mão, e logo puxava a latina pela mão para fora da sala.

Um silencio estranho se abateu sobre a sala.

"Você está triste comigo?". Rachel perguntou tímida.

"Claro que não Rach, eu estou feliz por você!". Quinn sorriu para a morena, e seu coração doeu como no dia anterior, e a sensação de que tudo estava ficando melhor se foi, no momento em que Quinn se perdeu nos olhos cor de chocolate.

"Eu não quero perder você". Rachel falou triste.

"Não, Rach, eu estou aqui, e eu sou sua amiga lembra? Sempre que você precisar de mim, eu vou estar lá pra você". Quinn disse sorrindo, querendo parecer mais feliz do que realmente estava.

"Obrigada". Rachel murmurou. "Eu não queria te fazer sofrer". Ela completou.

"Eu não estou sofrendo, lembra quando você me perguntou o que eu faria se você escolhesse ele? E eu falei que eu estaria feliz se você estivesse, então, é isso, se você esta feliz, eu também estou". Quinn falou e a morena sorriu, e vendo o sorriso dela, Quinn sorriu também, de forma verdadeira. Ela podia conviver com a dor, se Rachel fosse feliz, porque a felicidade dela era de certa forma, a felicidade de Quinn.

"Obrigada". Rachel disse novamente e elas ficaram trocando olhares cúmplices.

"Amigas?". Quinn sorriu para Rachel, e a palavra saiu mais firme e mais feliz do que Quinn imaginava.

"Amigas". Rachel repetiu e abraçou a loira, um abraço, que não doeu, um abraço que aliviou muito a dor que a loira estava sentindo.

E então uma Judy Fabray entrou correndo pela porta.

"Quinnie, o que aconteceu? Eu disse que era melhor ficar em casa! Vim para te buscar".

"Eu estou bem mãe, vamos". Quinn disse e se levantou, e a tontura e as dores estavam melhores por causa da medicação.

"Mãe, essa é Rachel Berry, minha amiga". Quinn apresentou Rachel à mãe, que sorriu e foi abraçar a garota.

"Muito prazer, Rachel, eu sou Judy Fabray.". A mulher se apresentou e Rachel sorriu.

"O prazer é meu, senhora Fabray". Rachel respondeu.

"Pode me chamar de Judy querida, não é todo dia que Quinn me apresenta uma na- amiga". Judy sorriu para a garota e Rachel sorriu tímida.

"Vamos mãe". Quinn disse. "Tchau Rach". Quinn beijou a garota no rosto, andando até a porta.

"É muito ruim que nós nos conhecemos em uma situação como essa, mas vá jantar lá em casa qualquer dia". Judy falou para Rachel, dando um outro abraço na garota.

"É, pode deixar que eu vou sim". Rachel respondeu tímida e ficou olhando elas deixarem a sala.

"Sua amiga, é muito bonita, e gentil, gostei dela, leva ela lá em casa qualquer dia para nós conversarmos melhor". Judy disse enquanto dirigia para a casa.

"Ta mãe". Foi tudo que Quinn respondeu, sorrindo por dentro, por pensar que sua mãe tinha achado que Rachel era sua namorada. Ela não estava com animo para explicar que realmente não era, provavelmente Judy não acreditaria mesmo.

Judy fez a comida preferida de Quinn, só assim para ela comer. Ela tomou umas vitaminas que sua mãe fez, e ficou o dia todo na cama, descansando, pensando na sua nova amiga, e em tudo que aconteceria dali para frente. E de como seria difícil tentar esconder seus sentimentos, mas ela era muito boa em jogos, e se nesse ela tinha que fingir que Rachel era só uma amiga, ela ia fazer isso muito bem na frente dos outros, mas em seu pensamento ela revivia todos os beijos que tinha dado com a morena, e criava situações em sua cabeça em que ela podia dar outros, ela era mais feliz no mundo que estava criando dentro de sua cabeça.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado, me deixem saber ^^,<strong>

**Desculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa assim.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Conversa com Santana.**

**Nós assistimos tudo daqui. Santana sorriu. Valeu cada centavo, melhor que muitos filmes que eu assisti. Ela completou e sorriu.**

**O que foi aquilo?. Quinn perguntou sorrindo para as amigas.**

**Ciúmes. Brittany falou sorrindo.**

**Não viaja B. vamos?. Quinn perguntou e as garotas levantaram e Santana deixou o dinheiro e elas saíram.**


	17. Capitulo 17 – Conversa com Santana

Capitulo 17 – Conversa com Santana.

Quinn estava deitada na sua cama, e olhava para o teto, enquanto reunia coragem para levantar, já era de tarde e ela ainda estava na cama. Na verdade, ela queria fica deitada, pensando na vida e em uma certa morena, porque ali na cama dela, ela podia sonhar e imaginar coisas que ela não tinha na vida real, então simplesmente pareceu melhor ficar deitada imaginando do que sair dali e viver a vida real, porque sua vida real estava uma merda.

Ela tinha ficado alguns dias em casa doente, e não saiu da cama para fazer muitas coisas, só para tomar banho, trocar os dvds de How I Met Your Mother e para tocar piano. Algumas pessoas ligavam, e desejavam melhoras, mas o momento em que ela ficou mais feliz foi quando Rachel ligou e se mostrou muito preocupada e até se voluntariou para ir até lá cuidar dela, mas Quinn achou melhor ficar sozinha.

Durante esses dias, ela tinha aprendido coisas importantes como, a dor em seu peito diminuía, e provavelmente ia diminuir mais. E a tristeza também, estava diminuindo. Quinn estava cogitando voltar a sua vida anterior, mas sempre que pensava isso, parecia patético e sem graça. Então ela pensava em estudos e qualquer coisa que deixasse sua mente fora da imagem mental do sorriso de Rachel, mas não eram muitas coisas que tinham esse efeito, só a sua série de televisão favorita fazia isso, quando ela tocava piano, ela lembrava da morena, mas ajudava a diminuir a dor. Ela assistiu quase todos os dvds de How I Met Your Mother que tinha, e apenas isso a fazia se sentir bem, e não ficar pensando na morena a toda hora. Ela sempre pulava os episódios em que Barney estava apaixonado, porque nesses episódios ela lembrava da morena. Na verdade ela sempre se achou muito parecida com Barney, um dos personagens principais da série, ele era um pegador desalmado que usa de todas e qualquer artimanha para pegar mulheres, e depois sempre dá uma desculpa qualquer para nunca mais ter que vê-las outra vez. Ela se sentia assim sempre que ia a alguma festa, é lógico que não tinha como ser o Barney, ele era muito bom em mentiras e cantadas, e Quinn sempre foi boa mentirosa, mas ela nunca chegou a mentir para ficar com uma garota, ela não precisava disso. Então depois de anos de pegação, Barney finalmente se apaixona. Antes Quinn não entendia, porque ele trocaria a vida maravilhosa que ele tinha, para começar um namoro. Mas agora que ela estava apaixonada, ela entendia. O que vale ficar com um monte de garotas, se você quer realmente só uma? O que deixava a loira pensativa por esses momentos era: E quando a pessoa não te quer, o que você faz?

_O que eu devo fazer? O que eu devo fazer? O que eu devo fazer? _

Quinn sabia o que não fazer, ela não iria se afastar da morena, por mais que seu coração precisasse de um tempo. Ela não iria flertar com a morena, mesmo que isso fosse um instinto. Ela não iria matar Finn, por mais que ela realmente quisesse. Ela não ia fazer planos malignos para separar a Rachel do Finn, afinal, se a morena tinha escolhido o garoto, ela devia ter suas razões, e Quinn não estava interessada em saber o motivo. Ela não queria saber, ela tinha medo que se ela perguntasse a dor em seu peito ficaria maior.

"É sério que você ainda está na cama?". A latina perguntou entrando em seu quarto sem pedir licença.

"Estou muito bem, obrigada por perguntar". Quinn respondeu sorrindo.

Santana olhou para a loira e foi até o lado da cama, e virou o colchão que a loira estava deitada, fazendo ela cair do outro lado da cama. Quinn levantou e olhou furiosa para uma Santana sorridente.

"Qual é o seu problema? Eu estou doente!". Quinn disse brava.

"Só se for doente mental garota! Hoje é quinta feira, faz dois dias que você não sai do seu quarto, sua mãe me falou, e você só estava com uma droga de resfriado, provavelmente porque você ficou pegando chuva e passando frio nesses últimos dias, sua tapada, sabe quando sua mãe diz 'não ande descalça' e 'leva uma blusa' ou 'não toma chuva', você tem que levar a sério". Santana disse colocando o colchão da loira no lugar.

"Eu só não queria ir para a escola ta? Eu tirei a semana de folga, e estou muito feliz, obrigada". Quinn disse se sentando na cama. Santana se sentou também, parecendo um pouco tensa.

"Tenho noticias ruins Quinn". A latina falou triste.

"O que aconteceu?". Quinn perguntou preocupada.

"Bom...no tempo que você ficou fora, a Rachel meio que... começou a namorar o babaca do Finn". Santana disse e ficou olhando para a amiga, esperando qualquer reação.

"Ah, é isso, eu já sabia". Quinn falou indiferente.

"O que? Você já sabia?". Santana perguntou incrédula.

"Sim, ela meio que me dispensou, e escolheu o Finnutil". A loira falou.

"E o que você vai fazer?". Santana perguntou sorrindo maldosa.

"Bom, eu poderia usar o favor que você esta me devendo para mandar você matar ele ou coisa do tipo, mas eu sei que você é desregulada, e realmente faria isso". Quinn falou sorrindo para a latina que concordou com a cabeça.

"Mas eu resolvi não fazer nada". Quinn disse simples.

"Sério? Você não é o tipo de pessoa que fica parada assistindo as coisas acontecerem, você faz as coisas acontecerem, qual é Quinn, você separou o Artie da Britt, você consegue enrolar o idiota do Finn". Santana falou.

"Tem uma diferença muito grande entre o Finn e o Artie". A loira falou.

"Eu não vejo nenhuma diferença". A latina falou.

"Bom...pelo meu ponto de vista, o Artie gostava da B, mas não amava ela, enquanto o Finn, eu acho que ele realmente ama a Rach, e ela o escolheu, eu não quero me meter, quero que ela seja feliz". Quinn sorriu triste.

"Você sabe o porquê ela escolheu o Finn?". Santana perguntou, olhando triste para a amiga.

"Não, eu não quero saber, eu tenho medo de que isso me machuque". Quinn disse e olhou para a latina.

"Não faz cara de pena, eu não to morrendo, eu estou bem". Quinn disse e se levantou olhando para a morena.

"Ta legal, então vamos sair?". A latina perguntou sorrindo.

"Vamos, vou tomar banho, escolhe alguma roupa pra mim". Quinn falou e entrou no banheiro.

"Você vai para a escola amanhã?". Santana perguntou gritando um pouco para a loira que já estava no chuveiro, enquanto ela abria o guarda roupa da amiga e escolhia algo.

"Eu estava sem vontade, mas você me fez levantar, minha mãe não vai me deixar ficar em casa, eu vou ter que ir". Quinn respondeu do banheiro.

Santana pegou uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, básico era bom. Ela se sentou na cama e ficou esperando a loira sair.

Quinn saiu do banheiro com roupas intimas enxugando o cabelo, ela e Santana tinham muita intimidade, uma ver a outra em roupas de baixo era normal, mas a latina estava com uma cara estranha.

"O que foi?". Quinn perguntou olhando para o próprio corpo. "Alguma coisa errada?". Ela completou olhando para a latina.

"Você ta seca garota, você ta comendo direito?". A latina perguntou, olhando para a amiga curiosa. Quinn pareceu envergonhada.

"Eu não tenho fome". A loira respondeu colocando a roupa.

"Vamos sair para comer então, vou chamar a Britt". Santana falou sorrindo.

"Se eu não gostasse muito da B, eu ia pensar que você estava apenas querendo jogar sua alegria na minha cara". Quinn disse sorrindo colocando a camisa.

"Bem típico de mim, não?". Santana perguntou sorrindo ligando para a namorada. E Quinn apenas continuou sorrindo.

Santana estava de carro e elas passaram na casa da Brittany, e foram para o Breadstix, que era o lugar preferido de Santana e Britt.

Quinn estava no banco de trás do carro, ouvindo Santana e Britt conversando, e ela nunca tinha visto a latina tão feliz. A voz e os sorrisos que ela dava, eram os mais sinceros que Quinn tinha visto, e ela estava feliz pelas amigas.

Quinn olhava para as arvores passando e o vento batia em seu rosto, ela ouvia as risadas gostosas que Santana e Britt davam, e ela sorria, porque desde o começo da semana, este estava sendo o melhor dia.

Elas chegaram ao restaurante e procuraram uma mesa em uma parte mais afastada, Quinn não gostava quando as pessoas ficavam olhando para ela comendo.

"O que você vai pedir B?". Santana perguntou assim que elas se sentaram, enquanto Quinn olhava o cardápio.

Santana se sentou ao lado da namorada, enquanto Quinn ficava do outro lado da mesa, de frente para a porta. Uma mania estranha que Quinn tinha adquirido com o tempo, ela sempre ficava de frente para a porta, ela tinha lido em algum lugar que isso era um instinto de proteção ou alguma coisa desse tipo.

"Ual, eu realmente fiquei com fome". Quinn falou enquanto procurava algo para pedir.

"Nossa Quinn, você emagreceu?". Britt perguntou olhando a garota.

"Um pouco, eu não estou com muita fome por esses dias". Quinn respondeu.

"É por causa da Rach? Eu acho que ela foi muito boba de ter ficado com o Finn, você é mais bonita, e mais legal também". Britt falou sorrindo.

"Obrigada B, mas a escolha foi dela, vamos falar de outras coisas, como esta o Clube Glee nesses dias em que eu não fui?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Bom, as Regionais são na semana que vem, e não temos nada decidido ainda, segundo o Mr. Schu amanha ele vai fazer um comunicado, e pediu para avisarmos você, ele falou que é importante você ir". Britt falou e olhou para Santana.

"Que foi B?". A latina perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu quero um cheese burguer com bacon e batata frita". A loira falou sorrindo para a namorada.

"E você Q? O que vai pedir?". Santana perguntou olhando para Quinn, mas ela estava olhando fixamente para a porta, com os olhos arregalados, e Santana se virou para ver Finn e Rachel entrando pela porta, de mãos dadas, a morena estava olhando para o chão, enquanto Finn sorria como um bobo, elas não tinham visto as garotas ali, e sentaram em uma mesa, bem de frente para o banco de Quinn, mas bem mais afastado. E Quinn sorriu quando Finn ficou de costas para ela, e Rachel bem de frente, pelo menos ela ia ter uma boa visão para o jantar. Era impressão de Quinn ou a morena estava ficando cada vez mais bonita?

"Você quer ir embora? A gente pode ir para outro lugar se você quiser". Santana virou para Quinn e perguntou, a loira sorriu para a latina e respondeu.

"Eu vou querer o mesmo que a Britt, to com uma vontade muito grande de comer bacon, se puder, manda colocar o triplo de bacon no meu, por favor".

Britt sorria para a loira a sua frente, e pegou na mão de Santana que sorriu com o gesto. A latina fez os pedidos e olhou de volta para o casal, que agora conversava algo. Na verdade, Finn falava alguma coisa, e Rachel apenas ouvia, mas Santana teve certeza que a mente da diva não estava ali, ela estava olhando para o garoto, mas os olhos estavam inexpressivos, isso significava que o pensamento dela deveria estar em outro lugar, enquanto Finn era idiota o suficiente para não reparar nisso. Como uma pessoa tão inteligente como a Rachel pode ter escolhido o traste do Finn, Santana tinha certeza que alguma coisa não se encaixava.

"Santana, dá pra você manter seus olhos aqui, jaja eles vão perceber que estão sendo observados, se você quiser eu gravo com meu celular o jantar deles e você assiste depois na sua casa". Quinn falou séria para a latina que riu.

"Desculpa, mas você notou como ela não está naquela mesa?". Santana perguntou.

"Até você percebeu? Pensei que fosse coisa da minha cabeça". Quinn falou preocupada.

"Ela não está feliz". Britt disse olhando para a diva e depois para Quinn.

"Ela ta com a cabeça em outro lugar, e conheço aquele olhar, eu to vendo daqui e o retardado do namorado dela ainda não percebeu". Quinn falou com raiva.

Quinn sentiu seu coração pular quando seu olhar encontrou o da diva, ela desviou o olhar para a latina, que estava prestes a se virar para olhar para o casal novamente quando Quinn disse.

"Não vira, eu acho que ela nos viu". Quinn falou olhando para a latina que sorriu.

"Ela esta olhando para cá?". Santana perguntou.

"Eu não sei, eu desviei o olhar assim que ela me viu". Quinn falou.

"Então olha". Santana mandou e Quinn fez, e quando Quinn olhou para a morena, ela estava sorrindo. O primeiro sorriso que ela tinha visto desde que a diva havia entrado no restaurante. Ela sentia tanta falta daquele sorriso, e tinha percebido só agora, o quanto o sorriso da garota fez uma onda de felicidade invadir o seu corpo. Quinn sorriu e continuou olhando para a garota que olhou de volta e aumentou o sorriso quando viu que a loira a olhava. Quinn sentiu um frio gostoso passar pelo seu estomago.

E sorriu para a garçonete que trazia os pedidos. A garçonete deixou os pedidos na mesa e sorriu para a garota.

"Mais alguma coisa?". A garçonete perguntou.

Quinn olhou para as amigas que negaram, então ela falou.

"Só isso mesmo, obrigada". Quinn falou e a garçonete saiu.

"A garçonete era muito bonita". Santana falou para Quinn.

"E ela estava totalmente na sua Q". Britt completou.

"Eu só tenho olhos para o meu super lanche com bacon, me desculpem garotas". Quinn falou e começou a comer. As duas sorriram e começaram a comer.

A cada mordida que ela dava, ela se sentia melhor, ela realmente estava com fome, esses dois dias que ela tinha ficado em casa, ela só tinha comido uma vez.

As garotas comiam e Quinn olhava de vez em quando para a Rachel, que também olhava para ela. Quando Quinn percebia o olhar da diva ela sorria, e sua felicidade aumentava. Ela não ligava que a diva estava com Finn, sempre que seus olhos se encontravam, ela sorria e a morena sorria de volta. E aquilo era o suficiente. Ela tinha sentido falta da diva, e agora ela estava com muita vontade de ir até a mesa do casal e começar a conversar com a garota, mas ela não iria fazer isso, por mais que ela queria ver a cara de raiva que Finn ia fazer se ela fizesse, ela não queria causar problemas para a diva.

"Ela fica olhando para você enquanto esta com ele, eu estou começando a ficar com raiva dela". A latina disse enquanto terminava de comer.

"Ela só deve esta curiosa, pra saber se eu melhorei". Quinn falou olhando para Santana.

"Ela gosta mais de você do que dele". Brittany falou olhando para Quinn, enquanto terminada de beber seu suco.

"Então porque ela está com ele?". Quinn perguntou.

"Eu não sei, talvez ela estivesse com medo de arriscar, ou medo que você a magoasse". Britt falou.

Quinn deu de ombros. Ela não iria ficar pensando nisso. Elas terminaram de comer e Quinn sorriu para a garçonete e fez sinal para que ela trouxesse a conta.

A garçonete veio trazendo a conta, sorrindo para Quinn, de uma forma muito aberta para um sorriso apenas amigável, e a loira sorriu de volta. A garota deixou a conta na mesa com a Quinn e saiu. Santana tirou a conta das mãos da loira e olhou para ela.

"Se você pegar o telefone da garçonete, eu pago a conta". Santana falou sorrindo.

Quinn sorriu, quando olhou para a diva e ela estava lançando um olhar raivoso em direção a garçonete.

"A Rachel me deixa tão confusa". Quinn disse sorrindo para as garotas a sua frente.

"Porque?". A latina perguntou.

"Nada, me da a conta que eu vou pagar minha parte". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Tem certeza? É só pegar o telefone dela, está com medo porque faz muito tempo que você não canta ninguém?". Santana falou rindo da loira.

"Ta legal". Quinn levantou e foi em direção a garçonete que a olhava sorrindo. Santana e Brittany olhavam de um lado sorrindo, enquanto Rachel olhava do outro, com raiva.

"Olá...". Quinn olhou no uniforme da garota. "...Gabriele".

"Oi...". A garota olhou para a loira.

"Quinn". A loira se apresentou.

"Oi Quinn, posso fazer alguma coisa por você?". Gabriele sorriu.

"Na verdade, você poderia, por favor, escrever oito números aleatórios nesse guardanapo, só para minha amiga achar que você está dando o seu telefone para mim". Quinn falou sorrindo e a garota riu.

"Vamos fazer assim, por via das duvidas, eu vou realmente escrever meu numero ai, e se você quiser, pode fazer ela me ligar para confirmar o numero". A garota sorriu e começou a anotar em uma caligrafia perfeita. Ela deu o guardanapo para Quinn que sorriu.

"Muito obrigada". Quinn falou.

"Não foi nada, pode me ligar se quiser". A garota falou sorrindo.

"Você não acha isso muita falta de ética?". Quinn reconheceu a voz, que estava se aproximando. A garçonete pareceu assustada.

"Rachel na –". Quinn começou a falar mais foi interrompida.

"Eu não estou falando com você Quinn". Rachel respondeu brava com a garota e olhou para a garçonete.

"O-o que?". A garçonete perguntou olhando para Rachel que acabava de parar do lado da loira.

"Você está aqui para servir, não para dar em cima das pessoas". Rachel falou brava com a garota.

"Mas eu na –". A garçonete começou, mas Quinn interrompeu.

"Eu que pedi o numero dela". A loira falou e a garçonete sorriu.

"E estou falando com ela Quinn, não com você". Rachel respondeu sem olhar para a loira.

"Me desculpe Gabriele, ela não tomou os remedinhos hoje, pode deixar que eu te ligo". Quinn disse e pegou no braço da diva, arrastando ela para longe da garçonete.

"O que você pensa que estava fazendo?". Quinn perguntou para a morena, que longe da garçonete ficou olhando para o chão envergonhada.

"Eu não sei o que me deu Quinn, me desculpe". Rachel disse realmente envergonhada.

"Cadê o Finn?". Quinn perguntou olhando para a garota.

"Ele foi ao banheiro, e eu só perdi minha cabeça, me desculpe". Rachel falou.

"Só não faça mais isso, você poderia ter metido aquela garota em problemas". Quinn disse e olhou para a morena.

"Desculpe, eu só não sei o que me deu, quando eu vi, e já estava do seu lado, quase batendo naquela garota vulgar". Rachel falou e Quinn olhou para a garçonete, ela não era vulgar.

"Tudo bem, volta para o seu encontro". Quinn sorriu triste para a garota.

"Você já está melhor?". Rachel perguntou a Quinn, falando provavelmente dos dias que ela tinha ficado em casa.

"Sim, eu já não estou doente, estou bem". Quinn falou e sorriu para a morena que sorriu de volta.

"Amanha você vai para a escola?". A morena perguntou.

"Sim, amanha eu vou". Quinn respondeu.

"Eu senti sua falta". Rachel disse sorrindo envergonhada.

"Eu também senti a sua". Quinn falou sorrindo.

Rachel beijou a bochecha da loira e sorriu.

"Te vejo amanha na escola". Rachel falou e saiu.

"Até amanha" A loira respondeu.

Quinn tinha esquecido de como os lábios da morena eram quentes e macios. E ela lembrou de como era beijar a morena e suspirou. Foi até a mesa onde suas amigas se encontravam e sorriu.

"Consegui". Quinn falou sorrindo mostrando o guardanapo para elas.

"Nós assistimos tudo daqui". Santana sorriu. "Valeu cada centavo, melhor que muitos filmes que eu assisti". Ela completou e sorriu.

"O que foi aquilo?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo para as amigas.

"Ciúmes". Brittany falou sorrindo.

"Não viaja B. vamos?". Quinn perguntou e as garotas levantaram e Santana deixou o dinheiro e elas saíram.

Enquanto estavam saindo, Quinn passou sorrindo pela mesa da Rachel, e sorriu para a garota que sorriu de volta. Finn olhou bravo para as cheerios.

Elas deixaram o restaurante, Santana e Brittany estavam entrando no carro quando Quinn viu uma lixeira, ela amassou o guardanapo com o telefone da garçonete e jogou no lixo, sem pensar duas vezes.


	18. Capitulo 18 – BRiga

Olá pessoal!  
>Tudo bem com vocs? Espero que sim!<p>

Mais um capitulo, pra vocês, e nesse os ânimos esquentam um pouco!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18 – Briga<p>

Era sexta feira, e Quinn estava de volta à escola, e como sempre, as pessoas saiam de seu caminho enquanto ela passava. De manha ela foi ao treino das cheerios, ouviu um sermão da treinadora Sylvester e depois treinou normal.

Ela estava andando para o armário para pegar as coisas da terceira aula quando viu um garoto furioso vindo em sua direção.

"O que você pensa que esta fazendo?". Ele perguntou bravo para a loira.

"Do que você esta falando Kurt?". Quinn perguntou para o garoto.

"Porque você mandou a Santana jogar um slushie na Rachel? Só porque ela te rejeitou você fez isso? Quantos anos você tem? Você tem que aprender que nem sempre as coisas que você quer que aconteçam, vão acontecer". Kurt estava falando alto, e Quinn nunca tinha visto o garoto agir daquela forma.

"Do que você esta falando? Eu não falei pra ninguém jogar slushie na Rachel, se você não se lembra, eu que bani as pessoas de jogarem raspadinhas nela". Quinn disse olhando para o garoto.

"Mas então porque a Santana jogou?". Ele perguntou mais baixo, parecendo envergonhado.

"Eu não sei, eu não mandei ela fazer nada, eu vou falar com a Santana, qual o problema dessa garota?". Quinn disse e saiu correndo atrás da morena deixando um Kurt muito envergonhado para trás, ela sabia onde a latina estava à uma hora dessas.

Quinn bateu na porta do armário do zelador.

"Santana, eu preciso falar com você". Quinn disse furiosa.

Ninguém respondeu e ela bateu mais forte.

"Eu quero falar com você agora". Ela falou mais alto dessa vez. Alguns segundos depois a morena saiu, com os cabelos levemente bagunçados.

"Qual o seu problema Quinn, você sabe que eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer, porque você não esperou até a próxima aula para falar comigo?". A latinha disse irritada.

"Você jogou um slushie na Rachel". A loira acusou.

"O que que tem?". A latina perguntou indiferente.

"Porque? Sabia que estão pensando que fui eu que mandei você jogar?". Quinn perguntou ainda irritada.

"Não era pra jogar nela, mas eu não achei o Finn, me desculpe, eu não pensei que eles iam achar que você tinha mandado depois que você tinha banido ela dos banhos de slushie". Santana falou arrependida.

"Mas porque ela? Não podia ser qualquer outra pessoa?". Quinn perguntou olhando para a latina.

"Eu já disse, eu não achei o Finn, então eu meio que a vi passando, e foi instinto, me desculpa". A latina disse.

"Droga, agora eu tenho que achar a Rachel, e explicar para ela que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, em qual período você jogou?". Quinn olhou para a latina.

"No segundo". A latina respondeu.

"Ta, tchau". Quinn disse e foi saindo quando a latina falou.

"Você esta brava comigo?".

"Suas intenções foram boas, mas você não devia ter jogado nela, minha raiva vai passar". Quinn disse sorrindo e saiu. E Santana entrou outra vez no armário do zelador, onde sua namorada estava esperando para uma sessão de amassos.

Quinn teve que ir para a classe, mas na próxima troca de aula ela iria procurar a diva e esclarecer as coisas. O sinal tocou e Quinn saiu correndo da sala.

Ela foi até o armário da morena, e ficou esperando ela chegar. A loira viu quando Rachel atravessava o mar de pessoas sozinha. Ela foi andando até a morena.

"Rach, preciso fa–". Quinn não terminou de falar, ela sentiu duas mãos em seus ombros e o armário bater contra suas costas de uma forma dolorosa.

"Fica longe dela! Porque você mandou jogarem slushie nela?". Finn falou enquanto Quinn olhava furiosa para o garoto.

Ela tinha acabado de ser empurrada de costas no armário pelo garoto, e ela olhava furiosa para ele, enquanto todas as outras pessoas ao redor, olhavam assustadas.

Quinn desencostou do armário e foi andando furiosa até o garoto, quando ela estava perto ela fez um movimento com as mãos e o garoto protegeu o rosto, quando ela colocou toda a força na perna direita, acertando em cheio o meio das pernas dele que gritou de dor e caiu de joelhos no chão, com a mão entre as pernas.

"Você encosta a mão em mim outra vez Hudson, e você não vai ter filhos". Quinn disse furiosa olhando para o garoto, que respirava fundo, enquanto fazia cara de dor encolhido no chão.

Quinn virou para Rachel que tinha presenciado a cena.

"Eu só queria falar pra você que a Santana é uma louca, e que eu nunca falei para ela jogar slushie em você". Quinn falou e olhou para a morena que estava assustada.

"Tu-tudo bem, o Kurt já tinha me falado que você não tinha mandado, e sinceramente nunca passou pela minha cabeça que você faria uma coisa dessas". Rachel respondeu e olhou preocupada para o namorado no chão.

"A gente se vê no Glee". Quinn disse sorrindo e foi andando até a próxima aula sem olhar para trás.

Todos estavam sentados na sala do coral, esperando pelo Mr. Schu, que estava atrasado.

Eles conversavam e riam, enquanto Rachel abraçava o namorado, que tinha um saco de gelo no meio das pernas, e estava com cara de poucos amigos.

"Boa tarde a todos". Will entrou na sala cumprimentando os alunos alegre como sempre fazia. Todos responderam e ele continuou.

"Nessa reunião vamos falar sobre as Regionais que é na próxima semana". Ele disse e todos concordaram.

"Eu ouvi vários comentários, e vi a maioria das musicas que vocês sugeriram, mas dessa vez eu vou fazer diferente". Ele sorriu e todos os alunos pareceram preocupados.

"Ao invés de escolher a musica, eu escolhi os cantores, e os cantores que eu escolhi vão entrar em um consenso e apresentar a musica para todos na semana que vem, nós vamos ajudar a melhorar a apresentação e iremos para as Regionais com tudo pronto". Mr. Schu terminou de falar e viu a mão de Rachel Berry levantada.

"Pode falar Rachel". Ele disse olhando para a garota.

"Quais são os cantores principais?". Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Ok, eu pensei muito bem, vocês merecem cantar, já que tem belas vozes, e eu tenho certeza que vão arrasar. Primeiro numero: Quinn e Santana". Ele disse sorrindo e Quinn olhou para o professor parecendo surpresa.

"Pode deixar, que com certeza nós vamos arrasar". Santana disse sorrindo e olhando para Quinn e a loira sorriu de volta para a garota.

"Eu quero um dueto maravilhoso, de preferência uma musica mais calma, algo romântico e que tenha muito sentimento, posso contar com vocês?". O professor falou sorrindo.

"Sim Mr. Schu, nós não vamos decepcionar". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Eu e Rachel somos mais apropriados para cantar um dueto romântico". Finn disse olhando para o professor.

"Rachel e eu". Quinn falou revirando os olhos.

"Não, você não, eu e a Rachel, porque nós somos namorados". Finn falou olhando para a loira.

"Eu só estava te corrigindo, se fala Rachel e eu, não eu e Rachel". Quinn disse revirando os olhos outra vez.

"O que você tem a ver com o jeito que eu falo Quinn ? Porque você não fica na sua?". Finn falou bravo. Quinn abriu a boca para responder quando Mr. Schu falou.

"CHEGA". Ele olhou bravo para os garotos que ficaram calados.

"Quinn e Santana vão fazer o dueto. Assunto encerrado". Ele disse e Finn cruzou os braços emburrado.

"Agora". Ele falou olhando para todos os alunos. "Kurt, Brittany e Mike, escolham uma musica mais agitada, Kurt, você canta, e Brittany e Mike façam passos de arrasar para que todos dancem, e eu disse TODOS DANCEM, quero todo mundo dançando, vocês podem fazer isso?". Ele perguntou sorrindo, enquanto Kurt fazia sim com a cabeça e pulava de alegria correndo para os braços da Rachel para comemorar e Mike e Brittany faziam passinhos em comemoração.

"Semana que vem vamos ensaiar muito, venham preparados!". Mr. Schu disse sorrindo e completou. "Vocês estão dispensados". Os alunos começaram a sair, quando o professor falou alto.

"Finn, Rachel e Quinn, vocês ficam".

Quinn e Santana trocaram o olhar, e a latina sorriu e moveu os lábios falando sem voz 'se deu mal', e saiu sorrindo de mãos dadas com a namorada, que falava varias coisas sem parar sobre a tarefa para as Regionais.

"Sentem". Mr. Schu falou quando apenas os quatro estavam na sala.

Eles se sentaram e o professor começou.

"Vocês sabem por que eu cheguei atrasado?". Ele perguntou e os alunos fizeram não com a cabeça.

"O diretor Figgins estava me dando uma bronca, porque dois dos meus alunos estavam brigando no meio do corredor".

"Mas Mr. Schu–" Finn começou a falar, mas o professor interrompeu.

"Eu não esperava isso de vocês. Se fosse a Santana ou o Puck, eu até ia entender, eles sempre estão em confusão, mas você Finn? Você Quinn? Eu não esperava isso de vocês". Ele disse triste.

"Vocês não podem brigar, pessoal, vocês são uma equipe, vocês tem que conversar". O professor disse.

"Eu ia conversar, esse brutamontes que me empurrou". Quinn falou apontando para Finn.

"Eu pensei que você tinha mandado jogar slushie na Rachel". O garoto falou bravo.

"EU que impedi de jogarem slushie nela, seu idiota". Quinn disse brava.

"Eu pensei que você tinha mandado porque ela te dispensou e me escolheu". Ele cuspiu as palavras.

"CHEGA". Mr. Schu interrompeu a discussão. "Eu não quero saber o motivo, qualquer que seja, não vale a pena brigar. Eu quero que vocês dêem as mãos". Ele completou.

"O que a Rachel esta fazendo aqui? Se o assunto é entre eu e a Quinn?". Finn perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto para que não tivesse que fazer as pazes com a líder de torcida.

"Quinn e eu". A loira corrigiu sorrindo.

"Viu? Ela que fica me irritando". Finn disse e levantou chutando uma cadeira e logo se arrependeu quando a dor voltou. Ele colocou as mãos no meio das pernas e gritou de raiva, enquanto Quinn ria.

"Finn". O professor falou. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?". Ele completou.

"Ela me irrita, ela me irrita só por dar esse sorrisinho irônico, eu não vou fazer as pazes com ela, porque nenhum de nós quer isso". Ele disse irritado, enquanto Quinn dava o sorriso irônico.

"Eu trouxe a Rachel, porque ela também é líder desse grupo". Mr. Schu falou. E os alunos acenaram em compreensão. "Finn, vem aqui comigo, eu preciso conversar com você a sós, vamos até minha sala". Ele falou saindo da sala.

"Rach, você me espera?". Ele falou olhando para a namorada.

"Claro Finn". Ele deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios e saiu, olhando bravo para Quinn.

"Desculpe, eu não deveria ter batido nele". Quinn falou sorrindo para Rachel.

"Porque você está pedindo desculpas para mim? De qualquer forma, eu sei que você não se arrepende, então, tanto faz". Rachel falou e olhou sorrindo para a loira.

"Porque ele mereceu, eu não vou pedir desculpas para ele, ele foi um idiota". Quinn falou e foi andando até o piano, e se sentou na cadeira.

"Sabia que eu voltei a tocar?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Sério? Quando?". Rachel perguntou animada. Elas tinham um dia falado sobre isso no café, Quinn teve lições de piano quando era mais jovem, então ela sabia um pouco, mas ela não praticava.

"Quando eu fiquei doente, eu não tinha o que fazer e não tinha muito sono". Quinn disse sorrindo. "Eu acho que eu quero tocar uma musica pra você". Quinn falou olhando para as teclas do piano.

"Porque não toca?". Rachel perguntou sentando ao lado da garota no piano.

"Porque eu não deveria, não como uma amiga". Quinn olhou triste para Rachel.

"Está sendo difícil pra você?". Rachel perguntou triste.

"Um pouco, mas acho que se eu parar de pensar em cantar musicas pra você isso melhora". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Ou, se você toca-las, pode melhorar". Rachel falou sorrindo de volta.

"Você está falando isso porque você quer que eu toque". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Realmente, eu quero muito". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro".

Quinn olhou para o piano e posicionou as mãos e ajeitou a coluna, ela olhou para Rachel, bem no fundo dos olhos cor de chocolate enquanto começava a tocar os primeiros acordes, nunca deixando os olhos cor de avelã se desviarem dos de chocolate.

Ela começou a cantar.

**I heard that you're settled down**

**That you found a boy and you're married now**

**I heard that your dreams came true**

**Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you**

_(Eu ouvi dizer que você está estabilizada_

_Que você encontrou um garoto e está casada agora_

_Eu ouvi dizer que os seus sonhos se realizaram_

_Acho que ele lhe deu coisas que eu não dei)_

Ela sorriu para a garota antes de continuar

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**

**I had hoped you'd see my face**

**And that you'd be reminded**

**That for me it isn't over**

_(Velha amiga, por que você está tão tímida?_

_Não é do seu feitio se refrear ou se esconder da luz_

_Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidada_

_Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar_

_Eu tinha esperança de que você veria meu rosto_

_E que você se lembraria_

_De que pra mim não acabou)_

Ela olhava para a morena, sem tirar os olhos dela, e a garota também não desviava o olhar, ela sentia todos os seus sentimentos, tudo que estava preso em sua garganta saindo, Quinn estava se sentindo melhor.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you two**

**Don't forget me, I beg**

**I remember you said:**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"**

_(Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês dois_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro_

_Eu lembro de você dizer:_

_"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere")._

Quinn sorriu outra vez antes de continuar.

**Nothing compares, no worries or cares**

**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made**

**Who would have known how bitter-sweet**

**This would taste?**

_(Nada se compara, nenhuma preocupação ou cuidado_

_Arrependimentos e erros, são memórias feitas_

_Quem poderia ter adivinhado o gosto agridoce_

_Que isso teria?)_

Ela continuava com o olhar na morena que tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you two**

**Don't forget me, I beg**

**I remember you said:**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"**

_(Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês dois_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro_

_Eu lembro de você dizer:_

_"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere")_

Ela terminou de cantar, e terminou de tocar as notas, quando sentiu os braços da morena em volta do seu corpo em um abraço apertado. Ela tirou as mãos do piano e colocou em volta da cintura da morena.

"Porque você faz isso comigo?". Rachel falou baixinho no ouvido da garota, apertou mais a loira e sorriu, deixou um beijo rápido no pescoço da loira e se levantou.

"O que eu faço? Aonde você vai?". A loira perguntou apressada.

"Eu vou embora, tenho que encontrar o Finn". Rachel falou para a garota. A loira queria levantar e ir beijar Rachel, e falar o quanto ela amava a morena e o quanto ela queria a diva só para ela. _Desiste dele Rach, e fica comigo._

"Até mais". Quinn falou, e se virou para o piano, ela fechou as mãos com força, e virou para trás para pedir para a morena ficar, mas Rachel já não estava lá. Quinn deu um soco no piano, as teclas fizeram um barulho estranho.

"Covarde". Quinn falou alto. "Eu sou uma puta de uma covarde". E deu outro soco no piano.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado, me deixem saber ^^,<br>Desculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa assim.

Próximo Capitulo: Musicas.

Ela abriu a porta e seu coração se partiu ao ver Rachel chorando, a morena a abraçou e começou a chorar mais.  
>Rach, linda, o que aconteceu?. Quinn perguntou preocupada entre os cabelos da morena, enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas da diva em sinal de conforto.<br>A morena começou a chorar mais ainda, e Quinn a apertou forte.


	19. Capitulo 19 – Musicas

Eai pessoal? Tudo certo?  
>Mais um capitulo, e pra quem gostava da Teddy, ela tem um pequenina participação ..<br>Bom, espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19 – Musicas.<p>

Quinn estava em seu quarto, ela tinha chego da escola e tinha comido e tomado banho, enquanto lembrava da canção que a poucas horas atrás tinha cantado para Rachel, ela olhava pela janela distraída enquanto seu caderno estava aberto em sua frente, ela estava deitada na cama, fazendo a lição de matemática, mas aquilo estava totalmente chato e entediante, ela ouviu a porta do seu quarto abrir.

"Quinnie querida, eu vou até a igreja e depois vou sair com as minhas amigas, que horas você vai sair hoje?". Judy estava parada na porta olhando para a filha.

"Não vou sair mãe, se divirta". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Hoje é sexta querida". A mulher mais velha falou.

"Eu sei, não quero sair hoje, não estou no clima". Quinn falou voltando sua atenção para o caderno.

"Tudo bem, até mais". Judy saiu confusa.

Quinn terminou os exercícios e começou a folhear o caderno, até que ela chegou às ultimas paginas, mas as folhas em que os nomes das garotas que ela tinha ficado não estavam lá, ela tinha combinado com a Santana, no final do ensino médio elas iam se juntar e ficar rindo e lembrando os velhos tempos, era só por isso que Quinn marcava os nomes, apenas para não se esquecer dos bons tempos, ela se lembrou do ultimo nome que tinha colocado: Megan procurou nas outras folhas, mas mesmo assim não achou sua lista ... muito estranho, ela não lembrava de ter mexido na lista desde Megan afinal ela se recusou a colocar Rachel nessa lista, ela não esqueceria a morena, nem se ela quisesse, Rachel não precisava ter o nome naquela lista para ser lembrada. Rachel ...

Quinn virou a pagina e estava cheio de letras de musicas escritas, ela tinha essa mania, ela escrevia letras de musicas que ela gostava no caderno, nas ultimas paginas.

No meio das letras de musica tinha um desenho não terminado, ela começou a desenhar sem perceber em uma aula qualquer, quando ela percebeu o que estava desenhando ela parou e fechou o caderno, e agora ela estava ali, admirando o desenho não acabado, que mesmo assim dava para perceber pelas feições que era o rosto de Rachel Berry.

A campainha tocou e Quinn deixou o caderno aberto em sua cama e foi ver quem era.

Ela abriu a porta e seu coração se partiu ao ver Rachel chorando, a morena a abraçou e começou a chorar mais.

"Rach, linda, o que aconteceu?". Quinn perguntou preocupada entre os cabelos da morena, enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas da diva em sinal de conforto.

A morena começou a chorar mais ainda, e Quinn a apertou forte.

"Vamos entrar, eu vou cuidar de você". Quinn disse e puxou a morena para dentro de sua casa, Quinn pegou na mão da diva e a levou até seu quarto. Sentou a morena na cama e falou.

"Espera que eu já volto". Rachel ficou olhando para o quarto da loira, enquanto ouvia ela correndo pela casa. O quarto de Quinn tinha uma cor agradável, e a cama era macia, Rachel sorriu ao ver o desenho que a loira tinha feito, e começou a ler o que estava em volta.

_Ela disse que não é boa com palavras, mas eu sou pior, mal consegui gaguejar uma piada romântica, usei palavras dramáticas demais._

_Essa noite é "não pode ficar muito pior" Vs. "ninguém nunca deveria se sentir assim..."_

_Eu estou a dois quartos e um coração de distância, não quero esquecer o som da sua voz, só tenho estas palavras então eu as anoto._

_Por que não me mostra um pouco da coragem, que você tem guardado para o colchão dele?Amor..._

_**Por que não me mostra um pouco da coragem, que você tem guardado pro colchão dele?**_

_**Eu só quero simpatia na forma de você indo pra cama comigo.**_

Rachel leu e releu varias vezes, aquilo deveria ser a letra de alguma musica, mas não tinha conexão com o desenho, eles estavam desalinhados, era como se a letra da musica estivesse ali, mas o desenho tivesse sido colocado depois, talvez até sem intenção.

Rachel ouviu um barulho próximo e olhou para porta a tempo de ver Quinn entrando com uma bandeja. A loira sorriu e a morena sorriu tímida, ainda com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Eu trouxe suco de laranja, água caso você não goste de suco de laranja, bolacha de chocolate, e bolacha de morango, caso você não goste da de chocolate". Quinn sorriu e colocou a bandeja na cama.

Rachel pegou o suco de laranja e começou a beber enquanto Quinn passava o polegar sobre suas bochechas, secando o rastro que as lagrimas tinham feito. Ela terminou de beber e Quinn tirou a bandeja e o caderno da cama e colocou em cima da escrivaninha. A loira olhou para a morena e sentou ao seu lado na cama.

"Me abraça?". Rachel pediu.

"Claro". Quinn colocou seus braços em volta da cintura da morena, que colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, Rachel começou a chorar outra vez. Quinn apertava a garota mais forte, e passava a mão no cabelo e nas costas da morena.

Elas se separaram e Quinn se deitou na cama, ela não precisou fazer nenhum movimento e a morena já estava deitada em seu peito, com as mãos em volta da sua cintura. Quinn passava uma mão no braço da morena, e a outra fazia carinho nos cabelos da diva.

"O que aconteceu?". Quinn perguntou baixinho, no ouvido da garota.

"Eu briguei com o Finn". Rachel falou triste.

"Por quê?". A loira perguntou.

"Porque ele te empurrou contra o armário, eu fiquei preocupada, ele podia ter machucado você". Rachel falou enquanto algumas lagrimas caiam.

"Mas como vocês brigaram?".

"Ele veio conversar comigo, falando que o Mr Schu deu uma bronca nele, e ele começou a falar coisas ruins de você, e eu te defendi, porque ele estava errado, ele não deveria ter te empurrado, ai ele ficou bravo porque eu estava do seu lado, e eu tentei explicar que eu só achava que ele deveria pedir desculpas pra você, porque ele que começou, mas ele falou que eu estava te defendendo quando eu deveria defender ele porque ele é meu namorado, e saiu bravo, sem falar mais nada, então eu precisava de alguém para conversar". Rachel falou e começou a chorar outra vez.

"Não precisa chorar, linda, vai ficar tudo bem". Quinn falou mergulhando os dedos entre os cabelos da diva.

"Você não entende". Rachel falou parando de chorar.

"Então me explica". A loira disse.

"Esquece". Rachel falou.

"Eu quero entender, Rach, me explica". Quinn pediu pegando na mão da garota e entrelaçando seus dedos, enquanto a outra mão ainda passeava pelos cabelos da morena.

"Eu posso dormir aqui com você?". Rachel perguntou enquanto algumas lagrimas voltavam a cair.

"Claro que pode, você avisou seus pais?". Quinn perguntou de forma delicada, e a morena fez que não com a cabeça. "Deixa que eu aviso". Quinn sorriu e se separou da morena indo ligar para os pais dela.

Rachel ficou olhando para o teto, enquanto respirava fundo, a cama da Quinn era tão macia, os travesseiros e os lençóis tinham o cheiro da loira, Rachel sentiu que adormeceria rápido, era só fechar os olhos, não era como na sua casa, que ela precisava dormir abraçada com o uniforme da loira se não ela não conseguia dormir, porque ali naquela cama, tudo cheirava Quinn, e a morena fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, ela ouviu quando Quinn chegou no quarto e tirou seus sapatos, ela não percebeu que estava de sapato em cima da cama, se fosse na cama dela, ela mataria qualquer um, ela sentiu Quinn deitar ao seu lado, e a abraçar de forma carinhosa sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Boa noite linda, bons sonhos". Quinn beijou o rosto da morena e sorriu. "Eu amo você". Quinn disse e voltou a se deitar abraçando a morena, não vendo os lábios da diva se curvarem em um sorriso.

Quinn acordou no outro dia sozinha na cama, ela procurou por um outro corpo ao seu lado, mas não encontrou nada. Ela suspirou e olhou pelo quarto, talvez no final das contas tivesse sido um sonho.

Ela se levantou e viu a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha, é no final das contas não tinha sido um sonho. Então porque a morena tinha saído sem nem se despedir? Quinn olhou novamente para a escrivaninha e viu um papel em cima da bandeja, ela se levantou rápido da cama e o pegou.

_Eu tenho aula de dança aos sábados, tive que sair mais cedo._

_Obrigada por tudo._

_Rachel._

Quinn amassou o bilhete e jogou no lixo. A loira não ia ficar triste, porque ela gostava de ver o lado bom das coisas, apesar de Rachel ter saído pela manha, ela tinha dormido abraçada com a líder de torcida, e tinha brigado com Finn, Quinn não ia ficar triste. Ela olhou no relógio. Eram 11 horas da manha, ela iria almoçar e depois ia ligar para Santana. Ela estava com vontade de ir a alguma festa, e ficou feliz ao perceber que tinha acordado mais animada, talvez aquele fosse ser um dia bom afinal de contas.

Duas e vinte e nada de Santana, Quinn estava ficando irritada, tinha combinado as duas com a latina, porque ela não conseguia chegar na hora? Droga, agora ela estava parecendo a Rachel! Sempre maníaca por causa de horários. Ela acabou de pensar na palavra maníaca? Isso era tão Rachel Berry. Quinn ficou olhando para a parede pensando que se ela batesse a cabeça forte ela poderia desmaiar e parar de ficar fazendo essas comparações ridículas com Rachel. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente quando percebeu que esse tipo de drama era a coisa mais Rachel que ela já havia pensado.

"Desculpa o atraso, eu tinha coisa melhor pra fazer". Santana disse entrando no quarto de Quinn sem bater. Ela ficou olhando para a loira que continuou olhando para o computador, sem se mexer.

"QUINN". A latina gritou e a loira deu um pulo da cadeira olhando assustada para ela.

"Você quer me matar do coração sua louca". Quinn disse e suspirou. "Você esta atrasada". Afirmou brava.

"Desculpa, eu tinha coisa melhor pra fazer!". A latina disse sorrindo.

"Isso significa que você tava com a Britt?". Quinn perguntou entediada.

"Sim! Mas não preciso jogar na sua cara que minha vida sexual é muito melhor que a sua. Oops, eu sem querer joguei na sua cara que minha vida sexual é melhor que a sua". Santana falou e começou a rir.

"Isso até hoje". Quinn sorriu e Santana a olhou confusa.

"Afinal, o que você quer comigo?". A latina perguntou.

"Eu escolhi a musica que nós vamos cantar". Quinn falou sorrindo e mostrou a tela do computador.

"Mas você não quer ver a lista de musicas que eu fiz?". A latina falou sorrindo.

"Você fez uma lista de musicas?". Quinn perguntou incrédula.

"É claro que eu fiz, e eu dedico ela totalmente a você, porque como você já sabe, minha vida esta perfeita e eu gostaria de te ajudar com as musicas". Santana falou sorrindo. E Quinn olhou para ela desconfiada quando a latina mostrou uma folha de papel. Quinn pegou e começou a ler.

_Lista para as Regionais_

_1 - Granade - Bruno Mars_

_2 - Someone like You - Adele_

_3 - Rolling in the Deep - Adele_

_4 - See no more - Joe Jonas_

_5 - Down goes another one - Mcfly_

_6 – Set Fire to the Rain - Adele_

"Nossa Santana, essas musicas são realmente a minha cara, mas eu não quero cantar nenhuma dessas musicas, sinceramente". Quinn falou olhando para a amiga.

"São legais". A latina retrucou.

"Eu sei, mas eu quero muito cantar essa musica". Quinn falou e apontou para a tela do computar.

"É muito lenta". Santana disse.

"Vamos lá Santana, essa musica é um dueto original, não vamos precisar modificar nada.". A loira olhou para Santana.

"Não sei, ainda não me convenceu". Santana disse.

"Você está me devendo uma. Eu te contei do meu plano que separou o Artie da Britt, e inicialmente eu ia mandar você matar o Finn e esconder o corpo, mas como você não é normal era capaz de você realmente fazer, então eu estou pedindo pra você agora, vamos cantar essa musica". Quinn falou e olhou esperançosa para a latina.

Santana pensou um pouco e sorriu.

"Tudo bem! Vamos cantar essa musica". Santana falou e as duas sorriram.

"Obrigada S.". Quinn disse e abraçou a latina.

Santana retribuiu o abraço e depois de uns segundos ela empurrou a loira.

"Agora sai de perto garota, você já esta me amassando". Ela disse e se sentou na cama.

"No fundo Santana, você gosta tanto de carinho como as outras pessoas". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Não enche! Vamos ensaiar?". A latina perguntou.

"Na verdade, eu tenho mais um pedido". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"O que é? Você nunca se cansa de me encher?". Santana falou olhando para as unhas, com cara de tédio.

"Hoje é sábado, eu sei que deve ter alguma festa rolando". Quinn disse se sentando ao lado da morena na cama.

"É, até tem uma festa, mas não sei se você vai realmente querer ir". Santana falou ainda olhando para as mãos.

"Porque você acha que eu não vou querer ir?". Quinn perguntou confusa.

"Porque é uma festa do time de futebol americano". A latina falou olhando para Quinn.

"Desenvolve melhor seu argumento S, eu ainda não entendi, e daí que é uma festa do time de futebol americano? Vai ter mulheres, não vai?".

"Sim Q, mas o Finnbecil e a Berry vão estar lá". A latina falou olhando curiosa para Quinn.

"Eu não me importo". A loira falou enquanto se levantava da cama e sentava em frente ao computador.

"Não é o que essa musica me diz". Santana andou até Quinn e apontou para a tela do computador.

"Essa musica é linda não é?" Quinn suspirou e sorriu triste. "Vou te mostrar o tanto que eu não ligo". Ela completou e pegou o celular, procurou pelo nome na lista de contatos e discou.

"_Alô"_

"_Alô, quem fala?"_

"_É Quinn ... Fabray, Quinn Fabray"_

"_Ah, olá Quinn como você está?"_

"_Muito bem, e você?"_

"_Eu estou bem"_

Santana deu um tapa na cabeça da loira e gesticulou um 'Para de enrolação'.

"_Então, Ted, eu queria saber se você está sabendo da festa que vai ter do time de futebol hoje"._

"_Estou sim, eu e minhas amigas já combinamos de ir, por quê?"_

"_Eu...só...eu...quer dizer, eu...espera um pouquinho"_

Quinn tampou o telefone e olhou desesperada para Santana.

"O que eu falo?"

"Amadora". Santana falou enquanto revirava os olhos. "Fala que você ligou pra chamá-la pra ir com você, mas como ela já vai vocês se encontram lá". A latina falou sorrindo.

"_Eu só liguei pra suas amigas já vão então eu encontro lá com você"._

"_O que?"_

Quinn bateu na própria testa, quando que ela ficou tão estúpida?

"_Eu só liguei para te falar que eu queria que você fosse comigo, mas como você já esta indo com as suas amigas, a gente se encontra lá"._

"_Agora entendi, tudo bem Quinn, a gente se vê lá". _A garota falou rindo_._

"_É, até mais"._

Quinn desligou o telefone e Santana estava rolando no chão gargalhando.

"Essa foi a coisa mais patética que eu já vi, e olha que eu sou rodeada de pessoas retardadas, você se superou na estupidez Fabray, você poderia dar um curso de ' Como não chamar uma pessoa para um encontro'". Santana falou ainda dando risada.

"Eu fiquei nervosa ta legal? Não enche". Quinn falou e se jogou na cama.

"Vamos ensaiar". Santana falou se levantando. Quinn suspirou e levantou da cama.

"Se eu fosse você eu estaria com uma micro saia e uma blusa super colada, com um salto maravilhoso, ou um vestido curto super justo". Santana falou enquanto olhava para Quinn.

"Por quê?". Quinn perguntou se olhando no espelho, calça jeans escura, blusa preta e tênis, ela não estava deslumbrante ou sexy, ela estava normal, e estava se sentindo bem.

"Agora que você está querendo voltar à ativa, você tem que estar matadora". A latina falou.

"Relaxa S. eu to de boa". A loira falou enquanto termina de passar maquiagem leve.

Eram dez da noite quando elas chegaram à festa, Santana e Brittany logo foram para a pista de dança, e ficaram dançando juntinhas. Quinn olhou em volta e achou o que queria: a mesa de bebidas. Ela tomou a primeira dose quando viu algo que embrulhou seu estomago: Rachel e Finn aos beijos em um canto. Aquilo fez com que algo esfriasse dentro dela, provavelmente seu coração. Então ela bebeu outra dose, e outra, e outra, mais uma, outra, ela perdeu as contas na nona dose, a bebida descia rasgando sua garganta e lhe proporcionava uma sensação gostosa no corpo, ela estava relaxando.

Ela percebeu quando uma pessoa chegou ao seu lado.

"Vamos ver quem vira mais?". Teddy falou sorrindo. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo, que Quinn nunca tinha reparado. Quinn respondeu.

"No três... um, dois, três". Quinn e a garota viraram as doses, Quinn sorriu enquanto Ted fez uma careta. Quinn achou a careta da garota adorável e sorriu. Ted sorriu de volta, e elas continuaram virando, elas sorriam uma para outra.

Quinn não percebeu o tempo passar. A noite toda passou como um borrão.

* * *

><p>Nossa, o que será que aconteceu nessa festa?<br>Muitas surpresas estão por vir! (cara de pessoa má que quer deixar todo mundo curioso)  
>Não esqueça de me falar o que você achou do capitulo!<p>

No proximo: Capitulo 20 Ensaios.

Aquilo poderia ser facilmente uma mentira, mas não era uma, Quinn ia mesmo se encontrar com Santana para treinar, e agora ela também ia fazer varias perguntas para a latina sobre o dia de ontem. Ela não se lembrava de nada. Seu estomago revirou em ansiedade, será que ela tinha feito alguma besteira?

Minha pergunta é: Será que a Quinn fez alguma besteira? =O


	20. Capitulo 20 – Ensaios

E ai galera! Tudo certinho?  
>Aproveitem bem!<br>Espero que gostem do capitulo!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20 – Ensaios.<p>

Domingo.

Quinn acordou e sentiu um corpo grudado ao seu. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, e percebeu que estava com sede, e uma dor de cabeça gigante, ela estava de ressaca. Ela olhou em volta e não reconheceu o quarto em que estava. Ela olhou para a garota que estava ao seu lado na cama, e sorriu. Teddy estava dormindo tranqüila, ela era muito linda. Quinn fechou os olhos e flashes de imagens da noite passada passaram muito rápido então ela abriu de novo.

Ela tinha dormido abraçada com a garota, e não era como dormir com Rachel, ela não podia evitar fazer comparações, seu cérebro fazia isso automaticamente. Quinn se mexeu desconfortável e a garota ao seu lado acordou.

"Bom dia". Quinn disse e sorriu para a garota.

"Bom dia". A garota respondeu sorrindo.

Quinn deu um leve beijo nos lábios da garota, fazendo com que ela se surpreendesse e correspondesse de forma mais animada.

Quinn estava sem graça, enquanto Ted sorria. Elas continuaram abraçadas por um tempo sem falar nada. Quinn se levantou da cama da garota e começou a pegar suas roupas do chão, ela estava apenas com as roupas de baixo.

"Desculpa ter que sair assim, mas eu combinei de me encontrar com a Santana, nós temos que resolver umas coisas para as regionais". Quinn disse e terminou de colocar a roupa enquanto Ted a olhava triste.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo". A garota disse sorrindo de lado.

Aquilo poderia ser facilmente uma mentira, mas não era uma, Quinn ia mesmo se encontrar com Santana para treinar, e agora ela também ia fazer varias perguntas para a latina sobre o dia de ontem. Ela não se lembrava de nada. Seu estomago revirou em ansiedade, será que ela tinha feito alguma besteira?

"Até amanha". Quinn falou sorrindo e foi até a cama para dar um beijo rápido em Ted e saiu.

Ela foi andando até a sua casa, ela não morava muito longe da garota.

Quinn tomou banho e comeu o que sua mãe tinha deixado pronto no fogão e ficou esperando a latina chegar, elas combinaram às duas e meia.

Quinn se impressionou quando a morena chegou na hora certa.

"Sinceramente Q, eu tenho que te agradecer pelo melhor momento da minha vida". Santana falou sorrindo."Você não lembra, não é? Você estava muito bêbada!". A latina começou a rir.

"Eu não lembro de quase nada, só da mesa de bebidas, da Rachel com o Finn e da Ted". Quinn falou e Santana riu mais ainda e se sentou na cama.

"Eu te conto se você me contar como foi com a Teddy". A latina sorriu maliciosa.

"Eu não lembro". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Mentira".

"É verdade, eu não lembro".

"Não minta para mim Fabray".

"É verdade, eu não lembro mesmo, juro". Quinn falou olhando nos olhos da latina.

"Que pena, queria saber dos detalhes". Santana falou sorrindo. "Vocês dormiram juntas não foi?". Santana perguntou curiosa.

"Nós acordamos juntas, isso eu posso falar". Quinn sorriu.

"Vocês estavam sem roupas?". Santana sempre era indiscreta.

"Só com roupas intimas". Quinn falou e a latina sorriu. "Me conta o que aconteceu ontem". A loira pediu.

"Só se nós cantarmos uma das musicas da minha lista". Santana falou sorrindo.

"Eu fico sem saber, sem problemas". Quinn falou e a latina sorriu.

"Você estava conversando com a Teddy, e depois de algumas doses, ela te beijou e você correspondeu, vocês foram até o lado de fora onde não tinham muitas pessoas, então do nada a Rachel apareceu e começou a falar que a garota estava se aproveitando de você porque você estava bêbada, você riu da cara dela e vocês brigaram, ela saiu correndo e você foi atrás, vocês estavam perto da piscina e vocês continuaram discutindo, você beijou ela e o Finn apareceu bravo, você jogou ele na piscina e ele ficou gritando que nem uma mulherzinha que a água estava fria, você falou alguma coisa para a Rachel e beijou ela de novo, ela ficou bem surpresa, e você foi embora da festa com a Teddy". Santana terminou de falar.

"Como você sabe de tudo isso?". Quinn perguntou para Santana.

"Eu fiquei seguindo vocês, você acha que eu ia perder isso?". A latina falou sorrindo. "Ainda não lembra de nada?".

"Não, eu não consigo me lembrar de nada". Quinn falou olhando para a latina, ela estava fazendo força para se lembrar, mas não conseguia.

"Vamos ensaiar?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo para Santana. Ela não iria pensar nessa festa agora.

Segunda – feira.

O dia tinha passado normal. Nada de diferente tinha acontecido durante o dia para Quinn, ou quase nada de diferente.

Ela tinha ouvido rumores de que o namoro de Rachel e Finn estava abalado, mas eles ainda continuavam juntos.

E Teddy tinha sido muito fofa com ela durante todo o dia, sendo sempre carinhosa e gentil, e até acompanhou a líder das cheerios em todas as aulas. Quinn jurou que viu um olhar de raiva de Rachel para a garota enquanto ela acompanhava Quinn para a aula que ela e a morena tinham juntas.

Agora ela tinha o clube Glee, onde ela iria apresentar com Santana a musica que tinham ensaiado, e o Mr. Schu provavelmente daria dicas do que precisava ser melhorado.

Todos estavam sentados na sala em seus lugares. Finn e Rachel não sentaram lado a lado, e o clima entre eles estava tenso. Mr. Schu entrou na sala e sorriu para os alunos.

"Quinn e Santana, estão prontas para fazer a apresentação?". Ele perguntou sorrindo.

As garotas sorriram e foram até o centro, enquanto todos ficavam olhando.

Elas começaram a apresentação muito bem, mas Quinn não olhava para Santana, ela cantava com sua voz muito bonita, mas não tinha sentimento, enquanto Santana sorria descaradamente para Britt enquanto cantava suas partes. Elas terminaram no centro da sala, uma de frente para a outra, mas os olhos de Quinn denunciavam que ela não estava lá, ela estava pensando em outras coisas. Todos aplaudiram quando Mr. Schu levantou.

"Ual, garotas, que musica linda". Ele disse sorrindo. "Agora vamos a algumas correções". Ele completou.

As garotas sentaram e todos ficaram esperando Will começar a falar.

"Eu gostei da musica, ótima escolha". Ele falou sorrindo e Quinn sorriu para Santana que mostrou a língua, então ele continuou.

"Mercedes, você pode ajudar a Santana com a voz?". Ele perguntou e a garota respondeu que sim com um aceno. "Não é que sua voz não esteja perfeita Santana, só pense que quanto mais treino, menos chances de erro, ok?". Ele falou e a latina concordou com a cabeça. Ele continuou.

"Quinn, eu senti que você estava um pouco avoada, você tem que mostrar seus sentimentos, colocá-los para fora, então Rachel...". Ele se virou para a morena e falou. "Você vai ajudá-la teatralmente falando, a mostrar os sentimentos". Rachel sorriu quando o professor terminou de falar.

"O que exatamente você quer que eu faça Mr. Schu?". Rachel perguntou.

"Vocês podem usar o auditório, vão ensaiar agora, enquanto nós repassamos a coreografia da outra musica. Eu quero que você ensine a Quinn a mostrar mais os sentimentos enquanto ela está cantando, ela pareceu muito distraída, e você é a mais dramática pode ajudar nesse caso". Mr Schu terminou de falar e Finn levantou da cadeira.

"Você não pode falar pra outra pessoa ajudar a Quinn, sem ser a minha namorada Mr. Schu? A Mercedes ou o Kurt?". O rapaz falou olhando para o professor.

"A Mercedes vai ajudar a Santana na voz, e o Kurt tem que ensaiar com a gente".

"Mas – ". O garoto ia falar, mas o professor interrompeu.

"Finn, vamos ensaiar, e a Rachel vai ajudar a Quinn, ponto final". Ele falou autoritário e o garoto sentou na cadeira frustrado, enquanto o pessoal já ficava em posição para cantar e dançar, e Quinn e Rachel iam em direção ao auditório.

"Alguma dica?". Quinn perguntou enquanto entrava no auditório.

"Você tem que olhar pra Santana enquanto vocês estiverem cantando, você tem que cantar pra ela". Rachel falou enquanto colocava o cd com o instrumental da musica no aparelho de som, e Quinn concordou com a cabeça.

"Mais alguma coisa?". Quinn perguntou.

"Ainda não, vamos passar a musica uma vez, e se tiver mais alguma coisa eu falo". Rachel sorriu para Quinn que acenou com a cabeça falando que estava pronta. Rachel soltou a musica e foi para seu lugar.

Quinn olhou para o chão e suspirou. Quinn estava em uma extremidade do palco e Rachel na outra. Então ela olhou para a morena, que estava olhando de volta.

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

_(Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri_

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe)_

Enquanto Quinn cantava a primeira parte, elas iam andando até o centro do palco, se olhando nos olhos. Rachel sorria tímida, enquanto Quinn finalmente podia dizer aquelas palavras de maneira sincera.

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_(Eu guardo sua foto, e eu sei que ela me faz bem_

_Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor)_

Elas se encontraram no centro do palco, uma de frente para a outra e começaram a se circular olhos cor de chocolate nos olhos cor de avelã, enquanto cantavam o refrão juntas.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

_(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitária_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_

Quando elas terminaram de cantar o refrão, Quinn continuou no centro do palco enquanto Rachel se afastava.

Então Quinn cantou, olhando para as costas da morena que andava para a extremidade do palco.

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here, anymore**

_(Você se foi_

_Você não me sente mais aqui)_

Rachel estava olhando para o chão, então ela procurou os olhos cor de avelã no centro do palco e começou a cantar, enquanto caminhava devagar de volta ao centro.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_(O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo_

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte, você tira a minha dor_

_Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e ninguém contra quem lutar_

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor)_

Rachel chegou ao centro do palco junto de Quinn e as duas ficaram perdidas, uma nos olhos da outra.

Elas sorriram antes de cantarem juntas.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

_(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando me abro_

_E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante)_

Elas estavam uma de frente para a outra, muito próximas, então Rachel juntou a sua palma da mão com a de Quinn. E continuaram cantando.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

_(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_

Rachel então se afastou outra vez, e ficou olhando para Quinn, que retribuiu o olhar enquanto cantava.

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here, anymore**

_(Você se foi,_

_Você não me sente mais aqui)_

As garotas sorriram quando a canção terminou e ouviram aplausos. Mr. Schu estava atrás do palco aplaudindo muito forte.

"Uaaal, Quinn, Rachel, isso foi fantástico, eu nem tenho como descrever, isso foi perfeito". Ele falou sorrindo, enquanto as garotas sorriam pelos elogios.

"Eu vou falar com a Santana, eu oficialmente estou passando esse dueto para vocês duas". Ele disse e Quinn falou preocupada.

"Mas Mr. Schu, a Santana vai reclamar, você sabe como ela é!".

"Relaxa Quinn, eu vou conversar com ela". Ele sorriu e foi saindo, então ele se virou e disse. "Vocês tem que passar essa coreografia para o pessoal que vão dançar no fundo, vai ficar tudo perfeito, temos uma semana cheia garotas, vamos ensaiar". Ele terminou de falar e saiu.

Quinn e Rachel ficaram sorrindo uma olhando para a outra.

* * *

><p>Não esqueça de me falar o que você achou do capitulo!<p>

Desculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa parecida!

No proximo: Capitulo 21 O Coração.  
>Quanto mais rápido você voltar pros braços dela, mais rápido ela vai te dar um pé na bunda. Ele falou e Rachel lhe deu um tapa na cara. Finn colocou a mão onde ainda ardia por causa do tapa e falou ainda furioso.<br>Eu falo as verdades que você insiste em ignorar Rachel, quando você pegar ela te traindo por ai, você vai lembrar de mim, e de tudo que eu te falei, e já vai ser tarde demais. Ele saiu da casa da garota, e no momento em que a porta fechou, Rachel se sentiu aliviada.

=O O que será que aconteceu? Até o próximo capitulo pessoal!


	21. Capitulo 21 – O coração

Olá pessoal, tudo bom com vocês?  
>Ai está mais um capitulo da fic, espero que vocês gostem!<br>Me digam o que acharam!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21 – O Coração.<p>

Rachel e Finn estavam sentados lado a lado na sala da casa de Rachel, eles tinham acabado de voltar do ensaio do Glee, Quinn havia cantado aquela musica olhando nos olhos de Rachel, e então a morena teve certeza de que não poderia continuar com o namoro. Eles não falaram nada no caminho todo e agora estavam sentados em silencio, Finn chegou perto de Rachel e a garota mudou de sofá, e ficou olhando para ele.

"O que foi Rach?". Ele perguntou sério.

"Não está mais dando certo". Ela falou simples.

"O que você quer dizer?". Ele falou triste.

"Eu quero terminar Finn, eu não quero continuar com isso". Ela falou e olhou para o garoto.

"É por causa dela? Você sabe que ela está com aquela Teddy não sabe?". Ele falou olhando para a garota.

"Sim, é por causa dela, sim, eu sei que ela esta com a Teddy".

"Então porque você está terminando comigo?". Ele falou e se levantou.

"Porque eu não amo você!". Ela falou e suspirou. "Eu não consigo mais, eu tentei, tentei de verdade no começo, eu só não consigo mais ter que fingir Finn, ter que fingir que eu gosto de sair com você, ou que eu me divirto quando nós estamos juntos, porque eu sei que no fundo você sabe que eu estou pensando nela o tempo todo". Ela terminou de falar, e o garoto sentou no sofá novamente, algumas lagrimas saiam de seus olhos. Mas então ele levantou furioso.

"Quanto mais rápido você voltar pros braços dela, mais rápido ela vai te dar um pé na bunda". Ele falou e Rachel lhe deu um tapa na cara. Finn colocou a mão onde ainda ardia por causa do tapa e falou ainda furioso.

"Eu falo as verdades que você insiste em ignorar Rachel, quando você pegar ela te traindo por ai, você vai lembrar de mim, e de tudo que eu te falei, e já vai ser tarde demais". Ele saiu da casa da garota, e no momento em que a porta fechou, Rachel se sentiu aliviada.

Ela sentou no sofá, e seu corpo estava mais leve, ela sabia que essa noite ela ia conseguir dormir. Finalmente ela ia conseguir dormir de novo.

Rachel subiu as escadas e tomou banho quente. Aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo, Quinn estava em um meio relacionamento, mas ela não ligava, só de estar solteira ela já se sentia bem. Ela sorriu ao pensar em Quinn. Aquela musica, tinha sido a declaração de amor mais bonita que tinha recebido. Ela saiu do banho e colocou o pijama. Ela estava exausta e provavelmente teria ensaios todo dia com Quinn, ela ia ter que se segurar para não pular no pescoço da loira logo no próximo ensaio, ela tinha que fazer tudo com cautela, ela não queria que as palavras de Finn fossem verdadeiras, mas aquela lista comprovava tudo que ela tinha medo. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso agora, ela apenas queria dormir, e sonhar sem culpa com a garota dos cabelos dourados e olhos cor de avelã.

Rachel abriu o armário e pegou a jaqueta do uniforme das lideres de torcida. Ela cheirou e ainda tinha um pouco do perfume de Quinn, ela tinha dormido com a jaqueta quase todos os dias, era a primeira vez que ela abraçou a peça de roupa e não se sentiu culpada. A sensação foi maravilhosa, ela podia imaginar Quinn ali com ela, e não sentir culpa nenhuma por estar namorando Finn, porque agora ela não estava mais namorando o garoto. Falando em culpa, ela ainda lembrava do dia em que tinha dormido nos braços da loira, no dia em que tinha brigado com o Finn.

Ela não estava chorando por ele, ela estava chorando porque se sentia culpada por pensar em Quinn a todo o momento, quando estava sozinha, e mesmo quando estava com Finn, ela se sentiu um lixo por pensar em Quinn a todo o momento. Ela tinha corrido para os braços da loira, porque não agüentava mais de saudade de seu abraço, e de seus carinhos. Ela nem ligava pro Finn, não ligou em nenhum momento. Ela chorou porque sentia culpa, e não porque ela queria ficar bem com Finn outra vez, ela não queria ficar com ele, ela queria Quinn, o tempo todo. Rachel se arrependeu de sua escolha, no segundo em que viu Quinn, no segundo em que pousou seus olhos sobre os de cor de avelã, ela se arrependeu de ter por impulso não seguido seu plano original. A verdade é que Rachel tinha escolhido Quinn, ou melhor, o coração dela tinha escolhido. Não é o tipo de coisa que o cérebro pode ir contra. Você pode tentar ser racional, mas Rachel tinha decidido ignorar a sua cabeça, e seguir seu coração, ela estava tão feliz que finamente ia ficar com Quinn, então a lista surgiu, e Rachel agiu por impulso. Se arrependeu no instante em que a cabeça esfriou. Mas já era tarde demais. Ela não iria voltar atrás, ia dar uma chance à razão. Não deu certo, seu coração doía, todo dia, cada dia mais. Ela aprendeu da maneira mais difícil que ignorar os sentimentos só trás sensações ruins.

Ela se sentia tão viva quando estava perto de Quinn, e as garotas que caiam aos pés da líder de torcida a deixavam com raiva. Rachel pensou que no segundo em que Quinn ficasse longe dela, a loira ia sair pegando todas, como fazia antigamente. Depois que Quinn não fez isso, Rachel se sentiu mais arrependida e triste.

Agora ela estava ali, olhando para a jaqueta da líder de torcida, enquanto sentia o cheiro da loira. Ela podia ver seu sorriso, sua risada gostosa, e seu jeito carinhoso. Rachel amava Quinn, e Quinn amava Rachel, agora ela sabia disso. Ela sabia que a lista não significava nada, ela teve que passar por todo aquele sofrimento para perceber, que Quinn a amava, ela não era mais uma em sua lista. Aquele pensamento fez Rachel sorrir. No dia em que elas tinham dormido juntas, Quinn tinha falado que a amava, a voz da loira ainda fazia eco em sua cabeça. Ela amava a sensação de que seria feliz novamente.

Todas as inseguranças foram embora, ela sabia que Quinn a amava, e não faria nada para machucá-la. Ela sabia que ela era especial. Ela não era mais uma. Quinn a amava, e ela amava Quinn, ela não percebeu que tinha se apaixonado perdidamente pela garota, ela não sabia quando, nem como, mas o coração dela batia forte quando estava perto da garota, e ela sorriu e abraçou mais a jaqueta da líder de torcida. Inspirando profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de Quinn entorpecer seus sentidos.

Depois das regionais Rachel ia falar com Quinn, ia explicar tudo, ia colocar as cartas na mesa, ia mostrar e falar de seus sentimentos, e esperar que tudo ficasse bem de novo.

Rachel fechou os olhos, e imaginou o sorriso de Quinn, ela podia imaginar o que quisesse agora, sem culpa nenhuma. Ela adormeceu, pela primeira vez em dias, feliz.

"Põe a mão na cintura dela". Mr. Schu falou olhando para as garotas do auditório, elas estavam ensaiando a mais de três horas. Estavam exaustas.

"Eu?". Quinn perguntou confusa.

"É Quinn, você". Ele repetiu sorrindo.

Quinn colocou as mãos na cintura da morena. E o professor sorriu.

"De lado". Ele corrigiu ainda sorrindo. Rachel apenas olhava pra Quinn, sentindo as mãos quentes da garota em sua cintura, e ela sorriu pelo gesto, Quinn olhava para Mr. Schu tentando entender o que ele queria dizer.

"De lado". Ele repetiu fazendo um gesto com o braço e Quinn entendeu.

Passou a mão direta na cintura da garota, enquanto a outra mão ficava livre, dando um abraço de lado.

"Perfeito". Ele disse sorrindo. "Rach, coloca o braço em volta do pescoço da Quinn". Ele continuou dando instruções.

As garotas estavam perto demais, e a respiração das duas começavam a se confundir. Rachel sentia seu coração bater rápido e seu corpo ficar quente, pelo simples fato de ter Quinn a segurando daquela forma.

"Vai girando". O professor falou e as garotas obedeciam.

Rachel olhava para os olhos verdes, e se perdia completamente neles, ela queria poder beijar Quinn, os lábios da loira eram tão macios...

"Separa". Will ordenou e Rachel saiu de transe, saindo de perto de Quinn, sentindo falta do corpo da loira, era possível ler isso nos olhos da morena. As duas ficaram se olhando por mais um tempo e Mr Schu bateu palma.

"Muito bom, com musica, do começo". Ele disse sorrindo.

Mais duas horas, e Rachel estava começando a passar mal. Ela sentou cansada após o termino da musica, e Mr. Schu sorriu satisfeito.

"Muito bom garotas, amanha, vamos pegar um pouquinho mais leve". Ele disse sorrindo e abraçou as duas em um gesto de carinho, Quinn também estava sentada ao lado de Rachel, as duas transpiravam um pouco, e pareciam cansadas.

Rachel ouviu a porta do auditório abrindo e sentiu seu estomago embrulhar, Ted entrava no auditório caminhando graciosamente com uma bolsa colorida.

"Suco de morango e lanches de presunto e queijo, topa um piquenique?". Ted falou sorrindo enquanto sentava ao lado de Quinn, deixando um beijo leve nos lábios da loira, Rachel queria desmaiar para não ter que ver aquela cena.

"Nós estamos ensaiando, você não percebeu?". Rachel falou brava.

"Pensei que já tivessem terminado, o Mr. Schu falou que vocês só voltam amanha". Ted falou confusa, enquanto Quinn acariciava a sua mão de forma delicada.

"Nós já terminamos". Quinn falou olhando para Ted e virou para Rachel. "Amanha nós podemos continuar, não podemos?". A loira perguntou sorrindo fraco.

Rachel não podia deixar que as duas fossem fazer um piquenique bem em sua frente, ela tinha que impedir de alguma forma, ela não podia perder Quinn para Ted daquela maneira.

"Te vejo amanha". Rachel falou sorrindo olhando para Quinn. A loira sorriu de volta e abraçou a morena. Quinn cheirava bem, e Rachel perdeu um pouco dos sentidos com o contato, seu coração batia tão forte, que ela desconfiou que até mesmo Ted pudesse escuta-lo.

"Até amanha". Quinn falou perto da orelha da morena, causando um arrepio que foi descendo sua espinha, esquentando todas as partes do seu corpo, que já estavam quentes pelas horas de ensaio.

Quinn e Ted saíram lado a lado conversando de forma animada, enquanto Rachel ficava olhando as duas saírem. Quinn parecia feliz, Rachel sorriu, a vida era irônica. Era a vez de Quinn ser feliz, enquanto ela estava miserável, às vezes acontece, castigo divino provavelmente. Era sua vez de esperar por Quinn. Pensou em desistir, mas quando estavam chegando a porta do auditório Quinn olhou para trás, e sorriu para Rachel, aquele sorriso que derretia seu coração, e fazia com que ela perdesse toda a razão. Aquele sorriso renovou as esperanças que a morena tinha de que tudo daria certo. Quinn ainda gostava dela. Talvez ela devesse se declarar para a loira, mas agora ela estava com Ted.

Isso não importava agora, depois das regionais ela conversaria com Quinn, e falaria tudo o que sente e tudo que tinha acontecido em sua cabeça nos últimos dias. Rachel Berry iria se arriscar a um fracasso, mesmo que isso custasse sua felicidade. Ela tinha aprendido isso com Quinn, enquanto a loira estiver feliz, ela também vai estar, mesmo que isso lhe trouxesse infelicidade. Era uma das primeiras vezes que Rachel não pensava em si mesma, e pensava também na felicidade do próximo, talvez Quinn tenha mudado a diva de alguma forma, talvez as duas estivessem aprendendo uma grande lição. Mas Rachel estava cansada de lições, ela só queria se sentir feliz novamente, e ela iria atrás dessa felicidade.

* * *

><p>Não esqueça de me falar o que você achou do capitulo!<br>Desculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa parecida...  
>Proximo capitulo: Capitulo 22 Regionais.<p>

Eu vim aqui porque eu queria ver você cantando, já que você nunca me deixou ver na escola. Ted falou sorrindo.  
>Obrigada, você sabe que não precisava certo?. Quinn falou sorrindo para a garota.<br>Ted sorriu e foi em direção a Quinn, pousando seus lábios gentilmente nos dela, começando um beijo calmo, que Quinn correspondeu.


	22. Capitulo 22 – Regionais

Olá pessoal!

Desculpa pela demora!

Sem mais delongas, aproveitem o capitulo!

Espero que gostem! E não esqueçam de falar o que vocês acharam!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22 – Regionais.<p>

Sábado – Dia das Regionais

Todos estavam nervosos, eles sempre ficavam, mas tinha muita coisa em jogo, uma vitoria significava ir para as nacionais. E eles queriam muito ir para Nova York, a cidade que ia receber as nacionais nesse ano.

Havia sido uma semana muito confusa para Quinn, afinal, ela passou muito tempo ensaiando com a diva para a competição, e a morena era extremamente perfeccionista, o que às vezes fazia com que ela e Quinn ficassem até muito tarde preparando tudo, e fez com que elas voltassem a se falar como no começo da amizade. Mas isso só serviu para deixar a líder de torcida muito mais apaixonada.

Quinn ainda estava com a Teddy, que depois de Rachel, foi a pessoa com quem mais conversava, ela estava se conectando com a Ted de alguma forma, e isso a estava deixando preocupada pois ela não queria magoar os sentimentos da garota.

Rachel e Finn não estavam se falando, pelo menos não na frente dos amigos, eles pareciam muito desconectados nessa semana da competição, o que fez Quinn se sentir melhor, apesar de não admitir isso para ninguém, nem mesmo para Santana.

Quinn descobriu durante o primeiro ensaio geral do grupo que Santana que agora ia cantar com Kurt, iam apresentar a musica que Quinn tinha escrito em seu caderno, Rachel tinha visto a musica e tinha contado para o Kurt, que falou com Mike e Britt e eles simplesmente gostaram da musica e do ritmo.

Eles eram os próximos a entrar no palco, eles estavam na sala esperando ser chamados, e o clima era de tensão, mas todos estavam felizes, porem ansiosos.

Eles foram chamados no palco e se colocaram nas posições. Quinn e Rachel apresentaram a musica que tanto tinham ensaiado, e ficou perfeito, muito mais do que quando elas estavam treinando, no palco, Rachel ganhava um brilho diferente, e Quinn acompanhou isso perfeitamente. Rachel estava diferente, ela parecia mais leve, mais descontraída, e mais feliz, Quinn sentiu isso enquanto elas se olhavam nos olhos durante a musica, e Rachel sorria a todo o momento, foi perfeito, e foi diferente do que elas estavam acostumadas, Quinn percebeu que Rachel estava diferente, e isso fez com que ela ficasse feliz pela morena, elas terminaram a canção e todos aplaudiram de pé, quando uma introdução um pouco mais agitada começou, e Kurt se posicionou a frente de todos e começou a cantar, enquanto todos os outros dançavam no fundo.

**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse**

**Barely stuttered out**

**"A joke of a romantic," or stuck to my tongue**

**Weighed down with words too overdramatic**

**Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"**

**Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."**

_(Ela disse que não é boa com palavras,_

_Mas eu sou pior,_

_Mal consegui gaguejar uma piada romântica,_

_Usei palavras dramáticas demais,_

_Essa noite é "não pode ficar muito pior"_

_Vs. "ninguém nunca deveria se sentir assim...")_

Quando ele terminou, Santana saiu do meio do palco onde todos ainda estavam dançando e se posicionou ao lado de Kurt e começou a cantar.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

_(Eu estou a dois quartos e um coração de distância,_

_Não quero esquecer o som da sua voz,_

_Só tenho estas palavras então eu as anoto,_

_Você precisa delas pra se virar)_

Os dois seguiam a coreografia enquanto cantavam juntos mais a frente do palco.

**Dance, dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, dance**

**And these are the lives you love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

_(Dance, Dance_

_Estamos desmoronando na metade do tempo,_

_Dance, Dance_

_Estas são as vidas que você adoraria levar,_

_Dance, é assim que eles amariam,_

_Se soubessem como a miséria me amou)_

Todos da platéia se levantaram e começaram a aplaudir no ritmo da musica, enquanto dançavam.

Então Santana começou a cantar.

**You always fold just before you're found out**

**Drink up its last call**

**Last resort**

**But only the first mistake**

_(Você sempre se entrega antes de ser descoberta,_

_Beba, é a última chamada_

_O último recurso,_

_Mas só o primeiro erro)_

E então Kurt começou a cantar, enquanto todos se espalhavam pelo palco, ainda no ritmo da musica, exatamente como Mike e Britt haviam mostrado.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

_(Eu estou a dois quartos e um coração de distância,_

_Não quero esquecer o som da sua voz,_

_Só tenho estas palavras então eu as anoto,_

_Você precisa delas pra se virar)_

E antes que Kurt e Santana começassem a cantar o refrão, Mike e Britt se posicionaram mais a frente, fazendo uma coreografia mais ousada somente os dois, enquanto o resto do grupo dançava no fundo.

**Dance, dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, dance**

**And these are the lives you love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

_(Dance, Dance_

_Estamos desmoronando na metade do tempo,_

_Dance, Dance_

_Estas são as vidas que você adoraria levar,_

_Dance, é assim que eles amariam,_

_Se soubessem como a miséria me amou)_

A platéia começou a dançar e a bater palmas mais alto, muito empolgados com a coreografia de Mike e Britt. E então Kurt cantou.

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**

**You've been saving for his mattress**

**I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

_(Por que não me mostra um pouco da coragem,_

_que você tem guardado pro colchão dele?_

_Eu só quero simpatia na forma de você indo pra cama comigo)_

Kurt e Santana contaram juntos, enquanto todos dançavam agora mais a frente, todos seguindo a coreografia perfeitamente.

**Dance, dance**

**We're falling apart to half-time**

**Dance, dance**

**And these are the lives you love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

**Dance, dance**

**Dance, dance**

**Dance, dance**

**Dance, dance **

_(Dance, Dance_

_Estamos desmoronando na metade do tempo,_

_Dance, Dance_

_Estas são as vidas que você adoraria levar,_

_Dance é assim que eles amariam,_

_Dance é assim que eles amariam,_

_Dance é assim que eles amariam,_

_Se soubesse como eu vivo triste_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance)_

Assim que eles terminaram de cantar, a platéia aplaudiu e gritou, enquanto eles sorriam uns para os outros satisfeitos com seu desempenho.

Quinn encontrou os olhos cor de chocolate no meio de tantos outros e sorriu, e quando Rachel sorriu de volta, ela viu o brilho de felicidade nos olhos da morena que não via há algum tempo. Todos foram para trás do palco e se abraçaram. Eles tinham sido o ultimo grupo a se apresentar, eles só estavam esperando serem chamados no palco para que o resultado saísse.

Quinn viu quando Teddy chegou sorrindo, e Rachel fechou a cara, nem disfarçando que não gostava da presença da garota, Quinn sorriu internamente.

"Posso falar com você?". Ted pediu gentilmente para Quinn.

"Huum". Quinn olhou em volta, talvez desse tempo para uma conversa rápida. "Ok". Ela falou sorrindo e as duas foram para a sala em que os membros do New Directions haviam ficado.

"Eu vim aqui porque eu queria ver você cantando, já que você nunca me deixou ver na escola". Ted falou sorrindo.

"Obrigada, você sabe que não precisava certo?". Quinn falou sorrindo para a garota.

Ted sorriu e foi em direção a Quinn, pousando seus lábios gentilmente nos dela, começando um beijo calmo, que Quinn correspondeu.

Quando elas se separam Ted estava sorrindo, tímida. E Quinn sorria de volta.

"Você gosta muito dela, não gosta?". A garota perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"De quem?". Quinn perguntou envergonhada.

"Da Berry". Ted falou ainda sorrindo.

Quinn não respondeu, apenas suspirou.

"O dueto de vocês foi perfeito". Ted falou sorrindo. "Foi perfeito porque vocês não precisaram fingir as emoções, vocês sentiam elas, e eu acho que foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que eu já vi, acho que você deveria ir atrás dela". Ted fez uma pausa, olhando para Quinn e depois continuou. "Nós não tínhamos nada, mas...acho melhor a gente não se ver mais, se você me entende". Ted falou sorrindo para Quinn que sorriu de volta.

Então a cheerio foi saindo da sala quando Quinn a chamou.

"Ted". A loira disse e se aproximou da garota, dando um abraço que foi prontamente correspondido. "Obrigada". Quinn disse gentilmente enquanto Ted sorria e saia da sala.

Quinn correu para o palco, e quando ela chegou, ela foi recebida por uma Santana que pulava e gritava muito.

"NÓS GANHAMOS, NÓS GANHAMOS". A latina gritava e abraçava Quinn, que olhava para os amigos no palco, pulando, se abraçando e gritando. Quinn sorriu e começou a comemorar junto com todos os membros do New Directions.

A líder de torcida sorriu enquanto olhava para os amigos, ela encontrou o olhar de Rachel e viu que a morena estava abraçada com Kurt e Mercedes, e os três sorriam e pulavam, mas a morena olhava diretamente para ela, e Quinn percebeu que a diva e Finn não tinham se olhado desde o começo da semana, quando ela ouviu falar que eles estavam brigando, ela só não tinha ouvido falar do motivo da briga. Elas se olharam e sorriram quando Puck gritou.

"Festa de comemoração na minha casa". Todos gritaram em apreciação.

* * *

><p>Prometo que o próximo capitulo é mais esclarecedor!<br>Não deixem de me falar o que vocês acharam!

Quinn e Rachel cantam: Seether feat. Amy Lee - Broken.  
>Kurt e Santana cantam: Fall Out Boy - Dance, Dance.<p>

Capitulo 23 - Conversas.  
>Quinn saiu do carro, ela pegou carona com Santana e Brittany. As garotas foram andando até a porta da casa de Puck, mas Finn entrou na frente delas, olhando para as garotas, parecendo muito triste.<br>Posso falar com você Quinn?. Ele falou olhando para a loira.  
>Finn, eu só...não quero! Ta legal. Quinn falou e tentou continuar andando, mas Finn entrou em sua frente e Santana partiu pra cima do garoto, Quinn a pegou, antes que ela conseguisse bater nele.<br>Por favor, eu preciso falar com você. Finn falou, olhando assustado para Santana.  
>Não. Santana respondeu seca, não deixando Quinn falar.<p> 


	23. Capitulo 23 – Conversas

Olá Galera!  
>Capitulo crucial para entender muita coisa, e tals!<br>Então ... espero que gostem..  
>Eu escrevi, e depois de um tempo, eu não gostei de como o capitulo estava, ai eu li mais umas vezes e acabei gostando, então, se por um acaso você não gostar, tente ler mais algumas vezes, que pode melhorar a sensação! (True Story)<p>

****Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23 – Conversas<p>

Quinn saiu do carro, ela pegou carona com Santana e Brittany. As garotas foram andando até a porta da casa de Puck, mas Finn entrou na frente delas, olhando para as garotas, parecendo muito triste.

"Posso falar com você Quinn?". Ele falou olhando para a loira.

"Finn, eu só...não quero! Ta legal". Quinn falou e tentou continuar andando, mas Finn entrou em sua frente e Santana partiu pra cima do garoto, Quinn a pegou, antes que ela conseguisse bater nele.

"Por favor, eu preciso falar com você". Finn falou, olhando assustado para Santana.

"Não". Santana respondeu seca, não deixando Quinn falar.

Surpreendendo todo mundo, Brittany pegou Santana pelo braço, e olhou para Quinn.

"Você". Ela falou apontando para a loira. "Vai conversar com o Finn". Quinn foi protestar, mas Britt cortou. "Você vai conversar com o Finn, e pronto". Ela apontou para Santana. "Você... vem comigo". Ela pegou a latina pelo braço, e a morena nem reclamou, elas entraram na casa.

Quinn foi andando até a calçada e se sentou. Finn sentou ao lado, e olhou para frente.

"Só depois que a gente faz algumas coisas, que percebemos que não deveríamos ter feito. Às vezes você está com tanta coisa na cabeça, e não pensa nas consequências dos seus atos. Eu fui um idiota Quinn, e nenhum ato meu pode desfazer isso, mas se eu for sincero com você, eu vou pelo menos me sentir melhor".

Quinn suspirou e olhou para o garoto.

"O que você quis dizer?". Ela perguntou confusa.

Finn tirou algumas paginas de caderno do bolso, elas estavam amassadas, mas Quinn reconheceu, e raiva foi crescendo em seu peito. Ele entregou para Quinn que abriu e reconheceu a própria caligrafia, ela virou e olhou o ultimo nome da lista: Rachel Berry.

"Como você fez isso? Eu não coloquei o nome dela". Quinn amassou a folha, enquanto respirava fundo.

"Puck que fez, ele é bom em imitar assinaturas, é assim que ele leva tantas advertências, e a mãe dele nunca briga. Imitar sua letra não foi difícil pra ele.". Finn falou.

"Porque você fez isso? Você usou essa folha pra que?". Quinn perguntou.

Finn começou a contar.

_Flashback._

_Finn estava andando pelo corredor todo feliz, Rachel queria falar com ele, então ele foi até o armário da garota, e ficou esperando._

"_Ola, Finn". Rachel falou, parecendo envergonhada._

"_Oi Rach, tudo bom?". Ele perguntou sorrindo, ela não sorriu de volta._

"_Estou bem... mas o que eu tenho pra falar é sério". Rachel suspirou e olhou para o garoto. "Eu escolhi a Quinn". Ela falou enquanto via o garoto ficando vermelho._

"_Porque?". Ele perguntou olhando para Rachel._

"_Eu sempre amei você, e acho que você seria uma escolha sensata Finn, mas ela me faz sentir coisas, que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, e eu sei que eu amo ela, muito mais do que eu amei você". Rachel falou._

"_Mas e se você for apenas mais uma? E se ela cansar de você?" Ele perguntou um pouco bravo._

"_Eu tenho medo Finn, mas eu quero_ _arriscar, porque meu coração dói quando eu não estou com ela, e eu sei que essas inseguranças são coisa da minha cabeça, coisas que com o tempo vão desaparecer"._

"_Mas você viu como ela era? Ela vai acabar fazendo besteira". Ele falou irritado._

"_Para de falar assim". Rachel estava ficando irritava também._

"_Não, eu não vou parar de dizer essas verdades, que se você fizer essa escolha vão acabar te machucando". Ele falou bravo._

"_É um risco que eu estou disposta a correr". Rachel falou brava e abriu o armário, uma rosa branca estava lá, com um bilhete. Ela ficou olhando para a rosa, enquanto guardava suas coisas. Finn olhou desconfiado para Quinn, só ela poderia ter feito aquilo, a garota estava olhando de volta. Será que ela tinha ouvido eles discutirem? Provavelmente não, provavelmente ela só tinha visto a discussão. Ela saiu e Rachel fechou o armário, Finn esperou que Quinn tivesse desaparecido de sua vista e entregou as folhas de caderno para ela._

"_Você conhece a caligrafia da Quinn, eu sabia que essa lista existia, porque a Santana que deu a idéia, e o Puck queria que eu fizesse uma, mas eu não tinha muitas pessoas para colocar, resolvi não fazer a minha". _

"_Mas, o que é isso?". Rachel perguntou, e sua voz falhava um pouco enquanto ela lia os vários nomes da lista._

"_Uma lista de todas as garotas que a Quinn já ficou, você pode achar que ela te trata diferente Rach, mas pra ela, você é só mais uma". Finn terminou de falar e Rachel o abraçou, ela estava chorando._

"_Fica comigo Rach, eu amo você, e eu nunca te deixaria, por ninguém". Finn falou calmo e Rachel apenas continuava chorando._

_Aquela lista comprovava todos os medos da garota, todas as suas inseguranças voltaram muito forte agora, e seu coração estava muito quebrado para tentar ir contra aquilo. Finn a beijou, e não era nem um pouco parecido com o beijo de Quinn, mas ela estava muito surpresa para se afastar._

"_Quer ser minha namorada Rach?". Finn perguntou sorrindo, encorajando a morena, e em um impulso ela olhou para ele e falou._

"_Eu aceito"._

Finn terminou de contar e Quinn estava vermelha, respirando fundo, com os punhos fechados.

"Como você pôde?". Ela perguntou brava.

"Eu gostava de você Quinn, sempre soube que a Rachel gostava de mim, e nunca tinha ligado, mas ai você me deu o fora e eu fiquei triste e sozinho, e ela era uma boa companhia, acabei gostando de ficar perto dela. Acabei me apaixonando, e fazendo coisas estúpidas, porque eu achava que era o certo". Ele falou triste.

"O que fez você mudar de idéia e me contar isso?". Quinn falou.

"Ela não estava feliz. Dia após dia, ela ficava mais triste, e nada que eu falava funcionava. Nós saiamos e ela ficava muito longe o corpo dela estava comigo, mas os pensamentos dela estavam longe, eu fingia que não percebia, só pra não a perder, mas eu percebi que estava a matando aos poucos.". Ele começou a respirar fundo e continuou. "Eu fiquei com raiva Quinn, porque cada dia ela estava mais distante, aquela festa foi a gota d'água. Eu tive que dar um pouco de bebida pra ela se soltar, e me beijar, porque raramente ela me beijava, e quando nós estávamos no canto nos beijando, ela chamou seu nome, nós brigamos, ela saiu e quando eu vi, vocês estavam discutindo perto da piscina, você a beijou e eu fui pra cima, cai na piscina. Nós brigamos mais depois que você saiu. Então chegou segunda e o Mr. Schu colocou ela pra te ajudar, eu fiquei com raiva, mas não tinha o que fazer. Eu estava tentando evitar, o inevitável. Ela terminou comigo logo depois do primeiro ensaio de vocês, eu fiquei com raiva, e no outro dia fui ao auditório para brigar com vocês duas, então eu vi. O dueto de vocês foi perfeito, e eu percebi que o que vocês sentiam era muito verdadeiro, e que ela estava feliz. Hoje, antes de entrar no palco, eu contei pra ela a verdade sobre a lista". Ele terminou, e Quinn estava impressionada.

"Você foi um grande filho de uma puta". Ela disse olhando para o garoto.

"Eu sei, e eu sei que desculpas não consertam nada, mas... Desculpa" Ele falou olhando para o chão.

"Agora ela sabe que a lista é falsa?". Quinn perguntou.

"Sim, eu contei hoje que a lista era falsa". Ele falou.

"Espero que ainda dê tempo". Ela falou sorrindo.

"Vai conversar com ela, vocês vão se acertar". Ele falou sorrindo.

"Sim...". A loira levantou e foi andando em direção a porta e se virou. "Finn, eu desculpo você". Ela disse e entrou sorrindo na casa.

Quinn olhava para a mesa de bebidas, tinha umas vodkas e algumas garrafas de cerveja abertas, as garrafas fechadas estavam na cozinha, e ela gostava de ficar encarando a mesa de bebida, enquanto ela pensava se ia beber ou não.

"É incrível como você sempre está perto das bebidas". Rachel falou andando até o lado da loira. As duas riram.

"Eu estou pensando se devo beber ou não". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Você quer beber?". Rachel perguntou olhando para a loira.

"Não". Quinn respondeu rápido e simples.

"Então porque ainda está pensando?". A morena perguntou confusa.

"Os efeitos são agradáveis, quando você bebe na dose certa! Eu gosto, só acho que não estou no clima". Quinn falou olhando para a morena.

"Como você pode não estar no clima Quinn! Nós ganhamos". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"É, fizemos um ótimo trabalho". Quinn disse sorrindo de lado.

"Você não está parecendo muito feliz Quinn, vem, vamos conversar". Rachel falou e pegou na mão da garota, a levando para fora da casa. Elas chegaram ao jardim, que estava vazio, e Rachel sentou no chão, Quinn riu.

"Porque está rindo?". Rachel perguntou confusa.

"Pensei que você tivesse nojo de sentar no chão". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Aprendi muitas coisas de um tempo pra cá, uma delas é que sentar no chão não mata". Rachel falou sorrindo. Quinn se sentou ao lado da garota, e elas ficaram olhando algumas arvores e flores, enquanto ouviam a musica e a conversa vinda de dentro da casa.

"O que mais você aprendeu?". Quinn perguntou.

"Que se você ignorar seu coração, ele fica doendo para sempre". Rachel falou olhando para o chão.

"Eu não entendi". Quinn falou.

"Você se lembra da festa dos jogadores de futebol?". Rachel perguntou.

"Não lembro de nada que aconteceu, minha cabeça deve ter bloqueado". Quinn falou envergonhada.

"Não lembra de nada? Nadinha?". Rachel perguntou olhando para a loira.

"Não, eu ...". Quinn olhou para o nada._ Se você ignorar seu coração, ele fica doendo para sempre._ Quinn pensou nas palavras da morena, e de repente ela se lembrou de tudo que aconteceu no dia da festa.

_Flashback_

_Quinn e Ted estavam aos beijos do lado de fora da casa quando Quinn sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, a puxando, ela não acreditou quando viu Rachel Berry._

"_Você está se aproveitando do estado da Quinn, você não tem vergonha?". Rachel falou se dirigindo a Ted._

"_Eu tenho certeza que ela sabe o que está fazendo". Ted falou sorrindo para Quinn._

"_Ela está bêbada, ela não sabe o que está fazendo!". Rachel disse brava e Quinn começou a rir, muito alto._

"_Rachel, o que você está fazendo aqui? Para de agir como uma louc –" Quinn não terminou de falar, Rachel virou as costas para Quinn e simplesmente saiu andando._

_Quinn foi atrás da garota, ela andava um pouco torto, por isso não conseguia nunca alcança - lá, quando elas chegaram perto da piscina a loira finalmente chegou em Rachel e a puxou pelo braço, fazendo a morena parar e olhar para ela._

"_O que você pensa que está fazendo?". Quinn perguntou brava._

"_Eu não gostei de te ver aos beijos com aquela garota". Rachel falou olhando para o chão._

"_Qual é o seu problema? Eu beijo quem eu quiser, e você não tem nada a ver com isso". Quinn disse brava._

"_Eu tenho tudo a ver com isso, Quinn". Rachel respondeu furiosa._

"_O que você tem a ver com isso?". Quinn perguntou curiosa._

"_Eu gosto de você". A morena admitiu._

"_A Santana também gosta de mim, e nem por isso ela sai agindo como uma louca brigando com as garotas que eu fico". Quinn respondeu._

"_Não Quinn, eu gosto..gosto de você, eu tenho ciúmes de você, essas meninas que ficam em cima de você, aargh, insuportáveis!". Rachel disse e Quinn sorriu, mas depois ficou séria e disse:_

"_Você deveria sentir ciúmes de outra pessoa, do seu namorado talvez". _

"_Quinn, você não entende". Rachel disse suspirando._

"_Lógico que eu não entendo, você não quer me explicar". Quinn falou olhando para a morena._

"_Vou explicar uma coisa pra você Quinn, eu quero muito te beijar". Quinn percebeu que Rachel parecia diferente._

"_Você bebeu?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo de lado._

"_Eu bebi um pouco Quinn, mas eu não preciso beber pra querer te beijar". Rachel falou e foi chegando perto da loira._

_Quinn estava bêbada, ela não ligava para mais nada, ela não pensou duas vezes e beijou a garota, um beijo apaixonado, cheio de intenções e palavras não ditas._

_Quinn ouviu um grito e se separou da morena a tempo de ver Finn correndo em sua direção, quando ele estava chegando Quinn deu um passo para trás e ele pegou a garota pela gola da camisa, mas não deu tempo dele fazer nenhum tipo de movimento, a líder de torcida bateu com as mãos no braço do garoto e o empurrou, ele deu alguns passos para trás em direção a piscina desequilibrado, então Quinn chegou mais perto e o empurrou outra vez, mas dessa vez o garoto deu uns passos para trás e caiu na piscina e começou a gritar._

_Quinn foi até a morena e disse baixinho no ouvido dela._

"_Eu gosto de você Rachel, mas enquanto você estiver com ele, eu também vou aproveitar minha vida, e ficar com outras pessoas". Quinn falou e deu outro beijo na morena, e foi saindo._

"_Você ficaria só comigo Quinn?". Rachel perguntou e Quinn se virou._

"_Rachel, eu gosto de você de verdade! Você o escolheu, e eu não entendi, mas aceitei sua escolha, e estou tentando seguir minha vida. Se não fosse por isso, eu nunca ficaria com outras pessoas". Quinn falou olhou para a morena e sorriu, depois saiu à procura de Teddy._

_Fim do Flashback_

"Você falou que gostava de mim". Quinn falou sorrindo e Rachel corou. "Mas, eu quero entender uma coisa Rachel, porque você escolheu namorar o Finn?". Quinn perguntou para a morena.

"Por que eu tinha medo, medo de me entregar para você e depois de um tempo você desistir, eu tinha medo que você não ficasse só comigo, e eu tinha medo de me arrepender, porque meu coração me jogava pra você, mas minha razão não deixava, ela brigava comigo, meu cérebro me dizia que se eu ficasse com você, você ia me decepcionar, mas meu coração dói, toda vez que eu vejo você com outra pessoa, e eu não faço nada com a razão, porque eu tenho que ficar fora de mim pra poder ficar perto de você, mas eu não ligo, porque só quando eu estou com você que meu coração para de doer". Ela falou olhando nos olhos de Quinn.

"Você não tem mais medo?". A líder de torcida perguntou.

"Não, eu percebi que essa insegurança era coisa da minha cabeça, e que você mudou de verdade, eu sei que você não vai mais fazer como antes, sair ficando com qualquer uma. É uma pena que eu tive que agir por impulso e fazer você sofrer pra perceber isso, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sofri muito também". Rachel falou com a cabeça baixa.

"Aquele dia que vocês brigaram, e que você foi à minha casa, eu pensei que você estava chorando porque gostava dele". Quinn falou.

"Não Quinn, eu estava chorando porque eu gostava de você, e não podia ter você comigo porque eu tinha sido uma idiota e acreditado nas coisas que o Finn me falava sobre você. E eu chorei porque eu me sentia culpada por querer você e por amar você, enquanto eu estava com ele.". Rachel falou olhando para o chão.

"Ele te falou a verdade?". A loira perguntou.

"Sim, nós conversamos, e ele não aceitou no começo, eu terminei com ele depois do nosso primeiro ensaio, mas ele ainda não tinha me falado nada, eu tinha terminado com ele porque eu não conseguia mais mentir, eu não conseguia mais mentir pra mim".

"Porque você não me falou?". A loira perguntou sorrindo.

"Por que você estava com a Ted, eu não queria estragar sua felicidade, mas hoje quando o Finn me falou que a lista não era verdadeira, que você não tinha colocado meu nome, eu resolvi arriscar e falar dos meus sentimentos pra você, mas eu não entendo uma coisa Quinn, porque você não colocou meu nome?". Rachel perguntou.

"Porque você era especial demais pra mim, eu só fiz a lista pra não esquecer as garotas com quem eu ficava era só uma lista estúpida, e você era especial demais pra ficar naquela lista". Quinn perguntou sorrindo. "Você confia em mim, então?".

"Confio". A diva respondeu.

"Então...você está solteira?". Quinn perguntou.

"Sim...". Rachel falou. "E a Ted?". A diva perguntou. Quinn riu.

"Digamos que não deu certo". A loira falou sorrindo de lado e a morena corou sorrindo.

"Quinn, eu...". Rachel começou a falar, mas Quinn a interrompeu com um beijo apaixonado. Quinn sentia falta da boca macia da morena, suas línguas se movimentando no mesmo ritmo, as mãos da loira foram em direção à cintura da morena, enquanto a diva colocava os braços em volta do pescoço da líder de torcida, elas deitaram no chão lado a lado e se separaram sorrindo, os olhos cor de avelã nos olhos cor de chocolate.

"Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo o jeito que você sorri". Quinn falou sorrindo, e Rachel sorriu de volta envergonhada.

"Você é muito... fofa". A morena falou sorrindo.

"Isso porque você ainda não viu o que eu vou preparar para o nosso primeiro encontro". Quinn falou rindo.

"Primeiro encontro?". Rachel perguntou.

"É, mas eu tenho que planejar, para que tudo saia perfeito". Quinn falou pensativa.

"Se você estiver comigo, vai ser perfeito". Rachel falou e deu um selinho na loira. Elas entrelaçaram as mãos, e sorriram uma para outra.

"É que você é especial, eu quero fazer tudo certo". A líder de torcida falou sorrindo de lado.

"Então você vai me levar para um primeiro encontro?". Rachel perguntou divertida. Quinn sorriu.

"Eu vou fazer de tudo pra você ficar feliz". Quinn respondeu e elas voltaram a se beijar.

* * *

><p>Não deixem de me falar o que vocês acharam!<br>Desculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa parecida!

Capitulo 24 Felicidade  
>Do que você chama isso?. Santana falou olhando para o prato.<br>Omelete vegano, com arroz e salada. Quinn falou olhando ansiosa para as garota que começaram a comer.  
>Santana deu duas mordidas na comida e olhou para Quinn.<br>Isso daqui era pra ter gosto do que?. Perguntou rindo.  
>Brittany deu um tapa de leve no braço da namorada e falou.<br>Não fala assim Sant, está uma delicia Quinn. Ela falou comendo outro pedaço.  
>Garotas, eu quero que vocês falem a verdade, por favor, se estiver uma droga, podem falar.<br>Está uma droga. Santana falou esperando levar outro tapa da namorada, e quando a loira lhe bateu ela riu e deu um beijo leve em seus lábios, o que fez Brittany sorrir.  
>Quinn suspirou.<p> 


	24. Capitulo 24  Felicidade

Olá pessoal!  
>Mais um capitulo para vocês, espero que gostem!<br>Boa leitura!

Desculpa pela demora!

Para compensar minha falta, dois capítulos!

Estou perdoada? *-*

* * *

><p>Capitulo 24 – Felicidade.<p>

Domingo.

"Uma clareira no meio da floresta, mas obviamente eu arrumaria tudo". Quinn perguntou enquanto olhava a panela de arroz.

"Você conhece alguma clareira no meio de alguma floresta?". Santana perguntou.

Quinn olhou para ela.

"Não, vocês conhecem alguma?". Ela perguntou e a latina e Brittany balançaram a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Quinn, se você quiser, eu pergunto pro Lord Tobbington se ele conhece alguma floresta". Brittany perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu não acho que a Rachel vai gostar de um encontro em uma floresta". Santana falou.

Quinn suspirou olhou a receita e pegou os ingredientes no armário.

"É, você tem razão S. obrigada pela ajuda B. mas não precisa perguntar pro Lord Tobbington". Quinn falou sorrindo, enquanto olhava paras as garotas. "Eu queria que fosse um lugar especial e diferente". Ela falou enquanto voltava a ler a receita.

"Você pode ir ao Breadstix". Santana falou. "Eu e a Britt vamos sempre lá, e é muito bom". A latina completou e olhou para a namorada que sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

"Muito comum, ela já foi até lá, e eu queria cozinhar pra ela". Quinn falou enquanto misturava os ingredientes em uma tigela.

"Faz aqui na sua casa mesmo". Brittany sugeriu.

"Um lugar especial, e diferente". Quinn falou ainda misturando os ingredientes, sem olhar para as garotas, mas prestando atenção no que elas falavam.

"Um piquenique naquele parque mais afastado da cidade". Santana falou pensativa."Você pode cozinhar, ela vai ficar feliz, e com certeza é diferente e especial".

"Muito impessoal, quero dizer, é afastado da cidade, mas ainda assim passam pessoas por lá, eu queria que fosse uma coisa só nós duas, entendem?". Quinn falou enquanto acendia uma das bocas do fogão para a frigideira e depois desligou a boca em que estava a panela de arroz.

"Você é muito detalhista Quinn, que irritante". Santana falou brava.

"Eu só quero que seja especial". Quinn falou enquanto colocava a mistura que estava mexendo na frigideira.

"Se ela estiver com você, já vai ser especial". Britt falou de forma carinhosa e completou. "Você pode fazer algo no clube da lulu".

Quinn olhou para as duas garotas sorrindo.

"Ninguém a não ser nós três pode entrar no clube da lulu". Santana disse irritava.

"Quantos anos você tem Santana? Onze?". Quinn falou e Santana fechou a cara.

"Ela tem razão Sant, já faz muito tempo que não vamos pra lá, de qualquer forma, vai ser especial, diferente, você vai cozinhar, vai ser privado e se você arrumar pode ficar até bonito". Britt falou com brilho nos olhos enquanto Quinn pensava e terminava de cozinhar.

"Eu nem lembro como está lá, faz muito tempo que eu não subo até o clube". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Só está um pouco bagunçado". Britt falou sorrindo.

Quinn desligou o fogão e tirou a frigideira.

"Como você sabe?". Quinn perguntou curiosa.

"Britt e eu costumávamos usar o clubinho para fazer umas coisas". Santana falou sorrindo maliciosa e Quinn mostrou falsa indignação.

"Porque será que eu não estou surpresa?". A Líder das cheerios falou enquanto colocava um prato na frente de Brittany e um na frente de Santana. As três garotas sorriram.

"Do que você chama isso?". Santana falou olhando para o prato.

"Omelete vegano, com arroz e salada". Quinn falou olhando ansiosa para as garota que começaram a comer.

Santana deu duas mordidas na comida e olhou para Quinn.

"Isso daqui era pra ter gosto do que?". Perguntou rindo.

Brittany deu um tapa de leve no braço da namorada e falou.

"Não fala assim Sant, está uma delicia Quinn". Ela falou comendo outro pedaço.

"Garotas, eu quero que vocês falem a verdade, por favor, se estiver uma droga, podem falar".

"Está uma droga". Santana falou esperando levar outro tapa da namorada, e quando a loira lhe bateu ela riu e deu um beijo leve em seus lábios, o que fez Brittany sorrir.

Quinn suspirou.

"Ta legal, eu até que achei que ia ser pior, mas até que dá pra comer". Santana falou séria olhando para Quinn.

"Eu aceito isso vindo de você como um elogio". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Eu gostei, e acho que a Rach vai gostar também". Brittany falou enquanto sorria para Quinn, ela sorriu de volta aliviada.

Quinn estava parada em frente a uma portinha pequena com uma plaquinha escrita: '_Clube da Luluzinha:_ _Somente pessoas autorizadas'_. Quinn riu fazia muito tempo que não entrava ali. Santana subia pela escada, e chegou até o mesmo lugar que Quinn.

Quinn entrou, e realmente estava uma bagunça. Três colchões pequenos estavam em um lugar lado a lado, mas ainda não formavam uma cama de casal. Várias folhas de caderno estavam espalhadas pelo chão, e muitos brinquedos eram encontrados ali.

Aquela era a casa da arvore que o pai de Quinn tinha mandado construir para a filha e para as amigas, na época Quinn era muito pequena e passava horas brincando ali, ela não lembrava a ultima vez que tinha entrado naquele lugar. Ela se virou e deu de cara com Brittany e Santana se beijando.

"Arrumem um quarto". Ela falou e as duas se separaram sorrindo. "Se eu arrumar, pode ficar legal". Quinn falou sorrindo para as garotas.

"Nós podemos ajudar". Brittany ofereceu sorrindo, e Quinn sorriu de volta.

"Me aguarde Rachel Berry". Ela disse enquanto sorria olhando todo o lugar.

Quinta-feira.

"Eu nunca tinha entrado em uma casa da arvore antes". Rachel falou sorrindo para o local. Estava todo decorado, com pétalas de rosas e com uma mesa bem ao centro, com uma toalha branca, pratos e copos combinando com a ambiente. Mais afastado tinha um colchão com lençóis brancos e vários travesseiros rosa e branco. Com mais pétalas de rosas. Rosas brancas é claro. Rachel sorriu.

"Eu costumava brincar aqui, estava bem desarrumado, mas com uma ajudinha eu consegui fazer ficar apresentável". Quinn falou sorrindo abraçando Rachel por trás beijando seu ombro.

"Está lindo Quinn". Rachel respondeu sorrindo.

"Eu cozinhei, então se estiver ruim, a culpa é totalmente minha". Quinn falou sorrindo enquanto elas andavam de mãos dadas até a mesa.

Quinn foi até uma mesinha que estava mais ao lado e pegou a bandeja com a comida, servindo Rachel, e depois colocou no próprio prato. Ela colocou a bandeja na mesinha do lado e pegou a jarra com o suco.

"Suco de laranja, porque eu não acho uma boa ideia beber álcool a quatro metros do chão". Quinn falou sorrindo e Rachel riu. Serviu os copos e devolveu a jarra na mesa ao lado, e sentou em seu lugar. As duas sorriram uma para a outra. Rachel levantou a taça.

"A nós". Falou sorrindo.

"A nós". Quinn repetiu e elas brindaram suco de laranja. Elas não se importavam com o conteúdo do copo, apenas com a promessa que faziam com os olhares.

Começaram a comer. Rachel sorriu.

"Está delicioso". Ela disse sorrindo. Quinn suspirou.

"Ufa, fiquei com medo de estar horrível". Ela sorriu aliviada e começou a comer. Realmente estava muito bom.

"Você falou para os seus pais que você viria aqui?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim, meu pai disse que vai me esperar, com uma espingarda, ele falou que era para ter certeza que você não faria nenhuma gracinha". Rachel falou sorrindo e Quinn empalideceu.

"Sério?". Ela perguntou muito branca. Rachel riu.

"Claro que não boba, eles gostam e confiam em você". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"Você quer me matar do coração? Pensei que seu pai iria mesmo me esperar com uma espingarda". Quinn falou e sorriu.

"Eles gostam de você, até me pediram pra te chamar para o almoço em família que vai ter nesse final de semana lá no Rancho dos Berry". Rachel sorriu.

"Sério? Você quer que eu vá?". Quinn perguntou para a morena.

"Mas que pergunta Quinn, é obvio que eu quero que você vá". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"Então eu vou". Quinn falou enquanto elas continuavam comendo.

"Acho que minhas primas vão surtar quando elas virem você". Rachel falou.

"O que tem as suas primas?". Quinn perguntou divertida.

"Elas conhecem você, elas moram em Fort Wayne, e elas competem com as cheerios. Você é muito conhecida nessas competições não é?". Rachel falou enquanto comia e bebia.

"Nós fomos campeãs muitas vezes, pessoas que eu nem sei que existem me conhecem". Quinn falou simples.

"Então, elas conhecem você, e absolutamente não acreditaram quando meu pai disse que você era adorável, e minha amiga". Rachel parou e depois continuou. "Elas concordaram que você era adorável, só acharam que era mentira que você era minha amiga".

"Porque elas não acreditaram nos seus pais?". Quinn perguntou incrédula.

"Porque minha família é louca". Rachel falou rindo. "Você vai concordar comigo quando você conhecer todos eles". Rachel falou e as duas sorriram.

As duas sorriram e continuaram comendo e conversando.

Rachel e Quinn estavam deitadas no colchão lado a lado, estavam de mãos dadas, enquanto olhavam para algumas estrelas visíveis pela janela que ficava bem de frente para onde elas estavam. Quinn se virou para a morena.

"Você sabe qual é a estrela mais brilhante do universo?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo para a morena.

"É a Sirius, não é?". Rachel perguntou.

"Não". Quinn respondeu séria.

"Qual que é então?". A morena perguntou.

"Você". Quinn respondeu e as duas sorriram. Elas deram um beijo leve e Rachel sorriu.

"Cadê o papel?". A morena perguntou sorrindo.

"Que papel?". Quinn perguntou confusa.

"Aquele que você veio embrulhada, sua linda". Rachel falou sorrindo e Quinn começou a gargalhar.

"Eu aqui toda romântica e você vem com essa cantada de pedreiro?". Quinn disse e as duas riram. As duas ficaram de frente, com as testas coladas, sorrindo. Quinn pegou a morena pela nuca e a puxou para um beijo calmo, as línguas brincavam juntas, enquanto as garotas se acariciavam. Elas se separaram para respirar.

"Rachel". Quinn falou baixinho.

"O que foi?". A morena perguntou sorrindo, sussurrando.

"Você aceita ser minha namorada?". Quinn falou e ficou séria, olhando para a morena que sorriu.

"Sim, eu quero muito ser sua namorada Quinn Fabray". Rachel falou sorrindo, elas deram um beijo.

"Eu amo você". Quinn falou olhando nos olhos da morena. Rachel sorriu, Quinn sorriu de volta e se aproximou da diva para mais um beijo, mas ela se afastou. Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas quando Rachel sorrindo falou.

"Eu te amo muito Quinn, você não tem ideia do quanto". Elas sorriram e voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez bem mais delicado e de uma forma apaixonada. Aquela noite foi perfeita para as duas.


	25. Capitulo 25  Primeiras Experiências

Nesse capitulo temos... Conversas importantes, uma declaração de amor eterno, e um pouco de pegação!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 25 - Primeiras experiências.<p>

Sexta feira.

Rachel sorriu ao abrir o armário e encontrar uma rosa branca com um bilhete.

_Você é sempre assim, ou está fantasiada de gostosa?_

_Brincadeiras a parte, você é linda, e eu te amo._

_Q. Frabray._

Rachel sorriu e guardou novamente no armário, sentiu quando Quinn a abraçou por trás. Ela sabia que era Quinn apenas pelo cheiro de baunilha que a loira tinha, e que Rachel amava.

Quinn mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da garota, que arrepiou e sorriu, se virando para dar um beijo leve na namorada.

"Nós estamos no meio do corredor, sua louca!". Rachel exclamou rindo.

"Isso incomoda você? Me desculpe, eu não sabia". Quinn falou e encostou no armário ficando de frente pra morena sorrindo.

"Não me incomoda, é que todas as garotas passam olhando como se quisessem me matar porque eu tirei você delas". Rachel falou e Quinn sorriu.

"Mas se elas só olharem feio, qual o problema?". Quinn perguntou.

"Você já imaginou se elas se revoltam e começam a armar planos para me matar e me enterrar em um lugar escondido, onde nunca encontrarão meu corpo e então eles vão chamar de O Mistério da garota do corpo desaparecido". Rachel falou enquanto arregalava os olhos, com medo.

"Você é tão dramática, por isso que eu te amo". Quinn falou rindo, enquanto Rachel sorriu e elas deram um beijo rápido.

"Tenho que ir pra aula, quer que eu te acompanhe até sua sala?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo para Rachel.

"Kurt falou que vai vir aqui, pra irmos juntos até a aula, você sabe que nós temos aula de Geografia juntos". Rachel falou.

"Até mais então". Quinn falou dando um selinho em Rachel saindo.

"Quinn". Rachel chamou a loira de volta.

"O que foi?". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Porque rosas brancas?". Rachel perguntou. Quinn sorriu.

"Você sabe o significado da rosa branca?". A loira perguntou enquanto mexia em alguns cachinhos da morena.

"Eu imagino algo como, inocência e pureza". A morena falou olhando para Quinn.

"Bom". Quinn pensou um pouco e continuou. "Significa na verdade um amor, puro e inocente, mas não só isso, rosas brancas significam algo como voto eterno de amor. Quando alguém te presenteia com rosas brancas, significa que a pessoa quer passar o resto da vida dela ao seu lado". Quinn falou sorrindo e Rachel a agarrou no meio do corredor, surpreendendo até mesmo a loira, que logo correspondeu ao beijo da morena, Rachel a abraçou forte, elas se separaram e sorriram.

"Onde você aprendeu isso?". Rachel perguntou sorrindo, ainda pendurada ao pescoço da namorada.

"Minha vó que me falou, ela disse que o vovô conquistou ela dessa forma, ela achava rosas vermelhas muito vulgares, como se fosse um amor controlado pelo desejo e pela paixão, coisas que são passageiras, não como o amor verdadeiro, que dura para sempre". Quinn sorriu e Rachel a beijou outra vez. "E eu pesquisei um pouquinho na internet". Quinn completou sorrindo, enquanto Rachel a abraçava, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Rachel, nós vamos nos atrasar". Rachel ouviu a voz masculina vindo de trás de Quinn, ela olhou e sorriu.

"Vamos Kurt". Rachel pegou na mão do garoto que deu uma piscadela para Quinn e saiu, os dois de mãos dadas correndo, enquanto Quinn olhava eles irem para a aula, sentindo uma felicidade que ela não pensou ser possível.

"Como vocês estão?". Kurt perguntou sorrindo.

"Bem". Rachel respondeu simples.

"Bem? Me conta, o que ta rolando?". Kurt perguntou sério.

"Nada, nos estamos bem, sem nenhum problema". Rachel falou enquanto copiava matéria da lousa.

"Você esta com algum problema! Eu sempre sei quando tem alguma coisa incomodando você! Me fala o que é". Kurt falou exigente.

"Ta, tem um probleminha". Rachel falou olhando para o garoto.

"Desembucha garota, você ta achando que eu leio mentes?". Ele falou olhando nervoso para a garota.

"Eu sou virgem". Rachel respondeu e ficou olhando para o garoto que parecia confuso e depois de alguns segundos ele abriu a boca em um 'o', chegou a ser cômico.

"Ela tentou alguma coisa que você não queria? Eu vou matar aquela loira tarada". Kurt falou bravo.

"Não, não, Kurt, você está viajando? Ela não faria uma coisa dessas". Rachel falou e o garoto pareceu aliviado.

"Então, qual o problema?". Ele voltou a ficar confuso.

"Ai Kurt". Rachel olhou para o caderno, envergonhada. "Nós estávamos nos beijando ontem, e nossa, ela sabe passar as mãos nos lugares corretos". Kurt deu uma risada maliciosa e Rachel ficou corada. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Minha nossa, você pensa muita besteira garoto". Rachel falou e ele ainda sorria.

"O jeito que você falou foi malicioso". Kurt replicou.

"Ta, soou malicioso, mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer". Rachel falou ficando cada vez mais corada.

"O que foi então?". Ele perguntou, começando a anotar algumas coisas da lousa no caderno.

"O que eu quis dizer é que ela tem experiência, experiência até demais!". Rachel ficou pensativa por um momento. "E seu eu for ruim de cama?". Perguntou baixinho só Kurt ouviu.

"Ah Rachel, me poupe, que tipo de insegurança é essa?". O garoto olhou para ela.

"Tipo, e se eu for tão ruim de cama, que ela não me queira mais como namorada! Vamos encarar os fatos Kurt, ela tinha exatamente cento e vinte e quatro nomes naquela lista, isso porque eu descobri que ela não tinha me colocado, porque eu sou especial". Rachel sorriu ao falar que era especial, mas logo ela parou de sorrir e continuou falando. "Cento e vinte e quatro! Ela transou pelo menos com umas vinte garotas daquela lista! Qual a chance de uma pessoa virgem ser melhor que vinte garotas! Sem contar que essas garotas devem ter feito coisas com ela que eu nem imagino que são possíveis". Rachel olhou para o amigo e suspirou.

"Primeiro, você tem cert–". Kurt começou a falar, mas Rachel interrompeu o garoto.

"Não se atreva a questionar se ela é a pessoa certa, eu sei que ela é a pessoa certa só de olhar nos olhos dela". Rachel falou e o garoto pensou por um segundo.

"Segundo, você vai ser melhor que as outras, porque não vai ser só sexo, vai ser especial!". Ele falou sorrindo. Rachel sorriu de volta.

"Obrigada, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você". A morena falou sorrindo e abraçou o amigo.

"Então ela sabe passar a mão nos lugares certos?". Kurt perguntou sorrindo e Rachel ficou vermelha.

"Não seja malicioso Kurt". Rachel sorriu e continuou. "Às vezes, ela é muito mais contida do que eu pensei". Rachel falou pensando.

"O que você quer dizer?". Ele perguntou confuso.

"Antes ela parecia mais selvagem, como se ela fosse me jogar em uma cama e rasgar minha roupa, mas eu sempre a parava, eu não acreditava em quanto eu podia ser forte! Mas agora ela parece mais contida, apesar de saber me provocar". Rachel olhou para o amigo que sorriu.

"Eu te disse". Ele falou sorrindo.

"O que?". Rachel perguntou confusa.

"Eu disse que você é especial! Ela te trata assim porque ela gosta de você". Ele falou sorrindo.

"E eu também gosto muito dela". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"Vai dar tudo certo, quando for pra acontecer, vai acontecer". Kurt falou sorrindo. Rachel deitou em seu ombro e suspirou sorrindo, lembrando do sorriso de Quinn, e que faltava pouco tempo para vê-la novamente.

"Jeniffer". Quinn falou enquanto olhava para uma latina que tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Natalia". A loira falou e ficou pensativa. "Sarah". Quinn sorriu, ela lembrava que era algum nome que ela gostava.

"Sofia". A latina falou sorrindo. Quinn riu.

"Sofia, eu ia lembrar". A loira falou sorrindo enquanto pensava.

"Qual é seu ponto Quinn?". A latina perguntou impaciente.

"Ah sim, meu ponto é, eu sou a pessoa certa?". A loira pareceu triste.

"Você não passou por todo esse sofrimento para desistir, não é?". A latina perguntou brava.

"Não! Você é maluca? Eu nunca desistiria dela, eu a amo demais para isso". Quinn continuou. "Mas como você percebeu, eu não me lembro muito bem com quem eu perdi minha virgindade, nem quando, nem como, de qualquer forma, pra ela é especial, e eu não quero que ela se arrependa mais tarde". Quinn falou olhando para Santana.

"Você pretende casar com ela?". Santana perguntou.

"Claro".

"Então, se vocês ficarem juntas, ela não vai querer nem poder perder a virgindade com ninguém a não ser com você".

"Mas e se ela se arrepender, e não me quiser mais?"

"Quinn, para de ficar preocupada com isso, você não vai forçar ela a nada, se ela deixar, você tirar o v-card dela, vocês vão ficar mais apaixonadas". Santana falou sorrindo.

"Eu não sei, eu fico com medo de forçar a barra, eu quero que ela esteja pronta pro próximo passo, quero que ela se sinta bem!"

"Ela reclama, ou fica tensa quando vocês estão se pegando?"

"Não, ela não parece ficar tensa, ela fica vermelha às vezes, ou fica arrepiada, ela nunca me parou, mas eu também nunca tentei dar o próximo passo, não de uns tempos pra cá, ela é muito especial pra eu tratar ela como qualquer uma"

"Você acha que ela quer?". Santana perguntou.

"Eu não sei ler mentes Santana, nós nunca conversamos sobre sexo, eu não sei se ela quer, parece que sim, ela sempre corresponde aos meus carinhos, eu só não quero que ela se arrependa". A loira falou.

"Quinn, veja isso como uma prova de amor, e não fique pensando no amanha, se a Rachel se entregar pra você, é porque ela sabe o que está fazendo, nunca vi uma pessoa mais sensata que ela, acredite em mim, ela sabe o que ela está fazendo, ela não vai se arrepender". Santana falou sorrindo.

"Às vezes parece que você tem coração". Quinn falou sorrindo e levou um tapa da morena no braço.

"Só parece". Santana riu.

"Você tem que ter um coração, afinal, você ama a Brittany". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Ela é a única que faz meu coração bater mais forte, e é por isso que só quando ela está por perto que eu sinto que eu tenho um, no resto do tempo, como agora, por exemplo, eu estou entediada com a sua conversa melosa, fingindo me interessar só pro tempo passar mais rápido". A latina falou enquanto rabiscava o caderno.

"Claro". Quinn falou sorrindo e voltou a prestar atenção na aula.

"Minha mãe quer conhecer você". Quinn falou sorrindo enquanto Rachel terminava de guardar o material para ir embora.

"Quando?". Rachel perguntou.

"Hoje de noite, ela te chamou para jantar". Quinn estava encostada no armário enquanto umas cheerios passavam acenando.

"Você me fala agora? Eu preciso de dias pra me arrumar, tenho que ensaiar minhas maneiras com o Kurt, e ver que tipo de coisa é educado ou não falar, Quinn, não dá pra ser hoje, não dá tempo". Rachel terminou de falar e Quinn a beijou de surpresa.

"Você fica irresistível ansiosa, quer dizer, fica mais irresistível, porque você é irresistível a todo o momento". Rachel corou enquanto Quinn dava um sorriso de lado.

"Eu estou falando sério, garota". Rachel falou rindo.

"Acho que recusar o convite ia ser indelicado". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Que horas vocês jantam?". Rachel perguntou.

"Oito horas". Quinn falou ainda sorrindo.

"Sete meia eu vou estar na sua porta". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"Eu sei que vai". Quinn beijou a bochecha da namorada e elas deram as mãos, indo em direção a saída.

O corredor estava vazio, era impressionante como Rachel era a ultima a sair de sala, sempre.

Quinn sorriu ao notar que não havia mais ninguém na escola, e quando elas passaram por uma sala que estava com a porta fechada, Quinn abriu a porta e puxou Rachel para dentro, sem que a morena tivesse tempo de protestar, a sala estava vazia. A loira fechou a porta e colocou seu corpo contra o de Rachel, deixando a morena encostada contra a porta, com seus corpos grudados. Quinn buscou a boca da morena para um beijo urgente, as línguas se procuravam, e um frio gostoso passava pela barriga de ambas. Quinn passava uma mão na cintura da morena, enquanto com a outra ela puxava de leve os cabelos da nuca da garota. A respiração das garotas estava ficando cada vez mais pesada. Rachel arranhou as costas de Quinn, quando a loira mordeu seu lábio inferior, causando arrepios pelo corpo das duas.

Quinn pegou na coxa da morena, e começou a acariciar, passando a mão por toda a extensão, apertando e passando a unha de vez em quando, Rachel suspirava. Maldita Quinn, ela sabia sempre onde colocar a mão.

Quinn partiu para o pescoço da morena, passando a língua bem devagar, parando para dar leves chupões e mordidas, Rachel sentiu suas pernas amolecerem, enquanto ela passava as mãos pelas costas e pelo cabelo da loira. Elas se separam milímetros e se olharam nos olhos, as duas sorriram e voltaram a se beijar, agora mais calma e de uma forma mais apaixonada. Quinn ainda pressionava seu corpo contra o da morena, e Rachel puxava de leve os cabelos da namorada.

"Desse jeito eu vou acabar me atrasando". Rachel falou divertida.

"Não tem problema". Quinn falou sorrindo. As duas se olharam e ficaram sorrindo uma para a outra. Rachel chegou perto da loira e sussurrou em seu olvido.

"Eu te amo".

Aquilo fez o coração de Quinn dar um pulo de alegria, e seu corpo arrepiou de uma forma que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Rachel riu, ela sabia o que estava provocando na loira. Elas deram mais um beijo e saíram da sala, sorrindo, de mãos dadas. E naquele momento, a infelicidade do passado pareceu apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto do destino. Elas não sabiam que podiam ser tão felizes como estavam naquele momento.

* * *

><p>E ai? O que acharam?<p>

Como será o encontro entre Rachel e Judy? *-*

Mereço comentários?

Próximo: Capitulo 26 Judy Fabray.

Vamos subir para o meu quarto?. Quinn perguntou e só depois que viu Rachel ficando vermelha que ela percebeu como aquilo tinha soado. Não, eu quis dizer, ir lá assistir um filme, ou ficar abraçadinha, ou qualquer outra coisa que você queria, nós podemos ficar na sala se você estiver mais a vontade. Quinn falou de uma vez, olhando para a namorada.

Tudo bem Quinn. Rachel respondeu rindo, a loira era a coisa mais adorável do mundo.

As duas subiram de mãos dadas.


	26. Capitulo 26  Judy Fabray

Olá pessoal!  
>Mais um capitulo para vocês!<br>Espero que gostem!  
>:D<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 26 – Judy Fabray.<p>

"É tudo vegan, né?". Quinn perguntou pela milésima vez.

"Sim, Quinn, tudo vegan". Judy respondeu sorrindo. "Seja lá o que isso significa". Judy falou e começou a gargalhar.

"Minha nossa, vou acabar com a dieta da minha namorada". Quinn falou olhando desesperada para a mãe.

"Para de paranóia garota, sua namorada que tem que ficar preocupada". Judy falou olhando para Quinn que arqueou a sobrancelha para a mãe.

"Como assim? Mãe, o que você está pensando?". Quinn perguntou olhando para a mãe.

"Que eu quero uma garota que seja correta, e te leve para um bom caminho, então ela vai ter que passar no meu teste de caráter". Judy falou olhando séria para a filha.

"É obvio que a Rach vai passar". Quinn falou sorrindo para a mãe.

"Que horas ela disse que viria?". Judy perguntou olhando para o relógio. Eram sete e vinte e cinco.

"Sete e–". Quinn não terminou a frase, a campainha tocou. "Vou atender, eu quero muito que ela conheça você mãe, mas mais do que nunca eu quero que você conheça minha namorada". Quinn disse e piscou para Judy. A mulher mais velha entendeu o que a filha quis dizer e sorriu.

Quinn apareceu na porta com uma garota morena e levemente mais baixa que ela, a garota tinha um sorriso bonito. Quinn carregava uma tigela na mão.

"Olá Senhora Fabray". Rachel falou sorrindo e Quinn colocou a tigela na mesa.

"Rachel trouxe sobremesa mãe". Quinn falou sorrindo para a mulher.

"Olá Rachel, por favor, me chame de Judy, acho que já falei isso pra você". A mulher falou sorrindo e cumprimentando a morena que corou.

"Tudo bem, Judy". Rachel falou e a mulher sorriu.

"Estou terminando de cozinhar, vamos até a sala enquanto esperamos ficar pronto". A mulher sugeriu e Quinn pegou na mão de Rachel, encorajando a morena. As duas seguiram Judy até a sala. Elas se sentaram.

"Então Rachel, quais são seus planos para o futuro?". Judy perguntou sorrindo.

"Bom, vou tentar entrar em NYADA, quero ser atriz, preferencialmente da Broadway". Rachel falou sorrindo para a mulher que sorriu de volta.

"Você canta? Quinn não me falou". Judy olhou para a filha.

"Não é como se todos não soubessem da bela voz que ela tem". Quinn respondeu para a mãe sorrindo.

"Você não acha meio arriscado, ou incerto sua escolha?". Judy perguntou olhando para Rachel.

"Mãe". Quinn repreendeu, mas Rachel apenas pegou na mão dela.

"Não, quer dizer, eu entendo sua preocupação com o futuro da sua filha, se ela estiver com uma garota que só tem sonhos e nada concreto, mas eu apenas quero tentar, lá no fundo, eu sinto que esse é o caminho, e que mesmo que ele seja difícil, vai valer a pena, principalmente porque sua filha vai estar comigo". Rachel falou e olhou para Judy, a mulher sorriu.

"Eu admiro muito pessoas como você Rachel, que correm atrás do que elas realmente querem, espero que você consiga realizar todos os seus sonhos, estarei aqui se você precisar de ajuda". Judy falou sorrindo.

"Obrigada, Judy". Rachel sorriu para a mulher.

"É sério?". Rachel perguntou enquanto sorria, terminando seus últimos pedaços de comida.

"Muito sério". Judy falou rindo.

"Mãe, você está me envergonhando". Quinn falou corada.

"Você aprontou muito quando era criança Quinn, eu tenho que compartilhar isso com alguém que goste tanto de você quanto eu". Judy falou sorrindo.

"Então você era uma escaladora de armários?". Rachel perguntou sorrindo, e Quinn apenas corou e abaixou a cabeça.

"Foram três, ela abria todas as gavetas e saia escalando, ela quebrou todos, e o mais impressionante, ela nunca se machucou, ou caiu". Judy falava sorrindo enquanto bebia um pouco do suco que estava em seu copo.

"O que mais que ela aprontou?". Rachel perguntou sorrindo enquanto colocava o garfo e a faca na mesma posição do prato. Tomando um gole da bebida que estava em seu copo.

"Você quer mais alguma coisa queria?". Judy perguntou de forma delicada.

"Não, estou satisfeita, muito obrigada". Rachel respondeu sorrindo e Quinn pegou na mão da namorada por cima da mesa, elas ficaram trocando caricias com as pernas por baixo da mesa, enquanto sorriam.

"Ela aprontou muito, teve uma vez, que ela pegou as roupas que estavam lavadas em cima da minha cama, e jogou todas na privada do banheiro do meu quarto, quando eu cheguei, ela tava rindo, enquanto via as peças de roupa girarem lá dentro". Judy falou e Quinn corou outra vez, Rachel riu.

"Ela pensou que estava lavando as roupas?". Rachel perguntou sorrindo.

"Provavelmente ela só queria molhar tudo". Judy respondeu rindo.

"Mãe já chega, quando que seu namorado vem te pegar, vocês não iam sair hoje?". Quinn perguntou olhando sorrindo para a mãe.

"Jaja ele chega, mas ainda tem um monte de coisas pra contar". Judy falou olhando para Quinn enquanto a garota parecia desesperada.

"Mãe, não, daqui a pouco ela vai achar que eu fui uma criança neurótica e não vai me querer mais". Quinn olhou para a mãe séria. Rachel abraçou a namorada e aplicou um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Eu nunca vou deixar de querer você". A morena sorriu e Quinn sorriu de volta.

Judy nunca tinha visto Quinn sorrir tanto em sua vida, tirando obviamente a parte do jantar em que ela contava as traquinagens de Quinn na infância, a garota foi realmente muito ativa.

"Ela gostava de colocar meu sutiã como uma faixa na cabeça e se denominava a sutininja". Judy falou rindo.

"Você tinha que falar da sutininja". Quinn exclamou enquanto batia na testa. Rachel riu.

"Sutininja?". A morena perguntou sorrindo.

"Era tipo um ninja, só que usando ao invés da faixa na cabeça, usava um sutiã, eu era criança, eu não sabia o que eu estava dizendo". Quinn tentou se explicar, ficando mais corada. Judy e Rachel riram.

A sobremesa foi servida e Judy elogiou muito a comida de Rachel. Elas comeram enquanto Judy ainda falava das coisas que Quinn aprontava quando criança.

Elas ouviram uma buzina.

"Ele está ai, tchau garotas". Judy colocou a bolsa no ombro e virou para Rachel.

"Foi um prazer conhecer você, venha mais vezes, você é muito agradável". Judy falou sorrindo abraçando Rachel, a morena retribuiu o abraço.

"O prazer foi todo meu, o jantar estava uma delicia, já sei da onde Quinn puxou os dotes culinários". Rachel respondeu sorrindo e Judy deu um beijo na filha.

"Juízo". Judy exclamou antes de fechar a porta e sair.

Rachel suspirou aliviada.

"Nossa, eu estava tão nervosa, como eu me sai? Será que ela gostou mesmo de mim?". Rachel abraçou Quinn, a loira passava as mãos gentilmente nos cabelos da morena.

"Ela gostou de você Rach, você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo, tem como não gostar de você?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Boba, você é a pessoa mais adorável do mundo". Rachel respondeu e elas deram um beijo apaixonado.

"Vamos subir para o meu quarto?". Quinn perguntou e só depois que viu Rachel ficando vermelha que ela percebeu como aquilo tinha soado. "Não, eu quis dizer, ir lá assistir um filme, ou ficar abraçadinha, ou qualquer outra coisa que você queria, nós podemos ficar na sala se você estiver mais a vontade". Quinn falou de uma vez, olhando para a namorada.

"Tudo bem Quinn". Rachel respondeu rindo, a loira era a coisa mais adorável do mundo.

As duas subiram de mãos dadas.

Quinn remexia furiosamente em sua gaveta de DVDs, enquanto Rachel estava sentada em sua cama sorrindo. Vários DVDs caíram no chão e Quinn suspirou, enquanto olhava para eles. A loira olhou para Rachel e sorriu, depois voltou sua atenção para as coisas que estavam no chão, ela colocou as mãos em direção aos DVDs e fez uma cara de concentrada.

"O que você está fazendo?". Rachel perguntou rindo da cara da namorada.

"Tentando colocar os DVDs de volta na gaveta com a força do meu pensamento". Quinn falou sorrindo e Rachel começou a gargalhar.

"Sério, Quinn?". A morena perguntou divertida.

"Não custava tentar". Quinn respondeu sorrindo, abaixando para recolher os filmes. Ela os colocou de volta na gaveta, enquanto procurava por algum titulo que chamasse sua atenção.

"Porque você está demorando tanto?". Rachel falou olhando para a namorada, fazia dez minutos que a loira procurava algum filme.

"Estou procurando algum filme, que não seja interessante, mas estou falhando miseravelmente, por que eu tenho que ter um bom gosto tão grande?". Quinn perguntou olhando para a namorada que sorria.

"Seu ego também é grande não é?". Rachel foi até a namorada e a abraçou por trás, enquanto ela ainda remexia na gaveta. "Porque você quer um filme ruim?". Rachel perguntou curiosa.

"Porque ai você vai achar mais interessante me beijar do que assistir ao filme". Quinn falou sorrindo dando um beijo casto nos lábios da morena, que sorriu de volta.

"Beijar você é mais interessante que qualquer filme Quinn". A morena respondeu olhando nos olhos cor de avelã.

"Se eu colocasse Funny Girl". Quinn começou com um sorriso, Rachel sorriu de volta.

"Deveria ser considerado crime não prestar atenção em Funny Girl, mas você sabe que eu não resisto a você". Rachel falou baixinho, sorrindo enquanto Quinn capturou seus lábios em um beijo calmo, Rachel arrepiou quando a língua da loira invadiu sua boca sem pedir permissão, e as duas sentiam seus corpos ficando quente. Quinn abraçou a morena pela cintura e deixou seus corpos colados. Rachel colocou os braços em volta do pescoço da loira e começou um carinho leve em seus cabelos.

"Você ainda quer ver o filme?". Quinn se afastou apenas alguns centímetros da boca da morena.

"Não". Rachel falou juntando seus lábios novamente, em um beijo agora mais urgente.

Rachel surpreendeu Quinn quando ela pulou em cima da garota, colocando suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, ainda durante o beijo, Quinn segurou a morena pela cintura, enquanto caminhava lentamente até a cama de seu quarto. Quinn amava o jeito como Rachel sempre a surpreendia de alguma forma, e ela também adorava o cheiro que os cabelos da morena tinham. Enquanto Rachel amava a forma como Quinn a fazia se sentir, e amava como o corpo da loira era quente.

As duas caíram na cama, quando Quinn começou a beijar o pescoço da morena, que suspirou de forma audível. Quinn sorriu enquanto mordia de forma carinhosa o queixo da morena, que sorriu. Quinn passava as mãos pelo abdômen e pela cintura da morena. Rachel sabia muito bem onde aquilo poderia parar. Mas quando estava com Quinn, todas as inseguranças que ela tinha iam embora. Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu baixo quando sentiu as mãos quentes de Quinn tocarem a pele de sua barriga por baixo da blusa que estava vestindo.

Elas voltaram a se beijar de forma quente, enquanto Quinn apertava seu corpo contra o de Rachel no colchão, e a morena passava as mãos pelas costas da líder de torcida. Quinn foi subindo sua mão pelo corpo da diva, quando chegou até a base do sutiã, sentindo o tecido macio sobre seus dedos, Rachel apenas suspirou, e elas continuaram se beijando. O celular de Rachel tocou, e elas pararam e se olharam. Rachel pegou o celular que tinha deixado no criado mudo ao lado da cama e atendeu.

"Alô". Falou com a voz falha e rouca. Ouviu atentamente o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha estava dizendo, enquanto Quinn acariciava suas bochechas com um sorriso apaixonado. As duas sorriram.

"Agora?". Rachel perguntou, ainda no telefone, e revirou os olhos, Quinn riu, provavelmente a morena tinha pego essa mania dela.

"Aqui fora?". Rachel riu. E Quinn estava começando a ficar impaciente.

"Estou indo". A morena falou e desligou o celular.

"Quem era?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo, pegando na mão da namorada fazendo carinho com o polegar.

"Era papai, meus pais estão aqui na frente, eles vieram me buscar". Rachel falou envergonhada.

"Tudo bem, mas você não ia ligar pra eles virem te buscar?". Quinn perguntou desconfiada.

"Sim, aparentemente eles foram a um jantar e quando estavam voltando pra casa resolveram vir me buscar, já que era caminho". Rachel olhou para sua mão entrelaçada com a de Quinn e sorriu.

"Venha, vou te levar até a porta". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Boa noite Sr. e Sr. Berry". Quinn falou sorrindo enquanto Rachel entrava no carro.

"Boa noite Fabray". Leroy falou olhando sério para Quinn.

"Boa noite Querida". Hiram falou sorrindo. "Espero que não tenhamos atrapalhado nada". Ele completou sorrindo ao ver a filhar corar pelo retrovisor.

"Não, nós íamos começar a ver um filme". Quinn respondeu gentil.

"Sei que filme vocês iam ver". Leroy falou olhando para Rachel que ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

"Quinn, espero te ver amanha de manhã lá em casa, vamos viajar para o rancho da família Berry em Fort Wayne, e queríamos que você fosse junto, para te apresentar para o resto da família, afinal, você é namorada do nosso bebe". Hiram falou gentil.

"Eu não sou um bebe, papai". Rachel falou sorrindo para o homem.

"Você vai sempre ser o meu bebe, não importa quantos anos passem, nem quantos Tonys você ganhe". Ele falou e olhou para Quinn.

"Que horas tenho que estar na sua casa?". Quinn olhou sorrindo para o homem.

"Partimos as dez em ponto". Ele falou sorrindo.

"Estarei lá". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Não esqueça de levar roupas, nós iremos amanha e voltaremos só no domingo". Hiram falou empolgado. Quinn ficou estática. Ela iria dormir com Rachel? Não que elas não tivessem feito isso antes, mas foi quando eram apenas amigas e não com a presença dos pais da morena, Quinn de repente ficou nervosa.

"Não irei esquecer". Quinn falou sorrindo. E o três Berry sorriram de volta.

Quinn mandou um beijo para Rachel e a morena mexeu os lábios falando um 'Eu te amo' sem realmente vocalizar. Quinn sorriu, e eles partiram, todos ainda sorrindo, quando eles viraram à esquina a loira paralisou.

Como ela iria fazer para dormir perto da morena, agora que nada a impedia de querer dar o próximo passo? Ela estava ferrada.

* * *

><p>Desculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa parecida!<br>Não esqueçam de me falar o que acharam!  
>Quem acha que a Quinn ta ferrada levanta a mão o! uahuashuas  
>Próximo capitulo: A família Berry.<br>Chocolates, hein?. Leroy falou sorrindo.  
>É, espero que gostem. Quinn disse sorrindo de lado.<br>Deixa eu adivinhar o sabor. Leroy falou se aproximando de Quinn com os olhos estreitos, a garota ficou nervosa de repente. Esses chocolates são do sabor, posso entrar nas calças da sua filha?. Ele falou e chegou perto de Quinn.  
>N-n-não, senhor. Quinn olhou assustada para o homem.<p> 


	27. Capitulo 27 – A Família Berry

Capitulo 27 – A família Berry.

Quinn se olhou no espelho outra vez, será que seu biquíni estava muito vulgar? Ou feio? Ela virou de lado. Droga, se Rachel tivesse avisado antes, talvez ela tivesse feito mais exercícios, sua barriga poderia estar mais apresentável.

Ela pegou sua mochila com as coisas e se trocou colocando o biquíni de volta com suas trocas de roupa e sua escova de dente pegou os chocolates que tinha comprado para os pais de Rachel, e uma caixa para a morena, ela queria agradecer de alguma forma por estarem levando ela para conhecer a família.

"Pode me levar mãe?". Quinn perguntou e sua mãe sorriu. Finalmente a filha estava envolvida em algum relacionamento sério, e não teria mais perigo de se perder por ai.

Agora as duas estavam na sala da casa dos Berry, e como sempre, Judy estava tentando envergonhar Quinn, como ela sempre fazia. Quinn sorriu.

"Obrigada por levarem a Quinn, ela pode não ter falado, mas ela está ansiosa, e com medo". Judy falou e Quinn revirou os olhos para a mãe.

"Medo do que?". Hiram perguntou gentil.

"De não causar boa impressão". Judy falou sorrindo.

"Que isso, a Quinn já é parte da família, Leroy, Rachel e eu gostamos dela, acreditamos que toda a família vá gostar". Hiram falou sorrindo e Leroy balançou a cabeça enquanto arrumava uma mala no sofá.

"Se cuida, e juízo". Judy falou para Quinn e se despediu dos homens.

Ela saiu pela porta e Quinn perguntou.

"Onde está Rachel?". Quinn estranhou a morena não estar na sala, ela sempre era a mais pontual de todas.

"Está no quarto, terminando de arrumar as coisas, ontem ela chegou tarde, por isso perdeu à hora". Leroy falou e olhou sério para Quinn. A garota engoliu seco e mexeu na bolsa. Tirando uma caixa de chocolate.

"Trouxe para os senhores". Quinn falou sorrindo, olhando para os dois homens, Hiram sorriu, e Leroy sorriu de lado.

"Você é tão gentil, pode nos chamar pelo nome, querida, você é oficialmente da família a partir de hoje". Hiram falou sorrindo e olhou para o relógio. "Vou apressar nossa estrela". Falou e subiu as escadas correndo.

"Chocolates, hein?". Leroy falou sorrindo.

"É, espero que gostem". Quinn disse sorrindo de lado.

"Deixa eu adivinhar o sabor". Leroy falou se aproximando de Quinn com os olhos estreitos, a garota ficou nervosa de repente. "Esses chocolates são do sabor, posso entrar nas calças da sua filha?". Ele falou e chegou perto de Quinn.

"N-n-não, senhor". Quinn olhou assustada para o homem.

"Você gosta das suas mãos Quinn?". Ele perguntou sorrindo, ela não respondeu apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim, obviamente era uma pergunta retórica, quem não gosta das próprias mãos de qualquer forma? "Então você deixa elas bem longes da minha princesinha, ok?". Ele perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

"Cl-claro". Quinn tentou não gaguejar, o homem era mais alto que ela, e parecia mais forte. Ele riu, e Quinn o olhou mais assustada.

"Agora que estamos entendidos, bem vinda a família". Ele falou sorrindo e abraçando a garota com carinho, apertando um pouco demais talvez.

"Leroy, você já assustou a garota, vai ainda querer matá-la sufocada?". Hiram descia as escadas sorrindo.

"Eu gosto de você Quinn, gosto de verdade". Leroy deu um soco fraco no braço da garota e Quinn sorriu de lado. Rachel desceu as escadas e Quinn nunca tinha visto a morena tão linda. Ela estava com short jeans curto, mostrando suas belas pernas, e uma blusa banca simples com um decote agradável, os óculos de sol davam um toque final a roupa da morena, Quinn sorriu. Rachel abraçou a namorada e pousou seus lábios levemente contra os dela.

"Como eu estou?". Perguntou sorrindo.

"Maravilhosa, como sempre". Quinn disse sorrindo, dando outro beijo na morena.

"Hora de ir". Leroy sorriu entrelaçou os braços com o de Rachel, e os dois saíram sorrindo, enquanto o homem carregava as malas.

"Ele só estava fazendo uma gracinha Quinn, ele gosta de você de verdade". Hiram falou sorrindo.

"Espero que sim". Quinn falou baixo.

Hiram pegou em seu braço e os dois foram sorrindo até o carro, ainda não eram dez horas, como Quinn imaginou, todos os Berry eram pontuais.

A viajem consistiu em uma Rachel abraçada a Quinn durante todo o caminho, cantando as musicas que tocavam em seu celular, baixinho no ouvido da namorada, enquanto Quinn arrepiava, e fazia carinho nos cabelos e na mão da morena. Àquela hora e meia de viajem foi a melhor que já aconteceu na vida da loira.

Quando eles estavam chegando, Leroy e Hiram conversavam de forma distraída sobre a paisagem.

"Rach". Quinn falou baixinho.

"O que foi?". A morena perguntou sorrindo, enquanto beijava o pescoço da namorada, aquilo não ajudou nada em manter Quinn concentrada, ela já estava excitava fazia quarenta minutos, e ela não estava mais conseguindo disfarçar.

"Onde eu vou dormir?". Quinn continuou falando baixinho. Rachel mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da loira e ela fechou os olhos, e mordeu o lábio para não fazer nenhum barulho.

"Meu pai quer que você durma na sala". Rachel falou e começou a passar a mão na coxa da loira, sabendo dos efeitos que estava causando. "Mas se tudo der certo". Ela chegou bem perto da orelha da loira e apertou sua coxa, e depois passou a lingua de leve pelo lóbulo da orelha da líder de torcida, Rachel amava ver Quinn fingir que não estava nem um pouco excitada com aquilo. "Você vai dormir comigo". Ela falou baixinho e rouca, fazendo Quinn se arrepiar todinha, e se contorcer um pouco.

"Chegamos". Hiram anunciou e pulou do carro quando este parou.

Rachel apenas pegou no queixo de Quinn e virou a cabeça da loira em sua direção. E a beijou, um beijo calmo, as línguas dançavam umas com as outras, e Rachel separou sorrindo.

"Conseguiu disfarçar sua excitação muito bem". Rachel selou os lábios com o da loira e saiu do carro sorrindo. Aquela garota era perigosa. Quinn sorriu quando percebeu que Rachel estava rebolando mais do que o normal enquanto entrava na casa gigantesca onde era o rancho dos Berry. Rachel olhou para Quinn que continuava no carro e mordeu os lábios de leve, sorrindo em seguida ao ver os olhos de Quinn ficarem famintos. Quinn tinha duas certezas naquele momento, primeiro, Rachel ia fazer aquela experiência na fazenda da família Berry ser muito interessante, segundo, ela precisava trocar suas roupas de baixo, aquelas estavam destruídas pelo poder de sedução da morena. Quinn suspirou e sorriu, ao sair do carro.

A sala principal era imensa, com vários sofás em uma disposição que chegava a ser engraçada para Quinn, eles estavam todos lado a lado, fazendo uma meia lua, uma televisão gigante logo na frente deles. Aquele cômodo estava sem ninguém. Rachel pegou em sua mão e começou a carregá-la pela casa, que era muito grande por sinal, e muito bem decorada. Os Berry tinham um senso mágico sobre decoração. Cada detalhe era muito bonito e fazia Quinn se sentir calma e em paz. Era essa a sensação que a casa passava.

Rachel puxou Quinn e elas entraram na cozinha, a falta de pessoas na sala foi explicada automaticamente. Varias pessoas estavam ali na cozinha conversando, algumas sentadas em uma longa mesa de vidro que ficava bem ao centro picando alguns legumes, e algumas pessoas mexendo varias panelas, todos pararam ao perceber que Rachel estava de mãos dadas com uma garota loira.

"ELA É REAL". Uma moça que aparentava seus 42 anos gritou do fundo da cozinha e todos riram. A moça veio correndo ao encontro de Rachel e Quinn e abraçou a morena, enquanto os outros ficaram parados sorrindo.

"Eu disse que ela era real tia Lina". Rachel falou rindo.

"Mas é que depois do episodio dos bodes, eu nunca mais acreditei em ninguém , você sabe". A mulher falou sorrindo e Quinn ficou sem graça. Tia Lina era muito diferente do que ela imaginava, ela imaginou uma mulher gordinha e louca, o que ela via era uma moça esbelta, muito bonita e com o sorriso contagiante.

"Prazer meu nome é Lina". A moça a sua frente lhe estendeu a mão. Quando Quinn pegou na mão da mulher ela lhe abraçou forte e começou a dar vários pulinhos, ainda abraçada com Quinn, levando a loira a dar vários pulinhos também. Elas se separaram e Quinn sorriu.

"Sou Quinn". A loira respondeu sorrindo sem graça.

"Bem vinda a família Berry". Lina falou sorrindo e saiu indo de volta ao lugar que estava no inicio. Rachel pegou na mão de Quinn e começou a apresentá-la para todos. Quinn conheceu, Tio Marcos marido de Lina, tia Renata mulher de seu tio Pedro, tia Eli mulher do tio Lucas. Os primos de Rachel eram Eduardo, Felipe, Melissa e Sofia. Todos tinham praticamente a mesma idade, apenas Felipe era o mais novo.

"Vocês vão jogar?". Melissa perguntou sorrindo para Rachel.

"O que?". Rachel respondeu sorrindo.

"Strip poker". Sofia respondeu dando uma risada maliciosa.

"Pólo aquático". Melissa corrigiu sorrindo.

"Você quer jogar Quinn?". Rachel perguntou olhando para a loira.

"Pode ser". Quinn respondeu sorrindo.

"Ótimo, eu vou cavalgar com meu pai e ai você fica jogando com eles". Rachel falou sorrindo e Quinn paralisou.

"O que?". A loira falou olhando para Rachel.

"É meio que uma tradição de pai e filha, se eu quiser deixar ele feliz, eu tenho que ir cavalgar com ele, nem me lembro da ultima vez que nós fizemos isso". Rachel respondeu calma.

"Mas, você anda a cavalo? Você é uma diva". Quinn falou simples e a morena riu.

"Os cavalos daqui são bem cuidados e são mansinhos". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"Mas você é uma diva". Quinn repetiu atônita. Os primos de Rachel riram.

"Vou me trocar". Rachel falou sorrindo e beijou Quinn. "Eu sou uma diva que tem varias habilidades". Completou sorrindo. E saiu.

"Você é muito gata". Um garoto que aparentava seus catorze anos falou sorrindo bobo para Quinn, todos riram, inclusive a loira. O garoto mais novo levou um tapa do mais velho que estava sentado ao seu lado.

"Para de ser abusado pirralho". O garoto que Quinn sabia ser Eduardo falou e todos riram novamente.

"Você já jogou pólo aquático?". Perguntou Melissa com um sorriso amigável.

"Nunca tentei, na verdade". Quinn respondeu, ainda um pouco tímida.

"Vamos formar as duplas e depois podemos te passar as regras". Melissa falou.

"Eu quero jogar com o Du". Sofia falou sorrindo.

"Fechou". O garoto falou e eles bateram um high-five.

"Eu fico no time da Quinn". Felipe falou normal e levou outro tapa atrás da cabeça do garoto mais velho.

"Você é café com leite, vai ficar buscando a bola caso ela saia da piscina". Eduardo falou e o pequeno garoto fechou a cara fazendo um bico. Quinn lembrou de Rachel e sorriu.

"Eu faço dupla com você Quinn". Melissa falou sorrindo. "Posso ir te ensinando as regras". A garota completou.

"Claro". Quinn respondeu sorrindo quando sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás. Quando ela abraçou de volta ela percebeu que a pessoa não tinha cheiro de chocolate e não tinha a pele macia, ela virou para a pessoa assustada e viu quando tia Lina começou a rir, e todos os outros acompanharam.

"Você precisava ver a sua cara". Ela falou ainda rindo. "Hilária". Completou respirando fundo.

"Eu pensei que fosse a Rach". Quinn respondeu envergonhada.

"Eu sei querida, por isso foi engraçado". Ela completou e saiu da sala ainda rindo.

"Não liga para minha mãe". Melissa falou sorrindo. "Ela ainda vai aprontar muito com você". Ela terminou rindo.

"Como estou?". Rachel saiu de um quarto com roupa de hipismo feminina, sorrindo e Quinn sorriu. Aquilo parecia como uma roupa que Rachel usaria para montar a cavalo, o capacete provavelmente era um item de proteção indispensável.

"Muito estranha". Sofia falou rindo.

"Linda". Quinn falou sorrindo. "Pra que o capacete?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Item de proteção indispensável, assim como as botas". A morena falou sorrindo e Quinn a beijou.

"Isso é nojento, vou colocar meu biquíni para o pólo". Sofia falou e saiu. Eduardo foi atrás rindo.

"Achei uma fofura". Melissa falou sorrindo e saiu.

"Sua namorada é gata Rach". Felipe falou antes de sair sorrindo para Quinn.

"Fica comigo". Quinn pediu para Rachel fazendo biquinho.

"Eu queria, mas eu tenho que convencer meu pai a deixar você dormir no quarto comigo, se ele estiver feliz, ele vai deixar". Rachel respondeu feliz.

"Tudo bem então, mas eu vou sentir sua falta". Quinn falou sorrindo. Ela queria dormir no mesmo quarto que Rachel, era melhor deixar a morena colocar seus planos em ação.

"Pode deixar que não vai demorar muito". Rachel falou enquanto beijou Quinn de uma forma apaixonada. Quinn correspondeu, apertando a cintura da morena, enquanto ela puxava de leve os cabelos da loira.

"Vamos estrela?". Leroy perguntou da porta sorrindo.

"Claro pai". Rachel respondeu dando um selinho em Quinn e saindo com o pai. Antes que eles saíssem Leroy fez sinal de 'estou de olho em você' para Quinn e saiu. A loira suspirou e foi até o carro pegar suas coisas, ela iria jogar pólo aquático.


	28. Capitulo 28 – Jogos

Capitulo 28 – Jogos.

Quinn sentiu as mãos de Sofia em sua cintura e tentou se esquivar, era a quarta vez que aquilo estava acontecendo no jogo, sem ninguém perceber é claro, a loira estava se sentindo incomodada.

"Gol". Melissa comemorou quando conseguiu acertar a bola no gol dos seus adversários. A garota foi até Quinn e a abraçou, a loira retribuiu o abraço saindo de perto de Sofia.

"Bom passe Quinn". Sofia disse sorrindo.

"Obrigada". Quinn falou e foi voltando a seu lado da piscina ao lado de Melissa.

"Ultimo ponto, quem fizer ganha". Eduardo falou sorrindo.

"Nós estamos a três gols na frente". Melissa protestou.

"Gol de ouro, prima". O garoto disse sorrindo.

"Eu concordo". Quinn falou sorrindo de lado.

Eduardo tocou a bola para Sofia que a pegou e sorriu, a morena foi tocar a bola de volta para seu parceiro quando Quinn pulou e conseguiu interceptar. Melissa começou a nadar para o lado do oponente, livre. Quinn jogou para a parceira que apenas mirou no gol livre e jogou a bola, acertando em cheio.

"Ganhamos". Melissa gritou feliz. Quinn sorriu.

"Aquela é a minha garota". Quinn ouviu uma voz conhecida logo ao lado da piscina e viu Rachel ainda com sua roupa de cavalgar apontando para ela.

Quinn saiu da piscina e foi até Rachel, a morena que estava sorrindo de repente ficou corada e olhou para o chão.

Quinn sorriu ao perceber a forma como Rachel olhava para seu corpo, tentando disfarçar. A loira conseguiu ver o desejo nos olhos de sua namorada, mas apenas sorriu.

"Como foi com seu pai?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo enquanto pegava a sua toalha no muro começando a se enxugar. Não é que Rachel não estivesse prestando atenção no que a loira estava falando, mas ter Quinn Fabray semi nua e molhada a sua frente era uma coisa inesperada, excitante e hipnotizante, Rachel se concentrou.

"Foi tudo como o planejado". A morena disse simples.

"ALMOÇO NEGADA". Tia Lina gritou da porta e entrou novamente. Todos que estavam na piscina e ouviram riram, inclusive Rachel e Quinn.

"Vamos?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa antes, pode ser?". Rachel perguntou sorrindo.

"Claro". Quinn respondeu sorrindo e elas deram um beijo casto.

As garotas já tinham colocados suas roupas normais, e Rachel guiava Quinn pela casa principal gigantesca que fazia parte do Rancho dos Berry.

Elas saíram por uma portinha e deram de cara para outra casa, dessa vez um pouco menor.

Dois quartos eram vistos. Um de frente para o outro. Rachel entrou no quarto a esquerda e Quinn sorriu, seguindo a morena.

Quinn entrou e percebeu que haviam três colchões no chão, e as sua mochila com as roupas estava ali.

"Só queria te mostrar onde nós vamos dormir". Rachel falou corando.

"Por que tem três colchões de casal?". Quinn perguntou confusa.

"Nossa família é muito grande, então nós preferimos comprar vários colchões do que camas, e como são dois quartos e nós duas e meus primos somos seis pessoas". Rachel falou e olhou para o chão.

"Vão dormir três em cada quarto?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim". Rachel respondeu envergonhada.

"Nós vamos poder dividir o colchão?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Claro". Rachel respondeu olhando para a garota.

"Então já vai ser a melhor noite da minha vida". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Mesmo?". Rachel perguntou ainda insegura.

"Claro, Rach". Quinn respondeu e abraçou a namorada.

"Te amo Quinn". A morena falou simples e elas se beijaram de forma calma.

"Também te amo Rach". Quinn falou simples.

O almoço correu muito bem, a família Berry conversava de tudo, desde musicais da Broadway até sobre cavalos, e esportes. Quinn ficou impressionada, em com o rumo que as conversas estavam tomando, a loira engasgou quando tia Lina a perguntou se ela era virgem, ali na frente de todo mundo.

"Então Quinn, não vai responder?". Tia Lina olhou séria para Quinn. Rachel apenas olhava a namorada, levemente corada.

"Quero saber se você tem noção de proteção e tudo mais, da ultima vez tive que dar uma aula de sexo para os meus sobrinhos, tudo na teoria é claro". Ela falou sorrindo e todos os jovens da mesa coraram e abaixaram a cabeça envergonhados.

"Ela está falando muito sério". Rachel sussurrou para Quinn, ainda muito envergonhada.

"Lina, papai está chamando". Hiram apareceu na porta e falou com a mulher.

"Deixa nossa conversa para depois". Ela falou antes de se levantar. Hiram piscou para Rachel e saiu com Lina da sala.

Quinn soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo.

"Ela está falando sério?". Perguntou assustada.

"Sim, ela ensinou os meninos a colocar camisinha". Rachel falou corando.

"Com um pepino de exemplo". Melissa completou, um pouco vermelha.

"Vocês estão brincando". Quinn falou.

"Eu tenho fotos". Eduardo tirou o celular do bolso e todos na mesa gritaram juntos.

"Não".

Todos riram e Rachel pegou na mão de Quinn.

"Tenho outra coisa para mostrar para você". A morena falou sorrindo. Quinn sorriu de volta e fez carinho no rosto de Rachel.

"O que você quiser amor". Respondeu sorrindo.

Rachel e Quinn estavam caminhando há uns quinze minutos, e tudo que Quinn via eram arvores, e pasto. Rachel andava abraçada a cintura da loira, enquanto Quinn tinha seu braço em volta dos ombros da morena.

Quinn sorriu ao ver um rio aparecer no horizonte, enquanto elas se aproximavam mais da berada.

Elas ainda estavam abraçadas quando chegaram ao rio. Quinn sorriu. Ela nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo. Nas margens do outro lado do rio, eram visíveis varias outras casas, e o rio ia se estendendo, até sumir completamente no horizonte.

"É lindo aqui". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Só tem uma coisa que é mais linda do que essa vista". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"O que?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo de volta.

"Você". Rachel respondeu sorrindo e elas começaram um beijo calmo. Quinn colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Rachel, e a morena pegou na nuca da loira. Aprofundando o beijo. Elas se separaram sorrindo e Rachel levou Quinn para um banco feito com tronco de madeira que ficava embaixo de varias arvores. Quinn sentou e Rachel sentou no colo da loira, as duas ficaram se olhando, de forma carinhosa. Quinn fazia carinho no rosto da morena e Rachel passava as mãos pelo cabelo da loira.

"Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse encontrar alguém como você". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"Como assim?". Quinn perguntou confusa.

"Eu sempre me acostumei a ser a mais diferente da minha família, estilo a ovelha negra, ou o patinho feio". Rachel falou e Quinn pegou na mão da morena. "Então quando nós crescemos, minhas primas começaram a falar em namorar, enquanto eu não ligava para isso, então você entrou na minha vida, e mudou todos os meus conceitos sobre o que é amar, porque eu pensei que eu amava o Finn, mas eu percebi que eu nunca vou conseguir amar ninguém como eu amo você". Rachel terminou de falar e Quinn deu um beijo leve em suas bochechas. As duas sorriram.

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar". Quinn falou pensativa. "Eu pensei que fosse uma coisa que você pudesse controlar, até que você entrou na minha vida, e eu percebi que eu não posso viver sem você". Quinn falou sorrindo e Rachel a puxou pela nuca. Para um beijo apaixonado. Foi assim que elas passaram aquela tarde. Trocando beijos e juras de amor.

Quinn tinha conseguido fugir de Tia Lina até aquele momento, mas não teve sorte quando a mulher a encurralou depois que ela saiu do banheiro depois de tomar banho, procurando por Rachel, sorte de Quinn que ela tinha se trocado dentro do cômodo.

"Olá Lina". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Quinn, nós vamos jogar poker agora, quer ser minha parceira?". A mulher perguntou sorrindo.

"Ehh... Poker não se joga de dupla, pelo menos não o que eu jogo". Quinn falou olhando rindo um pouco para a mulher que pareceu pensar um pouco.

"Você tem razão". A mulher disse séria. "Vamos procurar a Rach e ai nós formamos um trio". Ela disse e saiu puxando Quinn pelo pulso. A loira estava rindo.

Todos os primos de Rachel estava no quarto que era de Sofia, Eduardo e Felipe. No outro ficariam então, Rachel, Quinn e Melissa. Quinn ficou feliz, ela gostava da garota.

Eles estavam sentados em uma roda, Quinn sentou ao lado de Rachel e Lina sentou ao lado de Quinn.

"Só jovens mãe". Melissa falou olhando para Lina.

"Mas eu sou jovem". A mulher respondeu simples.

"Não jovem o bastante". Melissa falou sorrindo.

"Chatos". A mulher falou sorrindo, e saiu logo em seguida.

"Eu voto em strip poker". Sofia falou sorrindo maliciosa.

"Eu nem sei jogar poker". Rachel falou e fez cara feia.

"Ai você fica de fora, ninguém quer que você tire as roupas de qualquer forma". Sofia falou e todos arregalaram os olhos, Rachel apenas abaixou a cabeça.

"Falou a garota solteira que precisa jogar strip poker para ver alguém sem roupa". Quinn retrucou olhando para Sofia. Umas risadas puderam ser ouvidas e Sofia apenas fechou a cara. Rachel abraçou Quinn e colocou a cabeça no ombro da loira.

"Esse dia foi longo, eu quero apenas dormir". Quinn falou olhando para Rachel que concordou.

"Nós vamos para o quarto, até amanha". Rachel falou e sorriu para os primos. Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu para todos.

Rachel deitou no colchão e Quinn a abraçou por trás sorrindo. Rachel colocou o braço para trás, e começou a fazer carinho na nuca de Quinn, puxando de vez em quando de leve os cabelos da loira, que apenas suspirava. Quinn passava a mão pela barriga da morena, e pela cintura, enquanto suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. Quinn distribuía beijos pelo pescoço da morena, que estava ficando arrepiada.

Rachel virou de frente para Quinn e a beijou com vontade, sua língua procurando de forma faminta a da loira. Rachel enrolou os braços em volta do pescoço de Quinn e a loira puxou a morena pela cintura, deixando seus corpos muito juntos.

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior de Quinn e sorriu. Elas voltaram a se beijar com paixão, quando Quinn percorreu o corpo da morena com a mão. Quinn passou a mão pela coxa da morena, que era muito macia e quente. Rachel apenas suspirou enquanto afundava sua mão nos cabelos da loira. Quinn percorreu a coxa da morena com a mão até chegar em sua cintura, depois colocando as mãos nas costas da diva, Rachel suspirou e desceu seus beijos para o pescoço da loira. Foi quando Quinn começou a respirar de forma mais profunda, enquanto Rachel sorria dando leves mordidas no pescoço quente de Quinn. A loira foi descendo a mão até a base das costas da morena, se segurando para não pensar em como seria a sensação do corpo nu de Rachel contra o seu. Ambas sabiam que estavam prontas para o próximo passo, mas ali não era o local correto, as duas podiam sentir isso. Rachel subiu em cima de Quinn e colocou uma perna de cada lado da cintura da loira. E elas voltaram a se beijar enquanto Quinn passava as mãos pelas costas da morena. Rachel sorriu, não era o lugar correto, mas isso não significava que elas não podiam brincar e a morena estava com muita vontade de brincar. Rachel chupou a língua de Quinn e a loira soltou um gemido fraco. Quinn desceu suas mãos até a bunda da morena apertando de leve, Rachel sorriu e tirou as mãos dela de lá as colocando em cima da cabeça da loira, desceu com a boca até seu ouvido e falou sorrindo.

"Aí não". Rachel falou dando uma risada maliciosa.

"Mas Rach –". Quinn começou a falar e Rachel colocou um dedo sobre seu lábio fazendo a garota ficar quieta.

"Eu falo onde você pode ou não me tocar". A morena disse maliciosa. Quinn suspirou e concordou com a cabeça. "Pegue na minha cintura". Rachel ordenou sexy no ouvido de Quinn, a loira arrepiou e colocou suas mãos onde a morena tinha pedido. "Boa garota". Rachel disse mordendo o lóbulo da orelha da namorada. Rachel desceu para o pescoço da garota, enquanto Quinn continuava com as mãos onde Rachel tinha pedido. A morena esfregou seu corpo no da loira, sentindo a namorada ficar tensa, mas as mãos da loira não se mexeram.

"Você é uma ótima garota Quinn". Rachel voltou até o ouvido da loira, falando baixinho, e com a voz rouca. "Você vai ganhar um premio por isso". A morena sorriu e foi descendo pelo corpo de Quinn, beijando seu pescoço, seu colo, o vale entre os seios, chegando finalmente em seu abdômen. As duas estavam completamente vestidas e Rachel levantou um pouco a blusa do pijama de Quinn, revelando o quão em forma a loira estava, Rachel sorriu e Quinn estava com os olhos fechados, e com a respiração pesada. Rachel distribuiu vários beijos por ali, parando para dar leves mordidas, Quinn gemia baixinho, cada vez que ela sentia os lábios de Rachel contra sua pele.

A morena escalou o corpo de Quinn novamente, e começou outro beijo, dessa vez muito mais quentes que os outros. Rachel sorriu e virou as duas na cama, fazendo com que Quinn ficasse por cima agora, a loira não aguentou e atacou o pescoço de Rachel dando vários beijos e leves chupões. Rachel puxava de leve os cabelos da nuca da loira e sua respiração começou a ficar mais pesada. Quinn ainda mantinha as mãos na cintura da morena, como ela havia pedido. Rachel não aguentou e pegou uma mão de Quinn com a sua, e começou a guiá-la através de seu corpo, ainda por cima da camisa, Quinn prendeu a respiração quando percebeu para onde Rachel estava guiando sua mão, a mão de Quinn pousou sobre o seio da morena e Rachel suspirou, Quinn podia sentir seu estomago revirando e uma sensação boa percorrer seu corpo, fazendo com que ela ficasse muito quente, ela voltou a beijar a morena, enquanto apertava de leve seu seio, arrancando uns gemidos baixos de Rachel. Elas estavam se beijando de forma muito quente quando ouviram três batidas na porta. Quinn rapidamente saiu de cima de Rachel e se deitou ao seu lado.

"Quem é?". Rachel perguntou com uma voz rouca.

"É a melissa, eu estou com sono, posso entrar para dormir?". A garota parecia constrangida, mesmo apenas pela voz.

"Claro". Rachel respondeu sorrindo.

A garota entrou quieta e se deitou no colchão mais afastado das duas.

Quinn ficou de barriga para cima e Rachel deitou em seu ombro, colocando o braço em volta da cintura da loira.

"Boa noite linda". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Boa noite amor". Rachel respondeu dando um beijo leve nos lábios da namorada.

As duas fecharam os olhos e Quinn sentia o sono chegar com muito mais facilidade, sentindo que Rachel estava em seus braços, e ela nunca sairia dali. Enquanto Rachel se sentia completa e segura nos braços de Quinn.


	29. Capitulo 29 – Coleira

Capitulo 29 – Coleira.

Quinn abriu os olhos e sentiu que Rachel não estava ao seu lado, suspirou triste sentindo falta do corpo da namorada. Quinn sentou no colchão e percebeu que tinha alguém a observando se assustou ao ver que era Sofia com um sorriso de lado.

"Você não lembra de mim Quinn?". A garota perguntou sorrindo ainda mais.

"Não". Quinn disse simples se levantando.

"Regionais do ano passado". Sofia insistiu.

"Desculpe, eu mal consigo me lembrar das regionais desse ano pelas Cheerios". Quinn falou simples e recuou ao ver que Sofia se aproximava.

"Você tentou me beijar, mas eu estava namorando, então a muito custo, eu te dispensei. Acho que é uma das coisas que eu mais me arrependo". Sofia falou simples chegando mais perto, enquanto Quinn se afastava.

"Ah, a garota do namorado, lembrei". Quinn falou sorrindo sem graça.

"Nós podemos agora que eu não tenho mais namorado". Sofia falou ainda sorrindo maliciosa.

"Eu estou namorando". Quinn falou firme.

"A Rach não precisa saber". Sofia falou e chegou com os lábios muito perto de Quinn que não se moveu. Sofia pegou na cintura da loira e deixou seus lábios a centímetros de distancia. "Me beija". Falou com a voz rouca.

Quinn sorriu, pegou nos ombros da morena e prensou a garota contra a parede.

"A Rach não vai saber?". Quinn perguntou simples, olhando nos olhos da outra garota.

"Não". Ela respondeu sorrindo, Quinn sorriu de volta. Ainda com a boca a centímetros de distancia da outra garota.

"Mas eu vou saber". Quinn falou simples. "Eu não estragaria meu namoro com a Rach nem por mil garotas, sabe o por quê?". Quinn se afastou e Sofia permaneceu na parede com um olhar surpreso, balançou a cabeça de forma negativa para a pergunta da loira. "Porque eu amo a Rach, mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo". Quinn respondeu e saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Sofia sorriu.

Quinn avistou Rachel conversando com tia Lina, a loira correu até a morena e a abraçou forte por trás, falando baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Eu te amo".

Rachel sorriu ao ouvir aquilo e se virou.

"Eu também te amo Quinn". Respondeu sorrindo. As duas trocaram um beijo apaixonado quando ouviram um pigarro. Tia Lina estava sorrindo.

"Ah o amor, como é lindo". Falou sorrindo. "Mas parem de agarração se não vou ter que dar uma aula de como um casal deve se comportar em publico, e aproveito e já dou uma aula de sexo com segurança". A mulher falou sorrindo e Rachel corou enquanto Quinn ria. A mulher deu uma piscadela para as duas e saiu.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?". Rachel perguntou olhando para a namorada.

"Não Rach, só acordei, e você não estava lá, ai eu fiquei com vontade de te abraçar forte, e falar que eu te amo". Quinn falou simples.

"Eu também amo você, bobona". Rachel falou sorrindo. "Se troque, vamos na piscina antes do almoço, depois vamos comer e ir embora, pode ser?". Rachel perguntou sorrindo.

"Claro Rach". Quinn respondeu sorrindo e beijou de leve a namorada, saindo logo em seguida em direção ao seu quarto para se trocar. Viu Sofia no caminho, mas apenas passou pela morena sem dizer nada.

"Você estava certa". Sofia falou chegando ao lado de Rachel.

"Você tentou beijá-la?". Rachel perguntou.

"Ela não veio correndo pra cá contar o quanto forte e fiel ela é?". Sofia perguntou curiosa.

"Ela não precisa Sofia, pois ela sabe que eu confio nela". Rachel disse simples sorrindo.

"Ela realmente mudou". Sofia disse pensando alto.

"Eu disse que ela tinha mudado". Rachel falou simples olhando para a prima.

"Ela é Quinn Fabray, eu nunca imaginei essa garota apaixonada, ela era a que quebrava os corações". Sofia falou pensativa.

"Digamos que eu tive que agir como uma tola, e causar muito sofrimento, tanto para ela, quanto para mim, pra entender e acreditar que ela tinha mudado". Rachel falou sorrindo de lado.

"Desculpa por ter que dar em cima dela o final de semana todo fingindo ser uma vadia, para provar para mim mesma que ela tinha mudado, e que ela não ia quebrar o seu coração, você sabe que eu estava com medo que ela fosse machucar você! E eu iria quebrar a cara dela se ela fizesse isso". Sofia falou sorrindo e as primas se abraçaram.

"Eu sei, mas eu posso me cuidar sozinha". Rachel disse revirando os olhos.

"Não pode não! Eu tenho que cuidar de você, mas agora eu também confio na Fabray, sei que ela vai cuidar bem de você". Sofia sorriu e elas se abraçaram mais forte.

"Boba!". Rachel disse sorrindo.

"Só não deixa o Luke ficar sabendo, ele morre de ciúmes dela". Sofia falou sorrindo.

"Eu não vou contar nada para o bobo do seu namorado, pode deixar". Rachel respondeu rindo.

"Parabéns, você colocou uma coleira na Fabray". Sofia disse ainda sorrindo.

Quinn estava sentada em sua carteira na aula de espanhol com uma latina sorridente ao seu lado.

"Como foi o final de semana?". Santana perguntou sorrindo.

"Lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso". Quinn falou suspirando.

"Vocês fizeram?". A latina perguntou sorrindo maliciosa.

"Não". Quinn respondeu simples.

"Sério?".

"Muito sério". Quinn falou olhando para a latina surpresa.

"Então não foi tão bom assim". Santana falou quando o sinal tocou indicando que a aula havia terminado. Treino das Cheerios era a próxima coisa que Quinn ia fazer. Ela e Santana se levantaram e foram andando lado a lado para o ginásio para a pratica das cheerios.

"Não precisa de sexo para ser bom". Quinn falou suspirando ao lembrar do corpo de sua namorada com o biquíni e a água escorrendo por seu corpo moreno e esbelto. Só aquele pensamento causava muito mais fogo do que Quinn havia experimentado em toda a sua vida.

"Precisa sim". A latina respondeu sorrindo, quando elas entraram no vestiário das lideres de torcida.

Quinn percebeu que as Cheerios estavam em uma rodinha com uma garota ao centro sorrindo, elas abriram a roda e a garota que era conhecida como Desiree saiu e deu uma coleira para Quinn, todo mundo riu.

"O que é isso?". Quinn perguntou confusa.

"Uma coleira". Desiree falou sorrindo.

"Eu estou vendo, o que eu quis dizer foi, para que isso serve?". Quinn perguntou desconfiada.

"Agora que você é o cachorrinho da Berry, você pode usar isso daqui, para mostrar para todo mundo". Desiree falou e as garotas sorriram.

"Que piada genial". Quinn falou entediada e sorriu passando pelas garotas indo até seu armário, se virou olhando para a garota e disse sorrindo. "Mas você poderia usar, já que está agindo como uma cadela".

A garota apenas olhou seca para Quinn e saiu do vestiário, varias outras a seguindo.

"Fabray, que orgulho, finalmente agredindo as pessoas com suas palavras mortais novamente, estou tão emocionada". Santana falou sorrindo.  
>"Não enche". Quinn disse sorrindo.<p>

"Isso não incomoda você?". Santana perguntou sorrindo.

"O que?". Quinn perguntou pegando a toalha que levava para a pratica das cheerios.

"Elas falando essas coisas para você". Santana falou.

"Não me incomodam, desde que elas não mexam com a Rach, mas de qualquer forma, eu não entendo, porque elas não falam isso pra você?". Quinn sentou no banco que tinha no vestiário e olhou para a latina.

"Provavelmente porque a Brit é uma de nós". Santana falou e apontou para o uniforme.

"É, pode ser". Quinn comentou pensativa.

Neste instante Brittany e Rachel entraram no vestiário, conversando e sorrindo.

"Vamos?". Brittany perguntou sorrindo se enrolando no pescoço da latina.

"Vamos". A latina respondeu sorrindo e elas deram um beijo casto e deram as mãos saindo do vestiário.

"Aqui não cheira tão mal quanto eu pensei que fosse". Rachel falou sorrindo encostando-se a um armário olhando para Quinn.

"Nós somos higiênicas". Quinn respondeu simples e Rachel deu um sorriso de lado e varreu o vestiário com o olhar.

"O que você está pensando?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Posso confessar uma coisa?". Rachel perguntou corando. Quinn achou aquilo muito lindo e se aproximou da namorada ficando a centímetros de distancia.

"Pode". Respondeu simples.

"Eu sempre... imaginei". Rachel começou a falar, mas ficou muito vermelha e parou."Deixa pra lá". Concluiu tímida.

"Não, pode falar". Quinn falou passando a mão pelo rosto da namorada, fazendo carinho. Rachel mordeu os lábios e Quinn se pegou olhando para eles muito fixamente.

"Eu sempre imaginei, nós duas aqui". Rachel falava com os olhos no chão, e Quinn pensou que a morena não conseguiria ficar mais adorável do que naquele momento.

"Nós duas aqui? Fazendo o que?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo e Rachel corou mais, se aquilo era possível. Rachel então levantou os olhos de chocolate em direção aos olhos cor de avelã e sorriu.

"Você me pressionava contra um desses armários, e me dava um beijo de tirar o fôlego". Rachel sorriu ainda mais ao ver os olhos de Quinn escurecerem de desejo. A loira sorriu e pegou a morena pela cintura e a empurrou de costas para o armario e prensou seu corpo contra o dela deixando seus lábios a centímetros de distancia. Quinn colocou sua perna entre as pernas da morena e começou a pressionar seus corpos, arrancando leves gemidos de Rachel. Quinn pegou os cabelos da morena pela nuca e deu um puxão leve, Rachel suspirou baixinho. A morena foi com a boca em direção a de Quinn, mas a loira a puxou pelos cabelos para trás, impedindo o contato entre os lábios. Quinn passou a língua pelos lábios de Rachel, os deixando molhados e muito convidativos, a morena soltou outro gemido. Quinn não resistiu e atacou os lábios de Rachel com os próprios, introduzindo sua língua na boca da namorada sem pedir permissão, arrancando outro suspiro da morena, o beijo durou por muito tempo, enquanto as línguas brincavam umas com as outras e Quinn continuava pressionando seus corpos juntos. Elas se separaram e sorriram.

"Tenho que treinar". Quinn disse sorrindo.

"Não quer ficar aqui comigo?". Rachel perguntou sedutora, colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço da loira.

"Eu quero, mas se eu me atrasar, Sue vai me fazer pagar tantos suicídios que eu vou preferir me suicidar a atrasar de novo". Quinn falou sorrindo e Rachel a acompanhou.

"Você tem razão, aquela Sue é louca". A morena falou e deu um beijo casto nos lábios da namorada que saiu correndo para o treino.

Rachel fazia a lição de espanhol enquanto estava sentada na arquibancada do ginásio assistindo ao treino das Cheerios, isso havia se tornado de alguma forma uma rotina. No começo as garotas reclamavam, mas no final elas sempre acabavam concordando com tudo que Quinn pedia, a loira sabia ser gentil ou hostil, normalmente dependia da ocasião e do que podia estar em jogo. Rachel percebeu que Quinn estava sentando ao seu lado, respirando fundo e pesado, transpirando muito.

"E o meu beijo?". Perguntou Rachel sorrindo para a namorada.

"Eu estou suada". Comentou Quinn passando a toalha no rosto.

"Eu não me importo". Rachel falou sorrindo. Quinn riu e pousou seus lábios gentilmente contra os de Rachel, tentando deixar seu corpo afastado para não sujar a garota.

"Meus pais estão te chamando para jantar em casa". Rachel falou sorrindo para a loira.

"Seis e meia eu chego à sua casa". Quinn falou sorrindo e beijou a morena novamente.

Quinn sabia que os Berry eram pontuais, gostavam de jantar as sete. Ela sempre queria deixar uma boa impressão, e sempre conseguia.

Jantares, almoços, finais de semana juntas, filmes, pais, companheirismo, conhecer família, alguns carinhos de vez em quando, amassos mais quentes, mais carinho e mãos. Foi assim que aqueles meses seguiram para as garotas, Quinn naquele momento era uma pilha de tensão e vontades. Rachel sabia disso, e a loira sabia que a morena sabia. Rachel estava provocando a loira muito por esses dias, porem as garotas nunca chegavam aos finalmentes, Quinn desconfiava que Leroy tinha implantado um chip em alguma parte do corpo de sua namorada, pois sempre que elas estavam esquentando, ele aparecia, ou ligava, ou mandava uma mensagem, uma vez até o despertador do quarto da morena tocou quando ele não estava em casa para conseguir atrapalhar. Rachel apenas ria, e ficava feliz em provocar a loira em cada oportunidade que tinha, deixando Quinn cada vez mais desesperada por algo a mais, elas sentiam que a oportunidade perfeita estava chegando.

Quinn olhava distraída para seu armário aberto onde se viam varias fotos dela com Rachel, as duas sorrindo, lambuzadas de sorvete, Quinn jurava que não tinha sido proposital o sorvete melecando o rosto da morena, é claro que Rachel não tinha deixado barato, e o que era uma tarde divertida virou uma guerra de sorvetes, fazendo ficar tudo mais divertido ainda.

"Sexta vai fazer três meses". A morena sorriu ao se colocar ao lado da namorada.

"Pensou em algo especial?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo enquanto puxava a morena pela cintura e colava seus corpos, sorte que já estava na hora de ir embora, e não se viam muitas pessoas pelos corredores. Quinn fechou a porta do armário e sorriu.

"Meus pais vão fazer um cruzeiro". Rachel falou e corou. Quinn não entendeu porque a namorada havia ficado com vergonha.

"Eles estão querendo isso faz dois meses, que bom que eles conseguiram". Quinn falou sorrindo enquanto pousava seus lábios gentilmente sobre os de Rachel.

"Vou ficar uma semana sozinha na minha casa". A morena falou um pouco rápido demais e Quinn olhou para ela.

"Certo". Quinn falou enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

"Você poderia dormir lá, no final de semana". A morena falou olhando para Quinn enquanto passava a língua lentamente pelos lábios, fazendo um arrepio subir pela espinha da loira.

"Claro". Quinn respondeu sorrindo, enquanto acariciava a cintura da morena.

Rachel a abraçou colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço da loira, passando a unha pela nuca dela, fazendo com que as respirações ficassem pesadas. A morena chegou com a boca bem perto do ouvido da loira e sussurrou de forma rouca e sexy.

"Tenho um presente especial para você". A morena sorriu ao ver que a loira engoliu seco. Rachel mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha da namorada e riu.

Rachel ainda sorrindo se afastou da loira e foi saindo da escola, Quinn ficou observando a morena se afastar, e sorriu, se sentindo muito quente com os pensamentos que invadiram a sua mente.

Ela estava ansiosa pelo seu presente de três meses de namoro. Mal ela sabia que Rachel sorria ao perceber que estava sendo observada, o estomago da morena revirava com a ansiedade. Então era isso. Sexta feira ela se entregaria para Quinn, ela ficou nervosa de repente, mas teve a sensação que tudo ficaria bem, pois ela estaria nos braços da pessoa que mais amava no mundo.


	30. Capitulo 30 – A Primeira Vez

Capitulo 30 – A primeira vez.

Quinn respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes. Era hora de sair do carro. Abriu a porta mas quando colocou o pé no chão acabou voltando a sentar no banco no motorista e olhar para a casa da namorada que estava silenciosa.

Quinn não entendia como mesmo depois de tantas vezes tendo feito aquilo com varias meninas ela ainda conseguia se sentir insegura. Talvez porque aquela situação fosse completamente diferente das outras. Ela sentia falta de fazer sexo? Não exatamente. Quando ela estava solteira, três meses era muito tempo, porém, como ela não estava, e tinha uma linda namorada morena e baixinha. Rachel provocava o tempo todo, mas Quinn geralmente entrava na brincadeira, e via até onde a morena iria chegar, não era muito longe, mas isso nunca tinha incomodado a loira, ela gostava da forma como Rachel conseguia ser muito sensual, sem ser nem um pouco vulgar.

Ela precisava sair do carro, mas o nervosismo que se instalou em seu corpo pareceu maior. Respirou novamente. Se sentiu uma garotinha, será que Rachel estava tão nervosa quanto ela? Rachel... pensar na morena fez com que a loira saísse do carro e chegasse até a porta da casa dos Berry em passos decididos.

Bateu duas vezes na porta e esperou. Não teve que esperar muito. Alguns minutos depois e Rachel abriu a porta. Quinn perdeu a fala.

A loira estava simples, de calça jeans justa e uma blusa solta, sapatos de salto alto e uma maquiagem leve. Rachel estava com um vestido preto tomara que caia, ressaltavam as belas pernas que a morena tinha. Rachel sorriu ao ver Quinn paralisada.

"Você está linda". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"Você... muito... gos- maravilhosa". Quinn engasgou um pouco nas palavras e Rachel sorriu. Quinn pegou a morena pela cintura e a puxou para um beijo leve, quase apenas um roçar de lábios, muito delicado.

As duas entraram e fecharam a porta, Quinn deu uma olhada pela sala que já conhecia tão bem, e sorriu ao ver uma foto sua com Rachel ao lado da televisão. Leroy e Hiram já consideravam ela uma filha. Mas ali estava tudo normal.

"Você está com fome?". Rachel perguntou olhando para Quinn. A loira deu um sorriso malicioso, e quando a morena entendeu o olhar da namorada ela corou muito.

"Já jantei em casa". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Que bom, se não íamos ter que pedir comida, você sabe como eu sou péssima na cozinha". Rachel falou sorrindo enquanto abraçava Quinn.

"É, ainda bem que você vai para a Broadway, não ia dar certo como uma cozinheira". Quinn falou sorrindo e Rachel a acompanhou.

"Eu estava esperando você disfarçar minha péssima habilidade como cozinheira e me defender". Rachel falou olhando para a loira que sorriu.

"Eu amo a sua comida". A loira falou sorrindo e Rachel sorriu de volta.

"Você pode ir pegar um filme no meu quarto? Vamos assistir aqui na sala, eu faço a pipoca". Rachel falou sorrindo para Quinn que concordou com a cabeça.

Quinn subiu as escadas sorrindo boba, enquanto lembrava das pernas de sua namorada, ela não ia conseguir assistir ao filme. Quando Quinn abriu a porta do quarto ela ficou maravilhada. A janela estava fechada, mas nas tomadas tinham pequenas lâmpadas dando um ar sexy para o quarto, meio escuro, meio claro, pétalas de rosas brancas espalhadas pelo chão e pela cama, que tinha uma colcha vermelha muito chamativa. Quinn sorriu e respirou fundo sentindo que o perfume de Rachel estava espalhado por todo o cômodo. Quinn olhou para a escrivaninha da namorada e percebeu varias fotos das duas espalhadas, e um álbum ao lado, alguns porta-retratos com fotos também eram vistos.

"Você gostou? Eu arrumei meu quarto pra você, pra nós". Rachel estava encostada no batente da porta olhando para Quinn.

"Ninguém nunca tinha feito algo assim por mim antes, eu adorei". Quinn sorriu ainda olhando para o quarto.

"Você já me fez varias promessas de amor eterno com as rosas, agora é minha vez". Rachel sorriu e tirou uma rosa de dentro de uma gaveta da escrivaninha. "Eu amo você". A morena falou sorrindo enquanto Quinn chegou mais perto, encostando os lábios nos da namorada, começando um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Quinn colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura da morena e juntou seus corpos definitivamente, enviando arrepios por todo seu corpo.

"Obrigada". Quinn separou os lábios dos de Rachel para murmurar.

"Agora, seu presente". Rachel falou e sorriu envergonhada, deu dois passos para trás e puxou o zíper do vestido que ficava do lado, a peça de roupa deslizou facilmente pelo corpo da garota e encontrou o chão, mostrando Rachel e seu corpo perfeito em uma lingerie preta que fez com que a loira ficasse sem fala outra vez.

Quinn quebrou o espaço que estava entre elas puxando a morena pela cintura e pela nuca, começando um beijo dessa vez mais urgente.

As mãos de Quinn passeavam pela pele nua do abdômen e das costas de Rachel, aproveitando a maciez e as sensações que a pele morena causava em seu corpo. Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior de Quinn, e separou seus lábios apenas alguns centímetros, tirando a blusa da loira delicadamente, reparando em seu sutiã rosa delicado. Rachel sorriu e elas voltaram a se beijar. Quinn ia andando lentamente até a cama, sem desgrudar seu corpo no da morena a levando junto.

As duas caíram na cama, Quinn ainda estava por cima, elas não pararam o beijo. Quinn sentia língua da morena macia contra a sua, em uma dança sensual e calma. Quinn conseguia sentir o corpo moreno e quente de Rachel contra o seu e olhou para a morena com um brilho de desejo nos olhos.

"Você é linda". A loira conseguiu dizer antes de ser puxada pela nuca para outro beijo quente e molhado.

Enquanto ainda se beijavam Quinn sentiu as mão de Rachel descerem por seu corpo, até chegam ao botão de sua calça jeans, os dedos habilidosos de Rachel desabotoaram a roupa da loira que ela apenas sentiu quando Rachel puxou sua calça para fora de seu corpo.

Rachel virou por cima de Quinn invertendo as garotas de posição, fazendo com que Rachel agora por cima começasse a beijar o pescoço pálido de Quinn, fazendo a loira soltar um gemido fraco, e Rachel sorrir. Quinn passava as mãos pelas costas de Rachel chegando a sua bunda, dando leves apertadas, fazendo a morena soltar gemidos baixos.

Quinn sorriu e inverteu as posições novamente, começando a dar leves mordidinhas no queixo da morena, descendo pelo maxilar chegando até a orelha, mordendo o lóbulo, fazendo Rachel arranhar sua costa, aquilo com certeza ia deixar marcas. Quinn gemeu alto ao sentir as unhas de Rachel se arrastando por sua pele, desde a nuca até a base da costa, Quinn soltou um gemido alto, enquanto mordia o pescoço de Rachel, de forma um pouco mais bruta, arrancando vários gemidos baixos da morena. Os corpos se esfregavam juntos, causando uma sensação boa em ambas as meninas, fazendo com que elas cada vez fizessem barulhos mais altos. Quinn levou uma mão até o seio de Rachel começando a massagear, enquanto voltavam a se beijar, agora de forma mais selvagem, as línguas lutando pela dominação.

Quinn beijou o pescoço da morena outra vez, indo em direção a seu ombro, pegou a alça delicada no sutiã da morena e foi deslizando ela lentamente, a tirando de forma delicada, repetiu o processo com o outro ombro e a outra alça, até que finalmente abriu o sutiã da garota, o tirando e o jogando em um canto qualquer do quarto. Admirou os seios redondos e firmes por alguns segundos, antes de começar a beijá-los faminta.

As mãos de Rachel foram para os cabelos de Quinn, puxando eles de forma mais bruta, fazendo com que a loira sentisse seu corpo pedindo mais pelo corpo da morena, mesmo que eles estivessem já grudados. Enquanto brincava com os seios da morena, Quinn encaixou suas pernas entre as pernas da garota, pressionando sua coxa contra o centro da dela, Rachel gemeu alto, pedindo por mais contato. Quinn continuou massageando um seio da morena enquanto circulava o mamilo do outro com a língua. Rachel gemeu outra vez com o contato, levantando um pouco o corpo para fazer mais contato com o de Quinn, a loira conseguia sentir a excitação de Rachel molhando sua perna.

A loira ficou de joelhos ao lado da morena, apenas admirando seu corpo, pegou na ultima peça de roupa que restava e tirou, deixando Rachel completamente vulnerável, Quinn voltou a beijar a morena, enquanto seus corpos se esfregavam, fazendo as borboletas nos estômagos das duas garotas voltarem a voar, Quinn foi descendo sua mão lentamente pelo corpo da morena, enquanto apreciava a textura da pele morena. Chegou à coxa muito bem trabalhada de sua namorada, enquanto arranhava e apertava de forma carinhosa. Os lábios nunca deixando de se tocar, ainda muito urgentes.

Quinn passou a mão na parte interna da coxa de Rachel, que fechou os olhos em antecipação ao que sentiria a seguir.

A loira passou a mão pelo sexo da morena, encontrando seu ponto e começando a estimular devagar. Rachel começou a rebolar de encontro à mão de Quinn enquanto gemia de forma audível. Quinn se arrepiava apenas pelos sons que saiam da boca de sua namorada.

Quinn olhou para Rachel, que fazia a cara mais sexy do mundo, enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer aos carinhos da loira. Quinn posicionou seus dedos na entrada da morena, enquanto elas voltavam a se beijar, a loira foi introduzindo os dedos bem lentamente em Rachel, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la. Sentiu quando a morena ficou tensa, mas continuou gemendo em sua boca. Quinn foi fazendo um movimento de vai-e-vem devagar, enquanto Rachel ia relaxando. A morena gemia mais alto conforme Quinn aumentava o ritmo de sua mão, e Rachel começava a rebolar, ajudando nos movimentos. Quinn mordeu o pescoço da garota, enquanto sentia que Rachel estava perto de chegar ao ápice. Quinn passou do pescoço para a orelha da namorada, aumentando o ritmo da mão cada vez mais. A loira mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Rachel e sussurrou carinhosa.

"Eu te amo".

Foi o suficiente para que sentisse as contrações do centro da morena, avisando que ela havia chego ao ápice. Quinn jogou seu corpo em cima do da morena, jogando seu peso sobre o pequeno corpo da morena. Era incrível como seus corpos se encaixavam de forma perfeita.

Rachel tinha seus olhos brilhando de felicidade. Quinn se deitou ao lado dela, e elas ficaram se olhando sorrindo, enquanto davam as mãos e Quinn fazia carinho no rosto da morena.

"Eu te amo". Rachel disse sorrindo. Quinn sorriu ao ouvir isso. Ela estava tão feliz. "Só estou desconfortável com uma coisa". Rachel falou e Quinn começou a ficar preocupada, será que ela tinha machucado a morena de alguma forma.

"O que foi? Eu machuquei você?". Quinn perguntou preocupada, olhando nos olhos castanhos que estavam divertidos.

"Não, você foi perfeita". Rachel falou sorrindo e Quinn sorriu de volta.

"Então o que é?". Quinn perguntou confusa.

"Você ainda está com muita roupa". Rachel deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto subia em Quinn, voltando aos beijos e carinhos.

Aquela foi uma noite longa, e muito prazerosa para as duas garotas, elas selaram ali de forma única o que sentiam uma pela outra. A partir daquele momento uma pertencia a outra, para o resto de suas vidas.


	31. Epilogo

Epilogo.

Felicidade tem vários significados, o mais conhecido é, que quando se está feliz, você está em um estado de satisfação e equilíbrio psíquico e físico, em que sofrimento e angustia não estão presentes. Não era para Quinn esse o significado de felicidade. Na verdade depois de muitos anos, ela já não tinha mais palavras para descrever o que sentia, e resolveu nomear de amor, pois apenas felicidade não era o bastante para expressar tudo que ela estava sentindo.

"Você esqueceu de fechar o saco de pão outra vez". Rachel abriu a porta do quarto furiosa. Quinn estava sentada na cama com o notebook no colo resolvendo alguns problemas de sua galeria de arte.

"Eu não comi pão". Quinn disse rindo.

"ALICE". Rachel gritou fechando a porta do quarto. Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu novamente e uma garotinha de olhos cor de avelã e cabelo castanho escuro olhou irritada para a mãe.

"Você me dedurou". Ela disse simples e fez uma carranca. Quinn sorriu.

"Desculpe, não ia levar a culpa por você outra vez". A loira falou e a garota suavizou sua expressão.

"DESCULPA MAMÃE". A garota gritou antes de fechar a porta e sair à procura de Rachel.

"VOCÊS SÓ SABEM GRITAR? PARECE CASA DE LOUCO". Quinn gritou para a porta, segundos depois a porta se abriu e duas morenas apareceram rindo. Rachel e a pequena Alice se jogaram na cama e sorriram.

"Mamãe, tio Kurt ainda vai vir jantar em casa hoje?". Pequena Alice que tinha seus 7 anos de idade falou sorrindo para Rachel.

"Sim". Rachel falou sorrindo e deu um selinho em sua esposa. "Por que o interesse?". A morena perguntou desconfiada.

"Nada". A pequena garotinha falou corando.

"Que bom, pensei que isso tivesse a ver com o Erick". Quinn falou sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos do computador.

"Não". Alice falou ficando mais envergonhada, e Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento. "Talvez um pouquinho". A pequena falou corando mais. Quinn fechou o notebook e abraçou suas duas garotas.

"Se ele chegar muito perto de você, você me avisa". Quinn falou sorrindo. E a pequena Alice revirou os olhos.

"Ele é apenas meu amigo". A garotinha falou e sorriu.

"Vai tomar banho que jaja eles estarão aqui". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"Tudo bem". A pequena concordou e saiu do quarto.

Rachel deitou no ombro de Quinn e perguntou sorrindo.

"Como que está a galeria?".

"Muito bem, estava terminando de passar uns e-mails, acho que vou conseguir tirar as tão sonhadas férias para viajarmos". Quinn falou sorrindo.

"Na mesma época que as minhas férias?". Rachel perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

"Sim, na mesma época das suas". Quinn falou sorrindo e elas começaram a se beijar. O que as duas mais amavam, é que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, seus estômagos ainda reviravam a cada beijo e a cada toque, a cada palavra sussurrada enquanto faziam amor, e em cada gesto de carinho.

Quinn assistia a peça de Rachel uma vez por semana, sempre na primeira fila aplaudia de pé por vários minutos, e levava um buque de rosas brancas para a morena a parabenizando assim que a peça acabava.

A loira ficou preocupada no começo, pensou que talvez a homossexualidade de Rachel pudesse atrapalhar sua carreira, mas isso nunca aconteceu. A Broadway não se importava com isso, e com o sucesso que teve nos palcos, conseguiu algumas participações em filmes e séries. Rachel era conhecida, e sua carreira um sucesso. Com um começo muito conturbado, e muito apoio vindo de Quinn, a morena tinha conseguido fazer a carreira que tanto sonhava.

Quinn entrou em Yale, e preferiu fazer o que gostava, e não o que todos pensavam que ela tinha que fazer, ela fez curso de Artes e abriu a própria galeria, com muito trabalho e noites sem dormir, ela conseguiu se manter e ganhar estabilidade, agora era muito conhecida e procurada em toda a cidade de Nova York.

Em uma semana Rachel entraria de férias por duas semanas, seu show teria uma pausa. E Quinn estava mexendo os pauzinhos para conseguir aproveitar esse tempo com a esposa. Talvez viajar para um lugar legal. Alice poderia ir junto. Seria a melhor viajem da vida delas, Quinn estava fazendo os preparativos.

"Que horas nossos convidados vão chegar?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Daqui uma hora, então é melhor ir se arrumar". Rachel falou sorrindo.

"Sim senhora Fabray". Quinn respondeu e beijou Rachel. Pulando da cama e foi correndo em direção ao banheiro, Rachel jogou um travesseiro nas costas da loira.

"Berry-Fabray". Falou séria. Quinn mostrou a língua e quando Rachel ameaçou jogar outro travesseiro a porta se fechou.

A loira abriu a porta novamente com um sorriso de lado.

"Quer me acompanhar?". Falou com o olhar sexy. Rachel olhou para a porta e pensou por um momento sorrindo.

"Claro". Rachel falou mordendo os lábios, e sorriu antes de entrar no banheiro e trancar a porta.

Quinn abriu a porta da sala sorrindo enquanto David segurava um pequeno garotinho em seus braços. Quinn sorriu.

"Heeey?". Abrindo passagem para o homem passar. "Olá Kurt". A loira falou para melhor amigo de sua esposa.

"Olá Q." Ele disse simples dando dois beijos na loira e entrou correndo para abraçar Rachel, enquanto os dois pulavam e começavam a colocar as fofocas em dia, Quinn apenas sorriu para David.

"Ela sente falta dele". Quinn falou para ele.

"Eu sei, Kurt também sente falta dela". Ele respondeu sorridente.

"Como que está em Los Angeles, Karofsky?". A loira perguntou sorrindo.

"Posso dizer que está muito bem, Kurt está trabalhando duro para manter a sua vida de escritor e ator ao mesmo tempo, mas está tudo dando certo, e os atletas que eu estou gerenciando são ótimos, estou conseguindo cada vez mais clientes". Ele completou sorrindo.

"Isso é maravilhoso!". Quinn exclamou sorrindo.

"Cadê a Alice?". O garotinho que estava ao no colo de David perguntou sorrindo.

"Está terminando de se arrumar, você sabe como ela é". Quinn respondeu sorrindo enquanto David colocava o garoto no chão, que foi correndo abraçar Rachel e Kurt.

"Como está a galeria?". Karofsky perguntou sorrindo.

"Muito bem, tudo está dando certo agora". Quinn falou simples. "Aceita uma bebida?". Perguntou para o homem que sorriu.

"Com muito gelo". Ele falou sorrindo enquanto seguia Quinn para a cozinha do apartamento gigante.

"Quinn, anos de prática e sua comida ainda é horrível". Santana disparou acida assim que colocou a comida que a loira havia feito na boca.

"Não ouve o que ela diz Quinn, a gravidez tem deixando Santana mais irritada que o normal". Brittany sussurrou no ouvido da loira e Quinn balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

Santana continuou com a cara emburrada enquanto continuava comendo. David dava comida ao filho enquanto Kurt sorria para os dois, Rachel apertou a coxa de Quinn por baixo da mesa e sorriu.

"Sua comida está deliciosa como sempre". A morena falou alto olhando para Santana que apenas revirou os olhos e continuou comendo como uma louca. A gravidez estava fazendo com que a latina variasse de humor mais do que normalmente fazia. Então às vezes ela estava um amor, muito mais carinhosa do que era normalmente e segundos depois estava brava e xingando todo mundo, sem motivo aparente, apenas Brittany que se salvava das mudanças de humor de Santana, mesmo com tanta variação dos hormônios, Santana nunca brigava com a esposa.

Os amigos sempre se reuniam de tempos em tempos para um jantar, ou um almoço. Eles eram uma família que nunca se separava. Brittany abriu um estúdio de dança e estava indo muito bem, Santana era uma advogada que estava conseguindo mais respeito conforme o tempo passava, ela era conhecida por acabar com todos os argumentos contrários aos seus e praticamente nunca perder. Elas moravam na mesma cidade de Kurt e David, e os quatro sempre se encontravam. Já Rachel e Quinn ainda estavam em Nova Iorque, que apesar de ser muito longe dos amigos, sempre davam um jeito de se encontrar.

Normalmente eles se encontravam em Lima nos feriados, Alice gostava de ver os Avós Leroy e Hiram, e a vovó Judy sempre a mimava com vários presentes. Quinn e Rachel aproveitavam para ver os pais.

Todos terminaram de comer e ainda ficaram sentados na mesa de jantar conversando. Alice e Erick brincavam na sala, enquanto os pais obsevavam babando nos filhos.

"Ah, vocês são um bando de bobões babões, e você nem me serviu sobremesa, você é uma inútil Quinn". Aquela era a 16ª frase que Santana soltava reclamando de Quinn.

"Eu vou pegar a sobremesa pra você Santana". Quinn falou sorrindo cínica para a amiga. "Onde está o veneno de rato amor?". A loira perguntou para Rachel, e a morena riu.

"Deixa que eu sirva a sobremesa". Rachel falou e entrou na cozinha. Os olhos de Santana brilhando com a possibilidade de comer mais. Sua barriga estava gigante, ela já estava no oitavo mês de gestação, quase entrando no nono, então todos sabiam que o nascimento da filha delas estava próximo. Isso mesmo, Santana teria uma filha e ela e Brittany já haviam escolhido o nome, Julia Pierce-Lopez, até o quarto da pequena já estava pronto, apenas esperando sua chegada, que estava marcada daqui três semanas, e todos podiam sentir a ansiedade das mais novas mães.

Comeram a sobremesa e continuaram conversando, enquanto as crianças brincavam e os pais riam. Quinn observava o quanto David havia mudado depois que assumiu a homossexualidade. Ela não conseguia acreditar em quanto ele era carinhoso e engraçado, e conseguia mostrar sempre que era muito apaixonado por Kurt. Foi uma surpresa para a loira, quando Kurt procurou por Rachel e por ela para contar que Karofsky o havia beijado no vestiário. A primeira coisa que Quinn fez foi não acreditar, mas depois que ela viu que Kurt estava serio, ela só poderia ficar atônita e não conseguir pronunciar uma palavra. Ela foi conversar com David, e o garoto confiou nela, e contou tudo que sentia. Eles viraram amigos desde então e ela o ajudou a conquistar Kurt, levou mais tempo do que Quinn imaginara, mas no final, Kurt estava tão apaixonado por Karofsky quando Rachel por ela.

"É sério Quinn, você deveria pensar em fazer um curso de culinária, você é péssima". Santana falava enquanto se levantava para ir embora.

"Se eu não gostasse tanto da Brit e da pequena Julia, eu juro que te empurrava escada abaixo". Quinn falou sorrindo para Santana e a latina apenas revirou os olhos.

"Tchau Rachel, você deveria tentar encontrar alguém melhor, duvido que a Quinn esteja dando conta do recado". Santana falou sorrindo enquanto abraçava Rachel.

"O que a Titia Sant quis dizer com isso?". Pequena Alice perguntou para Quinn.

"Que ela me ama, e não consegue ficar longe de mim, então toda vez que ela me vê ela dá um jeito de chamar minha atenção". Quinn respondeu para a filha sorrindo e a garota sorriu de volta.

"Eu também acho que a Titia Sant te ama, mãe". A garotinha disse sorrindo e Quinn a abraçou. Alice saiu do abraço da mãe correu ao lado de seu amigo Erick.

"Você acha que a pequena Julia vai nascer logo?". Ela perguntou sorrindo e o garotinho sorriu.

"Sei lá, ainda não entendo como ela pode estar _dentro_ da tia Sant". O garoto respondeu fazendo uma careta.

"É, isso ainda é um pouco confuso". A garotinha respondeu pensativa.

"Erick, vamos?". Kurt falou sorrindo para o filho. O garotinho balançou a cabeça concordando enquanto abraçava Alice, se despedindo da amiga.

Kurt pegou o garoto na mão pela mão e se despediu de Rachel e Quinn com dois beijos em cada uma, enquanto Erick balançava a mão também se despedindo.

"Vocês vão ficar na nossa casa para o nascimento da Julia, né?". David perguntou sorrindo para Quinn.

"Claro, vamos sim". Quinn respondeu sorrindo e David se despediu.

Quinn fechou a porta e deu a mão para Rachel, as duas foram sorrindo em direção a sala e Alice ainda estava sentada no chão brincando com suas bonecas.

"Hora de dormir". Rachel falou sorrindo para a filha.

"Só mais um pouquinho". A pequena pediu.

"Eu coloco Funny Girl pra você assistir". Quinn falou sorrindo e a pequena acenou feliz e saiu correndo para o quarto.

"NÃO CORRE QUE VOCÊ VAI SE MATAR GAROTA". Rachel gritou e Quinn riu, seguindo a filha até o quarto.

Rachel foi para o próprio quarto e tomou um banho rápido, e se trocou para dormir. Deitou na cama e ficou feliz ao olhar para a escrivaninha e ver as varias fotos que ela tinha. Fotos com Kurt e Karofsky, Santana e Brittany, com Quinn e Alice, com seus Pais Leroy e Hiram, e com sua sogra, algumas com seus amigos de palco ela sorriu para o quadro que fez com fotos e cartas de fãs que recebia. Ficou pesando o quanto ela era feliz ao lado de Quinn e o quanto ela a apoiava e cuidava dela.

Sentiu o colchão cedendo ao peso de sua esposa e suspirou ao sentir as mãos dela passeando pelo seu corpo.

"Alice está dormindo?". Rachel perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim". Quinn respondeu sorrindo.

"Você trancou a porta?". Rachel perguntou e reprimiu um gemido ao sentir Quinn morder seu ombro.

"Sim". Quinn respondeu e Rachel se virou começando um beijo urgente.

"Britt, respira, vai ficar tudo bem". Quinn apertava a mão da amiga, que suava frio.

David andava de um lado para o outro. Kurt e Rachel estavam com as crianças no refeitório, todos acharam melhor não deixar as crianças no ambiente hospitalar, Rachel citou pelo menos 12 motivos e ninguém quis discutir com ela.

Uma enfermeira sorridente saiu e olhou para Brittany.

"Você quer ver sua filha?". Ela perguntou.

"Cl-cl-cl-claro". Brittany ainda parecia nervosa. A loira seguiu a enfermeira sala adentro deixando os amigos sorrindo.

"Vou chamar a Rach e o Kurt para verem a pequena". Quinn falou sorrindo e saiu. Trazendo minutos depois a pequena Alice no colo com Rachel, Kurt e Erick atrás.

"Dois visitantes de cada vez". Uma enfermeira apareceu sorrindo falando com o grupo que estava na recepção.

"Eu quero ver a pequena Julia mamãe". Alice pediu fazendo biquinho.

"Moça, você poderia me deixar entrar com a minha filha e minha esposa, prometemos ficar só um pouquinho". Rachel falou sorrindo para a mulher.

Ela pensou por um momento e acenou.

"Mas não deixe ninguém saber. E tem que ser rápido". A moça falou sorrindo.

"Claro". Rachel falou baixinho para a enfermeira.

Kurt disse que entraria com David assim que Alice, Rachel e Quinn saíssem e elas concordaram.

Quinn levava Alice no colo, e dava a mão para Rachel, elas entravam pelo labirinto de corredores seguindo a enfermeira.

Quando entraram no quarto tiveram uma das visões mais inacreditáveis. Britt segurava a pequena filha nos braços ao lado de Santana que sorria para as duas, como se não pudesse acreditar que sua filha tivesse nascido tão linda.

"Ela é linda". Rachel falou enquanto chegava perto.

"Ainda bem que ela puxou a Britt!". Quinn falou rindo.

"Eu só não vou xingar você, porque minha filha está aqui". Santana falou não tirando os olhos da garotinha.

"Olha só que é a bobona babona agora". Quinn disse e Santana apenas revirou os olhos.

A porta se abriu e por ela entraram David com Erick no colo e Kurt ao lado.

"Como vocês entraram aqui?". Rachel perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu sou Kurt Hummel e você é Rachel Berry, você deveria ficar impressionada se eu não conseguisse entrar aqui". Kurt falou sorrindo e deu uma piscadela para Rachel.

Todos ficaram em volta da pequena garotinha, a olhando admirada.

Quinn pegou na mão de Rachel, e segurou mais Alice em seus braços, vendo os olhos de todos brilhando ao olhar a pequena Julia.

Rachel olhou para Quinn e elas sorriram uma para a outra. Elas estavam felizes pelos amigos que tinham, e pela mais nova criança que chegava. Por estarem juntas, e por terem maravilhosas pessoas ao lado. Quinn passou o braço pelo ombro de sua esposa, e Rachel a abraçou de volta, enquanto todos ficavam em silencio, apenas sorrindo. Pois eles sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro sempre que precisassem.

Quinn agradecia mentalmente Santana por ter feito aquela aposta com ela todos os dias. Porque Quinn não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem Rachel ao seu lado. Enquanto Rachel agradecia seu pai por ter lhe dado o melhor conselho que poderia receber. Ela sempre seguia seu coração, e sempre as coisas davam certo. Ela agradecia por ter Quinn ao se lado, pois ela não imaginava mais a sua vida sem a loira.

Elas estavam juntas e tinham uma filha adorável, uma família maravilhosa, e amigos inesquecíveis, aquilo era muito melhor do que poderiam sonhar um dia. Elas tinham ainda muitos desafios para vencer, mas sabiam que juntas, elas venceriam qualquer coisa.


End file.
